The Gangs All Here
by moondust161
Summary: The TT r at skool. no powers. and they meet the most interesting girl you could ever meet in ur life. will they find out her secret? RichxKori GarxRach VicxBee OCxOC
1. Let School Begin Again

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans. Never have, probably never will.

NOTE: This is another Christmas story. Also teen titans ave no powers and they are normal skool kids in the last year of high skool! Quite a short chapter to start off with! I would just like to say HI to:

Lovebug13: Hya huni, email me ASAP darlin ; D .p.s. dnt eva forget tht I lv ya!

Southern Rebels: hya thnx 4 ur review ive not heard frm u in ages gud to hear frm u agen!

Starandrob: Hya thnx u so much 4 ur review!

Robin's girl 16: Hya thank you girl 4 da review!

Saloma-kiwi: thank you for your review and kwl name!

Mrs.Skellington13: hya girl, lv the name! Thnx 4 ur reviews!

Shikku: Hi I dedicate this chappie 2 u. this is my new Xmas stry! Get one out soon so I can review!

To all those who dnt know:

Kori Anders: Starfire

Richard Grayson: Robin

Garfield Logan: Beastboy

Victor Stone: Cyborg

Rachel Roth: Raven

Roy Harper: Speedy

Bethany Beaker: Bumble Bee

Aaron Aqua: Aqualad

Katrina Moth: Kitten

Just to let you know that Aqualad and Speedy r not the titan's friend in this fanfic and not all of the people listed above will be in my fanfic or they might be it depends on what the mood takes me.

**The Gangs all here for Christmas.**

Let School Begin Again.

Richard groaned as he lifted himself up from his bed. He slammed his hands down on the racket that was coming from somewhere under all his papers on his desk to stop the infernal beeping of his alarm clock. He had a shower, and changed into a pair of jeans his newest FCUK t-shirt, pair of normal trainers then gelled his hair to perfection. He then whipped out the sunglasses that he always wore to hide his giant pools of blue ice that nobody but family had ever saw, not even Kori. Then he went downstairs to be greeted by Alfred. Alfred served Bruce and himself but neither of them saw him as a butler. He was a very close friend to both of them.

"Morning Master Dick. May I require what you would like for breakfast?"

"Morning Alfred, just some toast please."

"Very well."

Kori Anders was a very beautiful girl. Very tall and thin, long red hair like rubies while her eyes shone like emeralds. Her sweet smile could melt even the toughest heart. She was extremely bubbly and gets excited over nothing but if you get on her wrong side, you better watch your back. Kori had been Richard's girlfriend for I don't know how many years. They have known each other from birth and the relationship grew until you had them as a couple. It was the first day back at school again for the last year. All her friends had decided that they would go out of Gotham High School with a bang and leave a mark so that everybody would remember them. She was getting a lift to school today like always from Richard and Alfred. She took a quick shower and changed into her new clothes that she bought yesterday. A white tank top with a sparkly pink playboy bunny sprawled onto the fabric above her chest. A tiny black pleated skirt with a white border going around all the edges and two giant white buttons on her right hip. On her feet was her favourite converts. Again black and white with bright pink laces. She brushed her hair and applied little to no make-up then grabbed her pink and black bag from under her bed when she heard her doorbell ring. She rushed downstairs to meet Richard who was waiting outside her door with a big smile across his face.

Rachel had just been woken up by her roommate/boyfriend Garfield. She opened her eyes to see him standing right over her, his face only centimetres way from her own. He had forest green eyes and cute little smile. She smiled back and pushed him away playfully. Rachel was a goth so it was rare that anybody saw her smile but Garfield always had a way to make her. Garfield being a full time vegetarian, they only had tofu, fruit and veg for any meal of the day. Rachel didn't mind this, she had got used to it and respected that he was a vegetarian. Garfield stepped out of her room to give her privacy while she had a shower and got changed.

When Rachel had finished Garfield wolf-whistled when Rachel stepped into the living area of their flat. She was wearing a black top with 'My idea of fun won't be the same as yours.' And picture of a little psycho bunny. A pair of black combat pants teamed with some black vans. On her face was white powder to make her complexion seem paler then it actually is. Black mascara and black eyeliner was put in its place perfectly. This was normal make-up for Rachel and in her eyes were purple contacts that she always wears that matched her violet hair. Rachel was the only one that Garfield has ever known that could get away with purple contacts without looking like a moron. Garfield on the other hand was obsessed with the colour green. He was wearing green long-sleeved t-shirt and jeans that had a green tint in them. Once he had dyed his hair green too for a joke but he could never get all the green from his hair. So his once short brown hair had turned to short green hair but somehow he got away with it. It looked so natural on him. When they had finished breakfast they rushed outside to catch their bus to school. When Rachel forgot her bag she had to dash back quickly to get her dark purple punky fish bag and sprint back to the bus stop. After all that, the bus was late anyway so she could have quite easily walked.

The last of this group was Victor and his girl Bethany, that everyone called Bee for some reason. Bee and Victor had already arrived at the coffee shop where they all meet before school; they always were earlier to sneak in an extra cup of coffee each before they had to face the day ahead of them. Bee was just in a yellow turtleneck jumper and black flare jeans with sequins stitched onto the back pockets. On her feet were black boots. Her chocolate brown skin matched her big brown eyes. Victor who was into every sport you can think of, so he was wearing a basketball vest because he didn't seem to feel the cold like normal people, yes he was very broad but not an inch of fat it was all muscle. And he was wearing long shorts and some nike trainers. His bright blue eyes were a nice contrast from his brown skin.

Richard and Kori just stepped through the door of the Costa Coffee house and looked around to find their friends. They had just spotted Bee and Victor in the right hand side corner of the café. Kori nodded at Richard then walked towards her friends. When Richard saw Kori nod her head he knew that meant she wanted her normal- cappuccino with extra froth on top.

"Hiya Bee, Victor how are you?" Kori said as she walked up to them and gave them each a hug.

"Hey Kori im fine you?"

"Great, like always"

"Good to hear it girl!"

They had just started up a conversation when Richard butted in with a tray in his hands.

"Don't I get a hello?"

"Hey man, how you doing?"

"Fine, you? And of course how are you Bee?"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good, glad to hear it, here you go Kori your cappuccino with extra froth."

"Wow, you still remember. Im impressed Richard, I really am," she said with a smile on her face.

"HEY DUDES AND DUDETTES RACHEL AND GARFIELD HAVE ARRIVED" they all turned to see Garfield burst in through the doors with a very quiet Rachel behind him. When they had got to the table and sat down. Victor went to order their drinks.

"Can you be any louder Gar?"

"I can if you want me to show you?"

"NO, just be quiet"

"Ok"

"Good, anyway how are you all?"

She got the same response from everyone around the table saying they were fine or great or in one case glorious.

When everybody had just settled down they were interrupted by two of the most annoying people in the world.

"Hiya Kori, how have you been over the summer, missed me?" said the first one. He was tall with short orange hair. He had been pestering Kori since primary school. You should of seen his face when he found out Kori was going out with Richard, but that didn't stop him he still wanted Kori and he just didn't seem to get that Kori didn't like him. His name was Roy Harper. The second boy wasn't after Kori he was after Rachel.

"Hey, Rach, you look great actually no you look hot today."

"Don't call me Rach my name is Rachel and go away Aaron" the second boy was called Aaron Aqua. He was very good looking but not Rachel's taste and he was too clingy and annoying. He had long black hair and deep dark blue eyes. He always wore a blue t-shirt or jumper or jacket or coat. And swimming was his speciality he was very fast and extremely fit. He all nearly all the girls after him but the ones he liked didn't like him and the one he loved, Rachel, hated him.

They both laughed stupidly and walked away. Both girls shivered and looked at them as the sauntered off towards the counter.

"Those two are the worst people I know for not taking a hint"

"I agree Rachel, I wish Roy would just leave me alone he is sooooo annoying and that's just the start of it."

"We had better go, schools going to start soon"

"You're right Victor, lets go."

So the six inseparable friends head off towards school with the most adventures in a year that they could ever expect.

Ok thank you people for reading this so know REVIEW IT PLEASE! Come on I even said please. I will only carry on this stry if only 1 person asks for me to carry on. I will carry it on for that one person. But more than one person reviewing would be nice : D so please click that little button and REVIEW me please

Lv ya all

XxMoondust161xX


	2. A Normal Day?

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans DUH

Reviewers:

Mrs.Skellington13: hya huni, thnx 4 ur review and please please please write another chappie for your stry!

KG20: hi thanks for reviewing me, ur gr8!

Shikku: ta and ur welcum 4 the dedication I hope u like this chappie too!

Southern Rebels: as I said in the message. Yes it really does help me and thank you for your support. This chapter is dedicated to you. ENJOY!

By the way this is a really really long chappie!

**The Gang's all here for Christmas.**

A Normal day?

"Well well well, its good to see Mr.Grayson and his friends were only five minutes late today. That compared to the usual twenty is a good start you know." They all turned around to face their form tutor, Mr.S.Wilson (Slade if you didn't know that already) they hated Mr.Wilson with a vengeance. And he hated them just the same as he hated every other student in the school. They all gave him a slight glare before going to their tables. It was the back three tables that were taken up by this set of friends. From left to right it went: Victor, Bee, Richard, Kori, Rachel, and Garfield. They took out their view point books to start copying down this years expectations but nobody really did this and books had hardly any pages because they keep on tearing them out to write notes to each other. It was the only book you could get away with having graffiti all over it. This lesson at the start of Monday and at the start of Friday was a skiving lesson no-body did any work in this except a couple of geeks at the front of the class called Karl and Josh but we won't worry about them they aren't main characters in the story.

"So, what is next?"

"I dunno Kori, ask Rachel she always remembers our time-table."

"Rachel, what's after viewpoint?"

"Trampolining and then yoga."

"What is it PE?"

"Well done Gar, you can tell which lesson is which."

"Shut up Rachel, Oh no for us boys we got Football and Baseball!"

"Lucky you."

"I know, you're alright you three love going on trampolines and you all agree yoga's cool we didn't even get one of those as an option."

"HA"

They finally heard the bell go and agreed to meet each other on bench that they always meet for break and lunch. Nobody goes on their bench. It even had their names on it. Thanks to Victor's new magic marker.

With the girls

They separated from the lads as they went into the different changing rooms. Once they had got changed they stood in a line and waited for Ms.Duke to come and take then to the sports hall.

"Right girls, I want you to get into three groups of ten. There are three trampolines and each trampoline will have an even amount of people, if you can't sort yourselves out I will put you in groups without your friends and do it quietly." Everybody liked Ms.Duke she was a really fun teacher. Yes, she was strict but when you got yourselves organised then she was great!

You had the basic three groups of life.

You had they think their popular but their not and preppy.

Katrina Moth,

Tara Markov,

Carry Ann Cooper,

Barbara Gordon,

Hannah Draw.

Shuanni Slutterbuck,

Katie Small,

Sophie Rollem,

Nichole Thrawoh,

And Lauren Fisky.

The actual Popular people and some people who are not popular but are not geeks or preppy just normal people:

Kori Anders,

Rachel Roth,

Bethany Beaker,

Stefanie Rosser,

Sarah Margin,

Kirsty Rodley,

Zoe Carkie,

Claire Chancey,

Chloe Lennon,

And Katie Overwood.

And the geeks:

Nicoleta McArthur,

Amy Hallworthy,

Danielle Wood,

Joanna Collam,

Phillipa Price,

Carly Rigby,

Samantha Brown,

Jennifer Gemmel,

Emily Marshall,

And Alexandra Bamford.

When they had all separated into their groups and was gathered around their trampoline miss had said for them to warm-up well because today they were starting to look at the forward somersault. Kori was looking forward to this because ever since her first bounce on a trampoline she was extremely good. She could do all the moves to perfection and more. If miss ever needed someone to demonstrate it would always be Kori. It was her go first on the trampoline, when she got on to it and started to bounce she felt happier. She did a couple of tucks and straddles before she did some sit-drops and swivel-hips. When she got more comfortable she started on front and backdrops she had learnt last week. When her time was up she came to a graceful stop and let Rachel clamber into the middle of it. Kori's friends were all good just not as good as her, which was reason number one of why all the preps hated her. They were so jealous of Kori's excellent moves on the trampoline and in any sport for that matter they often tried to trip her up but that only resulted back firing and making them look stupid. The second bell went, to tell them it was time to cool down and get ready for yoga. Rachel was extremely flexible, so this was her favourite PE subject.

With the Boys

They got themselves into teams and started to play football on the muddy field. Victor was the star of the game like always. He could easily have won this game by himself but he wasn't big headed he still passed the ball to his teammates and he was very modest when he wins. Everything went well for the boys because all the other lads that played with them idolised them. No, the trouble started when Baseball teams were picked. Two teams, the captains Richard and Garfield. Garfield got to choose first so he obviously chose Victor to be on his team. Richard was picking people that he had never heard of, but there was only two people left now, Roy Harper and Aaron Aqua. It was Garfield's choice and he picked Aaron hoping that he would be good at the game. So this left Roy to be on Richard's team. Oh Joy. Roy sauntered over to Richard and whispered.

"Cos you got Kori im not going to make this easy for you."

"Shut up Roy we're batting first so grab a bat and hit that dam ball across the pitch unless you want to see if you can fly?"

"Im going Richard, but mark my words, this is going to be a game from hell."

Roy walked off towards the batting mound and hit it then scored a home run with little effort.

"Hey, Gar is Rachel still looking as hot as she was this morning?" Aaron like Roy had decided that Gar and Richard are going to have a hard time playing this baseball game.

"Yes, she is Aaron but that doesn't concern you does it?"

"But, Garfield, she will be mine for the Halloween Disco, then the Firework Night Parade and then the Christmas Ball and so on and so on."

"Im afraid Aaron she is already taken by me so get lost."

" Don't you see Garfield. Im going to have Rachel and Roy is going to Kori no matter what you and that spiky haired know-it all do. We will have the girls we want."

"They will never be with either of you. Aaron so shut up and WATCH OUT"

Aaron turned around to see the ball Richard just belted in his direction but it was too late it hit him square in his face and his nose began to steadily bleed.

"I told you to watch out then and I was right, so watch your back Aaron cos you're never going to get Rachel and deliver that message to Roy but about Kori ok? Good" the bell rang to signal end of lesson and it was time for morning break. Roy helped Aaron to a medical wing at the back of campus while Richard, Garfield and Victor sniggered behind their backs.

Back with the Girls

It was coming to the end of yoga and Rachel was in a very uncomfortable position to apparently stretch her hamstring. Ms.Duke blew the whistle for them to go and get changed before the bell. On the way out Katrina, Tara, Barbara and Carry-Ann came up to them.

"Hiya Kori, How are you? Looked in a mirror lately because your make-up is terrible."

"No, you smashed them all before I could get a chance to sort out my make-up."

"Ha, cute Kori learnt how to back chat."

"Go away Katrina, before you get too hot and your plastic face will begin to melt, oh wait I think your cheeks are melting already better go and cool down before you blow all that money you spent on your fake face."

"HMPHH"

"Goodbye now and have a nice day," Kori shouted to her as she walked away in a sarcastic tone. The rest of Katrina's friends who were giving evils to Rachel and Bee all turned up their noses and walked away at the same time, same speed, and same leg down first. They looked like freaks.

At the Bench at Break

"Hiya, girls what took you so long?"

"Katrina and her group of preps came up to us"

"Oh right. Well Richard broke Aaron's nose! It was hilarious."

"I bet it was, well done huni" Kori hugged Richard then turned to the rest of the group to start of a normal conversation. But nobody noticed two pairs of eyes watching them behind the wall. Aaron and Roy had got out of the medical wing and had come to spy on Kori and Rachel to try and find away for them to like them. Aaron wanted to run up punch Garfield and Richard right in the eye for laughing at what they did to him but Roy kept him down. Then their chance came to go and talk to Kori and Rachel on their own. Kori and Rachel had Drama next while the rest had German. The German block was on the other side of campus so they left early and the two girls didn't have to go anywhere because they were five yards away was the drama block and their teacher Mrs. Moran was always late anyway so they had a good ten minutes before they even had to think about moving.

"Hello girls, we have come to talk to you isn't that great?" Rachel swung around to see Roy and Aaron come out from behind the wall but when she saw Aaron's face she burst out laughing. She nudged Kori and pointed to Aaron's face and she too laughed for ages when they had finished they looked at them both again stifling the giggles that they had by the huge white cast on his nose.

"What do you want losers?"

"Now, Rachel is that anyway to talk to your future husband?"

"What? Oh sorry Garfield isn't here so I will say it again, what do you want losers?"

"Ha Ha very funny Rachel we all know that you will end up with me."

"I don't think so, actually I know so"

"You're so funny when you think you're right when you are obviously wrong."

"Dream on Aaron. Is that all you want can you go now?"

"I'm never going to finish until you're beside me."

"Well you are going to have a very long boring life then" while this argument was going on Roy and Kori was having one of their own.

"Just dump the kid and go out with me. Im so much better than him."

"No you are not Roy, and I wouldn't dump Richard for you ever. So go away."

"Go on please, you know you want to"

"No I don't! Go away now"

"I'll go if you give me a kiss"

"Never"

"On the cheek?"

"No"

"Well you ain't going no-where."

"Fine what ever."

Rachel had been given this option to but she wasn't going to give him a kiss. She grabbed his arm and pulled it behind his back.

"Don't ever give a threat to me unless you want a broken arm to go with that nose."

"OW, get of me fine I'll leave, come on Roy lets go, we will think of something later."

Raven looked at Kori being pinned against the wall and then heard his last sentence.

'_You ain't going to drama unless you give me a kiss, even if it's on the cheek.'_

This made Rachel's blood boil. She walked up behind Roy and kicked him right in the balls. He immediately doubled over and let go of Kori. Kori walked over to him when he had straightened up then slapped him really hard. He had a large red hand mark on his right cheek and a tear came to his eye after that Kori and Rachel walked away arms linked to wait outside of the drama studio.

Drama was un eventful and so was German and both groups had history next with Mr.Mod. A very old truly english guy who idolised anything british. His accent was really bad cockney and all his clothes had the union jack imprinted on them. They all couldn't wait for lunch after this period. They had agreed to go to B&B's coffee and muffins house for lunch. When Mr.Mod had finally let them go to lunch they dashed out and ran to B&B's to get a good table. When they got there they sat down on a large table for six or seven and looked down the menu.

"WOHOO, they do Tofu dogs."

Then a waiter came who looked up all the girls one by one but decided he liked Kori the best. First he checked out Rachel, he didn't get much of what her figure looked like because of all the black she wore and he didn't like the whole goth 'don't mess with me' attitude so he went onto Bethany. He thought she had nice legs but that was about it and she had one of the guy's arms around her waist. Then his eyes started on Kori he had to do a double take. He thought wow she had longs shapely legs that seemed to go on forever, a tiny waist that lead up to an ample chest then up to her gorgeous face with the giant jade orbs looking at him. Her fiery red hair made him feel that he liked her even more. He looked around the group again to find that there was a boy with green hair that was holding the goth's hand and having a conversation. The brown girl had the beefy football star latched around her waist and then he saw that the pretty girl had no one with her. He didn't see that when they came in Richard went to the loo.

"Hey cutie what would you like?"

"My name is Kori."

"Well hi Kori my name is Xavier but you can call me X."

"Hi X, these are my friends, Rachel, Garfield, Bethany and Victor," she said pointing to each person in turn.

"So are into anyone at the moment Kori?"

"Yes, she is Xavier, she's with me"

Xavier turned around to see a fuming Richard behind him. Richard stalked past X and sat next to Kori and put his arm around her minuscule waist, protectively.

"You know Xavier, Richard?"

"Yes, he is in the martial arts club that I go to on a Sunday morning, he calls himself Red X there, cheesy huh?"

"Shut up Richard, you're just jealous that I could chat up your girlfriend in less than five minutes. Kori's my new friend aren't you cutie?"

"My name is Kori, but yes he has been very polite to me, he is my new friend. But can we order now?"

"Told you so"

"Shut up X, and take our order."

"Ok what does everybody want?"

"Tofu dogs and a Coffee please"

"Herbal tea"

"Hamburger, coke and a triple chocolate muffin please"

"Blueberry Muffin with a hot chocolate please"

"Hamburger and fries with a glass of milk"

"And for you Kori?"

"A small salad and a glass of water."

"Ok and just for you I will put in a free chocolate muffin, because you are my new friend." He winked before he walked away to fulfil their orders. Richard shuddered at the perverted ways of Xavier. Before he knew it Xavier had come back with their orders and was setting the meals down in front of the people who had ordered them. He did Kori last. He winked at her again then held her hand for a minute then let go and stalked away. When he was holding her hand he put a piece of paper in her hand then left. She put it in her pocket to read later but Richard had seen her.

"What did the note say Kori?"

"I don't know I havent read it yet."

"Well come on then."

"It says '_meet me at eight o'clock here and come without your prat of a boyfriend and will show you what real boyfriends are like. Love X_' well that's one place I won't be going. Or maybe I should just to see what he wants. What do you think Richard?"

"I think that you should go and tell me everything he does then I can kick his ass for coming on to you. I would have a proper reason then."

"Ok, I will go but I won't like it. I will wrap up…"

"No, wear something revealing it would tempt him more and then his ass will practically fall off when im finished with him"

"Ok, im only doing this for you Richard."

Raven who overheard this conversation was going to have a word with Richard.

"What? Are you crazy? Richard you are going to practically dangle Kori in front of his face and make her become a slut because you want to kick his butt?"

"As long as Kori doesn't mind, then yes. You don't know how much I hate this guy."

"So you are willing to let Kori get hurt, because you want to beat up this guy?"

"I said only Kori agrees"

"Don't say that line with me Richard Grayson, you know that Kori will agree with you because she loves you"

"Well its up to her, not a stupid goth"

"Hey, lay off Rachel, she is just trying to help Kori!"

"Stay out of this Garfield, its nothing to do with you. Infact its nothing to do with anybody but me and Kori."

"If Kori's involved we are all involved deal with it Richard."

"STOP, would everybody please stop fighting like six year olds! We are supposed to be friends and…"

"Yeah, but would you class a friend as someone who uses you to fight other people? No wait would you class that as a boyfriend?"

"ENOUGH, Richard I will go tonight and I promise if anything happens I will call you guys ok?"

"Fine, if he even lays a finger on you Kor, you got to ring us and he won't know what hit him."

"Thank you Victor, im sure Richard agrees with these rules. Don't you Richard?"

"Of course I do, your safety comes first Kori, and if anything happens to you I couldn't forgive myself."

"OMG, quick we were supposed to be in lesson fifteen minutes ago!"

The six friends rushed off to their lessons. This was choice period. Where you got to chose something and you do it again for the last two hours of the school day.

Starfire and Rachel: Drama

Richard and Beastboy: PE

Bee and Victor: Computer/business studies

Kori&Rach

They quickly made their way back to the drama studio. Drama was Kori and Rachel's favourite lesson. They were great actors too. They always got the main part. It depended on what the main part was though. If the lead role was supposed to be quiet and shy Rachel was there on the stage. If it was anything else Kori's there. This time they were doing a newly written play by Mrs.Moran. A twin play. The lead roles were twins and guess what, one was supposed to be quiet and likes to read and the other was supposed to be bubbly and over excited. As soon as they both walked in the door the small blonde teacher ran up to them with the scripts for the twin parts. Rachel was going to be called Isabella and Kori is now called Sybella. They are orphan twins and they want to travel the world. It was a basic story line on their way around the world they get kidnapped and its up to them to help themselves because nobody loves them and when they get out the two boys they had met earlier in the story loved them and it has the classic 'and they all lived happily ever after' ending. While they practised they noticed Aaron and Roy talking to miss about joining this period. She nodded and pointed to Rachel and Kori. They grinned nodded their heads and walked over to where the two girls were standing gob-smacked.

"Hello again, we are the boys you fall in love with after your daring escape. We are going to be called Anton-Me and Pierre-Aaron. So which one of you lovely ladies is Sybella?"

"I am"

Roy put an arm round Kori's waist and pulled her closer.

"Well Anton gets the glamorous Sybella while Pierre gets the wonderful Isabella. Now isn't that great?"

"WHAT?" both girls screamed

"Im not going to even pretend falling in love with that jerk" Rachel said pointing on her slim fingers at Aaron.

"You have no choice, either be in love or not be in this years main play. What do you say to that hottie?"

"Fine whatever but call me hottie again and that arm will be broken before you can correct yourself."

"Woo hoo look Aaron there's a kissing scene right at the end for both of us, what fun this will be." Both boys smiled wickedly while the girls stopped blinking and was just looking at each other _kissing?_

Rich&Gar

"Wow, what sport are you gonna chose Richard?"

"Take a guess brain box"

"Are you still in a mood because of lunch?"

"No"

"Then why are you in a mood"

"I'm not in a mood"

"Then why are you acting moody?"

"Im not"

"So why are you being sarcastic with me like Rachel normally is?"

"Gar, would you shut up? I said that because it is so obvious what im going to chose look on the list."

"Oh Karate is on there well I guess I'll catch ya later dude im doing swimming"

"See ya Gar"

Wouldn't want to be in Rachel's shoes while she is dating him. He has the smallest brain I know.

Vic&Bee

"So what do you think about Kori going out tonight?"

"She will be fine Bee, she's got us! I swear if he lays a finger on Kori, he will be as dead as a doornail."

"That's reassuring…I think… anyway don't you think that Richards being acting a little over protective over Kori and now he seems free to let her go on a mystery date with a guy he hates don't you find that odd?"

"Not really, after knowing Richard all my life I found out that he changes from mood to mood very quickly. At the moment he is going through a phase were he gets obsessed with one person and nothing will stop him from getting to this person. That's how he got Kori. He will be over the obsessive state in a while and he will be back to his normal self no biggie."

"If you say so"

Afterschool

Kori and Rachel had just had one of the worst shocks in their lives. They talked with Mrs.Moran she said it is compulsive for them to kiss. Then she got the wrong idea and added another kissing scene in it thinking the girls _wanted_ to kiss Aaron and Roy. Life was not looking up for them. Garfield who still had wet hair from swimming so it drooped over his eyes joined them.

"You should have your hair like that more often Gar, it makes you look so much cuter"

"Thanks Kori, what do you think Rach?" Garfield was the only one who was permitted to call her Rach.

"Yep, defiantly more sexy too" she said in a sarcastic voice but Garfield didn't pick up the sarcasm.

"Well if you like it then it stays no gel tomorrow morning" he hugged Rachel while they waited for the others to arrive. Next was Richard.

"Hiya guys." He too hugged Kori from the cold wind while they waited for Victor and Bee who were just coming around the corner. When they all said hi they talked about tonight's plans.

"Rachel, Bee you are coming mine and Richard if you want to are coming to my house aswell."

"Why me?"

"Because you're my boyfriend and you can come if you want to im not telling you to come. Im asking you im telling Bee and Rachel to come to help me decide what to wear, happy?"

"Ok, but im not coming im going to Victors house with Garfield to have a guys night in before you go, and when you do Bee and Rachel will come over so if you get in any trouble call Victor's house cos that is where we will all be."

"Kay" she grabbed hold of Rachel and Bee's hands and walked them over to the bus stop that went right past her house.

"Well, I guess it is a guys night in, what do you want to do?"

"Pizza and video games"

"Is that ok with you Rich?"

"Fine ok lets go!"

Korishouse

They had stepped of the bus and were now heading up Kori's driveway to her massive house. When the finally got to her door she took out her keys and placed them in the keyhole. As she opened the door she shouted for anybody to be in but the house was deserted. They all slumped their bags of their shoulders went to the cupboard under the stairs. Put their bags and coats there smoothed out the wrinkles in their clothes before following Kori upstairs to her bedroom.

Kori's bedroom was large and had ceiling to floor windows that went out onto a balcony. The walls were painted a light shade of pink. Her bed was circular and had hot pink covers on it. Her bed was covered with different shaped cushions some with messages like'_100 percent sexy_' or '_hells missing a devil coz im here_' and stuff like that. On the right hand side you could see a door leading to her en suite bathroom and next to her door was a desk with her laptop sat on top of it.

Then another door which lead to her walk-in-wardrobe. All three girls walked into her wardrobe and began to pick out an outfit. In the end they had picked:

Top: low cut black top. It was silky and had lace going around the edges.

Bottom half: Black denim skirt that had two slits up each side which both ended right up at the top. So basically two sheets of denim on a black belt that are not quite big enough to reach each other at either side.

Shoes: Black dolly shoes with a tiny leather black bow on.

They looked at the clock to see it was seven o'clock already. They had spent over three hours choosing Kori's outfit. They all sat on her bed when her maid came in. she had arrived an hour ago.

"Hiya Libby, will you get some drinks for us please? And take Bee and Rachel down stairs and see that they are entertained while I have a bath please?"

"Sure thing Kori, see you later come on you guys we got a new TV." Libby had been Kori's maid since I don't know when. She was a friend of Kori and was a friend with all of Kori's friends.

She turned the hot water on and put some passion fruit scented bubble bath in. When she had finished she dried herself and put on some underwear then began to sort out her hair. She was just going to keep it down and straight and no makeup except clear lip-gloss and black mascara. She slipped into her chosen outfit gave one last brush through her hair and went down stairs. Libby said that Bee and Raven said thank you for their drink but they decided to go to Victors because it was quarter to eight.

"What time is it now?"

"Ten to eight why?"

"I've got to go Libby thanks for your help. See you later."

She grabbed a small black bag and shoved her phone; purse and another clear lip-gloss for when she was there and then dashed through the door to meet X and B&B's.

Thank you ppl for reading now please review! Tell me what u think and give suggestions if you want but please review!

Lv u all

XxMoondust161xX


	3. Water Water Everwhere

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans! DUH!

Reviewers:

Mrs.Skellington13: Ta v.much darlin! Ur the first reviewer for me!

Kori-starfan93: lolz. Tank you 4 reviewing my first chappie I hope u like chap 2 and tht u like this one as well!

**The Gang's all here for Christmas.**

Water Water Everywhere.

Kori looked around B&B's for a sign of life but nobody was around. Her mobile phone started playing a tune.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Hiya Kori, its me. Is X there yet?"

"Oh hi Richard, no he isn't here yet. I think he was just joking around."

"No, I wasn't." Kori was shocked by the third voice and snapped her phone shut, which cancelled the call. She turned around to see Xavier leaning against the wall casually. He just wore a simple black top with millions of tiny red xs in rows across his chest, baggy dark jeans that were fading a bit and black trainers. He wolf-whistled when he saw what Kori had dressed her self-in. His eyes lingered on her very exposed cleavage but she decided to play along and go with the flow.

"So what have you planned for us this evening?"

"I never thought that you would actually show up. Im intrigued by your actions Kori. So Richard knows you're here? And he doesn't care?"

"Oh right yeah… that wasn't Richard Grayson my boyfriend on the phone…no that was eeerrrmmm my cousin yeah that's right my cousin. He helped me pick out this outfit you like?"

"I love your cousins sense in fashion for making hot girls look even better for on a date."

"Im glad you approve. Now that's sorted can we you please tell me where we are going."

"To the cove on the beach. It's dead romantic there. Come on were getting there by motorbike." Kori followed X as he led her round the back of the café and stood there was a black and red sleek motorbike with two black helmets resting on the seats. The whole bike looked extremely streamlined. Kori was a bit nervous the only person she trusted to take her on a motorbike was Richard. But she knew she had to be a good little date for Richards sake. She took the helmet Xavier offered to her, placed it on her head then swung onto the back of seat gracefully behind X.

"Hold on…tight"

She snaked her arms around his waist and pushed her body into him fully to feel extra safe. X was thinking to himself that he should take Kori out on motorbikes more often. The journey was normal and Kori got used to it after awhile and began to relax a little more. When they arrived Kori got off immediately and took of her helmet and flattened her hair down. Once the bike had been secured against a tree Xavier took her hand gently and led her down to the beach.

They had to walk about half a mile along the beach before the got to the cove where X was taking her. While they were walking Kori took off her shoes and walked through the icy cold water. Soon enough they both had taken their shoes and socks off and was dancing merrily in the water. The sat down and rested for a while. Kori sat down and placed her toes into the sea so the water lapped onto her feet. Xavier mimicked her and placed his hand over her own. They both blushed as they looked onto the beautiful scene laid out before their very eyes. Xavier leaned in to kiss her but Kori looked away and suggested that they made their way to the cove. He blushed again but agreed. They were still hand in hand as they walked up the beach towards the cave.

AtVictorsHouse

"I wonder if Kori is ok, I heard another voice and then that was it, the phone went off on me. I hope she is ok."

"Richard she will be fine, our girl can handle herself and if she does need help she promised she will phone us. So stop worrying and play truth or dare with us."

"Okay Vic. I will be there in a sec let me just nip to the loo."

Kori&Xavier

They had reached the cove and X was helping her over some of the rocks at the entrance. When they finally got inside Kori understood why Xavier would take her here it was beautiful. The walls looked like they had diamonds glinting in amongst the rock. The ceiling looked like it had cried silver tears and these tears had been frozen over the years. Xavier turned around and looked a Kori's amazed face and smiled.

"Ta Da"

"Xavier, how did you know there was a place as beautiful as this?"

"I guess im just lucky, I havent shown anybody this except you. I hope you feel privileged."

"Yes I do, this is the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen."

"I have seen something nicer and prettier"

"Really, what?"

"You, Kori I really love you, your looks are magnificent and you are soo caring and that's how I know I can't have you. You would never cheat on Richard and I don't think you would dump a great guy like him." When Xavier looked up and saw the look of sympathy on Kori's face he knew that he was doing a pretty good job of making her believe that he was a really sweet guy.

"Sorry Xavier but you are right. I could never dump Richard and never in here or in hell would I cheat on him. But we can still be friends right? Really good friends?"

"I suppose so. Oh and about before I didn't mean to try and kiss you. I don't want you do anything you don't want to. Its just I see that your lips are so perfectly shaped and well… I got ahead of myself."

"Its ok Xavier. I forgive you. Now please can we sit and talk about something else?"

"Sure" X smiled to himself. He had got Kori wrapped around his little finger.

They sat down together in the middle of the cove and talked about anything that came to mind. Work, school, family, friends and love lives. And X saw his opportunity to take this a step further. When she talking about nonsense he slipped his hand up her thigh and began to massage it. Kori stood up turned around and slapped really hard on his right cheek. He began to grovel at her feet begging for forgiveness. He stood up and looked her in the eye and let one solitary tear run down his face. Kori felt sorry for him. She didn't mean to slap him that hard and when she saw the tear run slowly over the red mark she just made. She felt soo guilty that she had to make it up to him.

"Oh, sorry Xavier I didn't mean to slap you so hard. Here if I give you a kiss on cheek will it make it even?"

"Yes I suppose so." While he was nodding.

Kori leaned forward reluctantly to softly kiss his now bright red cheek. But before she got to his cheek fully he turned his head and met her lips with his own. Kori was in shock of what he just did so didn't struggle until in finally processed through her head that she was snogging Xavier full on. She returned to reality and knee-ed him in the stomach. How dare he work on her emotions and then kiss her without her permission.

"Why did you have to ruin a perfectly good night Xavier?"

"Oh come on you have to agree, im such a better kisser than Richard aren't I?"

"No you are not. I can't believe you would take advantage of me!"

"Stop moaning, you enjoyed it really."

"You have no idea whether I enjoyed or hated that so stop being stupid and take me home."

"Shut up and come over here, if you be a good girl I might let you kiss me again"

"YOU PERVERT! GET AWAY FROM ME. IM GOING HOME AND THERES NOTHING THAT CAN STOP ME." Kori turned around to see that the tide had come in and they were trapped in cove with no way to get out unless they swam.

"Ok, that might just be enough to stop me from stomping away."

"I forgot that you get stranded in here when the tide comes in."

"Well how are we supposed to get home now?"

"Wait, I just remembered. See that rock up there? It leads to a way out of here. But you have to trust me."

"After what you just did don't think so. I would rather stay here and drown."

"Well, I will just have to take you no matter what you say." He grabbed Kori around her waist and pulled up towards the rock that was their escape.

"Hang on unless you wanna die."

"No, not to a jerk like you."

Xavier shrugged and carried on to haul Kori after him he was getting closer and closer to the rock when he felt Kori slip out of his grip.

"AAAHHHHHH, XAVIEEERRRRRR"

Xavier jumped down grabbed Kori's arm and pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around him and held on tightly so she would not fall again. He made his way back to the rock and pushed it out the way. Climbed through and helped Kori get through the small gap. When they were both safe Kori ran up to Xavier and hugged him.

"Thanks, you saved my life even after I called you a pervert and a jerk and knee-ed you in the gut. Yet you still saved me thank you."

"You're welcome Kori. I know this will sound cheeky but can I have a kiss on the cheek I promise I won't do that again?"

Kori leaned in but didn't go for his cheek. She planted a short but sweet kiss on his lips then drew back and began to dance in the sea again. Xavier smiled and joined her.

AtVictorsHouse

Everybody else had gone to sleep but Richard still remained awake waiting for Kori to either call him or come in through the front door. It was past midnight and not a word from Kori since the phone-call got cut off. He was sure there was going to be a dent in the floor because he was pacing. Back and forth back and forth. He only stopped when he heard a roar of an engine out side. He quickly went to living room and peered out from behind curtains. It was Kori and Xavier all right. He watched them as X helped her off his bike and took her hand as he led her to Victor's front door. He dashed to right behind the door and locked it so that Kori wouldn't open the door and find him spying on her. Put his ear to the keyhole so he could hear what was going on.

"Thanks again for saving my life X"

"You are very welcome Kor, we should do this again soon."

Kori nodded "Yes we must, I haven't had this much fun in ages even if it was life threatening. "

Kori was about to open the door when Xavier stopped her.

"Don't a get a kiss good-bye?"

"On the cheek"

Kori leaned forward again and brushed her lips briefly across his cheek skin smiled then tried to open the door. She waved to Xavier and knocked on the door.

"Hello, is anyone awake? Im home"

"Hiya Kori wait a sec and I will get the keys."

Richard returned with the keys and opened the door to let Kori in from the cold.

She ran up to Richard and gave him a hug and a long kiss on the lips just to let him know that she had missed him.

"So what happened on your date?"

"Well we nearly drowned. Xavier saved my life twice and I have found out he is the biggest pervert I know. And that includes Roy."

"How did he save your life?"

"Well we first went into a cove and the tide came in. so he grabbed me and started to climb up to our only escape, that was life saver number one, but because he just kissed me I wouldn't hold onto him properly. So I fell from his arms so he had to dive back down a get me before I met my watery grave! And that's how he saved my life twice in one night even though I didn't trust him."

"HE KISSED YOU?"

"Yes, I slapped him because he started to feel me up, but then he became all sad and made me feel guilty. So I said if I kissed him on the cheek then it would be fair. But he turned his head and made it so I kissed him on the lips. It developed into a passionate kiss before I could knee him in the gut. So that is how he is a pervert."

"I WILL KILL THAT MAN!"

"But if it wasn't for Xavier I wouldn't be here would I? So after he saved me and we got out onto dry land we… eeerrrmmm danced in the water for abit before we came home." She decided to leave the bit about the voluntary kiss out, because she knew Richard would blow a fuse.

"Is that it? Come on Kori you know you can tell me, don't be scared."

"Ok but you won't like it…"

"I promise I won't get mad"

"Ok before we danced in the sea I gave him a quick kiss on lips to say thank you for saving my life." Kori then hid behind her arms thinking Richard would just yell at her but instead she found his strong muscular arms wrapped around her.

"Why did you think, I would blow your head off because of that?"

"Because I just kissed Xavier of my own free will!"

"So, you were just going with the plan im proud of you Kori. Come on lets get some sleep its school again tomorrow."

Richard picked her up bridal style and took her to the room where she was to sleep for the night and gently laid her down. He kissed her good night and went and crashed on the sofa.

Xavier went home and all he could think about was Kori's lips in his own. And when he got home he dreamt about what had happened and that he couldn't wait to see her tomorrow at lunch. He knew he loved her. And he knew he was going to get her some how. But he didn't know that he had two competitors. One was obviously Richard but he forgot what Kori had told him about Roy Harper.

Thank you ppl for reviewing. Im tryin to get chappies up ASAP so review quickly or u will be 2 late!

Lv u all

XxMoondust161xX


	4. Wigs Glorious Wigs!

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans! STUPID

Reviewers:

Shikku: its ok huni u still reviewed in the end. Thnx u 4 ur review and dnt worry tht wasn't a Kori X Xavier moment! She was just being a good little date!

KG20: thank you im glad you like my cliffies. This cliffy is dedicated to u! (As well as the chapter:D)

Kori-Starfan93: MMMMMM double chocolate stuffed Oreo -grabs cookie and scoffs it down in one!- Thnx 4 the cookies darlin ;D

Also thank you 2 anyone who put me on his or her fav or alert list! U r all great XD

**The Gang's all here for Christmas.**

Wigs glorious Wigs!

It has been a few weeks since we last heard from our friends. Everybody was sleeping at Gar and Rachel's flat. Roy normally goes to Aaron's house in the morning but he was doing a swimming gala, so he made his way to B&B's instead. He sat down on a table for one and ordered an espresso. This tall guy nodded before slouching off to get him his beverage.

Xavier was feeling great, he had kissed THE Kori Anders, and she had kissed him. He was in love and then he had to go to work. This dampened his mood a lot. He was hoping to start work at lunch when Kori made an entrance then leave as soon as she is back in school but his boss called and said he either came in or he lost his job. Which one do you think he is going to pick? He just took an order off a strange looking boy with orange hair. He was tall and looked lonely. He did not realise this was Roy, the boy who wants Kori just as bad as he did himself.

Roy got a pen out of his jean pocket and began to write '_I love Kori Anders 4ev & lways_' on his hand. He even did the squiggly a's to try and impress her. He was just finishing off the little hearts that littered the edges of his love message when Xavier came and cleared his throat so his costumer would realise that his espresso has arrived. When Roy turned his head and looked up, he saw that his drink was ready. He thanked the waiter and gave him a fiver. When Roy handed Xavier the money, he noticed the message scrawled on his hand. Either he had another contestant or Richard has changed… for the worse.

"Who are you?"

"Who's asking?"

"A Kori fan. So who are you?"

"Really? Well I'm Roy and Kori's future husband."

"What?"

"That's right you heard me, she may be with that 'Richard Grayson' now but time will come and she will be mine!" Roy placed every ounce of venom he had on the words Richard and Grayson.

"So have you kissed her?" Xavier was going to find out how much of a competition this weed was.

"No…but neither have you!"

"Oh haven't I now?"

"No you haven't you're just trying to get me jealous." By this time Xavier pulled up a chair from a different table and sat down next Roy this was going to be fun.

All of our friends had woken up were getting ready. They all kept some clothes at each other's houses if something happened like this.

They all had a shower and were freshly dressed to start the day.

The lads all wore FCUK t-shirts and jeans except Garfield's jeans were green. Totally.

Bee: stripy jumper that was a generously low cut. Pastel colours. A denim skirt and black boots.

Rachel: long sleeved high necked black t-shirt on with a simple 'don't even try it' in blood red across her chest. A very long, down to the floor black skirt. It was a gypsy skirt and suited her even though she doesn't like wearing skirts or dresses this was the exception. She liked it because it was far from slutty and it was a nice change. Underneath this long black material was black suede knee-high boots. Nobody could see them and they gave her extra height.

Kori: a black Chinese type top with a pink flower on the side. With simple hip huggers jeans and pink and black dolly shoes.

When everybody had decided what they were wearing they had breakfast and set off to school. They were running a bit too late so they would have to miss out the coffee stop but there we go. They all had cooking today and this always creates an argument between Garfield and Victor. Garfield being a vegetarian and Victor being the exact opposite. They would always argue about meat or tofu.

"Dude, you cannot eat that! Never mind make it."

"You mean like this?"

"Stop it Victor! Isn't all slimy? EEEWWWW touching raw meat is manky!"

"The best word you could come up with was 'manky'?"

"Shut up Victor, leave Gar alone."

"He started it"

"I don't care who started it, I can finish it."

Both of the boys replied

"Yes Rachel" they sighed again before walking off to get their aprons on.

Rachel rolled her eyes before going to get her own apron to start making her cake. They had all been asked to make something halloweeny because it was the Halloween disco coming up in a couple of days. She was already going with Garfield and she knew what she was going as. (But I won't ruin the next chapter for you!) She was making a pumpkin cake. While Bee, her cooking partner, was making fairy cakes but witches instead of fairies. Garfield and Victor were cooking partners but nobody knows why. Garfield was making a vegetable kebabs and Victor was making what seemed like a meat cake?

Kori was washing her hands before she started to make her chosen Halloween food. Mini Swiss rolls that she is going to dye them to look like fingers. She even brought in some edible nails she can stick on the end, made of sugar paper. Richard was going for the classic Pumpkin Pie, he wasn't inventive like Kori and he couldn't cook like any of the others so he did the original and he will of course get help from his girl.

Xavier's little chat with Roy had gone successfully. He was now going to bombard Kori with questions about whether she actually kissed the waiter and whether he did feel her up or whether he did save her life. He also knew that Roy wouldn't wait until Kori was without Richard. He would shout it out to her and then Richard would be shocked that she even went on a date with him never mind about the kissing part. But Xavier didn't know that Richard knew Kori went on that date.

At the end of cooking they all gave his or her food to the teacher for her to mark them and chose which one's are going to go on the banquet in a couple of days from now.

As our six friends were walking out of the cooking department a Roy Harper came towards them.

"Kori, how could you?"

"Could I what?"

"You have ruined our relationship!"

"Our relationship? What relationship? We do not have a relationship!"

"Whatever, stop, ruining my dramatic moment."

"Oh, Shut up Roy and go away I havent got time for you!"

"You havent got time for me? Well have you got time for that stupid waiter at B&B's?"

"You mean Xavier?"

"I don't care what his name is! All I know is that you cheated on Richard with him!"

"No, I didn't. I would never cheat on Richard."

"Yeah, Kori would never cheat on me would you Kor? Please say no to that before I get worried"

"Don't worry!"

"Phew, that was close"

"Great now we have sorted that, can Roy please explain why he has come accusing me of these things?"

"I have been having a chat with your fancy fella!"

"Fancy fella? What sort of a name is that?" stated Rachel trying to help Kori so she would have some more time to think of what to say.

"Its what you call a girl's man that she is having an affair with. You should know that Rachel you are supposed to be clever."

"I knew what it meant jackass, I was wondering why a pinhead like you knows these sort of things? Hoping to be Kori's fancy fella?"

"Yes, why can you help me be Kori's fancy fella?"

Rachel took in a deep breath to add on the extra effect.

"'Breath'…No"

"Xavier is not my fancy fella, and im not having an affair with him what ever he tells you it is a lie. So go away Roy. Aaron's coming back in five minutes are you sure you don't want to go and see if he makes it to lunch before he brags about his swimming?"

"Rachel, you like it when he wins a swimming gala don't you?"

"'Breath'…No"

"Are you not proud that your boyfriend wins stuff?"

"He ain't my boyfriend. Go and get a life Roy and tell Aaron to get one while you're at the life shop, he needs one too."

Roy turned on his heel and stomped off towards the office to await his friend's return.

"GOD, they are soo annoying Aaron is still annoying even when he isn't there!"

"I know Gar, so what's after break? Rachel?"

Kori stopped and looked behind her to see that Rachel was looking at someone. She was looking to her right. Her eyes looked as if daggers were shooting out. Kori followed her evils to find that she was giving dirty looks to Katrina, Terra and Barbara who was walking towards them.

"Hiya losers and Richard." Katrina giggled in an absurdly high pitch after she said Richard. Katrina has fancied Richard for four years now and was planning to like him for the fifth year too.

"Guess what Richard, I have changed my name to Kitten…meow!" as she meowed she raised her right hand and did a small 'scratch' movement with her perfectly manicured fake nails. She laughed again because she didn't see Richard give Kori a side-glance and then start to laugh at this stupid new name she had given herself.

"Do you like it Richie-poo?"

"No, and don't call me that!"

"Why not Richie-poo?"

"Because I hate you"

"In boy talk that really means 'I love you' I love you too Richie-poo!"With this Kitten walked off with the tall red head Barbara and the thin blonde Terra behind her.

Rachel rolled her eyes and sighed at the amount of stupidity that comes from three small girls. Kitten and Terra are just dumb blondes and are bimbos. Barbara has a story to tell and this is the story of Barbara Gordon.

_Flashback to the first year of high school._

_There was a set of seven friends._

_Kori, Richard, Garfield, Rachel, Victor, Bethany and Barbara. They had been friends for ages but Barbara got friendly with a girl called Katrina and was hanging out with her too. Barbara also was an old family friend of the Grayson's .So she as well as Kori knew Richard very well. She too had loved Richard and when she found out Kori was Richard's girlfriend she had a tantrum and went over to Katrina and Terra. She told them all their secrets and then realised what she had done. Barbara turned evil. She knew that she could never be with Richard so she turned against him and Kori and all their friends. Now she doesn't know how she ever could of liked Richard, as she now hates his guts. She left Katrina to like Richard and she knew that Terra had a thing for Garfield but she loved no one. She could do life on her own she wasn't going to let a man hold her down._

Back to normal now.

Ever since the day Barbara turned on them she had stopped going to the Wayne mansion. All the friends were secretly glad that Barbara had finally stopped being apart of their group. Nobody had really liked her, she was too bossy and she had to have everything she ever wanted.

"OMG, Kori quick we are late for the rehearsals for the play quick come on." Rachel looked at her watch to see that they were a good five minutes late and today they were going to look at the costumes and make-up for the show. Somehow they had to make Kori and Rachel look like twins. This was going to be difficult.

Everybody else had languages and then history then english but because they are going to be in the play they have nearly full day rehearsals. And the extra hours after school because they were the main characters.

The rest of the friends set off to the language blocks for french.

"I wish that I was in the play, if you are you get to skip lessons! Rachel and Kori are always doing drama! And it's a test in English with Malchoir. I hate him he is soo fake!"

(Yes I thought he could be the English teacher, well he does come from a book you know! God, give me a break!)

"Garfield, we know you hate Malchoir you tell us this every day just before english so give it a rest!"

"I wonder why he doesn't have a second name, I mean we call all our teachers Mr something or Miss something yet we just call him Malchoir, I never knew we were on first name terms with our english teacher." This got a slap on the head from Victor and a,

"Just shut up now Garfield before you get carried away…again" well usually Rachel does this to her little green boyfriend but she isnt here so Victor thought he may as well do it before he gets properly hurt by Richard. Richard can't stand Garfield gibbering about nothing and Victor could see the steam that was steadily coming from his ears.

Garfield shrugged and carried on with his friends to the french room, while Rachel and Kori had just ran into the drama studio.

"Sorry miss, we forgot the time."

"Hurry hurry hurry, go to the costume mistress. She is sorting out your dance dresses for scene 42. Then go to Vickie she will sort out your make-up. Come on you have already wasted so much time!" their little drama teacher walked of to help one of the lesser characters decide which sort of shoes they should wear. Mrs.Moran got like this every year. She would run round like berserk before the performance then after the show she calmed down a lot and went back to normal.

Rachel and Kori walked towards the wardrobe where Mo, the costume mistress was holding various dresses for them to chose. They had all sorts of dresses: short ones; long ones; polka dotted ones; silky ones; ones with bows; ones with lace; strapless; one shoulder; short sleeves; three-quarter length sleeves; long sleeves; tight dresses; baggy dresses; glitter ones; sequin ones; one with peti-coats; ones without; all colours you can think of; black and white ones; modern ones; old fashion ones; designer ones; matching ones; flowery ones; childish ones; sophisticated ones and much more.

Rachel saw her dress all most straight away. Black of course. Black and deep purple. It was a strappy dress, black mostly but it had purple, slightly, sparkly spaghetti straps and border around the dress. It went right down to the floor puffing out only a tiny bit and a slit right up her right leg that made the dress less childish and more sexy.

Kori spent ages browsing through the dresses. She just couldn't make up her mind. She had been through silver ones, gold ones and pink ones but still no dress that she thought were extremely beautiful. She had seen Rachel's dress and thought it had to match a little bit to her so she started to look through the darker coloured dresses.

"I can't find one I really like! It has to match yours abit but I can't find anything, can you help me?"

"Sure, what about this?"

Kori was sure Rachel was an angel in disguise. The first thing she picks off the rail is so beautiful that Kori agreed to it before she even tried it on to see if it looked alright. It to was black but more Kori's style. It had a corset top with a silvery glittery lace that does up the corset at the front and it ended just before it hit the floor. The skirt bit was a fine black silk with again the silvery trim at the bottom. It didn't puff out at all but up each side was a slit to where the corset ended. Up the slit was the lace again and when Kori slipped it on it seemed made for her. All her curves fit perfectly in the dress. She looked really sexy and sophisticated in it.

When Mo had agreed on their chosen dresses they made their way over to Vickie who will go over the make-up to make them look more like twins. Vickie told them that after this they had to go to M16 to find Ian who will sort out their wigs. It was just a quick session with Vickie today, she just had to find out which mascara looked best, bronze or the traditional black. Black was the winner. Kori and Rachel collected their bags and nearly ran to M16 to get their wigs. They didn't know yet what sort of hair they had to have. Kori was hoping it to be long because her hair was long and it was difficult to put in a wig sometimes, and Rachel was hoping it to be short because long hair irritated her. When they arrived the knocked on the door before entering to find Ian sitting in the middle with hundreds of wigs around him. He smiled as they walked through the door.

"Hiya girls, I have got good news for Kori and bad news for Rachel I'm afraid."

"What?"

"You are both having longish hair, just past shoulder length. Is that ok Rachel?"

"Yeah, its fine that's not too long, so what colour?"

"White blonde"

"What?" both girls shouted back.

"Don't worry, im only teasing. A dark brown, I mean really dark brown maybe even to go as far as blacky brown."

"What style?"

"Well it depends, on what scene?"

"Well talk us through style for scene 42 because we just chose our dresses."

"The dance scene?"

"Yup"

"Kori, yours will be down and straight. Rachel I haven't quite decided come here and look in this book and tell me what you think."

Rachel walked towards Ian making sure she didn't step on any wigs and looked in a hairdresser's book. She skimmed through until she found an easy, simple but stylish hair do that she would like for her wig to be.

"That one, please Ian."

"Yup, I totally agree on that Rachel. And its simple to do I think I should be able to fix it up if you wait for a few minutes ok?"

"Sure"

Rachel went over and sat next to Kori while they waited for Ian to finish. They were both amazed at how fast Ian's hands were going over the wig to style it just the way Rachel wanted it.

Garfield moaned after they came out of english because he was sure that he probably didn't get a question right. He just didn't see the point of doing about Shakespeare. He knew that Rachel would have loved that test. She loves Shakespeare and all his weird stories. It was now lunch and they had no idea when Rachel and Kori would be finished so they headed over B&B's again. They would just order them what they normally get and wait for them there to come.

Xavier noticed when Richard and his gang came into the café. He was taken aback when he saw that Kori was not with them.

"Voila, here you go Rachel, what do you think?"

"Amazing Ian, thanks."

"Yes, it is beautiful darling, you shall look and be gorgeous." With this last remark he flicked back his long blonde hair and then walked towards the waiting girls with a manikin head with Rachel's wig placed neatly on top of it. It had braids on the top then it just hanged down loose but in tight ringlets. The sheer beauty of a wig amazed both girls.

"Look at the time, sorry Ian but we have to go."

"Rachel what's after lunch?"

"Double Science"

"Im sure sir wouldn't mind if we came back to Ian after lunch to sort out the rest of our wigs."

"Yeah, ok it's a good enough reason to skip science with boring Mr.Trigon" (he is an inter-dimensional demon! I think he will know a lot about Physics don't you? But in my story he is not Rachel's father and he has not got 4 eyes or horns and he isnt the evil demon that he is everywhere else ok?)

"True, ok Ian we will see you in abit ok?"

"Right you are, I will see you later darlings. Remember be beautiful!"

Both girls laughed at Ian's ways.

"Im sure we will."

Rachel made her way back to Kori and they left the room together. They knew that the rest of the gang would be at B&B's waiting for them so they made their way over to the café.

"Well, well well look who we have here. So where's the goth and the hot chick?"

"Their names are Rachel and Kori!"

"Whatever Richard, can I take your orders?"

"Yup, how about what we have every day"

"Ok, what about the two girls?"

"I will have a herbal tea like always"

"And I'll have a small salad and a glass of water, the usual."

When the people heard the addition of the two voices they all turned to see Rachel and Kori standing there. Rachel had her hands on her hips and Kori had hers on her hips too but her right arm was linked around Rachel's left one.

"Hiya, you two."

"Hiya guys, miss us?"

"Defiantly, come sit down while the waiter stops looking at your arse and goes to get our orders." Richard said calmly as he watched Xavier's gaze wander down from her face. Xavier blushed before going to get their orders. He like always, gave Kori a free chocolate muffin, and gathered the food they have wanted. He quickly got it all together and expertly placed it all on just one tray.

"Here you go."

"Wow that was quite quick, for you."

"Thank you Rachel, I'm sure Kori is just as impressed as you."

"You keep thinking that"

"Don't worry, I will be." He smiled at Kori and secretly glared at the rest of them before turning on his heel and going to serve another customer.

"So how did your wardrobe go?"

"Oh fine we were just picking out our dresses for scene 42 and then we went to Ian for our wigs."

"That Ian is so gay, you can tell by the way he talks"

"Well duh Gar, I think we all figured that one out."

"Oh yeah, sorry."

They quickly finished off their meals and made their way back to school. Rachel explained that she and Kori had to go back to Ian for more wigs. As the result of a rock, paper, scissors match, it was decided that Kori had to be the one to tell Mr.Trigon that they had to be excused from his physics lesson. Rachel made her way to M16 while Kori and the rest made their ways to the science labs.

"I knew I should of done rock, then I would beat Rachel's scissors and won so I'm not the one who had to tell him, but no I had to pick paper right at the end didn't I? Stupid paper."

"Kori, chill I will help you explain ok?"

"Yeah thanks Bee."

They walked into the science lab and everybody but Bee and Kori went to their seats, when Mr.Trigon entered. He didn't like anything but physics and he didn't believe that doing a performance excused people from his lessons.

"What do you two want?"

"Sir, Rachel and I have to be excused from this lesson. We are doing the performance and we are needed with Ian to sort out some major …errm… complications for the show."

"Right ok, just get out of my sight but tonight you both will be staying with me for ten minutes"

"What? What for?"

"Us three will be having chat about your being needed for 'complications' in the middle of my lesson. And Ms. Beaker if you do not find your seat in the next ten seconds then you will be joining your friends in detention tonight."

"Right sir." Bethany looked at Kori before going to her seat next to Victor on the back row.

"And you Ms. Anders you shall tell Ms. Roth that her and yourself will be joining me tonight. Only ten minutes but if you are late I will double the time each minute you are late. Now go before I change my mind."

Kori walked out as quickly as she could. When she was out of earshot she sighed and muttered to herself.

"Wow, I was let off quite easily, only ten minutes it's more like him to say ten hours! Oh well got to go. Ian and Rachel will be waiting."

Kori walked down one corridor out of the science block across a courtyard then entered the main building. She carried down that corridor before she got to M16 on her right, she could hear Rachel laughing, fake laughing so obviously Ian told her another one of his cricket club jokes. They were so unfunny they were scary but Ian liked them so they both politely laughed each time he told them a new one.

"That was a funny one Ian, oh here's Kori now. Hey Kor."

"Hiya Rachel, hi Ian another cricket club one"

"None other darling, so what wigs shall we do next."

"Just go from scene 1 and just go with the flow until before we know it, it will be the end wigs"

"Good idea Rachel, so Ian what's the starter wigs like?"

"Well, because your homeless I think rather tatty, you know just put back into a ponytail. But the real decision there is what colour bobble do you girls want? I can tell you that I bought this fab new hair set and the pink bobbles in there are just perfect for your hair girls what you think?"

"They would be great Ian."

"I knew you two fabulous darlings would love it."

Both girls smiled at Ian's face when he heard that they would love to wear the bobbles he newly bought. Ian was a great friend to them and they got him a christmas card every year and his birthday was coming up in January so they always get him a card and a small gift between them. He got them christmas cards and presents each year. The birthday presents they got off Ian were always one of biggest they get. He says that his two superstars deserve big and great things for their birthdays. So this just shows how close Ian actually was to Rachel and Kori. He wasn't a proper teacher just the hair man, but he is here all year round. He can be a little embarrassing on Valentines day though. He always gets them both giant cards filled with heart confetti. And every year he gets them each a bottle of perfume. He was really sweet to them. Neither of them could imagine a better hair stylist than Ian. (They are not having a relationship in that way. Think about it people Ian is gay. Gay men like to give gifts and he is just a really good friend to Rachel and Kori.)

"So how are you all? I mean the lot you hang round with?"

"Oh they're fine. So how are you Ian? Still got your flat?"

"Yup, like always darling!" if you haven't guessed darling was Ian's favourite word.

Ian has a flat in the same block as Gar and Rachel. They often see each other in the lobby.

"Doesn't time fly when your are having fun?"

"Yup, sorry Ian but we have to go to registration then we got detention with Mr. Trigon, so we won't see you till tomorrow."

"Wait, tomorrow is the Halloween Disco so we won't be able to come after school but while we are in school we are free for most of it."

"Ok, just come here after lunch ok?"

"Sure thing Ian. See you tomorrow."

Both girls picked up their bags and walked towards the door when they heard Ian clear his throat behind them. They turned to see Ian with a giant smile plastered to his face and his arms spread out wide.

"Aren't you two forgetting something?"

"Oh yeah sorry Ian." Kori walked up to him and gave him a hug then Rachel followed. When Ian was satisfied with the hugs, Rachel and Kori left. They only had one minute to get to their form room then another two minutes to get to the science labs for their detention.

What will happen next? Will Rachel and Kori get to their detention on time? Will they all get sorted for the Halloween disco? Well the only way you're going to find out is if you hit that little button and review me PLEASE REVIEW!

Lv ya all

XxMoondust161xX


	5. Be prepared to be scared

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans.

Reviewers:

Kori-Starfan93: Hey kwl festive candy! Mmmmmm candy canes 'gimme gimme' this chapter is dedicated to u!

Mrs.Skellington13: hya huni thnx 4 reviewing me darlin and yes Ian does Rock XD

KG20: I know there should of bin more, in this chappie there gonna b plenty fluff for all our friends! And dnt worry, nobody will split up Kori and Richard. They think they can but they cant!

A Note about my story so people don't get as confused: Bruce Wayne and Richard Grayson are NOT batman and robin in this particular story. I know that they actually are but in this story Bruce and Richard are not them. They do exist but Bruce and Richard are NOT them. I repeat Bruce and Richard are NOT batman and robin but they do exist. Thank you for your time.

**The Gang's all here for Christmas!**

Be prepared to be scared

"Why are you two late for registration?"

"We got held up with Ian."

"Very well, I hear you have a detention with Mr. Trigon yes?"

"Yes Sir"

"Well hurry up and go I'm going to have you dawdling around here when you can be getting told off somewhere else. Go"

Kori waved at Richard at the back of class before walking back out of the door with Rachel. When they arrived at Mr. Trigon's science lab they walked in and braced themselves for a good telling off.

"Well, at least you two are not late for your detentions. But being in a performance is no excuse for missing my lessons…"

This carried on for the next ten minutes. After he said the last sentence and said they could go the both sighed with relief and made their way to the bus stop where Richard and Garfield were waiting for them. Kori promised Richard she would stay over at the Wayne mansion tonight, but first she had to go home and get some stuff like toothbrush and other girl items that she had to have with her. Garfield was waiting for Rachel because, well they live together and Rachel has the only key to the flat so he may as well wait for her.

"Hiya, let me guess he lectured you for the whole ten minutes."

"Right"

"How did I know?"

"Well it wasn't hard to guess Gar, I mean come on. Where's Vic and Bee?"

"You couldn't be a least a little bit supportive could you? And they went home. Bee is helping Vic get a costume for tomorrow."

"Ok, well see you tomorrow Kori, and remember we are going to Ian after lunch."

"Kay Rachel, see you both tomorrow." Kori gave both of her friends a hug before they bordered the right bus to their block of flats and it was just Kori and Richard left to make their way home now.

"So, what you wanna do tonight?"

"Dunno, you got a costume for tomorrow?"

"Have I hell"

"Richard! You can't go with out a costume. After we get back from my house to your _mansion _we are going through your wardrobe. If nothing is there, we are going to the mall. You have to look good, I mean next to me! Im going to be the star of the show."

"Right" Richard rolled his eyes at the ever-high optimistic attitude of his girlfriend. "So what you going as?"

"You will have to wait and find out won't you?"

"Please? Why? Why you can't you tell me?"

"Because you would tell everyone what im going as. Don't worry I will match you up to me as best I can. But I don't think you can get a male outfit of the one I shall be wearing."

"You are not going as a Playboy Bunny are you?"

"How did you know?"

"WHAT? Im not having you run round the school in a playboy bunny outfit!"

"Richard, chill I was joking, I knew you wouldn't let me be anything like that. I know you too well."

"Good, well what are you going to be?"

"Im not telling. You never know I could be lying and I really am going as the playboy bunny."

"You wouldn't"

"Wouldn't I?"

While this discussion was going on they didn't even noticed that they walked from the bus stop to Kori's house. Kori gave one last grin before walking up to her front door and opening it. Nobody was home except Libby. Libby had a thing against Richard. She was sure that he was just a faker. Everytime he came over she would ask him loads of questions to see if he really was true to Kori. Richard just laughed most of the questions off. But sometimes Libby can get a bit personal and then she just gets annoying. She had nothing against any other of Kori's friends. Just Richard.

"Hello Kori…Richard"

"Hiya Libby, I'm sleeping at Richard's tonight so can you get together a couple of bags please?"

"Sure thing Kori. What sorts of bags do you want?"

"Well, a medium pink one for make-up, a slightly larger one for nightwear and extra blankets and stuff like that, and my favourite little silver one for toiletries. Can you pack them as well?"

"Sure can"

"Thanks Libby, you're a lifesaver"

"I sure am if you are sleeping at 'that's' house."

"Libby, just go and get my stuff sorted please. Thank you" Kori talked half stern half joking tone. Libby saw when she over stepped the line. Apologised to Richard then rushed out the room to gather Kori's bits and bobs.

"Do you remember when I gave you that silver bag?"

"Of course I do! I have still got the lip gloss and eye shadow that came inside of it."

"Really? You didn't throw it away by now? That was over three years ago"

"I don't use it, I just kept it, and I didn't want to throw it away. That was good lip-gloss too. But after the years it got a bit gluey so I stopped using it, but I didn't throw it away. Im not that harsh!"

"Wow, I never knew you cared" he put on a mock lovey-dovey voice.

"Of course" Kori smiled and walked up to her toned boyfriend and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He tried to make it into a deeper kiss but they heard Libby coming back from getting Kori's stuff so she broke it off and whispered softly in his ear.

"You will have to wait. Patience is a virtue!" she smiled at his face. She thought he looked so cute when he pouted like that.

"I got your bags ready Kor. But I didn't want to decide what nightwear you would like. So would you go and chose it please so I can finish packing?"

"Sure, come on Richard. You can help me chose"

"Oh, goodie"

Kori laughed then led Richard upstairs to her massive pink room. He liked the smell of passion fruit that you could always smell when you walked into her room. He breathed deeply and took in the sweet scent before following Kori into her walk-in-wardrobe.

"This or this or neither?"

"Errm the one on the right." Kori held the pink silky PJs up a little higher to confirm his decision. Then held up the pink silks or Minnie Mouse ones with short shorts for bottoms. He quickly went for the Minnie mouse set. She then held up an almost identical pair of PJs but with Felix the cat instead. Richard preferred the Minnie Mouse ones. The background was pink and it had a large picture of Minnie on the front of the vest top. The hotpants/shorts were pink and had deep purple writing all over saying _Minnie Mouse_ repeatedly. Kori nodded.

"I was going to have these ones even if you said you liked the other ones better. So really you had no choice."

"So, your very own boyfriend doesn't get a say in what you wear?"

"Stop being such a wuss and get out of my wardrobe"

"Why what have I done?"

"Nothing you just need to get out because we need to go to your house now."

"Oh right yeah, sorry I forgot"

Kori rolled her eyes then ushered Richard out of her room and back down stairs again.

"Here you go Libby, we both decided one these."

"I wonder why Richard agreed." She said when she saw how short the bottoms were.

"Oh grow up Libby."

"Soz Kor! Have a great time with _Richard_" she didn't quite get the word Richard out properly so it sounded more like a hiss then a word.

Kori grabbed her bags from Libby smiled sweetly and gave her a hug before following Richard to her front gate to wait for Alfred to arrive. They were just about to phone again when Richard saw a familiar merc come around the corner.

"Don't worry Alfred is here."

Alfred pulled up to the curb and stepped out to take Kori's bags from her and placed them in the boot for her. Richard and Kori slid into the leather back seats and waited for Alfred to come and take them to the Wayne Mansion.

"Afternoon Miss Kori and Master Dick, straight back home?"

"Yes, thank you Alfred. May I ask how you have been?"

"Certainly Miss, I have been very well thank you. Yourself?"

"Never better thank you Alfred."

Richard watched as his butler and his girlfriend shared a polite conversation like they do every time they see each other.

"So Alf how is Bruce? Is he home?"

"No Master Dick I'm afraid Mr Wayne is in London today, a very important business meeting you see."

"Very well then."

"What will you two being doing tonight to occupy your time?"

"Finding a costume for me, have we got any costumey type stuff Alf?"

"I shall look Master Dick but I doubt it."

"Thank you Alfred."

"You are very welcome."

They were just pulling up to the Wayne Manor, which is situated in the centre of the Wayne Estate. Richard always liked to the look on Kori's face Everytime they pulled up to the massive ornate oak front doors. She looked at it with awe, she wore the face as if she sees it new everytime.

"Home sweet home, I guess."

"Do you not like your Mansion Mr Richie Rich?"

"I hate it when Victor calls me that, don't you start Kori."

"Just answer the question"

"Well, yeah and no. I like it but it's too big I think, you can get lost in a matter of seconds. Secret passageways are cool though. I found a new couple of nights ago I will show you if you want?"

"After we find you your costume."

"I'm telling you now, im not going in Drag."

"I never thought of that, wow yeah go on Richard, go in drag! Please?"

"No, and that's final"

"Wimp"

"Shut up Kori, come on Alfred will drop your bags off in my room, follow me we will get a drink first"

"Right ok, see you later Alfred"

"Good bye for now Miss Kori, Master Dick. "

They watched ad Alfred dragged all three of Kori's bags to Richard's room. When the old man disappeared at the top of the staircase Richard took Kori's hand and led her to the kitchen. Kori sat down on one of the stools by the breakfast bar while Richard made them both a drink of cherryade.

"So, you got any ideas of what I'm going to be yet?"

"Only one. But we will have to go to the mall for it"

"Oh well, I would rather we went shopping, I don't like the idea of you browsing through my wardrobe. You never know what you might find."

"Sometimes I wonder how I even know you, you worry me. Are you sure your mind functions properly?"

"Yes, thank you. Before you insult me again lets go shopping so I can show you that new secret passage I found, it's so cool."

"How we gonna get there smart arse? I don't want to bother Alfred again."

"Why? That's what Alfred is there for."

"Richard, that's terrible, he is supposed to be your friend as well as your butler!"

"Chill, I was kidding, we could go by motorbike?"

"You know what, I think I finally agree with you. Lets ride."

Richard downed his glass of cherryade in one then took Kori's hand again. He took her down a load of stairs until they got to the garage. He had a sleek red motorbike. It had a large R in the wheel and both helmets had the same logo. It was striped with black and some bits of yellow and looked much better and faster then Xavier's bike.

He handed her a helmet and hopped on. Kori placed the helmet on her head slowly then jumped on behind Richard and put her arms around his waist and held on. He revved the engine three times then rushed out of the garage and onto the roads. It took them less than five minutes to get there and tie it to a metal post.

"So are you going to tell me what I'm going to be yet?"

"Nope. You will find out what it is when your credit card has permanently got the costume. Then I will tell you."

"Cheeky! What if I don't like it?"

"Tough, I think you will look cute in it."

"As long as you are happy, I'm happy"

"Good, now give me your credit card and wait out here. And don't look through the window kay?"

"Kay."

Kori grabbed his card gave him a kiss then walked into the costume shop. She knew what Richard was going to be. And no matter what he says he is going to wear it. Whether he likes it or not.

Richard was standing outside of the costume shop when somebody tapped him on his back. He turned to find Xavier casually leaning against the wall.

"Where's your girlfriend?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I was wondering whether I could have another kiss"

"Dream on Xavier, Kori is mine."

"So that's why she came on a date with me?"

"No, she went on that date because she was spying, did she convince you that she loved you?"

"I was just playing her up anyway. I still had a great time. You owe me one Richard; I saved your girls life. It would be repaid if she came on another date with me?"

"Never, she is mine, learn to deal with it, I know someone who is learning how to get over Kori. Maybe I could give you his number"

"What, you mean Roy? Talked to him, got a lot of gossip from him, if I let Kori know about one thing that I know about you, she would be over to me in a matter of seconds"

"You know nothing about me, don't you dare to try and threaten me with lies"

"Who's lying?"

"You are, you have no idea what you are getting yourself into, Xavier"

"Oh don't I? Just watch your back Richard or Kori might find out something you don't want her to know" Xavier smiled at him then walked away.

Xavier thought that, that went pretty well, he had scared Richard and he will get to see Kori in a minute. He couldn't believe that Kori was faking the date but still, he had time to make her love him. He had to think about a lie to tell Kori about Richard. Try and spilt them up.

Richard stood there waiting for Kori to reappear with his costume. What was Xavier talking about? What secret? What lie was Xavier going to tell Kori about him to turn her against him? As he was pondering these questions Kori came back with a large bag and a smile to match.

"Hello again, miss me?"

"You bet, can you now tell me who im going as?"

"Later, lets walk around for a bit"

"The things I do for you"

"It's a good thing, now can I have a look around 'River Island' please?"

"Sure."

"Can I come Kori? Or will you fake that too"

Kori swerved around to see Xavier standing there, arms crossed in front of his chest and he looked quite angry but that turned into a smirk.

"Hiya Xavier, how are you?"

"Don't hiya Xavier me! How could you fake the date?"

"I told you, I would never cheat on Richard! Not to mention you took advantage over me a least twice!"

"So? You kissed me, I mean without me tricking you in to it"

"What can I say? I'm a good actress, I mean I fooled you pretty easily"

"You owe your life to me"

"My life belongs to me, not even Richard takes the lead over my choices."

"Hey!"

"Shut up Richard, I will talk to you in a sec hunny"

"Okay"

"Any way back to you, just leave me alone!"

"You may never cheat on Richard, but would Richard cheat on you?"

"What you trying to say?"

"You know Barbara Gordon right? Well he has been secretly seeing her, recently"

"Oh really" Kori turned to look at Richard. She tried to look in his eyes but the sunglasses blocked his big blues.

"Is this true Richard? Have you been seeing Babs? Tell me the truth"

"The truth is NO I haven't, Xavier is turning you against me, I swear I have never looked at Barbara in that way! EVER"

"I believe you Richard, tell me Xavier who do you think I would believe, my boyfriend or a personal pervert hmm?"

"Guessing that I'm your boyfriend and Richard is your personal pervert than…ME!"

"Guess again, jackass, come on Richard let's go and leave this loser."

"I will get you to like me Kori Anders, mark my words!"

"I'm shaking in my dolly shoes" Kori laughed then dragged Richard with her as she stalked off to 'River Island' when Xavier was out of sight Kori turned on Richard and made herself tall as possible and looked him straight into his sunglasses.

"If I ever find you with Babs you will not hear the last of it!"

"I'm never going to be with Barbara, you can count on that." He gave he a big smile and kissed her on the lips to help her relax. It worked wonders. After that they had a great time together, they didn't actually buy anything but they still tried everything on that they liked. After they got tired of trying things on they got back onto Richard's motorbike and drove back to Richard's place.

"Hello again Alfred, Richard is sorted for tomorrow night. So I believe I promised him he could show me a new passage so would you be so kind and take this to his room?"

"My pleasure, Miss Kori. May I ask what you have chosen for Master Dick's attire?"

Kori leant forward and whispered in the old man's ear. After she had finished whispering Alfred let a smile creep onto his lips.

"A very good choice Miss Kori, im sure Master Dick, will look…what's the word im looking for…"

"Fit?"

"Very well, I was looking for more along the lines of handsome but I'm sure Master Dick will look very 'fit' in his costume"

Kori gave a big smile and a wink whereas Richard just looked confused. So he shrugged his shoulders and grabbed Kori's hand and took her off to show her a new passage he had found a few nights ago.

"I better not be embarrassed in my costume."

"Don't worry Alfred was right you will look extremely handsome in your outfit. After you show me this new passage, I'll take you upstairs and show you your new clothes ok?"

"Sure, ok we are here"

"Okay, you have brought me to a dead-end with a tapestry on the wall, I'm confused to say the least."

"No, its what's behind the tapestry that counts"

"A wall?"

"No, the lack of a wall, it's a tunnel!"

"Where does it go?"

"Dunno, come on lets go"

Kori shook her head in a sort of comical way, to show the high insanity levels of her boyfriend, before following Richard into the tunnel. It was a very short tunnel and was very dark too. It was nothing exciting though. It just came out on the landing in front of Richard's door. This was kind of useful because they now don't have to walk for ages to get to Richard's room.

"Well, that has made my day. I don't know how I would of lived without going through that tunnel."

"Shut up Kori, that tunnel was a bit rubbish but the others ones are so cool."

"I'm sure they are…to a psychopath"

"Hey"

"I'm only kidding now lets go in and I will show you're your costume, you are going to love it."

"I'm sure I will."

They entered his dark red room. The entire walls were painted the same red colour and it had accessorises to match. He turned on a large lava lamp that was strung from the ceiling. Kori handed him the bag and pointed to his bathroom door. He sighed took the bag from Kori's grasp and walked into his bathroom to change into his newest addition to his wardrobe. Kori watched his walk away before flopping down on his large black and red bed. She kicked off her dolly shoes and spread out her toes. She was just daydreaming when she heard Richard shout from his bathroom.

"SPANDEX? NO WAIT, SPANDEX TIGHTS?"

"Don't worry when it's all on it you will look gorgeous"

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN TOMORROW NIGHT I'M GOING TO A PARTY IN SPANDEX TIGHTS?"

"They are not tights actually, they are just spandex pants! Just shove it on I want to see what you look like."

"Ok, fine"

Richard took one last look in the mirror before stepping out to model his costume. As he was spinning around stupidly he noticed that actually he didn't look that bad.

"Well, at least he has a mask so I still don't have to show anyone my eyes"

Kori rolled her eyes but she thought Richard looked extremely hot in his new Robin suit.

"I never would have thought about Robin from Batman and Robin. What made you think of it?"

"I thought you would look sexy in a spandex suit and guess what?"

"What?"

"I was right"

"Look I even get little plastic Bird-a-rangs. That is so cool"

"I'm so happy that you like your suit Richard, now go take it off before you rip it."

"Kay"

Kori lay back on the bed again and got out her phone. For her costume she needed a wig. And whom is she going to text to get a wig sorted for her? Ian of course. She flipped her phone open and started to text Ian.

_Hya Ian, how r u? R u goin 2 da party 2morrow nite? Txt back plz lv Kor x x_

Ian always had his phone on so he quickly got the message and began to text back.

_Hello darlin, I am fine u? No I am not goin u? lv ya loads Ian x x _

_Im gud, I am goin, y rnt u goin? And can I ask u a favour? xKx_

_Coz, I gt 2 do stuff 4 da show. And yes darlin anything 4 1 of my superstars! Ix _

_Poor u! Well could u make me a wig 4 2morrow nite? PLZ? xKx_

_Im sure I can handle that! Wat fabulous wig r u lukin 4? Ix_

_U know wat I am goin as dnt u? Well her hair! Im not cutting my own and dieing it! No way xKx_

_Oh rite! Of course darlin I would love 2 make u tht wig. Wen u cum 2 me 2morrow I will ave it waitin 4 u Ix_

_U r a lifesaver Ian thnx u 'hugs' xKx_

'_Hugs bck' c u 2morrow Kori. XIanX_

_Bu bi XKoriX_

"Who was that? You havent got a second boyfriend I should know about have you?"

"No, that was Ian. He is making me a wig for tomorrow night. He really is a fabulous man."

"Well, good I'm glad that's over"

"What is the time?"

"Dunno, are you hungry?"

"You bet!"

"Come on, I'll get Alfred to make us some grub!"

"I'll just have a chicken salad, that's my fave food"

"I know it is, what drink do you want?"

"Strawberry milkshake, please! I really should be having water but I think I can have strawberry milkshake tonight!"

"Daring today aren't we Kori?"

"Shut up, what you gonna have then?"

"Pizza and Milk"

"Oh healthy option then?"

"Yup, I'm not the one who has to stay as thin as a toothpick"

Kori looked at Richard with her mouth open and eyes wide. Yes she did have to stay that thin but did Richard just think she was another prep who had to stay thin to impress the boys?

"Do you mean that?"

Richard didn't quite get what Kori was talking about and thought that she was taking it as a compliment not an insult.

"Every word" then he smiled at her and winked. Even though she couldn't see him winking.

"I'll just leave then! If you just think I'm a slut then you can forget it! Goodbye Richard Grayson and good riddance!" Kori said fiercely. She stood up grabbed her three bags, shoved her shoes on her feet and stomped out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

Richard was shocked by Kori's reaction and only then he got what he had said and realised the huge mistake he just made. He shot up off the bed and rushed out after her.

"Kori wait, I didn't know what I said! I didn't mean it" but it was too late Kori was out the front door by the time he shouted after her.

Kori ran out of the Wayne Estate with silent tears running down her face. She ran to the bus stop and slumped down and dropped her bags. She straightened her self up and smoothed out the wrinkles on her jeans. She wiped her eyes with her delicate fingers when she looked up from drying her eyes she saw someone standing over her. He was tall and had a cheeky grin on his face. He was a waiter and he was called Xavier.

Ok I know a big change in the story there. I was just writing and it came out and it adds to the story a lot. Do not worry StarXRob fans. They back together in the nxt chappie. Or will they? Only time can tell! TOODLES

Lv u all

XxMoondust161xX


	6. The shards of my broken heart and soul

Disclaimer: I do own Ian but sadly the teen titans are not mine!

Reviewers:

THANKYOU 2 ALL MY LOYAL OR NOT SO LOYAL REVIEWERS I LOVE YOU ALL!

This is going to be all about Kori and how she feels. Im probably going to put a song and possibly a poem in it as well. Warning going to be very sad and its going to explain about Kori's broken heart. Could be OTT but I don't care. It could be OOC but again I don't care! Dedicated to my friend who like Kori hasn't had a great family life: Nicollette Luv u huni!

The Gang's all here 

The shards of my broken heart and soul are in the tears I cry.

"Hi Kori why you crying?"

"None of your business"

"If it is your business, it is my business too"

"Sweet, but I don't fall for sweet talkers just like that X, even if that surprises Richard."

"Why, what has happened to you and him, not an item anymore?"

"What do you think?"

"Why? What happened between you, only earlier today you seemed so close"

"Well, then I didn't know that Richard thinks I'm just another pretty face, I'm not in the mood Xavier leave me alone"

"Well, if you feel like talking you know where to go"

"Yup, Rachel's flat"

"No, I was implying that you could come to me"

"Possibly, now go away here is my bus"

"Looking forward to seeing you soon"

"Whatever" Kori picked her bags up again gave a small smile to Xavier then got onto the bus that would take her to Rachel and Gar. She paid the bus driver when she heard someone shout out from the back of the bus.

"Kori darling, what are you doing here? Come sit next to me, have you been crying? Oh darling come over here and tell me all about it!" Kori looked up to see Ian waving franticly at the back of the bus. When Ian saw that she had been crying he stopped waving like a maniac and came forward to help out with her bags.

"Thanks Ian, are you sure that you don't mind me sitting next to you?"

"I would be insulted if you didn't sit next to me, unless you were with Richard then obviously you would sit next to him"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Ian. I'm sure that Richard wouldn't want to sit next to the slut that I am."

"You are not a slut darling, far from it. I'm guessing that you have had a argument with Richard then?"

"Yes, you see Richard has decided that I am just a paper cut out that he can insult then just try and cover it up with pathetic explanations"

"How did he insult you?"

"He said that I'm just a prep who is always trying to impress the boys and he just said all that because I always eat salad! He thinks I am a Kitten wanna be. I'm not a Kitten wanna be am I Ian?"

"Of course you're not Kori sweety! And if he thinks that you are all face then he doesn't know you at all! He isn't worth your precious tears Kori, he is just a jerk you can do much better then him if he thinks you're just another Barbie doll"

"Really, is he not worth crying about?"

"You know what I always say?"

"What"

"The only tears worth crying are the tears you cry from laughing too much."

"That is so sweet, thanks Ian. Well here is my stop."

"Mine too, come on I will help you with your bags. I'm guessing that you are going to Rachel's flat. You know to have some girl talk?"

"You know it Ian. Thanks again." Kori said quietly when they were outside Rachel's door.

"You are very welcome, and trust me tomorrow you will be with Richard again, stronger then you were before this all happened. Ta ta for now" Ian smiled and gave her a quick wink before walking further along the hallway and going up the next flight of stairs. Kori sighed then knocked on the door three times. She got her compact mirror out of her jean pocket and looked into it. She looked a mess. Her eyes were red and swollen and watermarks stained her cheeks. She tried to tidy her hair a little but her trembling fingers couldn't do anything right. She could feel her eyes filling up with tears again when she caught sight of the tiny bracelet wrapped around her right wrist. It was her sixteenth birthday present from Richard. One tear slowly made its way down her cheek, leaving a freshly made water stain where it had been. Rachel opened the door slowly but when she saw it was Kori she opened it fully only then did she realise that Kori had been crying and was just about to again. Kori looked up Rachel and Rachel read her eyes.

Her usual bright jade eyes had dimmed down a lot they no longer looked as if emeralds had been included into them. They didn't shimmer when the light hit her massive green orbs, the light did slightly reflect off the water that was a steady stream ready to break through her eyes and create a waterfall. Her once magnificent eyes that were now poisoned with tears looked sadly into Rachel's indigo contacts brieflybefore they found their way back to the floor as Kori slowly made her way into Rachel's living space. Rachel closed the door and looked at Kori as her tears got the best of her. Her knees buckled in on her and she let go off her bags and sunk low into the wooden floor.

Rachel quickly went up to her and gave her hugs. Kori was pouring her heart out into Rachel. All Rachel could do was hug her until she was ready to tell Rachel about what had happened. When Garfield entered he saw Rachel hugging a crying Kori in the middle of the room. He went up to them gave Kori a reassuring rub on the back then picked up all three of Kori's bags and took them to the guest room.

"Why me Rachel? Why me? Again?"

Everybody knew about the terrible past life of Kori. Her family life has been awful.

When Kori was 4

_Kori's mum has been ill for a while. Everybody in her family was helping their mum out. Next thing she couldn't get out of bed and couldn't eat anything so she had to be on a drip. One day Kori walked into her mum's bedroom on her birthday. Kori was going to be four today and her dad had sent her up to see her mum. When she entered she heard the familiar beeping of all the machines she walked up to her mum and held her hand. Her mum gave her hand a quick squeeze then Kori heard a long beep come out of the machine. Her mum stopped squeezing, her hand fell limp. Her father came rushing in and pushed Kori out of the way. He shouted at her to get out and stand quietly. Her big brother and sister were standing next to her. Ryan hugged his little sister gently while Katie just stood there and looked at the wall. Their dad came out and pointed at Kori with a shaking finger and shouted. "YOU, how could you not help her? You knew that she didn't have much energy so you make her use it up! You are so selfish!" but pushed Kori out the way and ran into the living room. Kori started to cry. Katie walked into the room and came out crying, mumbling "Kori, mums dead because of you. I cannot live here with you! How could you kill mum?" everybody blamed Kori for the mother's death except Ryan. He stood up for Kori when her father was shouting at her and beating her. But one time Ryan stood in front of Kori and got hit straight in the face from his father. Kori screamed but Ryan stood up and told him he was running away and no body not even Kori could stop him. Ryan kissed Kori on the forehead and stomped out nobody has heard of him since that day. Katie helped her father punish Kori and in the end even Kori believed that it was her fault that her mum died. Katie always picked on Kori and made her feel unloved which she was, nobody really loved her. Katie also ran away and became a criminal and Kori got blamed for that too. It was only Kori and her father left in the house. He would sometimes lock himself in his room for days on end. About a year after the death of Kori's mum died, Kori walked into her dad's room. First she peeked round the door because if she just walks in he throws stuff at her. Instead to find him lying down on his bed she found him hunched over in the middle of the room clutching at his bleeding wrists. They bloody knife was lying on the floor beside him. Kori looked at his empty eyes then started to cry when he came over to her and started to paint her face with the blood from his wrists. He was screaming at her. "You made me do this Kori! Nobody will ever love you… you are not worth anybody's love." Kori was still crying and still her dad continued to scream and wipe his never-ending blood flow over all her face and hair. Her tears took the colour red from where the blood on her face dyed the water a murky red. "Do you like my blood Kori? You are the one that wrecked this family and I hope you are happy." With that he gave a final slap across Kori's face then fainted from the blood loss and soon after died. Kori still lived in that house. She still has the little dress that is blood stained from the very day her dad killed him self. She never goes into that room because she never got the blood from the carpet and walls and where ever else he had painted his blood on. She lived alone for ages. Then a passing maid looked through the window and saw Kori alone sitting on the sofa with her teddy that had a large red stains over its wrists. Libby became her only friend. Libby wanted to take her back to her flat but Kori would not leave the house. And she still lives there today. She didn't want to leave in case Ryan ever came back to her. Sometimes she cries in the middle of the night out of loneliness. Yes she had her friends and she had Libby but friends aren't the same thing as family are they?_

Raven sighed and slowly rocked Kori backwards and forwards.

"Why me? Nobody loves me, my dad was right. I don't deserve anybody's love."

"Don't be silly Kori, we all love you and Richard loves you, your father was not right. I don't want you even to think that ever again."

"Oh yeah, Richard? Whatever! If Richard loved me then why does he call me a slut? I was just his pretty face!"

"That's not true Kori and you know it. I'm sure it's just a miss understanding."

"It's not fair Rachel, everybody thinks that its only Kori Anders, she is always happy. I'm forced to fake a smile fake a laugh everyday of my life because nobody understands how empty my life really is."

"Calm down Kori, we will always be here to help you. We will never leave you alone when you need someone to lean on, you will always have us to fall on. And we will always catch you."

"Thank you" mumbled Kori she stood up she was still shaky from remembering about her past life. She nodded at Rachel then made her way to her room. On her way she passed Garfield. She managed a small smile for him before going into her room. She brushed her hair and teeth before getting changed into her pjs and settling down to sleep. As soon as her head touched the pillow she off to dream one of her most haunting memories. The memory of finding her dad in his room. On the right side of her face where her hair covered it up was a bloodstain that she could never get off. From when her dad was rubbing his bleeding wrists over her face she could never get a small patch of it off. She always had two bangs at the sides of face to cover it up. Nobody knows about them except her. And she never going to tell anyone about it or that she still kept the room the way it was or that she still had a dress and teddy with big blotches of blood on them. She thought that she might have told Richard when they were older so he could help her get over her tragic life but Richard obviously didn't want to help her. He just wanted a nice face to go next to him for popularity reasons only.

Garfield walked into the room where Rachel was sitting on the sofa flicking through the channels. When she heard him come in she turned the TV off and turned to face him.

"You have got to go and talk to Richard right now. Does he even know how much he has broken her heart?"

"Has he ripped it out threw it on the floor stamped on it a few times and put it through a paper shredder then I bet he threw all the tiny pieces across the room then tried to put it back together with sticky tape but he did it wrong but he didn't care then shove it back into her? Is that what he did?"

"You know Gar, I'm worried about you. But yes I can see that, that is probably what he did."

"Wow, I have got to go to his house now and make him explain what the hell he thinks he'd doing to Kori! I mean after what's happened all her life!"

"That's what I was trying to say in the first place."

"Oh ok, well I will see you later Rachel, I might be at his house for a while so don't wait up because I might decide to sleep at his house. See you later or tomorrow" Garfield bent down over the sofa gave Rachel a kiss then walked out the door to take the bus to Richards house to make him explain him self.

Soon Garfield was knocking on the oak door, Alfred came to answer it. When he saw that it was one of Richard's friends he told him to follow him. He had something to tell Garfield before he went in to see Richard.

"Master Logan, It is my wish for me to warn you that Master Dick isn't feeling too happy at the moment because Miss Kori and him self have had an argument."

"Thank you Alfred but I already know this information, and I am here to help them get back together!"

"Very well" Garfield smiled then nodded at Alfred. Secretly Garfield was scared of Alfred. He spoke too posh for Garfield but Alfred wasn't that bad. Garfield sighed before opening the door to Richard's room.

"Hiya dude, I think you have some explaining to do" Garfield whispered into the darkness. Richard comes out of his bathroom with a pale face but Garfield couldn't tell whether he had been crying or not because his sunglasses were still firmly in place.

"About what?" Garfield now knew by the way Richard talked that he had in fact been crying. Garfield never knew that Richard loved her that much. But this was a good thing. If he is upset then that's means they have a chance to be together again.

"About what you said to Kori, to make her come to our flat and make her cry her heart and soul out to Rachel for just over an hour?"

"She was crying?"

"Of course she was, you made her remember about her family or what family she did have."

"Did I?"

"Yep, what ever you said she took it really hard."

"I didn't mean to hurt her, I just made a comment on how she always eats salad and she took it the wrong way. Then she asked me if I meant it but I didn't understand so I said yes and then she walked out on me before I could tell her how sorry I was. I miss her Gar and I didn't mean t make her cry"

"Well you did, bad style. I think you better come back to our flat and explain to Kori right now before she falls into depression"

"She would go into depression just because of me?"

"No but you have just made her believe what her dad said to her, about that nobody wants to love her. Do you know how wrong that is?"

"That is stupid, how can anyone not love Kori, she is the best girl and only girlfriend I have ever had, I don't want to lose her Gar! So is it to your flat to sort this thing out then?"

"Come on lover boy, you gotta persuade Kori that she is loved."

Garfield grabbed Richard shoved a coat in his arms and dragged out of his house and to the bus stop. Then they barged into his flat.

"Here is Richard, and he needs to talk to Kori now."

"I'm not letting that jerk to go and see Kori. She is sleeping trying to forget that Richard had ever faked liking her. Don't you dare let him go in and disturb Kori from peace of mind!"

"Calm down Rach, don't worry Richard does like Kori. It's just a mistake" but Rachel wasn't listening. She didn't know why but she was much more than a best friend to Kori. She was much more than her big sister. Rachel was like her mum as well. She knew what Kori had been through and knows almost how it feels. Her mum was raped. So she didn't have a dad. Her mum loved her but she couldn't handle a child on her own. At least her mum was kind enough to put her with a foster family so she wasn't alone like Kori was. When she met Garfield and they became lovers she moved away with him. His parents were travellers so he hardly sees them but they always send him packages through the post.

"I don't believe him Garfield, you bastard Richard how could you do this Kori?" she suddenly jumped out from the sofa and lashed out onto Richard.

"How could you break Kori's heart when you just mended it?"

"Rach, calm down! Now come on Rach get off Richard." Garfield was shocked by his girlfriend's actions but he knew that Rachel loved Kori almost as much as she loved him.

"DON'T YOU DARE GO NEAR THAT POOR GIRL RICHARD, YOU CAN'T CHANGE THE PAST ONLY FORGET IT!"

"Rachel! Come here." Garfield grabbed Rachel's arms from punching Richard's eyes out. She struggled for a while but then started to calm down.

"I'm going to our room to calm down, I don't let that jackass go anywhere near Kori until I have finished meditating" she hugged Garfield gave a dirty look to Richard before walking out to go and chill for a while.

"Wow, they really are best friends aren't they? And your Rachel's packs a punch" Richard said rubbing his arm where Rachel had lashed out on him.

"Sorry about that, but she really cares for Kori and you did leave Kori in a state. I bet the only time she has been worse was when she was alone with her dead dads body next to her."

"Just lay on the guilt Garfield. It makes me feel so much better about myself."

"Oh yeah sorry. Can I get you a drink?"

"No, but I will go to the loo be back in a sec."

"Kay"

Richard smiled at Garfield then set off down the corridor he nearly made it before he heard Kori singing in her room. She voice was quiet but Richard could hear the sadness in her voice that filled the air. He realised she was singing about her dad, but he was sure that some things she sang was meant about him self too. He pressed his ear to the door so he could hear Kori's sweet voice.

'I will not make the same mistakes that you did

I will not let myself

Cause my heart so much misery

I will not break the way you did

You fell so hard

I've learned the hard way

To never let it get that far

Because of you

I never stray too far from sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I'm afraid

I lose my way

And it's not too long before you point it out

I cannot cry

Because I know that's weakness in your eyes

I'm forced to fake

A smile, a laugh everyday of my life

My heart can't possibly break

When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me

Because of you

I'm afraid

I watched you die

I heard you cry every night in your sleep

I was so young

You have known better then to lean on me

You never thought of anyone else

You just thought of your pain

And now I cry in the middle of the night

For the same damn thing

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I try my hardest just forget everything

Because of you

I don't know how to let anyone else in

Because of you

I'm ashamed of my life

Because it's empty

Because of you

I'm afraid

Because of you

Because of you'

When the last sweet note rang through Richard's ear he had one tear sliding down his face. He could tell that she meant every word she just sang. He sighed because he promised that he wouldn't go in and see her. So he walked past her door and went to the toilet. When he went back he saw that Rachel was back and she looked a lot calmer. She looked at Richard but no emotion was displayed across her face. He gave her a small smile but she just turned away from him and pointed to the chair opposite her.

"Explain"

"It's just a miss understanding"

"A miss understanding? Is that all it was? Is that what made Kori cry her heart out to me just a miss understanding?"

"I know it doesn't sound good enough but its true. I didn't mean to insult her!"

"You of all people know how unstable she is. After everything she has been through I can't say I blame her. Infact I can never blame her!"

"I know, that's why I'm here, to explain to her that she is loved and that her dad was a jerk and he didn't know anything"

"Her dad isn't the only jerk is he? I know a certain boy with black hair and a black heart to match. Take guess who it is"

"I know that I did bad but please let me fix it."

"I don't want Kori to even know you where here. She is staying by me and you better not pester her"

"Now Rachel I think that is a little harsh on Richard. Just let him try and explain it to her"

"NO, WHY SHOULD HE HAVE THE CHANCE TO MAKE EVERYTHING ALRIGHT? HE JUST BROKE HER HEART GARFIELD I'M NOT HAVING HIM JUST WALKING UP TO HER AFTER ALL THE MISERY SHE HAS BEEN THROUGH"

"Hello Richard, what do you want your pretty face back?" they all turned to see Kori in the doorway. She was just wearing her Minnie mouse outfit and her eyes were still puffy and her hair was all knotty and tangled. Richard saw what he had done to Kori and though how bad he felt.

"Kori…"

"What is your pretty face not pretty anymore? Because I have been crying my eyes aren't good enough for you are they Richard? I guess my dad was right after all I'm not worth your time and love. I was just your stupid slut wasn't I?"

"Kori I never want to hear you again saying that a word from your dad's mouth was the truth. Don't you dare!"

"Why would you care Richard? I'm nothing to you am I? Rachel was right why should you have the chance to break my heart again? Well tough because it is too broken and no body can fix it happy?"

"Kori, don't be like that. I didn't want to break your heart I never meant to. And I don't want to break your heart in the future either"

"Well, even if you did you won't have that chance. My hearts belongs to me and no body else! I don't even think that I want my heart it's too tatty after all I have been through but you wouldn't care about that would you?"

"Kori I do care, I want to help you through your life as well as your friends. I know how you feel I saw my parents die too! Yes you had it worse than me, you were alone were I had Bruce but now you have Rachel, Bethany, Victor, Garfield, Libby and you have me"

"Libby was right you are just faking it again like everything in my life I just can't have a happy ending can I? Every day I am reminded of what family because of this" she didn't know what she was doing until she had shown everyone.

She pulled back her hair and pointed to a dirty red blotch on her face.

"This, yes I have had this since my dad died bloodstains are impossible to get out of anything! Guess how long it took Libby to wash it out of my hair? Weeks sometimes I can still see traces of his dirty blood under my fingernails. But I could get rid of them but this just won't go away." She ran up to Richard and swung her arms around him

"Make it go away Richard I don't think I can go on this way…alone"

Richard put his arms around her and stroked her knotty hair while whispering in her ear that she was alone but she will never be alone again.

"You might have been alone Kori, but never again will you be on your own. I will make sure of it."

"Do you know how hard it is Richard to wake up in the morning and still she that patch on your face? To still be the same person, the same damn nightmares every night" with that Kori broke down into tears while hugging Richard and he hugged her back with all his might. Rachel was shocked when Kori shown them her unfortunate stain. She never knew how hard it really was for Kori being alone was Rachel's worst fear. She grabbed hold of Garfield whose eyes were glistening with tears. He hugged her back and whispered in her ear.

"You won't be alone either Rachel. I'll be here for you always"

"Thank you "

The next morning Rachel woke up to find that Kori and Richard were already awake sitting on the sofa softly talking to each other. She smiled. She knew that Kori's heart would never be completely healed but as long as she had Richard she would make it through her life. She went to wake up Garfield so they could get to school.

Thank you all for reading this chappie hoped you like it. Next chappie is the Halloween disco. I thought this one would just show you how much Rachel and Kori were friends and how much pain Kori had been through. Please review and tell me what you think. I think it was deep myself. But anyway TOODLES

Lv u all

XxMoondust161xX


	7. BOO!

Disclaimer: again no, I do not own the teen titans SURPRISE SURPRISE I also do not own any of the lyrics in my story.

Reviewers:

Obezed: hiya thankies for your review!

KG20: thnk u! Im glad u like it and im guessin that it is a gud thing tht u cried yes? Well this chappie is dedicated to you! Hope u like it!

Mrs.Skellington13: ta very much huni! XD hope I didn't break your heart too much! XD

Kori-starfan: u can stop banging ur head now darlin! Here is my nxt chappie!

If I haven't mentioned you but u did review I'm very sorry but I still love you for reviewing ;D

**The Gang's all here.**

BOO!

Kori, Richard, Garfield and Rachel had made their way to school that morning. Richard was amazed that Kori was acting like nothing happened. She was smiling laughing and she didn't seem to remember what happened last night. But he knew that she did remember, Kori had been a great actor even since she was little. Nobody apart from her friendship group knew anything about Kori's family back ground. Not even the school knew about what she has been through. He knew that she can just put a smile on her face and get through the day. She never got counselling, she helped her self to get through her life. She lived on her own for two years before Libby found her. Two years she lived in that house with no one but her father's corpse to keep her company. She lived on the hope that Ryan would come back and help her. She still wants him back though but at least she is no longer alone. While they were walking Kori was joking about with Garfield like nothing happened. Rachel could obviously remember what happened though because she kept giving Richard looks as if to say, 'one more chance Richard that's all you have.' After a while Kori and Gar ran a bit ahead to meet up with Vic and Bee. Rachel slowed down and walked right next to Richard, he knew that she was going to have a 'friendly' chat with him about what happened last night.

"Sorry I hit you so hard, but you really hurt her, if you hurt her that means you hurt me. Hurt me and I will hurt you. Got the picture?"

"You scare me sometimes Rachel did you know that?"

"Good, you better be bloodie scared of me if you ever do anything to Kori like that again."

"Kay, I get it, I get it."

"And don't bring up the stain she has on her face, it must be hard. That's all I'm going to say to you Richard."

"Right…Hiya Vic, Bee how are you both? Got sorted for tonight?"

"All sorted, you?"

"Yup, Kori picked my outfit. Didn't you Kor?"

"Yep, so you can thank me when he looks great tonight okay?"

"Right, come on or Mr. Wilson will have our heads for being late again"

Victor led the group towards their form room. He was blissfully unaware of what happened the night before and so was Bee, and that's the way it's going to stay unless Kori wants to tell them. Today was Friday so they had view point again. They sat at the back of class and doodled in their books. Richard watched Kori, as she seemed so happy to be with people who love her because she never got that as a child. He smiled at her when she turned to look at him she smiled back then turned away to carry on the conversation she was having with Rachel.

"Ok, you rebels go to your next period. And if anyone dies I'll organise the party okay?"

"Is he even allowed to say that?" Gar whispered to Rachel as they were leaving the classroom to go to english.

"Well, I don't know but he has said it now hasn't he?"

"I guess you're right"

"I'm always right" she linked arms with him and then carried on their way to the library where Malchoir was having a special lesson. Richard took Kori's hand gently while her other arm was linked onto Bee's. They all walked to the Library as well. This was one of Rachel's Favourite subjects. She was a great poet and she loved to write stories. The only thing that she hates about english is the teacher. Ever since he lied to her, she doesn't trust him at all. She would never answer her name on the register. So every time he had to look up from the paper and see if she was sat in her seat. She never smiles in his lesson at all. He calls he the girl who never smiles but every time he does all he gets is an evil look. He doesn't try and be funny anymore he gave that up along time ago.

"Right everyone, sit down six to a table, I'll be back in a minute but I forgot the register. Talk quietly amongst yourselves. I said quietly!" he walked out from the library to pick up his things. Rachel and Garfield got the table at the back of the class and saved the rest of the seats for the rest of the gang. They were little round tables each with a six small wooden stools around it. Rachel loved to go in the library. If she wasn't doing drama then you could find her in here writing short stories or depressing poems. She is the best depressing poet in the whole school. She has been since she started in first year. This term they were looking at First World War poetry. Rachel also loved to read world war poetry. They went on a trip to see the memorials for all the people who died at the Somme. It was there she wrote her best ever poem.

"Ok now that everyone is settled answer your name on the register."

Malchoir went through all the names but when he got to Rachel's name he smiled looked up from his file and said aloud.

"The girl who never smiles"

Still no reply from Rachel. She didn't even look up from her current book that she got off a nearby shelf. He repeated himself

"Ms. Depressing?"

Still silence. Garfield nudged Rachel but she still just carried on reading her book. Malchoir sighed but put the little mark next to her name to show that she was in. He finished the register then looked up to the class. He pushed his long white hair behind his ears then cleared his throat.

"Ms. Roth would you be so kind to put that book down? And join in with the rest of the class?"

"I suppose I could." Rachel replied. She snapped the book shut and placed it back on the shelf. She looked Malchoir straight in the eye and raised one of her elegantly shaped eyebrows. He returned to reality and carried on with his lesson. They were to write a letter pretending to be soldiers writing home from the trenches to their loved ones. As much as Rachel hated Malchoir her eyes lit up when he said they have to write a letter. She knew at once all the things she is going to include. She didn't even wait for the teacher to finish explaining what they had to do she got out her book and started to write. Every now and again she would close her eyes and picture herself in the boots of the soldiers. Malchoir had just set the rest of the class off but Rachel had already done a quarter of it. She saw a girl at the front of class put up her hand to ask whether she could get up and look at a book to help her. Malchoir nodded his head. Rachel looked back at her work and finished it off. It didn't take her long but it was still A plus material. She proofread her work made a few adjustments, she got up out of her chair gracefully, and smiled at Garfield who was struggling like usual. She wrote on a piece of paper of where she was going and told him how to spell Bayonet. He looked up and winked at her and mouthed thank you. She smiled again and walked off into the library. She thought that she was finished so she may as well go and read her favourite poem. The Raven by Edgar Allen Poe. She adored it; sometimes people call her Raven because you could always find her reading it.

She was just into the second stanza when she saw Malchoir walking up to her. He cleared his throat again to try and get her attention but all in vain because Rachel ignored him as always. When he got bored of just standing there being ignored he grabbed the book of Rachel and snapped it shut. Reluctantly Rachel looked up at him. He looked down on her with a look of disgust.

"Do you think it is alright to just get up in the middle of my lesson, and go and read a book?"

"Yes" Rachel never answered his questions fully.

"Have you finished your work? Is your letter complete and to a high standard?"

"Yes"

"Can you say anything else but Yes?"

"Yes" she said then gave him an evil look then grabbed the book from his hands opened it to the right page and carried on reading. Malchoir sighed and rolled eyes then came close to her face and whispered in her ear.

"You act like you don't care but I bet you do. Do you think that I'm scared by your attitude?"

"Yes" she replied without even looking up from her poem. He stamped his foot down then left her because he knew he wouldn't get anything else out of her. Rachel finished her poem and went back to join her friends for the last five minutes. Garfield looked up at her; he smiled because he knew that Rachel has had another chat with Malchoir. Raven gave a smirk back then sat back down in her seat. Malchoir looked up when he heard Rachel sit back down.

"I'm glad to see that Ms. Roth has decided to join us at last. Do you know class, that Rachel thinks she can do what she wants in my lesson?"

"It's my choice to do what I do, not yours"

"Seeing that your are full of confidence I would like to hear your letter."

"You don't always get what you want though, do you Malchoir?" the whole class looked at Rachel in shock that she would back chat to a teacher but Rachel's friends just looked amused at the whole thing.

"Very true, but you have no choice, now read out your letter."

"It's too good for your ears."

"Do not push it Ms. Roth. Now read out your letter!"

"Fine" Rachel sighed. Normally you would stand up at the front put Rachel just sat down where she was and read the letter loudly and clearly to the class. Everyone including Malchoir was all amazed at how sophisticated Rachel's language was. The whole letter flowed with elegance and it put a strong message through. It was about a soldier who got caught doing self-mutilation and was sentenced to be shot down by his own country. Somehow Rachel knew just how they must have felt. She put down his feelings in words and made them come alive on paper. When she had finished Garfield started to clap and the rest of the class quickly followed on his lead. Rachel put her head in her hands and looked at Malchoir who was still shocked at her letter.

"Well I must agree with Rachel, that her letter was in fact a very mature letter. If you didn't have the cheek before it then I might of given you a praise postcard."

"Who wants a crappy bit of paper?"

"That's it Ms. Roth go and stand outside."

"I'd rather go to my next lesson because the bell is going to go in ten seconds so bye Malchoir. See you later guys. And before you ask its maths next." She waved to her friends grabbed her bag and stomped out of the room. Malchoir looked at her as she went past. When Rachel was outside he told everyone to pack his or her things and get out of his sight. Everyone quickly got their stuff together and departed from the library. When Kori got outside she smiled at Rachel who was waiting for her outside.

"Wow, you really got Malchoir worked up that lesson."

"Good I hate him."

"Me too."

"Can I speak to you a moment please Ms. Roth. You can come as well if you wish Ms. Anders."

"Whatever."

Rachel and Kori followed Malchoir back into the deserted library. Malchoir sat on a desk and looked at Rachel.

"Why don't you answer me properly?"

"A negative response is all you're gonna get."

"I can see im not going to get anywhere with you, you may leave."

Rachel linked Kori and steered her out of the room. They quickly walked to maths where Mr. Kindle was already waiting for them.

"Why are you two late?"

"We were having words with Malchoir."

"Just go and sit down"

"Right"

Kori went to sit next to Richard while Rachel made her way to the other side of the room where Garfield was waving at her. When Kori sat down she put her hands under the table. Richard put his hands under the table too and grabbed her hands. At first she jumped but then realised who it was and gave them a quick squeeze before getting started with her work. Soon the maths lesson was finished at lunch was next so they walked over to B&B's. Xavier's face lit up when he saw Kori enter the café. He looked and saw that Richard wasn't holding her hand or anything. In fact he was talking to Victor while Kori was linked onto Gar and Rachel having a conversation. He thought that Richard and Kori hadn't made up yet so he was going to use this opportunity. They all went to sit down. His face drooped a little when Richard and Kori sat next to each other but they still weren't paying each other any attention. He watched them carefully, when Kori got up to go to the loo he followed her and waited for her outside the door.

"Hello gorgeous, still need a date for tonight?"

"No"

"Who are you going with then?"

"Richard"

"What? But he is just using you. Remember you were just his prep that he kept with him?"

"Nope, so don't try to be telling me lies now Xavier."

"I know, this isn't a lie, Richard did see Babs last night before he went to Rachel's flat"

"You have already used that lie Xavier when will you give up?"

"When you are my girlfriend"

"If you would have said never it would mean the same thing."

"No matter what, I will find out a secret of Richard's and tell you. Soon enough you will be mine."

"Like I have never heard that before"

"Well, why don't you just two-time him, I won't tell"

"What with you? I don't think so."

"You mean you would cheat on him?"

"Nope"

"Fine, but I will get you Kori. Every single bit of you"

"Have you finished now?"

"Yes"

"Good you can come and get our food can't you? We will have what we have everyday."

"Coming right up cutie" Xavier pinched her bum then walked off to the counter to get their orders. She rolled her eyes then returned to her friends.

"I'm surprised that Xavier not come to take our order yet since you're here."

"He already has it.Hecame to me after I went to the loo."

"He is such a pervert."

"I know!"

"Who me? Well I'm afraid that my perverted mind is only focused on a certain Kori Anders"

"Yes, we were talking about you Xavier. And I feel oh so special that you're only a pervert for me."

"Excuse me, are you hitting on me Kori?"

"If you want to take it that way then…No. I would never hit on you."

"Modest" he winked at Kori then walked off again. Richard was just looking at how cool Kori acted around him.

"You know that him and Roy are almost like twins? It's kinda scary."

"I agree. Come on people scoff your faces or we will be late for textiles."

"Hurry up Kori, we got to go to Ian today."

"Kay"

Everybody quickly ate their food and paid and left quickly. Rachel practically dragged Kori to M16. When Ian saw Kori come in. he went up to her and asked her about Richard.

"So, was I true darling? Are you and Richard together again?"

"Stronger than ever"

"I knew you would" Ian smiled even wider and gave her a big bear hug.

"Oh in that black box is your wig for tonight."

"Thanks Ian."

"No problem Sweety."

Kori went up to the box and opened and smiled when she saw the little black wig inside.

"It's perfect Ian, thanks again."

"I bet you will look superb in your costume! You got the dress and shoes?"

"Yup and the red garter"

"Oh you little minx"

"Any way on with the wigs for the show." Rachel interrupted them.

"Yes, yes we have to sort out the ones for scene 26 that is where you are wet so I need to make them look wet but still stay on your head."

"I wonder how Rachel and Kori are? OW"

"Did you stab yourself with the needle again Garfield" Bee said with exasperation. This was the tenth time Garfield had stabbed himself with the needle while trying to make a cushion.

"It's not my fault I can't sew. I'm never gonna finish this cushion at this rate. It's going to be one of Rachel's birthday presents too." It was Rachel's birthday on Sunday. Her actual birthday was on Halloween. The school disco was on the Friday before. His cushion was black velvet with a dark purple heart on. It was only mini but it's the thought that counts. Garfield just had to sew up the side that he stuffed the material with beans. But he couldn't quite do it. Bee was tired of watching him fail so she took the needle, thread and cushion off him and sewed the side up in under a minute. Garfield blushed.

"Thanks Bee, I owe you one."

"Don't worry. Just sit there and go sleep or something please"

"Oh very funny! I will go and help Kori. Kori has finished too so I will go talk to her."

"Right see you later Gar. Oh and to just let you know. Kori isn't in this lesson she is with Ian."

"Oh yeah. I just go over here and talk to Richard then."

"You do that."

"Ian, you are amazing, how do you do that so well?"

"I am magical, darlings. Oh it's the end of the day. See you both on Monday."

"Oh yeah, wow time does fly."

"Kori, you will be the bell of the ball."

"Thanks again for the wig I'll bring it back to you on Monday."

They both gave Ian a hug.

"Oh yeah, Rachel darling. I will drop your birthday present round to your flat on Sunday ok?"

"Ok thanks Ian"

"My pleasure hunny now go and get ready for tonight"

Kori and Rachel waved as they left the room. They walked up the corridor to their form room. When they entered they took their seats at the back of class like always. Mr. Wilson dismissed them after the register. They all walked to the bus stop. Victor and Bee walked to the right to Vic's house where Bee's costume already was. Rachel and Gar got on the bus to their flat to get changed. Richard phoned Alfred at lunch to tell him to drop some clothes and his costume off at Kori's house. He was sleeping at hers tonight. So they set off to the left on their way to Kori's house.

"Libby, won't be in will she?"

"No, it's her day off today. So it's just you and me."

"Good"

Vic and Bee were waiting outside of the school for the rest of their friends to arrive. Victor was dressed as a dead football player. Not very inventive but he still looked ok. Bee was a fairy. She had a short silver dress that had long loose sleeves. Small delicate wings on her back and sparkly silver stiletto heels. In her hand she had a small wand with a large white star on top of it. Next to arrive was Rachel and Garfield.

Garfield was dressed as a vampire. He had the white ruffled shirt and a large black cape. Around his neck was a medallion. Rachel went as Dracula's bride had the same medallion around her neck as well. She had a short black dress that had little straps. Black tights with white fishnets over them and black dolly shoes. She had her hair up in a bun on top of her head. Around her hair she had a black fluffy bobble. She looked really good. The best bit was that she didn't wear her purple contacts so her natural hazel eyes looked out onto the world.

Last but not least Richard and Kori arrived. Richard was wearing his Robin suit cape and all. Kori came as Betty Boop. She put the wig that Ian had given her and a small bright red dress on. It was strapless and ended way before her knees. It only was just long enough to be decent. On her thigh was a red garter with a heart stitched on the side. On her feet were dainty black shoes. She had deep red lipstick on and very black mascara. Even though they didn't want to everybody was looking at her very exposed legs.

"Doesn't she look great?"

"Just like Betty Boop, I bet she would be jealous of how good you look in that Kori "

Kori blushed

"Thank you, you all look great too, come on lets go inside, and I'm kind of cold."

"Ok come on Robin."

"That is such a cool costume, you did good Kori. Really good he suits it."

"I know, I might call him Robin as a pet name because he just so suits the outfit."

"I think I would enjoy you calling me Robin, it makes me sound cooler. Look Garfield I get plastic Bird-A-Rangs. Isn't that just so cool?"

"Wow, let me see." Rachel rolled her eyes when Garfield skipped up to Richard to see his plastic toys. She was standing alone looking at what people were dressed as when she got a tap on the back. She turned and there was Aaron. He was dressed as Frankenstein. He smiled at Rachel.

"Wow, you look great in that."

"I know, but I have to say that you look like a pillock in that."

"Feeling nasty?"

"What's to you?"

"Don't play games with me Rachel, come and dance."

"With you? Don't think so"

"Tough" he grabbed Rachel round the waist and forcefully lead her to the dance floor.

"You will dance with me."

Rachel looked up at him and smiled. She grabbed his wrists and held on tightly

"Really?" she twisted his arms backwards. He lets out a quiet scream.

"Ok, ok I'm going butI will dance withyou by the end of this night"

Rachel jolted his wrist together a little more before letting them go.

"I'm sure you will." She gave an icy smile to him as he walked away rubbing his wrists. Garfield comes up to her. Grabs her hands and starts to dance with her. Rachel smiled sweetly and danced with him.

Richard was talking to Victor about football or something and Bee went off to talk to a girl in their form so Kori went to sit down for a while. While she was sat down someone joined her table. Roy sat down next to her. He was dressed as a zombie. He put his hands on either side of Kori's waist and pulled her on to his lap.

"Get off me Roy"

"You look so sexy in that. I mean I knew you had great legs but they are just fantastic!"

"I'm glad you approve but that gives you no right to feel them" she slapped his hand off her thigh and slipped off his lap.

"Now, if you don't mind I'm going to dance with my boyfriend."

"I do mind, dance with me." Before she could pull away he grabbed her hands and led her to the dance floor he began to dance with her. She couldn't do anything because she didn't want to draw attention to herself so she just danced with him. He got too far and his hands got too low. So she looked him in the face, she was about to slap her but he span her out. Richard saw this walked up to them and while Kori was spun out he grabbed her from Roy. He held her close to him as they both gave dirty looks to Roy.

"Do you mind Roy? Betty Boop is taken" he walked away with Kori in his arms.

Roy gave them a sickly smile before going to find Aaron.

"Thanks you are my hero."

"I know, look Garfield's doing karaoke! It sounds like he is singing for Rachel."

"And this song is for my Rachel."

'Tell me that you want me baby

Tell me that's it's true

Say the magic words

And I'll destroy the world for you

An army for the broken-hearted

Marching through the streets

And every city is burning

To the ground under your feet.

I wanna hold you

My skies is turning black

Its feels like a heart attack

And I'll do anything you ask

I wanna hold you bad

I'd melt the polar ice caps baby

Watch them flood the earth

And I'd do anything to show you

What your love is worth

So won't you show me devotion?

To heal my aching heart

It's like a neutron bomb explosion

Tearing me apart.

I wanna hold you

My skies are turning black

It feels like a heart attack

And I'll do anything you ask

I wanna to hold you bad.

Attention please

We interrupt this programme

With some disturbing news

A worldwide evacuation

We are going to lose

They've pulverised the nation

I guess it shows us just

What love can do

I wanna hold you

My skies are turning black

It feels like a heart attack

And I'll do anything you ask

I wanna hold bad

Bad bad bad

do anything you ask

I wanna hold you bad.'

Garfield got down from the stage and went to hug Rachel. She smiled shyly and thanked him for the song. Kori decided she wanted to sing too. She was a good singer so she may as well get up on that stage and let loose. Kori winked at Richard then walked up onto the stage. She picked the song out from the dj and stood to the front of the stage with the microphone in front of her.

"This is for you Richard."

'The world would be a lonely place

Without the one who puts a smile on your face

So hold me till the sun burns out

I won't be lonely when I'm down

Cause I got you

To make me feel stronger

When the days are rough

And an hour seems much longer

I never doubted you at all

If stars collide will you stand by and watch them fall?

So hold me till the sky is clear

And whisper words of love right into my ear

Cause I got you

To make me feel stronger

When the days are rough

And an hour seems much longer

Well I got you

To make me feel better

When the nights are longer

It will be easier together

Looking inyour eyes

Hoping they won't cry

And even if they do

I'll be in a bed so close to you

To hold you through the night

And you'd be un aware

And if you need me

I'll be there

I got you

To make me feel stronger

When the days are rough

And an hour seems much longer

Well I got you

To make me feel better

When the nights are longer

It will be easier together

I got you

Well I got you.'

Kori smiled when she saw the face Richard had on him. She stepped down while the whole room went into applause.

"Wow, that was amazing Kori, thank you"

"You are very welcome." Kori smiled before Rachel grabbed her hand and pulled her away from Richard.

"That was fantastic. I need you to help me find a song to sing. But it's not allowed to be about Garfield. He doesn't want me to sing about him."

"Ok"

Richard watched as the love of his life was helping her best friend pick a song. He thought of a great song that he could sing to Kori. To show her how much he really loves her. He went up to the mic and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. Kori didn't look up though she was too busy looking at the song list with Rachel.

"To Kori."

'When I woke up so proud to see you lying naked next to me

And clothes your wore the night before were lying on my bedroom floor'

With that line Kori looked up at Richard and smiled. She knew he didn't like to sing even though he was really good at it. She made her way to the stage and looked up at him and smiled as he sang her his chosen song.

'And this is how I want it to be

You know it I want it every

Baby, I don't know what to say

It's like that every day

I've never felt this way

Now I just don't know what to do

If I can't be with you

Girl you know its true

I love that thing you do

Seen everything I dreamt it all

Last night we did it in a waterfall

Then you turned round all I could see

Was beautiful simplicity

This is how I want it to be

You know it I want it every

Baby, I don't know what to say

Its like that every day

I've never felt this way

Now I just don't know what to do

If I can't be with you

Girl you know its true

I love that thing you do

I love that thing you do

I love that thing you do

I love that thing you do

Cause I love that thing you do, yeah.

Baby, I don't what to say

It's like that every day

I've felt this way

Now I just don't know what to do

If I can't be with you

Girl you know its true

I love that thing you do

Baby, I don't what to say

It's like that every day

I've felt this way

Now I just don't know what to do

If I can't be with you

Girl you its true

I love that thing you do

I love that thing you do.'

Kori's smile grew wider. He came down and stood next to Kori and gave her a hug. Everyone clapped, for him. Rachel decided to sing about Aaron instead. That should put a smile on his face.

Kori went over to the bar area to get a drink. When she arrived at the counter she heard a familiar wolf-whistle. Xavier was stood behind the counter dressed as well, a waiter. He was just in his normal uniform.

"Great song, was it about me?"

"You wish"

"I do. Well don't you look sexy in that outfit? You are showing major good points. Lots of legs and loads of cleavage."

"Keep your hands and eyes to yourself please."

"I can't control them if they get excited. Your body excites them a lot."

"Shut it and I'll have a glass of water."

"Yes your majesty."

Richard came up to Kori and put his arms around her.

"What you doing?"

"Getting a drink, want one?"

"No thanks, Rachel going up on stage next. Are you coming to listen to it?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Here you go cutie, one glass of water. Stay sexy" he winked at her and walked to the other side of the bar to serve one of the teachers.

Kori drank the water quickly and then let Richard lead her to the dance floor to wait for Rachel to sing.

"This is a song about Aaron Aqua. He is the buster."

'I'm standing in the club

Doing my own thing

When you thought you would approach me

Saying things that you shouldn't be

I'm not your average girl

You can't put your hands on this

So I move to my right, stay out my sight

Oh don't trip no.

So stop scratching around here

Cos I feel a messy atmosphere

You're never going to get my love is that clear?

You can't creep up to me fool,

I'm too focused to lose my cool

I see it from a mile away

Buster trying to get his hands on me

Spinning a line to get me in a taxi

No fuck in your sting

You ain't getting a thing

Buster trying to get him sum dirty

Trying to simulate a fantasy

No fuck in your sting

Shall I repeat it again NO

A negative response is all that you're gonna get

Right now im too turned off

You ain't gonna flick my switch

Cos I'm not your average girl

I'm not gonna take your game

So I move to my left shadow my step ain't got no shame

So stop scratching around here

Cos I feel a messy atmosphere

You're never going to get my love is that clear?

You can't creep up to me fool,

I'm too focused to lose my cool

I see it from a mile away

Buster trying to get his hands on me

Spinning a line to get me in a taxi

No fuck in your sting

You ain't getting a thing

Buster trying to get him sum dirty

Trying to simulate a fantasy

No fuck in your sting

Shall I repeat it again NO

Ice cool won't melt me down

Buster I've seen your type around

Your sting you know cant get me home bound

I can feel ya player sucking up the atmosphere

Trying to get me home

But I thought I told you NO

But I thought I told you NO

So stop scratching around here

Cos I feel a messy atmosphere

You're never going to get my love is that clear?

You can't creep up to me fool,

I'm too focused to lose my cool

I see it from a mile away

Buster trying to get his hands on me

Spinning a line to get me in a taxi

No fuck in your sting

You ain't getting a thing

Buster trying to get him sum dirty

Trying to simulate a fantasy

No fuck in your sting

Shall I repeat it again NO'

Aaron who was listening was shocked of what Rachel was singing. And it was about him. Well at least she sang to him.

"That wasn't nice Rach, I won't let you kiss me now."

"My name is Rachel! And if you were listening to that song I would run before and hand even reaches up towards your face."

"Ok I'm going I'm going."

Aaron walked back into the crowd. Rachel went up to Kori.

"So did it sound ok?"

"You bet, it was great! You showed Aaron. Did you see his face when you were singing? It was a Kodak picture moment."

"Good. It's nearly the end shall we go early? There is nothing better to do."

"Yeah, come on Richard lets go home." She gave a hug to all her friends and told Rachel she will be at her flat early on Sunday morning for her birthday.

Richard and Kori departed from the school hall and walked slowly back to Kori's house. When they arrived she opened the door and went in to sit on the sofa. He followed her in and closed the door behind him. He walked up behind her turned her around, met her lips with his own. This developed into a deeper kiss and Kori snaked her arms round his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. Richard had one hand on her waist the other was slowly rubbing her bare thigh.

Ryan lived on the other side of town. Ever since he left Kori he thinks about her everyday. When he goes past the house he used to live in he always wondered whether she was still in there, alone. He often sees her in the mall but he never approaches her. She is with her friends and he doesn't want to make her upset. He was driving one night past his house and he saw that the living room light was on. He decided to just drop in and see if it was Kori. He stopped his car and got out. He walked to the door slowly and opened it. It creaked terribly. Kori and Richard didn't hear Ryan come in so they carried on kissing on the sofa.

Ryan walked in to see that in his old house. Betty Boop and Robin was making out on his old sofa. He raised one of his eyebrows at the sight before him.

Well hope you people liked it. If you didn't tough. I thought it would be cute if Ryan didn't know that it is really Kori not Betty Boop! XD I thought it was a cute chapter. And I based Malchoir and Rachel relationship on the one I have with my English teacher! I hate him. TOODLE POP

Lv u all

XxMoondust161xX

Ps i will give brownie points to ppl who can guess the names and artists of all four songs! GUD LUCK XD


	8. Oh Brother

Disclaimer: guess what? I do not own teen titans! Isn't that amazing? XD

Reviewers:

To everyone and anyone who read and reviewed my story I LOVE you all! And also thankies to people who just read my story but didn't review I still lv ya!

Quite a short chappie!

**The Gang's all here.**

Oh Brother.

Rachel was sat next to Garfield on the bus back to their flat. Garfield had fallen asleep so his head rested on her lap. She ran her fingers softly through his green spiky hair. Luckily Aaron hadn't bothered her again after he tried to dance with her. He would look at her and drool but he didn't actually go up to her. Garfield stirred.

"Hello, we are nearly home."

"Thank you Rachel"

"What for?"

"For being there"

Rachel raised her eyebrows but still smiled at the boy on her lap. She knew he wasn't quite thinking right because he had only just got up.

"I like your eyes like that Rachel, they look really pretty"

"Thank you, your eyes are very hypnotic"

"What?"

"That means I like your eyes too."

He smiled cutely at her then sat up. Rachel noticed that when he smiled he had rather large fangs. Not the costume but he naturally had big fangs and when he smiled the one on the left always peeked out above his lip. Garfield stretched and put one arm around Rachel's tiny waist. She snuggled into his shoulder and sighed. She couldn't of asked for a better boyfriend. Sure he was stupid sometimes but he loved her and that's what counts. Garfield remembered the day he got Rachel.

In primary school, Rachel and Garfield were worst enemies. But after awhile they became friends and then best friends. Garfield started to love Rachel and always got her little presents like roses and stuff like that. Rachel never seemed to like the presents though. Secretly Rachel also loved Garfield and she adored it when he gave her flowers. One valentine's day Rachel gave Garfield a hug and a box of chocolates and he gave her a bunch of black roses. Rachel has always been a dark, secretive girl. And Garfield knew that she would prefer black roses instead of pink ones. At the end of that day Garfield took Rachel's hand and took her off to a side before she went home. He told her how he felt, and surprisingly Rachel agreed and they went out with each other for three months before she decided to move in with him. They were a bit too young really but they didn't care. And now for every Valentines Day he gets her a bunch of black roses.

So they have been living with each other for over seven years now. They were only nine or ten when they got the flat but Garfield's parents paid for the flat and Rachel's foster family got furniture for it.

Garfield noticed that Rachel had feel into a deep sleep on his shoulder. When their stop came he picked her up bridal style and carried her into the lobby. While he was waiting for the elevator Rachel woke up.

"How long was I asleep for?"

" Quarter of an hour at the most"

"Oh right, thanks for carrying me off the bus."

"I wouldn't just leave you there would I?"

"I dunno with you."

"Hey!"

"Only kidding. Come on it will be quicker taking the stairs you know how rubbish the lift is."

"True, do you want me to carry you up the stairs too?"

"Ok, may as well."

Garfield picked her up gently and carried her up her stairs. When he started to run they both laughed really loudly and people came out of their rooms and told them to quiet down, some people were trying to sleep. They apologised but still carried on running through the hall and laughing their heads off.

Victor was walking home on his own tonight. Bee said she was going to sleep but she feels ill so she went home instead and promised to come to his house first thing in the morning. While he was walking he noticed a girl standing alone on the corner. He had never seen her before and she looked cold and lost. She was tall and quite skinny and had olive skin. Her pink hair was done up in two pigtails. He didn't see her at the Halloween disco but she looked as if she was dressed as a witch. Little did he know that, she always wears stuff like that. She black boots that stopped just before her knees, and a black dress that stopped well before her knees. The dress had long sleeves that billowed out at the ends. You might call her a slut but she had purple and black striped stockings on. Round her thin neck she had a black chocker necklace that looked like velvet. Her dress was an off the shoulder one. In the middle of her chest above her breasts was a dark purple jewel. It seemed stuck on her skin. Victor just stood there looking at the strange but very beautiful girl. When she noticed that he was looking at her she walked up to him with a large black suitcase that was being dragged behind of her.

"Hi, I'm called Jessie who are you?"(To people who don't know. This is Jinx. In my story she is evil ok? She is not their friend. She is using them to get closer to Victor.)

"Victor Stone, what are you doing here at this time at night alone?"

"I'm not a pathetic little girl you know. But you could help me."

"In what way?"

"Do you have a couch I can sleep on?"

"What?"

"Well, I ran away from home and I ran to Gotham. I don't have anywhere to go. Please just for one night?"

"Sure, follow me." Jessie linked arms with Victor and hung onto him tightly.

"So, why did you run away from home?"

"Well I didn't run away from, sort of, I need to go to Gotham high so I couldn't stay at home. I was hoping to get a flat but there none going at the moment."

"Well if you promise me, that you are not one of those girls who slit your throats in the middle of the night you can stay at my house until you find a new home."

"Really?"

"Yep, come on it's just round the corner now."

When Victor looked in her eyes he noticed that she like Rachel used contacts. Her contacts were pink cat eyes though. He thought that in a strange deformed sort of way they looked great on her.

"You like my eyes? Or are you not used to people putting contacts in?"

"I do like them, and no I'm fine with them. One of my best friends puts purple contacts in. you will get to meet her on Sunday along with all my other friends. Tomorrow you will get to meet Bethany my girlfriend…"

"Girlfriend?"

"Yup me and Bee have been dating for years"

"I'm sure, I will like all your friends." She smiled sweetly at Victors face. I have to split those two up, I like Victor and nothing is going to stop me getting him.

Ryan cleared his throat but the two lovebirds didn't even hear him. Then Richard ran his hand through her hair but it was a wig, the wig fell off and hit the floor. Kori's long silky red hair rolled down from the top of her head to mid way down her back. Richard still didn't notice Ryan standing there so he ran his fingers through Kori's real hair. When Ryan saw Kori's hair come out he instantly knew it was his little sister. Ever since she was little she had always had long ruby red hair. He went into overprotective brother mode.

"Get your hands off her"

They broke off the kiss and looked at Ryan who was looking at them. Kori realised who it was and got off the sofa and ran up to him. She swung her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek a couple of times. Richard was dumb struck. Was this an old boyfriend? How dare he barge in and spoil their moment together.

"Why did you leave me?"

"I had to Kori, I never stopped thinking about you though" Richard cleared his throat and Kori turned to look at him. She ran up to him grabbed his hands and pulled him towards Ryan.

"This is my boyfriend"

"You date Robin? From Batman and Robin?"

"No, we went to fancy dress party and Richard went as Robin. I went as Betty Boop."

"Well hello Richard, I'm Ryan, Kori's big brother."

"B-brother?" Richard stuttered

"Yes why?"

"Oh no reason." Richard sighed with relief and put his arms over Kori's shoulders.

"Is my old room still here? Is dad still here?"

"Your room is how you left it, but no dad…eermm…killed himself about a year after you left."

"So you lived alone?"

"Only for two years then Libby found me. She is now my maid."

"How didn't you run out of money?" Richard asked.

"Well in my bank account a mystery man would always deposit money into it. And after I met you another man did as well. The second man I found out to be Bruce Wayne."

"Yeah, he has millions to spare"

"But I never found out who the first person was. He still does it and I still don't know his or hers identity."

"Look no further. I put some of my money in there every month."

Kori hugged Ryan again.

"You do care"

"Of course, you are my little sister! And I don't like my little sister to be played around with. Got that Richard?"

Ryan turned onto Richard. Richard nodded his head. He could tell that Ryan didn't like it that the first time he meets his sister's boyfriend, they were kissing passionatly on the sofa.

"Don't worry. We have been dating for about nine years now."

"Nine years? Wow, no arguments?" Richard looked at Kori but she shook her head and smiled at her brother.

"I'll go to my room. I quite tired. See you both tomorrow." He waved at Richard and Kori and went through the halls until he got to his old room.

"Why, didn't you tell him about what happened last night?"

"What he doesn't know can't harm him. Anyway he would never let me carry on dating you if he knew what happened. Come on I'm tired. Do you mind sleeping on the couch in my room?"

"Not at all, and thanks for giving me a second chance."

Kori just smiled in response and took Richard upstairs to her room. On her way Ryan came out of his room.

"I don't want any hanky panky up there"

"I don't think you should be afraid of that Ryan. See you tomorrow."

She pulled Richard into her room and turned on the light. She went into her wardrobe and came out a few minutes later with her Felix the Cat pjs on. While Kori was getting changed Richard changed from his spandex suit and into a pair of sweat pants to sleep in. Kori came up to him and said goodnight. She turned around to climb into bed but Richard grabbed her hand.

"What, no goodnight kiss?"

"How could I forget?"

Kori leaned in and kissed him on the lips sweetly. He deepened this kiss again. Kori ran her hands over his almost perfect six-pack. She broke the kiss off and smiled. Gave him a quick peck on the lips and clambered into her very pink bed. Richard sighed and then climbed onto the sofa and pulled the blankets close around him.

Garfield and Rachel stayed up for awhile watching a movie. But the movie was so rubbish that in the end they just made out on the sofa until Rachel got tired. Garfield carried her to her bed again. Tucked her in and gave her a quick kiss. Turns off the light and walks into his own room to settle down to sleep.

Victor had shown Jessie around his house, he had quite a large house so he had plenty of spare rooms where Jessie could stay for awhile.

"So, what are your friends called? And what are they like?"

"Well there is Garfield, he is a veggie and has an obsession with the colour green. He even has green hair! His girlfriend is called Rachel. She is a goth and is very dark and moody when she wants to be. You better not get on the wrong side of her. Rachel's best friend is called Kori; she is very tall, thin and beautiful. She has massive green eyes and long red hair. She didn't have a very good family history but you wouldn't guess by the way she acts. She and Rachel are great actresses. She is always bubbly and has more than half the lads in our school after her. Then that goes onto her boyfriend Richard, he is tall and muscled. Has black hair and no one ever sees his eyes. He is always wearing sunglasses to block them, he does karate and is into martial arts."

"Wow, they all sound so great. So describe Bethany for me."

"She is just the best Jessie, the best. She is tall, chocolate brown skin and big brown eyes to match. She has really funky hair and has a great fashion sense. We all call her Bee, we don't know quite why but we do. She is a beautiful, intelligent, talented, cool hunny. She has a great sense of humour and she can whip up the most delicious brownies you can ever get!"

"She sounds great." Jessie said sadly. She had never had a proper boyfriend. She really liked Victor but he had a great girlfriend. Bee sounded great. Some how she had to get Victor away from her. She said goodnight quietly and walked off to her room. Victor shrugged and went to his own room.

How did you like that? I thought it was kinda cool! Did u? Did u hate it? Plz say you didn't hate it! Well next chapter will be coming soon. TOODLE POP

Lv u all

XxMoondust161xX


	9. And she is? Anger Problem

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans blah blah blah.

Reviewers:

Mrs.Skellington13: Hya darlin thanx 4 ur review. Im glad my story rox ur socks! So this sock rocking chappie is dedicated to the one and only you!

Obezed: dn't worry I take no offence wat so eva. That is a really kool idea about tht rhyming followers. I might add that idea but later. I agree that red x is big time ooc. But frankly I don't care. If you do, im srry bout that. But I can't say I care. I can see tht u like ur fluff right? Well I will try and add more fluffiness. XD

Timberfox: thank you for reviewing chappie 6. I forgot to say thankies to you. So here it is! IF YOU ARE READING THIS CHAPPIE THEN THANK YOU TIMBERFOX !

I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO THANK PPL WHO PUT ME ON HIS OR HER'S FAVE OR ALERT LIST. THANKIES AND I LV U ALL!

**The Gang's all here.**

And she is/ Anger Problem

Richard woke up to find that Kori wasn't in her bed or in her room for that matter. He got off the sofa and stretched. He looked in her wardrobe and knocked on her bathroom to see if she was in either of these little rooms. No avail. He yawned as he tried to think where she might be.

Kori got up early today. She clambered out her bed and looked at her boyfriend who was sound asleep. She gave a small smile then got changed. She just got changed into a pair of flare jeans and long sleeved pink top with Tinker bell on. She put a denim jacket over this and just slipped a pair of white trainers. Even though this is just casual wear, Kori made it look fabulous like always. She walked over to Richard and stroked his cheek gently as so not to wake him up. She sighed then walked out. She didn't know why she wanted to get up so early. Normally a good lie in sounds like paradise. But she had a strange feeling. When she looked at the clock she found out she got up really early. It was just coming up to five o'clock in the morning, yet she felt wide-awake. She knew that Ryan or Richard wouldn't be up for at least another three hours so she slipped out the house and strolled into her back garden. In her garden she has a sturdy shed that was higher than her fence. When Kori looked up she saw all the beautiful colours spread across the sky, she couldn't help but to climb on top of the shed and look out onto the beauty that was laid out before her.

Richard was getting changed it was half past five in the morning. He never gets up as early as this. He just slipped on a red top over his sweat pants and shoved some slip-on trainers on his feet. As he went past the window he caught sight of red hair that was gently blowing in the breeze. He went back to the window and observed closely.

Of course it was Kori. She was sitting on top of the shed looking at sunrise. Her ruby red hair blew about calmly in the warm wind. She had her long legs hugged tightly against her chest. Her body was softly moving up and down with each breath of air she took. Richard smiled and made his way to the back door. When he got outside, he climbed on top of the roof and walked silently to the right of her. He noticed how the colours reflected of her face. The light gently played on her smooth skin. Richard adored the way her smile grew wider and wider as the sun gently warmed her face.

"Can I join you?"

Kori jumped at the new voice but then realised who the voice belonged to.

"I hope I didn't wake you?"

"No, so can I join you?"

"Of course, I never knew that the sunrise was quite so beautiful."

"Yes, I especially like the colours"

"Shh, listen to the beauty as well as to observe it" Kori said in a quiet voice. Richard smiled but didn't say another word. Kori was right the sounds were just as calming as the view. You could hear the whistling of the wind through the trees. Birds were quietly singing to themselves but the best part was when you heard complete silence. As the silence swilled around their ears and the colour dazzled their eyes, Ryan looked at them through the window. He thought to him self. At least she is happy; he seems like a nice enough guy.

He sighed and left the house. He went through the front door, down to his car. He would visit Kori more often than not but now it was time for him to go, or he would be late for work. As he was driving away he looked at the old house that was kind of falling to pieces. The rooms that Kori had done up were great, they looked as if they belonged to a posh mansion but she can't carry on living there, too many bad memories. His car took him further and further away from his child hood house and his little sister, who was not so little anymore.

Rachel and Garfield got up really late the next morning. Garfield who was making brunch for her woke Rachel at eleven o'clock.

"It's not my birthday yet"

"So that's means I can't make you brunch?"

"Forget it, I'm not complaining" she gave him a smile and went off to get changed. Black combats and some vans, dark purple top with 'I'll break your fingers one by one, because I love you that much.' Garfield smiled at the message that was across her chest. She always wore some sort of threatening message or just a sarcastic one. In her eyes like always were her contacts.

"You wouldn't break my fingers one by one would you?"

"No, I would break them all in one go."

"Really?"

"No, I'm only kidding. Where is brunch?" Garfield sighed in relief and placed the tofu meal in front of Rachel.

"Brunch is served" they both couldn't stop smiling while they were eating their tofu.

Victor had phoned Bee, in the morning to see if she was alright and is she still coming over this morning. He found out that she was fine now, and that she would around at his front door in about five minutes. He smiled to himself and put on his basketball vest and long shorts again. He was lacing up his trainers when Jessie came in.

She was wearing her hair again in pigtails. Today she wore a strapless black dress that went just above her knees. She was wearing the purple and black striped tights again. On her feet were tiny black shoes. On her chest like the night before was the dark purple jewel, glinting in the light. The velvet choker was still in place and in her eyes was her pink cat eyes.

"You like?"

"It's individual."

"Thanks, I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult"

"You can take it as whatever you want."

Jessie smiled at him and linked his arm again. He didn't mind her staying here, or the way she dressed but he didn't like it the way she always attached her self on to him. He shrugged his shoulders and let her lead him downstairs to the kitchen.

"What's for breakfast?"

"You like waffles?"

"You bet"

"Then waffles it is."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Go and sit in the sitting room please Jessie."

"Please, call me Jinx. That's what I like to be called"

Victor raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Ok Jinx."

"Thank you" she winked and gave him a small wave before leaving him in the kitchen. Victor shook his head before getting out the waffle iron and waffle mixture. He had just finished the first set when he heard his bell ring.

"This must be Bee." He said when he gave Jinx the plate of waffles and went to answer the door.

"Hiya Bee, feeling better?"

"Much thank you"

"Waffles?"

"Wouldn't say no." Bee smiled then walked into his house. She walked into the sitting room and did a small gasp when she saw Jinx happily eating waffles on the sofa. She flashed a smile at Bee before speaking to her.

"Hi, I'm Victor's friend you must be Bee, nice to meet you"

Bee first looked at her pink hair then slowly travelled down her costume type clothes.

Victor came in and stood in the uncomfortable silence. Bee turned round to him, pointed one of her fingers at Jinx at stated.

"And she is?"

On the way home for Ryan the traffic was terrible. It had taken him seven hours just to get to the centre of town. It was now twelve o clock and he had hardly travelled any distance at all. The road was full of people trying to get to work just like him. He sighed while he was stuck in yet another traffic queue. Obviously the lights were broken. He wound down the window so he could breathe a little bit easier. Outside was a bus stop; he heard a girl and boy talking about something. He wasn't that interested until he heard the boy say.

"I'm glad Richard and Kori are back together."

After brunch Rachel wanted to go to the mall to get some groceries. They didn't have a car even though they were permitted to drive. They took the bus everywhere. They walked up to their nearest bus stop and took it to the centre of town. They decided to wait for the next bus to take them to right outside the shopping centre. While they waited, they talked about Richard and Kori.

"I'm glad Richard and Kori are back together"

"So am I, I have seen Kori cry so much."

"Well I don't blame her, I'm just glad that everything worked out for them"

"Yes, they are such a good couple, Richard really did break her heart but he mended just in time, so I can't hold grudge against him for too long."

Ryan looked closely at the couple at the bus stop. The boy was quite tall and had green hair to match his forest green eyes. He looked like he just came from the jungle. Every item of clothing had at least a little bit of green imprinted onto the material. Sat gracefully on his lap was a goth girl. She had very pale skin and purple eyes with short violet hair. Around her eyes was black eyeliner and black mascara was layered on her lashes. She wore mainly black but she sported a deep purple top. He watched them for a while longer but they said nothing more on the matter. At the next junction he turned right round and went down the clear lane back to Kori's house.

Rachel saw a guy in a silver car looking at them and listening. She nudged Garfield gently and told him to start and different conversation. At first he was puzzled but then he followed Rachel's gaze and saw the man looking at them. He had a handsome face and short red hair. He had green eyes and looked tall and masculine. They watched the car go and then turn on the round about and zoom back up. Rachel looked at Garfield but said nothing because finally their bus has reached the stop.

Kori and Richard had stopped watching the sunrise and had come back into the house. When Kori called for Ryan to in, she found he wasn't there. She looked from behind the curtains to find that his large silver car had gone from where it was parked. She secretly knew that Ryan wouldn't hang around. She sighed and came away from the window. She trudged up the stairs to go to bed for a while, Richard followed her.

"He's gone, it might be a while before I see him again."

Ryan couldn't believe that Kori didn't tell him what happened. He still didn't know for sure, but he wanted answers. He was her brother! She should know that she could tell him anything. If Richard hurt her then he doesn't deserve her affection. He knew he was over reacting and that he should just be happy for Kori, but he did have his fathers blood in him. So he did over react with things and totally blow his head even for the littlest things. But at the moment he wasn't thinking right, his head was clouded and all he could think of was getting Kori away from that Richard Grayson.

The road back was completely empty so it took him about half an hour to get back, even if he was going over the speed limit. He didn't care. He was doing this because he had not been apart of Kori's life for over ten years and he felt that he needed to do something.

"Come and eat some lunch Kori, are you feeling ok?"

"I don't know, I just have a strange feeling that I can't explain. But some ham and mustard sandwiches sound great."

Richard laughed and started to make the sandwiches for him and his girlfriend. He cut them in half and put them onto plates. He came round to the sofa and gave Kori her plate. She smiled as a thank you and ate her sandwiches quietly. They had just finished when they heard an engine roar outside. Kori looked up at the window and saw her brother's car parked up outside her house again. She watched as her brother got out of his car angrily and slammed his door shut, he stomped up the path and barged in through the doors.

"Kori, you are coming with me. And Richard cannot come."

"What? Where to? Why can't Richard come?"

"You are coming with me, back to my flat and because I don't want you to ever see Richard again."

"Why?"

"He broke your heart Kori, and I don't forgive so easily. Richard get out of this house and never come back!" he shouted when Richard came back into the room from going to get changed into some jeans.

"What?"

"You are never to see Kori again!" with that Richard walked up to Kori and put his arms over her shoulders and grabbed her hands.

"Why, why can't I see Kori again? You have been gone for over ten years and then when you come back you think you can order her around like that?"

"I'm not the one who made her cry, and break her heart did I?"

Kori gasped and blurted out

"Who told you?"

"No one, I over heard a conversation. Between a goth girl and a green boy"

"Rachel and Gar!"

"I don't care what they are called, so how did you do it Richard?"

"It was a misunderstanding Ryan, please don't take me away from my friends."

"Is your name Richard?"

"No but…"

"Well be quiet, is that true Richard? Was it just a misunderstanding?"

"Yes, we are fine now, can't you just be happy for her? You don't even know her properly."

"I can see when I'm not wanted. But Kori don't come crawling to me when he breaks your heart again. Good-bye Kori. I will visit you soon, if I am welcome"

"You will be, if you be happy for me and Richard."

Ryan looked into his sister's eyes that were pleading with him to just leave it and pretend nothing had happened. He knew he couldn't resist her sparkling emeralds. He sighed then walked over to Kori and hugged her.

"Ok, I will just pretend that he didn't do anything."

"Thank you, I knew you would understand in the end Ryan."

He turned to Richard and stuck out his arm to be shaken. Richard slowly extended his own arm and shook it. Ryan's eyes hardened.

"Hurt her again, Richard and you will pay."

"Don't worry I wont. It's been nice meeting you"

"I wish I could say the same. So see you soon Kori."

He gave one last smile to Kori and walked back out to rejoin the traffic heading to his house. When he was out of sight Kori turned to Richard and started to explain.

"Sorry about that, he doesn't realise what he is doing until after he has done it. He means well. He got that anger problem from dad. Unfortunately, but when he gets to know you he will be a lot nicer, trust me."

"If you say so."

"What you want to do today?"

"Movie?"

"Sure, which one?"

"You chose"

"How about Wallace and Gromit?"

"I haven't seen that but we got the DVD of it."

"Cool, put it in and lay back and relax."

Kori went to get the DVD from the shelf while Richard got the popcorn from the kitchen. Richard finished the popcorn and sat down on the sofa while Kori pushed the DVD into the slot. She turned away from the screen and grabbed the remote. Sat down next to Richard but leaned into his arms so her head rested on his shoulder. He put one of his arms around Kori's waist and the other was holding the popcorn bucket.

Rachel was walking down the fruit aisle in the shopping centre. She had a large trolley in front of her and an annoying whiney voice behind her.

"Please Rach, can we please get it"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because I said so"

"Oh ok, well can I have this?"

Rachel looked at the chocolate bar he had in his hands

"Please please please?"

"Ok, you can have that but would you please be a bit helpful?"

"Sure, what do you want me to do?"

"Got get your tofu."

"Okay, anything else?"

"Yes, shut up"

Garfield grinned at her before running off to get his packets of tofu. Rachel sighed and walked around the rest of the shop. She was putting lots of vegetables and fruit in. she got a few girl items before heading down the cereal aisle. She didn't cereal herself, she preferred to just drink her tea and get on with life. She picked off Gar's favourite cereal, Monkey Choccie Bites, and dumped it into the trolley. She was walking down the aisle with all the tea and coffee stuff. She got to the tea section and put a selection of teas. Fruity tea, herbal tea (her personal favourite), mint tea, normal tea and the iced tea that was on the side, in bottles instead of packets. She could drink tea in the gallons. She never got bored of the flavour. She just glanced back down the aisle when she caught site of Gar coming down it with his arms piled high with tofu. He kept bumping into things because he couldn't see for the white packets blocked his eyes. Rachel covered her face when she saw the blush rising to her cheeks. She rushed over to him and took the tofu from him and placed it into the trolley. He thanked her then dumped the rest of it in. people stopped staring at them and carried on shopping.

"You can't even get your own tofu with out making a spectacle of your self"

"Huh?"

"Making an idiot of yourself in other words"

Garfield did a small-embarrassed smile before following Rachel to the checkouts. They packed all their food into the plastic bags and Rachel paid the woman. They put their trolley back then walked to the bus stop to wait for the one, which goes right past their flat.

Ok that was quite a short chapter and it didn't come out like I wanted it. I'm a bit disappointed with it really. But please review and say what you think. If you still loved it then tell me, it might cheer me up! TOODLE POP

Lv ya all

XxMoondust161xX


	10. The Birthday Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans. What a surprise

Reviewers:

Mrs.Skellington13: thank you and u r welcome for the dedication XD

Kori-Starfan93: thank you, u rock XD

Today my dedication goes to Obezed! You didn't review my last chappie so I guess I made u mad when I sed, I didn't care. So this chappie is to you if you are reading it and in your next review Plz help me by telling me how to make him IC instead of OOC. THANK YOU OBEZED YOU HAVE BEEN ONE OF MY BEST REVIEWERS SO FAR!

**The Gang's all here.**

The Birthday Girl.

"Bee, calm down, she isn't anything more than a friend" when Bethany found Jessie sitting in his living room she was having a 'quiet' conversation with Victor. She did not believe for one second that he didn't feel anything for her. I mean he just took her off the streets, not even knowing her last name, and invited her to stay at his house until she could afford a flat! She knew that Victor was a kind person but inviting someone to live with him. No not just someone, a girl who looked odd but she still had a beautiful glow.

"Bee, I'm not trying to take Vic, off you. If it bothers you that much, I'll leave."

"See? She is already calling you Vic, you said I wasn't allowed to call you that until we were an official couple!"

"Bee, you are over reacting. Calm down. You are the only girl for me. Jessie is a friend, a friend only."

"Ok, ok but if I find her with you doing stuff, then well you may as well call her Jessie Stone, because you wont be with me anymore."

"That will never happen. No that's all sorted, waffles?"

"Yeah sure." She sighed then plonked herself down next to Jessie. Jessie gave her another grin and stretched her hand out to be shaken. Bee sighed again but stretched her arm out to shake her delicate pale hands. On each of her long fingernail was a black coating of nail varnish and in the centre a purple blob. Bee thought that if she had to stay here for a while she might as well make friends with her.

"Sorry we got off on the wrong foot, Jessie…"

"Call me Jinx."

"Okay then, Jinx but it's not everyday your boyfriend invites a complete stranger in the house."

"If it was my boyfriend, I would have done exactly the same thing."

Jinx smiled again before she started to finish off the rest of her waffles. Bee looked at her while she ate. She seemed nice, but too nice. She was sure she wasn't all that sweet but she wasn't the sort who judges people too hastily.

The next day Garfield woke up extra early and got a bunch of presents that was stashed in his closet. He got them out then got some wrapping paper out from under his bed, found the scissors and sticky tape on his desk, sat down in the middle of his floor and began to wrap Rachel's gifts for her birthday. When he had finished he put everything back where it was and got changed into a green and white top with some green jeans and his favourite trainers. He ran his hand through his messy green hair. He thought to himself, whether he had everything sorted for her. He ticked them off on his fingers: presents check, food check, invites check, decorations check. That's all he could think of at the moment. He crept out of his room and peeped into Rachel's room. She was sleeping soundly. He smiled when she began to stir but fell instantly asleep again. He crept back out of her room and into the living space. He had put banners up the night before while Rachel was fast asleep. And some balloons were attached randomly around the room. Nothing bright of course but purple balloons and red banners. He was admiring his handy work when he heard Rachel waking up. He quickly turned the light off and hid behind the couch.

Kori had fallen asleep when the movie had finished but they were listening to the radio. Richard listened to her breath before he picked her up and took her to her room. He laid her down softly so not to wake her. Kissed her on the forehead then left her room. He was not tired yet it was only early. On his way back downstairs he noticed a door that Kori had never shown him inside before. He knew that he shouldn't invade her privacy but what was she keeping from him.

His hand reached out for the handle, he turned it slowly and the door creaked open. He peered in side but wish he hadn't. At the sight that met his eyes his stomach turn, and he felt he was going to throw up all that popcorn he had before. Everywhere he looked around the room big red marks stained the walls and carpets. Even on the curtains there was a big blotch of a dirty red on the dusty cream colour. He noticed in the middle there was the biggest stain. Over on his right there was a large bed, blood again was on the sheets but lying on the pillow was a small lumpy object. He knew he shouldn't but something draw him to the mysterious object that lay sprawled on the pillows. He walked up to the bed. He was trying to avoid the stains but they seemed to litter the whole of the floor space. He slowly reached out with a shaking hand to the thing. He picked it up to find it was a small brown teddy bear. The fur was thick with dust, but when he looked more closely at it, he noticed that the same blood had been smeared over the teddy's wrists. He instantly dropped it back on the bed, and brushed his hands over his jeans. He heard a creak behind him. He turned and saw a silhouette in the doorway.

"Kori?"

"Guess again" he recognised the voice and looked as Libby stepped into the dim light that shone its way into the room from the dirty window.

"Libby, what are you doing here?"

"I think the better question is what are you doing here?"

"Eermm… well…you see…"

"No, Richard, I don't see why you should be in here."

He gulped and rubbed the back of his neck before running his hand through his unruly hair. They both heard another creak then Kori's figure appeared in the doorway.

"What are you both doing in here?" Kori sounded as if she was trying to hold back the tears as the memory flashed through her head.

"Kori, are you mad?"

"…"

"Kori?"

"…No, I just don't want you to EVER come in here, unless I'm with you, again ok?"

"Deal, I didn't know Kori."

"We will talk about this in the morning. Libby glad you could come, could you wrap Rachel's presents for me. And Richard could you not tell anyone else about this room? I want to forget it but I can't get rid of it just yet. I have something else to show you, but not now. In the morning."

"Sure Kori. What wrapping paper?"

"Any I don't mind. And come on Richard."

Kori walked past Libby and grabbed Richard's hand. He noticed that she didn't quite walk right and her eyes looked clouded over. While she was pulling Richard out of the room, he noticed her dull eyes wander over to the biggest stain. She turned to Richard and pointed to it.

"Just so you know, that's were he exactly died in a pool of his own blood." He could tell that she was forcing herself not to cry. He nodded then pulled her out of the room because she seemed to get into a daze looking at the room.

Bee woke up the next morning by the sunlight that peeped in between the gap in her curtains. She didn't want Jessie staying here alone so she asked if she could stay over the night and go to Rachel's apartment with him. Victor addmediatly agreed and prepared another room for her. She got up and went into the shower and had a quick rinse. As she lathered up her shampoo she thought of all the good times she had with her friends. When she had finished she wrapped a towel around her and walked back into the room. She got out her favourite black jeans with glitter on and black boots. She died her hair quickly and pulled it back into her tight buns. She was deciding on what top to wear between a the yellow turtle neck jumper or a white halter neck, when Jessie walked in. Jessie had been told it was a birthday party so she wore her hair down and straight. It only came just past her jaw but the pink looked nice against her almost grey skin. She had her contacts in like always and the purple and black tights were still around her thin legs. On her feet she had black ankle boots, and the black chocker was still firmly around her skinny neck. Again, her dress was only on one shoulder so, the purple jewel still showed. The dress fell just on her knees and had a slight sparkle to the material, but it shimmered more than it sparkled.

"Do you always wear those sorts of things, I don't mean that in a nasty way"

"Yes, always. I couldn't tell you how many pairs of these tights I own. And I only wear dresses and purple, black and pink are the only acceptable colour in my point of view."

"Wow, well could you help me. This or this?" Bee stood there only in her white bra and black jeans holding up two hangers. One with the jumper and one with the halter neck.

"Defiantly the jumper. I bet yellow suits you"

"Yup, I mostly wear black and yellow, I think that is why most people call me Bee, or Bumble Bee."

"Oh I see," said Jinx quietly while Bee pulled the jumper over her head.

"Do I look okay?"

"Yes, do I?"

"Well I bet only you could get away with wearing what you do. It actually suits you"

"I like to be different"

Bee nodded then decided maybe Jinx wasn't that bad but she didn't trust her fully. Not yet.

Rachel yawned and stretched then flicked on the light switch.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY RACH!"

Rachel jumped back out of fright when she saw Garfield jump up and scream at her. When she recovered from the shock she smiled at Garfield and gave him hug.

"You didn't have to do all this you know"

"I know"

They shared a long sweet kiss before Garfield went and got her presents from his room. Rachel walked back into her room and got changed. Simple jeans and red top with black writing stating 'You Wish' and she slipped her contacts into her eyes and gave a brush through her dyed violet hair. She knew that her friends would be arriving any minute. She smiled briefly at her reflection, she was lucky to have friends like the ones she did have.

Kori shook Richard awake and grunted but woke up slowly. She smiled at him and gave him a peck on the cheek. While he was getting used to being awake she got up and walked into the wardrobe after having her quick shower. She slipped into a mini black skirt and hot pink top that was quite a low cut. It had a black trim and had tiny black writing saying 'you think that's impressive?' she had got for her sixteenth birthday from Rachel. Every year they got each other a t-shirt plus something else but always a top. On her feet she put her converts and did up the pink laces when Richard came in wearing a long top and baggy jeans. On his feet were dark red vans with black laces. He had not gelled his hair so it hung just above his eyes even though his sunglasses guarded like his eyes always. She smiled and gave him a hug. She gently took his hand and led him to the room he was caught in last night.

"I want to show you something. It is nothing life changing but you have seen the room and the bear so you may as well see the whole thing."

"You don't have to show me and I didn't mean to invade your privacy"

"No, I want to show you. I might make me feel better to just show someone. Even Libby hadn't seen the room but she knew where it was and what was in it."

"Ok." Kori opened the door slowly and stepped inside. There was the instant smell of blood but she didn't let it affect her the way it used to. She tried to act normally but again he noticed that she wasn't walking quite right and her eyes lost their sparkle as she walked slowly through the room towards a closet.

"I will tell you again, it's nothing big and you would probably think it was pointless of me showing you but as I said it might make me feel better."

"I don't care if it seems pointless, I know what you have been through and I respect, and always will respect, that this means a lot to you. I understand."

She smiled but that turned slowly into a small frown as she opened the doors. When she opened it dust became unsettled and began to drift down to the already dusty floor. She looked for something for a bit before she found what she was looking for. She pulled out a small white piece of fabric. At first Richard was confused but when she held it out properly he noticed that it was a small white dress. But the dress looked as if someone with a paintbrush had attacked it. All over it were red stains and rips here and there. He looked at it with shock but then he looked at Kori's face. She wasn't crying but he could tell she wanted to. Her eyes almost looked grey and all happiness that she usually had displayed on her face was lost into the painful memories that haunted her.

"This was the thing I wore when my dad killed himself and for the two years before Libby found me. I know that you probably think it's pathetic that I'm showing you this but I want to."

"Don't think that, why would I think it was pathetic?"

"Because, I'm showing you a stupid white and red dress that is literately a rag and I'm almost crying over it?"

"Come here" he said quietly and enveloped Kori into a big bear hug. She didn't cry but she breathed deeply into his shoulder.

"That is all behind you know Kori. I'm glad you could show me that. It means as much to me as it means to you."

"Thank you" she grabbed hold of his top while he rubbed her back slowly. She pulled away and put the dress back into the cupboard. She sighed heavily before walking out. She purposefully stomped over the patch were her dad died he was sure she mumbled something but he didn't want her to get upset so he just smiled and put an arm around her waist.

"It's time we got to Rachel's. People will be waiting for us."

"Yeah" she put an arm around him as they walked into the living room where there were three neatly wrapped presents on the sofa. There was a note on top of them.

_Kori,_

_I wrapped both your presents in the purple wrapping paper and I saw Richard's present so I wrapped his in the red. I left the tags unwritten but stuck on. I hope you have a great time at Rachel's flat._

_Love Libby x_

_Ps. Sorry about last night._

"What did you get her?"

"A lavender Candle, you know one of the really big fat ones?"

"Yup, I got her a set of tea-lights and essences."

"Essences?"

"What you put on a candle before you burn it to make it smell even more."

"What is the t-shirt like?"

"You will have to wait and see."

"Ok, come on I will get Alfred to drop us off. Grab the presents and anything else we need for sleeping over, he will be here any minute." Richard flipped open his phone and asked Alfred to come and pick them up then drop them off. He agreed and said he would bring the Mercedes to them.

"No, Rachel, you can't open them until everyone is here. Oh look someone had arrived," he added after he heard the doorbell ring.

He went to the door and opened it to find Ian standing there with a large present in his hands. It was wrapped in pink and white striped paper and had a large bow on top with a tag.

"Is Rachel up?"

"Yeah, I'll get her. Come in Ian. Do you want a drink?"

"No, thank you but I have to be on my way but I want to give Rachel a hug for her birthday."

"Ok. Rachel!"

Rachel came in and saw the Ian standing at the door.

"Hiya darling, happy birthday, you look fabulous like always and I hope you like your present." He smiled widely as Rachel took the present carefully and gave him a hug.

"Won't you come in?"

"No it looks like some more of your guests have arrived. Oh and its my other superstar!"

"Hiya Ian." Kori said smiling and giving him a hug.

"You look great too darling. Oh and I see you are still with Richard" he smiled at the gentle blush that rose to Richard's cheek but Kori just nodded and smiled.

"Yes, are you staying?"

"No, I have to go so I will see you guys tomorrow okay? Well ta ta for now darlings I have got to run."

Everyone smiled and waved as Ian almost ran off and back up the stairs.

"Come in you two, glad you could make it"

"I wouldn't miss it Gar. Here you go Rachel. And happy birthday."

Kori hugged Rachel and placed her two presents in her hands.

"Two, you spoil me Kori Anders."

"Don't be silly, are we just waiting for Victor and Bee?"

"And don't forget Jessie."

They turned to see Victor standing in the doorway with his arm around Bethany's waist but in front of them was a sort of witch girl, who they were guessing was this Jessie. Rachel put down the presents that Kori had got her and walked towards the new person. Richard put down his presents then gently held Kori's hand while they all got introduced to this Jessie girl.

"Ok y'all this is Jessie. She is staying at my house until she can afford a flat and she is coming to Gotham High."

"Hiya everybody. Tell me all your names please, and call me Jinx it is so better then Jessie."

She scanned the room she already knew roughly who everyone was from Victor's description. She saw a tall red head and a muscular black haired boy holding hands, they must be Kori and Richard she thought, next she saw what she presumed to be Garfield since he was the only one with green hair. Next her eyes took her to a petite girl with purple hair and eyes. Goth was the main thing that came to mind when she saw her. But she still wanted people to come to her individually so she can get to know their personality a bit better.

Kori being the one who is always excited she saw that she might as well be the one who introduces her self first. She let go of Richard's hand and walked to Jinx and hugged her. When she pulled away she flashed her heart-melting smile.

"Hello Jinx, I am Kori Anders." she took jinx's arm and led her round the room introducing her to everyone.

"This is my boyfriend Richard." He shook Jinx's hand but looked totally uninterested.

"This is Garfield." She shook his hand but like Richard he just looked blanked but at least he did give her a small smile before totally blanking out on her.

"And finally this is the birthday girl, Rachel" Jinx gently hugged Rachel but she pushed Jinx away.

"I don't hug strangers."

"Oh right" Jinx sighed then returned to where Victor and Bethany were standing.

Garfield decided to break the silence.

"Present time." Rachel stopped looking at Jinx's clothes and smiled at Gar before going to her pile of presents. While Jessie was getting introduced Victor had put his and Bee's present in the collection she already had. She picked up the smallish gift from Richard. She opened it and smiled when she saw the candle.

"Thanks Richard, its very nice" Richard nodded.

Next she got the present of Victor and Bee. They had got her present between them. She carefully peeled back the silver wrapping paper to find some bath scents and shower gel and stuff like that.

"Thank you Bee and Vic, I love this stuff." Bee smiled and Victor winked.

Her eyes spotted one of three from Garfield. She knew it was his because he couldn't wrap presents very well. She opened it and out fell a small box. Inside was a necklace that was white gold and had a black raven against an opal moon for the pendant. She smiled and gave Garfield a hug for her lovely necklace. He clipped it around her neck for her and she smiled even wider when she saw Garfield's face.

"Wow, that necklace must have been made for you Rach, it looks great."

"Thank you."

Next she chose the biggest present there, which was off Ian. She ripped back the stripy paper to find a large box full of shampoos and conditioners. It had on the side

_**Colour Enhancement Care Pack.**_

"Typical Ian to get me something do with hair, but it's still wonderful!" she put it to one side when she picked the larger package that was from Kori. She opened the purple paper to find a box full of tiny candles, candleholders and essences/scented oils. She leaned over to Kori and gave her a quick hug before opening the second present from Garfield. She already knew that it was a book but she didn't know which one. She took off the paper and saw it was a hardback copy of The Raven. When she looked inside she saw some writing on one of the first pages. When she flicked back to the page she saw that Garfield had got it signed for her by Edgar Allen Poe himself and it was even addressed to her. She leapt on to Garfield and gave him a huge hug.

"How did you get him to sign it personally?"

"I have my contacts"

She gave him a short kiss on his lips then turned to read the comment in her book.

_To Rachel,_

_I hope you have a Happy Birthday and that you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it._

_Edgar Allen Poe _

She still couldn't believe her eyes she gave Garfield another kiss before picking up the second present from Kori. She also knew what this was. The t-shirt like every year. She ripped open the purple paper to see a red t-shirt fell into her lap. She held it up then turned it around to show everyone, she had a smile stuck on her face over the message printed on it.

It had a stick girl on it with one of those triangle dresses that was purple and the girl had black hair separated into two ponytails. On top of her head sat a gold crown. Underneath this is said. 'That's Queen Bitch to you' she smiled then gave Kori another hug.

"I love it"

"I knew you would"

"I will wear it tomorrow for school."

Kori smiled then looked at the last present that was by her feet. Rachel picked it up and unwrapped it slowly. The cushion that Garfield had made fell into her hands. She let her hands stroke over the black velvet then over the careful stitching of the purple shrimmery heart.

"You made this your self?"

"Yes, do you like it?"

"No"

Garfield looked at her with eyes wide with shock

"I don't like it…I love it!" and again she pounced on Garfield, this time the kiss developed into more than just a peck. She broke it off and looked at everyone.

"Food anyone?"

"Man, I was hoping you would say that soon."

"You only just had the waffles!"

"I'm a hungry guy Bee, give me food!"

Everyone laughed before going to sit down at the large table that Rachel's foster parents lent her. Garfield brought in a buffet style meal with bits of everything. Victor sighed with relief when he saw that there was meat and not really any tofu.

"I say…LET'S SING"

"Garfield No!" but she was too late everybody joined in singing Happy Birthday to her. It didn't sound too bad though because the only people at the table who couldn't sing were Victor and Jessie. After Garfield led the hip hip horrays.

"HIP HIP"

"HORRAY"

"HIP HIP"

"HORRAY"

"HIP HIP"

"HORRAY"

"Thanks to everybody. This has been a great birthday! And Garfield?"

"Yes?"

"You can stop embarrassing me now"

"Never"

They all laughed before getting tucked in to their meal.

Rachel just said goodbye to the last visitor. Only Kori and Richard were sleeping over that night. They were going to sleep in the living space in sleeping bags. They changed into their night stuff and settled down. It went from left to right: Gar, Rach, Kori and then Richard. They weren't going to sleep but they were going to talk and probably play dares.

"So what do you think of that Jinx chick?"

"I don't like her. I don't like her oh so sweet attitude. I bet she is going to be just another prep. I mean who has pink hair?"

"I knew you wouldn't like Jessie, what do you think Kori?"

"She seems nice enough but I don't think I will be the greatest of friends with her,"

"I think no actually i know she is obviously jealous of Bee. Did you see the looks she was giving her?"

"Yeah."

Later on in the night they did play truth or dare. I won't bore you with the details but lets just say that before they went to sleep, Richard had been in a skirt and bra doing 'Is this the way to Amarillo', Kori had a block of gooey tofu on her head while dancing to 'Thriller', Rachel had been forced into a pink dress, that Kori had left at her flat once, and had girly make-up applied and finally Garfield had to pretend to be a dog for ten minutes. They had a great time.

Ok there we go another chappie done. I am actually proud of this one. Nothing much happened but I enjoyed writing it. Hope that my readers loved it enough to read and REVIEW Plz Plz Plz review it makes me feel so special! TOODLE POP

Lv u all

XxMoondust161xX


	11. More than what you see

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans! 'sigh'

Reviewers:

Kori-Starfan93: Hya this chappie is dedicated 2 u. So Enjoy or else XD

bb-and-raven-rock: thankies for reviewing my earlier chappie hope I hear frm u agen soon!

And ShadeOfGreen (): thank you for reviewing my earliest chappie. Enjoy the newer ones!

**The Gang's all here.**

More than what you see.

Kori shook Rachel awake on Monday morning so they could get ready. Rachel opened her eyes and blinked a few times to get adjusted to the light, then she noticed that everyone else was showered and dressed but Rachel was still lying on the sofa in a sleeping bag. Garfield was in the kitchen making her breakfast where Richard was packing away all his and Kori's stuff into a black bag. Kori smiled when Rachel looked up at her, she couldn't help it, she still remembered Rachel in that dress.

"Good Morning. It is a wonderful day outside but unfortunately its school so…" Kori started with her arms stretched wide but Garfield finished the sentence for her.

"So get off your skinny ass and get ready."

"Thanks Gar"

Garfield smiled

"Welcome." He was dressed in a long green t-shirt (duh) and some combat trousers. Vans were on his feet and on his head was a trucker's hat. He decided not to put gel into his green mess that he called his hair. On the other hand Richard refuses to go to school without his hair gelled and his sunglasses placed firmly on his eyes. He slept with them on the other night so they nearly broke but he saved them just in time. He had his baggy jeans and FCUK t-shirt that was alight blue.

Kori was wearing her boots that ended just before her knee and a the black and white skirt we wore for the first day back at school and a black tank top with rips down the front and back that showed white material. Her hair like always was down and straight and the bangs at either side of her face were still there. Kori gave her another smile before Rachel sat up and went to get a shower. About ten minutes later Rachel reappeared with her new top from Kori on and black 'Bench' trousers with her favourite vans on. She had put her contacts in and had done her make-up. She grabbed her bag then her friends, and marched them out of her flat and to school.

This was going to be Jinx's first day at Gotham high. She decided to wear the outfit that she first met Victor in. she knew that people would give her funny looks and probably call her but if they do she isn't afraid to make their faces rearranged, she would even do it free of charge. She didn't let anyone bring her down she would rather just break his or hers nose than accept it. She found out she wasn't going to be in the same class as Victor and his friends so she would only see him at lunch and break. She had no lessons what so ever with any of them. She glanced in the mirror before going out of her temporary room down stairs.

In the hall Victor and Bee were waiting for her. The told her about the coffee stop before school so they had to hurry up and get there before the others to get an extra cup of coffee.

They walked into the coffee shop and went to their back table. They all just had a coffee to start of with. They had just finished when Jessie noticed the other four come through the doors.

"Hey guys."

"Hey y'all, sit down I will get the drinks. Everyone for their normal?"

Everyone replied yes before Victor headed off towards the counter.

"So Jinx looking forward to your first day?"

"I suppose so. But I'm not any classes with you lot. I might be lonely," she said while smiling.

"You'll be fine. At lunch we go to B&B's and at break the bench in front of the bike sheds. See you there." Kori said smiling back. After they drank all the coffee or tea. They said bye to Jinx who made her way to the music block, where her form room was. They all sat down and waited for Mr. Wilson to arrive to get started with viewpoint. When their form tutor walked in a new girl followed him. She kept her head down and had her hair swung in front of her face. She wasn't a thin girl, to be nice she a bit podgy; to be frank she was fat. Not overly but you could tell she was a few stones over weight compared to all the girls in this form who were all sticks and had thin shapely bodies.

"Right class, we have a new student for this year. She is called Lilly Bourne."

At the mention of her name she raised her head slightly and scanned the room. She had a rounded face and had quite a few spots dotted around her skin. She had glasses and her hair was probably the only thing that you could say was beautiful. It was just past shoulder length and was a blonde type brown colour. She had a fringe that was getting too long for her and it almost reached her eyes. She had blue eyes but they weren't a pretty blue, they looked grey. She had some normal blue flare jeans and red top with Betty Boop on the front. Over that she had a simple blue and beige jacket and on her feet she had denim trainers, the cool bit was they had a platform heel. She was already tall but they added a good five inches on to her height. For her age she had abnormally large breasts. She didn't like to flash any skin what so ever. The top was high necked and she obviously was very self-conscious and despised every thing about her body. On her back was a plain black drawstring bag and on her face she had a very plain look. When she finished scanning the room she looked back down at the floor and untucked her hair from behind her ear so it went in front of her face again.

"You can go and sit on the spare table at the back of class Lilly."

She said nothing but sighed quietly. She didn't look up she just walked silently to the back desk. As she went past some of the jocks and preps they made fun of her.

"An earthquake is coming."

"It's a monster, get it away before its looks kill us all."

"Wiggle wiggle wiggle goes the fat."

"Oh my god, can you see all the flab jiggling? That's disgusting." She didn't react, she just walked past them but Kori noticed that she tried to suck in her stomach. Kori felt so sorry for her but decided to talk to her later. She brushed past Garfield who was on the end of the row. She looked up briefly to apologise for bumping into him, before she sat down on the chair. When she sat down a jock on the other side of the room made a crashing sound but all she did was merely look up for a moment before finding herself looking back at the table. Again her hair swung in front of her face. When she looked at Gar and at the guy on the other side of the room, Rachel read her eyes like she did to Kori. Her probably once deep blue eyes had faded down to a dull grey and they showed that she was hurt by those comments made before but she bottled up her emotions just like Rachel used to do. She could tell that once upon time she was probably a happy go lucky girl but that too faded away with the bullying she had received all through her life.

Rachel carried on watching her as sir left them to work she just got out a notebook and scribbled. Some were drawings, some were little messages and some were just random doodles. At the end of lesson she just screwed the piece of paper into a small ball and left in on the desk. She walked out the class and Kori nearly ran after her. When she went past they all started again but Kori told them to where to shove it. Lilly just carried on walking past and when she made it out the room she just sighed again and made her way to the Astroturf to wait for PE.

Rachel went to the desk she sat at and picked up the scrunched up piece of paper. Her eyes scanned over all the black hearts and stars. The messages where all in code but she could tell that only Lilly knew this code. She didn't have any friends yet to share the code with. Rachel sighed with pity at the new girl but hurried up after Kori.

"Lilly? Lilly wait for me. I want to talk to you!" Kori nearly shouted over to her. She froze when she heard her name being shouted. But she turned her head slowly and tucked her hair behind her ear so she could see who was talking to her. She wished she hadn't, all she saw was a pretty red head walking towards her. She was obviously very popular and had come to annoy her about her body and ugly face.

Kori finally caught up with her and looked at her. Lilly was a few centimetres taller than Kori thanks to her trainers. Lilly didn't meet her eyes she just looked at the floor.

"Hi, I'm Kori. You are Lilly right?"

Lilly just nodded her head but she still didn't look at Kori properly.

"Where do you come from Lilly?"

Lilly sighed but said in a quiet voice almost too quiet to hear.

"England."

"Wow, I have never been to England, what's it like?"

Lilly shrugged her shoulders. She was sure that Kori would just make fun of her accent too. She was the only person in the whole school that was from England. Or even the UK. Kori frowned slightly when she saw Lilly shrug her shoulders. I didn't help when Katrina walked by.

"Kori, I never knew you would stoop that low to hang around with fatty face."

Lilly was used to being called but it still hurt. She had practically no self-esteem left. Katrina laughed before stalking off. Lilly looked up at Kori briefly.

"I'd better go before you ruin your obviously high reputation" before Kori could answer Lilly walked off quickly. Kori sighed and turned to see Rachel coming towards her.

"We have got to make Lilly feel more welcome. Katrina has already started her hate campaign against her."

"I know, I can tell she has a nice personality but that had just been pushed back. I don't normally like strangers but she needs help and we are just the people to help her. And she is something else, I immediately like her but I don't know why."

"Don't act all cold to her, just make friends. I bet when she is her old self she would be a great friend."

"I won't and I know. Something tells me that there is more than meets the eye with her."

Kori linked on to Rachel before they made their way to the Astroturf to line up ready for Ms. Duke. They walked to the astroturf to find Lilly in a corner by herself. She just stood there with her dull eyes looking onto the world with no excitement. Kori and Rachel made their over to her. But when Lilly noticed they were coming towards her, she walked off to the other corner. But Rachel and Kori weren't going to give up that easily. They ran over to her this time. When they got to her Lilly just looked back down at the floor and said nothing.

"Hiya Lilly, this is Rachel my friend."

Lilly didn't even look up she made a small waving motion with her right hand before trying to walk off again, but Kori and Rachel can run much faster than she ever could.

"Why do you always walk away and say nothing?"

Lilly again just shrugged her shoulders. And started to walk a little bit faster.

"Lilly, we want to make friends with you. Please say something."

Lilly stopped and turned to them, she didn't look up her mouth opened a little bit so it submitted a quiet sound.

"You don't want to embarrass yourselves by becoming my friends."

"Why Lilly?"

Lilly just shrugged and sighed. She just opened her mouth again but Ms. Duke shouted them over. They were doing trampolining again.

"So Gar, what did that new girl say to you?"

"Who Lilly?"

"Yeah."

"Nothing much, she said Sorry but it was almost a whisper."

"She is really shy"

"You are telling me. I feel sorta sorry for her don't you?"

"Guess so."

"Kori ran after her to talk to her. I wonder what happened."

Lilly got changed so quickly into her PE kit. Nobody had a chance to see any of her skin. She put on trackie bottoms and a jumper so again no flesh was on show. She just made her way to the corner and said nothing. She hung around until everyone had left the room, then she made her way out. When she trudged past Kitten, Terra and Barbara they all started to laugh again.

"Get it away, run before she belly bounces you"

"It's like my lava lamp at home but ugly!"

"Its like jelly in trainers!" they all laughed at an even higher pitch when Lilly just ducked her head even more and slouched her back. Kori offered Lilly to come on their trampoline with them but Lilly refused and went on the one with all the swots. Kori was watching her all through the lesson and some how she made it so she never actually got on the trampoline. She would always let another one of the girls have her turn and Ms. Duke never seemed to notice. At the end of lesson Lilly hadn't moved except to shake or nod her head and occasionally shrug her shoulders. She walked behind everyone and when she got to the changing room she went to her corner and got changed at high speed again. When she was ready she again waited until everyone had left. It was now break time so Kori, Rachel and Bee walked off towards their bench to meet the guys and Jinx there.

Lilly walked to the corner of the astroturf again and sat down. She didn't say a word though. She just gazed and the cloudless sky and thought about whatever she wanted to.

"Hiya guys, good PE lesson?"

"Yeah I guess, as far as doing sports with Roy and Aaron go, it was great."

"How about you Jinx? Made any new friends?"

"No, but I broke one guy's nose and a girl has now got a black eye. I mean there is this one girl called Emily that I became sort of friends with. But not importantly."

But Kori wasn't listening to the others conversation, she looked over to where Lilly was sat and thinking. She noticed that she seemed to be zoned out and she forgot the entire world was around her. She was watching her for five minutes before Lilly actually moved. She got the notebook from out of her black bag and began to scribble and doodle. Kori decided to invite her to B&B's with them for lunch. She didn't take anyone encase they intimidated her. Richard looked at Kori when she started to walk off but Rachel stopped him from following her.

"Don't we have to get her trust first. And Kori is the best at that."

"Why?"

"Because we feel she is hiding something and we want to be her friend. Don't you feel sorry for her?"

"Yeah, ok."

Lilly looked up from her page and noticed that Kori was again walking towards her. She quickly closed her book and shoved it back into her bag. Kori noticed this but decided not to question it...much.

"What was that?"

Lilly sighed shrugged her shoulders but replied in her quiet voice.

"Nothing"

"Can I see it?"

Lilly shook her head slowly than gazed past Kori's head and grabbed her shoulders and hauled her down to the floor. Seconds later a ball whizzes over the top of them. If Kori was still stood up she would have just been knocked out. A tall lad from the year below them comes and retrieves the ball from them and kicked it back to the other side of the pitch.

"Thanks"

Lilly again just shrugged as Kori stood back up again.

"To repay you, why don't I buy you lunch today at B&B's?"

This was the first time that Lilly spoke just over the normal voice volume.

"You think you can buy me, by buying me lunch, am I not fat enough for you?" Lilly almost shouted but it looked like she couldn't quite shout properly. She stood up and brushed past Kori. She left her bag behind so Kori picked it up and ran after her.

"Lilly, wait I didn't mean it like that."

She got no reply so she ran right by her side and put the bag in her hands.

"You left it, but please come to lunch with us."

"I don't eat lunch" her voice had gone back to being almost silent.

"Oh do you have a good breakfast then?"

Lilly shook her head. Lilly had a very good family back at home but she never ate breakfast or lunch and only had a small tea. But no matter what diets she goes on, she just couldn't lose any weight.

"Why?"

Lilly shrugged before she walked off quickly after glancing over Kori's shoulder again. Kori turned to see Rachel walking towards her.

"So did you get anything else out of her?"

"Only a bit, she doesn't eat breakfast or lunch and she has a secret notebook."

"She eats nothing?"

"No. We have to help her Rachel. I'm worried about her. I feel that, I like Lilly more than Jinx but I hardly know anything about her. It's really weird."

"I know, I feel exactly the same way."

Rachel and Kori walked off to drama while everyone else went over to the language block.

Lilly stood outside of the German door waiting when Bee decided to try and help her too. While Kori was talking to Lilly on the astro, Rachel told everyone else what has happened and what they want to do.

"Hi, its Lilly right?"

Lilly nodded her head and ran her hand through her gorgeous hair.

"I like your hair Lilly. Its very shiny and it's a beautiful colour."

Lilly was going to shrug her shoulders but decided to say something to the pretty girl.

"Thanks" she mumbled.

"Would you like to sit next to me in this lesson?"

Lilly shook her head but decided to explain why.

"No, thank you but if you sit next to me, you will get made fun of and paper thrown at you so I like to sit on my own." Bee was just about to say that she didn't care but Lilly walked into the classroom and sat at the back on her own and put her bag on the chair next to her so nobody could sit there. From her bag she got out her notebook and began to write again. Around the edges of her writing there was doodles mostly of stick people and blacked out hearts and stars. Lilly did nothing else but write and whenever the teacher asked her question she just shrugged her shoulders or shook her head. The only time she spoke through the whole lesson was when she answered her name to the register.

Kori and Rachel began to practise the beginning scene, which thankfully did not include Roy and Aaron. While they were practising they were listening to girls who were rehearsing next to them but they stopped saying their lines and started talking about Lilly.

"What do you think of that new girl Lilly?"

"I don't like her."

"Neither do I. I know, what we will do is when she is walking home alone we will go and get her stuff and any money she has. She won't be able to fight back unless she suffocates us in all her rolls of fat."

The other one laughed before they carried on with practising their lines. Kori and Rachel looked at each other, they couldn't let this happen. It was only her first day as well. Normally they wait a week before someone actually attacks her. They tried to ignore the girls and the glances they kept on getting from Roy and Aaron. Next they had history then lunch. They couldn't wait until lunch to tell the others what they just overheard.

When finally lunch came they all went to B&B's like usual and they had the usual flirting from X to Kori, but nobody was really focusing on him, so he got bored of being ignored and went to pester his boss for a pay rise.

"We have to make sure she doesn't walk home alone tonight"

"Well, I could ask her because she took Business Studies as her free choice lesson, to come to my house tonight."

"You can but I doubt that she would agree to go your house Bee, you will be lucky if you get her to just talk to you."

"Kori's right. At the moment she has mostly talked to Kori. So it would be more likely that she would go to your house or even to just walk home with her."

"Maybe I can get Alfred to give her a lift home in the car with Kori and Me?"

"That could work"

"I will ask her now, look she is over there on that table writing."

"No Richard. Let me she hasn't even met you."

Again Kori got up and walked to the table where she was sat. There was no food or drink at her table just her notebook and bag. Lilly didn't notice Kori come over so she wasn't quick enough to hide her book. Kori glanced over the page and saw that the whole thing wasn't words and letters but secret symbols and coded messages. She raised her eyebrow but cleared her throat to get Lilly's attention. Lilly quickly covered up the page with her arm then closed the book and shoved it into her black bag. Kori sat down on the chair opposite her and looked at her grey eyes, but they didn't look into her jade ones.

"Do you need a lift home Lilly?"

She shrugged her shoulders yet again.

"Well, Richard, my boyfriend, is offering you a ride home with him and I? Would you like it?"

Lilly thought about it for a second but slowly shook her head

"But thanks for offering" she said in a barely whispering voice.

"And sorry for nearly yelling at you before. I know you just want to make friends but you are better of without me trailing you around everywhere." Lilly for the first time met Kori's eyes before blinking at she walked off back towards school. Kori thought that it went quite well. She got a full sentence from her and an explanation sort of.

Richard made his way to his karate lesson while Rachel and Kori went to the drama studio again and Garfield made his way to the swimming pool and Bee and Victor went upstairs to the computer suite. When they got there they noticed that Lilly was already in the room on the back computer busily typing from her notebook. So not to scare her Bee knocked on the door before entering. She noticed that she quickly saved it and closed the file down. She snapped the book closed and put it in her bag. When Bee reached her computer she noticed that no files or documents were on the screen. She sat down next to Lilly and looked at her. They still needed to convince her to not walk home alone tonight, or any night in that matter.

"Hi, we spoke before, but I never told you my name. Im called Bethany but you can call me Bee, all my friends do."

Lilly looked up at her chocolaty brown eyes.

"But I'm not your friend. Nobody wants to be my friend. They think they do but in the end they realise what a mistake they made by befriending me."

"Please, be our friends. We won't hurt you. Look all our names are Kori, Rachel, Garfield, Richard, Victor, Jessie and I. Please just try and be friends with us."

"Are you sure that you won't just get bored of hanging around with the blob?"

"No, please will you come to my house tonight? We will get to know each other better."

"I suppose I could become friends with some people, but tonight I have plans. I'm getting a lift home by Richard and Kori."

"You are?"

"Yeah I said no but I think I will if you all are actually caring people, I haven't had very good luck with making good friends that I can rely on."

"Trust us."

Bee was sure that Lilly was going to dare a grin but she quickly looked back at her screen. Victor comes up behind Bee and smiles at Lilly when she dares to glance up at him.

"Hi, im Victor."

"I'm Lilly but you already know that."

Bee knew that Lilly had been waiting for someone to actually be her friends for a while. Obviously she hasn't had any proper friends to be there for her. For the rest of the lesson Lilly worked silently but she did have a tiny smile playing on her lips.

When they went back to the form room. Bee linked her, at first she seemed to stiffen but in the end she relaxed and even walked with more confidence. Bee smiled when she saw that Lilly seemed to be walking with confidence and she held her head a little higher. Yes her hair still hid her face and her eyes were still grey and unemotional, but it was a start, when Kitten and her preppy friends came along and spoilt it all.

"Fatty face,"

"Flab goes dancing"

"Its just like jelly on a plate. WIBBLE WOBBLE"

When Kitten shouted wibble wobble she reached out and grabbed her stomach and made it jiggle. Her two best friends were hysterical with laughter before they stalked off. Then Bee noticed that she began to fold her arms over her stomach and tried to suck it in and her head was always bowed now. Lilly unlinked her arm from Bee's and walked slower. Bee tried to slow down as well but the crowd carried her away from Lilly who was now just stood there with her arms across her tummy and her hair shadowed her face. She didn't move and when people pushed her she didn't react, while she was just standing there Garfield recognised her from behind.

"Eermm Lilly? Are you ok?"

Lilly nodded her head but didn't move another muscle.

"Aren't you coming to the form room?"

She shook her head and stayed in place where she was. Garfield knew that he wouldn't get anything else from her so he smiled at her when she looked up to see who was actually asking her. He began to walk off before he heard Lilly's quite voice he turned around and looked at her. She wasn't looking at him but he went over to her.

"Did you say something?"

"Which one are you?"

"Garfield"

"Oh can you show me Richard please? I need to ask him and Kori something."

Garfield was shocked that she was almost freely talking to him.

"Sure, come on Kori won't be there but don't worry Richard is just as nice as Kori."

"Thank you Garfield"

"Call me Gar, if we are friends that's what they all call me."

"You want to be my friend like Bee, Victor, Kori and Rachel?"

"Yes and Richard does too. Come on his is the one with black hair and the only one wearing sunglasses, on the back row do you see him?"

"Yeah, thanks…Gar"

"No problem."

Garfield smiled when he saw that she seemed to have opened up a bit more. Whatever Bee, Kori and Rachel did, it worked.

Lilly walked slowly towards the back table ignoring all the comments made and looked at Richard.

"Hi, are you Richard?"

Richard was shocked at Lilly coming up to him but she was talking as well?

He nodded his head.

"You know you offered the ride home, does it still stand?"

"Eermm Yeah of course."

"Thank you"he was about to say something else before she turned her back to him and went to sit down. Again her notebook was out and she was making up a whole page that was all symbols instead of letters.

Ok another chappie done. Hope you all liked it. It may not seem like it but this is a very important chappie! Remember some details from it! Don't you all just feel sorry for Lilly? I don't know about you but I do! So after three lets all say awww.

1 2 3 'AWWWWW' thanks XD

Love ya all

XxMoondust161xX


	12. Mr Knom

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans unfortunately!

Reviewers:

Kori-Starfan93: hya huni thnx 4 your review! U rock, just remember not 2 judge Lilly quite yet! ; D

Mrs.Skellington13: ello! Chappie is dedicated to u! Im glad tht u love my stry! I love urs 2!

I know that Americans might not know about this firework night thingie but it is really cool. At night you set off a load of fireworks and watch them. And have a big bonfire! Not that I have anything against Americans. You get thanksgiving! (LUCKY XD) I DO NOT MEAN ANY OFFENCE WHAT SO EVER!

**The Gang's all here.**

Mr. Knom

It was now the morning of November the fifth. This of course is Bonfire night. Tonight the school is doing a bonfire in the middle of the school field and are setting of a load of fireworks. The gang had nothing better to do, so they all got tickets to arrive for nine o'clock and leave about midnight. It was on a Friday so they would probably stay out later but that is when the school closes its gates. It had been four days since Lilly started Gotham high. She was still her old self though. Still very quiet and hasn't got much self-confidence. But you could now find her talking to Kori and Rachel the most but she did sometimes chat to the others. She still didn't have any lunch or breakfast but she sat at the table and listened mostly, but when she plucked up enough courage she would add a sentence or two into their conversations.

Lilly walked to the coffee shop on her own every morning but it was only two blocks away from her house. She got there just after Victor, Bee and Jinx but before the rest of them. She didn't drink tea or coffee it was always water. Or if she was feeling happier than usual she had some fruit juice. That had only happened once. And it didn't go so well because some jocks behind her started to make piggy noises so she gave her drink to one of the others and didn't say another thing for the whole time they were in the coffee shop.

Lilly had never worn a skirt. She hated her legs and tights got on her nerves. And long skirts make her look bigger so it was always jeans or combat trousers and they always baggy so you didn't know what sort of legs she had. On her feet like always were her platform trainers that were called Buffalo Boots, or just Buffalos for short. She was daring today. She wore a blue and black t-shirt that had a low cut, a square shape neck, which showed some cleavage of her amazing boobs. But over the top was a large light pink jacket that was zipped up so she could still hide the outstanding size of her breasts. Her hair was gorgeous like always. Naturally straight, so it didn't have that fake shiny look if you have just used straightners, and the colour shimmered in the light. She still had they grey eyes but they seemed to be a little more blue when she is feeling happy, but when she gets insulted like always they quickly fade back to the grey.

Libby woke Kori up that morning.

"Come on Kor get up, you got five minutes before Richard and Alfred arrive to take you to the coffee shop."

"Do you really mean that? Ten minutes?"

"No I said five minutes, so get up. Breakfast is waiting for you on the table."

"Thanks" Kori shouted as she shot out of bed and into her shower room. Three minutes later she was out of the shower and was in her wardrobe trying to pick an outfit. She chose quickly a pair of three quarter length black pants and little white trainers with black lines on the side. She grabbed the first white top she saw which was one with a low v-neck. It would have been plain but it had a black criss cross pattern going across her chest. She shoved it over her head and brushed her hair quickly and rapidly put mascara and lip-gloss on. She ran down the stairs and grabbed her bag from under them and speed walked into the kitchen where she found two pieces of toast on the table for her. She shoved the toast down her throat and popped in two pieces of chewing gum in the mouth when she heard her doorbell ring. She looked in the mirror and saw that she looked ok, since she only had five minutes to get ready. She put a black hooch coat over the top and put her mini hairbrush and compact mirror in her trouser pocket then went to answer the door. Richard was stood there with some baggy jeans and plain green long top on. His hair and glasses were the same. Quickly Kori pushed Richard all the way down her drive way and to the merc that was parked on the curb.

"What you pushing for?"

"Just get in the car, or we will miss the guys at the Costa Coffee so shift your bum before I move it myself."

"Ok, I'm going. Chill."

Richard opened the door but fell inside instead of sliding into the back seats. Kori laughed at the site of Richard wallowing around on the car floor trying to get on the leather seats. Alfred gave a chuckle at the sight. Richard finally managed to get off the floor and on the seat with help from Kori. Kori gracefully sat down and Richard watched as her ruby red hair swung across his face when she turned to close the door.

"Your hair is beautiful Kori, but I don't want to eat it! You just swung your hair in my face!"

"Good."

"Might I say you look fantastic this morning."

"Thanks guess how long it took me to get ready today" Kori had finally relaxed and started to breathe normally instead of quickly.

"It must have took you hours to look that good"

"Nope in about five minutes! That's why I was rushing you. You looked really funny when you fell over you know"

"That's because you pushed me"

"Well, I told you to shift your bum or I would so I warned you!"

They both laughed, then fell into a comfortable silence. Kori then asked Alfred how he was and asked him what he was up to like what she does every morning. And Alfred politely replied like always.

Rachel was also in a rush that morning. Garfield had decided to have a pillow fight with anyone who tried to wake him up, the only person is Rachel so they just had a half an hour pillow war in Garfield's bedroom. After it Rachel looked at the clock and pushed Garfield out of bed and sent him to get changed. He came in about five minutes later with only his jeans and shoes on. He had a light green top in one hand and a purple and green on in the other. Rachel turned to look at him. She briefly glanced at his naked chest but she was too much in a hurry to admire it properly.

"This or this?"

"I don't care Gar, just shove one on."

"Just say which one Rach."

"Fine…purple and green one ok?"

"Thank you" Garfield put the green and purple one on and threw the light green one over his shoulder.

"When we get back, you are picking that up"

"Really"

"Yes, now get out and for god sake Gar remember your bag today. We don't want a repeat of yesterday do we?" Garfield smiled cheekily but slung his bag over his shoulder and walked out. Rachel rolled her eyes but smiled when she watched him swing his hips, overly, she grabbed her own bag and walked out after him. She locked the door and walked up behind Garfield, put her hands on either side of his hips and forcefully stopped them from swaying about.

"Stop swaying your hips, you look like you have just had leg surgery"

"Get your hands of me, unless you want to keep them on for something else" he muttered but also laughing when he turned. He winked but Rachel removed her hands from his waist, one hand came in contact with his upper arm in a playful hit. After she hit him she slid her hand down from the top of his arm down to his hand and laced her fingers with his.

"Aww, I liked your hands on me"

"Pervert"

"What you are my girlfriend!"

"Not for much longer if you stay like that" she said jokingly. She wouldn't dump him now or ever. Not after everything they have been through.

In response he just squeezed her hand gently.

Victor, Bee, Lilly and Jinx all sat at the table. Bee was wearing the white halter neck top while Jessie was wearing one of her black dresses like usual. Bee had some long black trousers on and black trainers and Jessie had her purple and black tights and ankle boots. Victor was wearing baggy jeans and a blue Nike hoodie. That matched his Nike trainers. Next to arrive were Kori and Richard. They quickly said their hellos and ordered their drinks. Soon after that Rachel and Garfield came walking through the doors. Rachel sat in the middle or Kori and Lilly. Lilly looked at the new message on Rachel's top for today. It was black and in big bold yellow letters it said-**WARNING: THIS BITCH BITES. **Lilly laughed at the message quietly and began to drink her water again.

"So are we all coming tonight?"

"Yup. So Jinx made any other friends except that girl called Emily?"

"Nope but a few more people don't have neat faces anymore."

"You really have to stop punching people's faces in you know"

"When they stop calling, they stop getting their faces distorted. Its as simple as that"

Everyone laughed quietly then quickly finished off their drinks to get to school with out being too late. Jinx saw Emily walking to their form room so Jessie went off earlier to walk with her.

"Hiya Jinx, kicked anyone's butt lately?"

Jessie smiled, winked then linked arms with the petite girl with red and brown hair.

"You know it Emily, you know it."

Emily burst out laughing. Halfly because of Jessie and halfly because a boy in their form called Jamie just fell over a bench. Kori linked onto Rachel and held hands with Richard and Rachel did the same but with Garfield instead of Richard. Victor had an arm around Bee and Bee put her arm around him. Lilly walked to the side on her own. She didn't have a boyfriend to hold hands with or put her arm around. Jessie didn't either but Jessie didn't seem to mind. Lilly sighed and looked away from the group. Her eyes caught a tall guy with sandy blonde hair and big bluey-green eyes. She blushed when he waved and smiled at her. She smiled back then he winked. Lilly thought that soon her face would set on fire from the heat from the blush that was across her cheeks. She turned back and looked at Kori.

"Why are you blushing Lilly?"

Lilly put her hands to her face and noticed the heat that was radiating from them. She tried to cover it up by wrapping her scarf across her face as well as her neck

"Nothing." She mumbled through the wool of her scarf. Kori raised an eyebrow and let go of Richard's hand and Rachel's arm and went over to her. She linked on to her arm and with her other hand pulled the scarf down from her face that was still glowing red.

"Yes you are, come on. Who do you like?"

"I don't know his name…" she said but realised the mistake she just made. She just admitted that she did like someone. Kori will want to know more. Lilly didn't even know him, as in personality. She had never seen him before. But he was sure hot and he didn't just laugh at her, he smiled waved and winked. Just thinking about his cute smile the blush started to glow more.

"So you do like someone? Come on Lilly spill it!"

"I don't know him. I just saw him over there! I don't know anything else about him"

"Well, what did he do? Did you have eye contact?"

"Briefly"

"What did he do then?"

"Waved, smiled and winked. He looked so hot. I bet he won't be interested in me. I'm just podgy Lilly. I bet he has a really pretty girlfriend too and…"

"You should go up to him and talk to him. At least get to know his name!"

"I am not going to go up to him, and just start a random conversation."

"Please? I will come along and help you?"

"If I do, don't just go up to him and tell him just like that, but not now. At break ok?"

"At least point him out to me now. So I know what he looks like at break."

Lilly turned and pointed at the tall one with the nice hair. She blushed yet again when he turned and saw her and Kori looking at him. He gave Lilly a small wave. Lilly waved back but dragged Kori off before she ran up to him.

"Don't say a word to the others ok?"

"Lilly, he is a hot one. I'm sure he had just fallen in love with you there and then."

"Whatever"

"Lilly he waved again! And he wasn't waving at me!"

"So, I bet he liked you better anyway. You are so much prettier than me"

"Don't say that! He was waving at you! He was smiling at you! He was winking at you for god sake Lilly! He likes you!" Lilly sighed but she felt a warm fuzzy feeling when Kori was saying that. They caught up with the rest of them. Lilly put her finger to her lips when only Kori was looking to tell her to shut up about the mystery boy.

Christopher was with his friends when the girl that he liked walked past. He had been secretly spying on her all week, since she arrived. She never seemed to notice him. He thought she was perfect. She was very intelligent and shy. Everybody made fun of her because of the way she looked but he didn't mind. He liked her because she was different and she wasn't just another pretty girl with no brains. She had an air of mystic about her. Girls who wanted him often crowded Chris but he didn't want them. He wanted one of those girls who are one in a million. He was sure that there was no other girl like that one. He found out her name was Lilly Bourne, when she was talking to a teacher. He liked girls with a bit of brains. Lilly was just the one he wanted; he knew that he could make her life better and make her more confident. He noticed that sometimes she would drift away from her friends and sit down and write in this notebook she kept with her at all times. He once tried to approach her but the tall brown girl sat down next to her so he didn't. He also noticed that she wrote in a code and she never let anyone else see her book. He liked her a lot. He was just so drawn to the mystery that she was. But Chris was also too shy to actually go and talk to her.

In viewpoint all the guys noticed that Lilly wasn't quite feeling ok. She was smiling a lot more and she answered her name with confidence when sir read it out. She even back chatted to Katrina when she shouted over an insult to her. Lilly just shouted back and that shut Kitten up for the rest of the lesson. Nobody could quite figure out what made her so bold but Kori just sat there smiling. Her smile grew even wider, when Lilly looked at her she noticed that her eyes were nearly the deep blue that they were originally were. Richard noticed his girlfriend grinning like a child who had just been given a large chocolate ice cream.

"What you smiling like that for?"

"Lilly"

"I know, she seems a lot happier."

"Why shouldn't she be?"

"No reason. But I don't want her becoming something she's not"

"I never knew you cared bout her like that"

"Well she is part of the gang."

"I'm glad you care for your friends Richard."

Richard smiled then looked at Lilly who had un-zipped her jacket at the top and was doodling happily on a piece of paper.

They were heading out for English next. They went to their normal room instead of the library. Malchoir was waiting for them. He told them to line up at the back of class, he was putting them into a seating plan. He was sick of them being too noisy.

"Right, I'm not going to put you with your friends so don't moan. Or I will just give you a detention. It is that simple."

Everybody looked at each other nervously. Malchoir got a piece of paper and began reel people's name out in pairs and sat them down on their desks.

In the end our friends were paired up with:

Richard and Roy

Garfield and Aaron

Victor and Karl

Rachel and Terra

Kori and Katrina

Bee and Carry Ann

And Lilly with Barbara.

Everyone in that class was having an argument with each other so at the end Malchoir said that they could sit where they wanted next lesson because they just wouldn't shut up from shouting at each other. They smiled at each other proudly. It was break now and Lilly promised Kori she would try and talk to the boy. Lilly didn't want to but she promised and she doesn't break promises. Kori told them that she and Lilly had to do something. And that they would be back after break. They gang just shrugged but looked mildly interested in what they were up to but didn't question it. Kori grabbed Lilly's hand and led her around the school to find this boy that she liked.

Chris was standing alone in the corner where he first saw Lilly. He was daydreaming when he saw her and her friend walking towards him. He had nowhere to run so he would pretend he didn't notice them unless they spoke to him. And if they did, he was going to act like he knew nothing about her, like her name or the notebook. He was trying to ignore them but they were coming closer and closer. Then they stopped about twenty yards away from him and talked. He was trying to listen but decided to just carry on looking at the clouds. Then Lilly nodded and she came forward on her own. Chris started to shake a little but still looked at the sky as if he just saw a UFO.

"What are you looking at?" Lilly said quietly. She had no idea what to say or what to do but Kori said to just go with the flow. She could feel her right arm shaking like mad so she put it behind her back. Chris looked at her and smiled bashfully.

"Eermm nothing much. So what's your name?"

Lilly wanted to just run and hide from embarrassment but she knew that Kori would kill her.

"Lilly Bourne. What's yours?"

"That's a pretty name. And mine is Christopher Knom. But you can call me Chris."

"If only I was pretty like my name." She said sighing quietly. Chris looked at her and smiled again.

"I don't think you're unpretty!" Lilly looked into his eyes that looked like the colour a greeny sea. She gave a small smile to him.

"Why what do you see me as?"

"A mystery"

"Is that a compliment?"

"You could say that"

"Well what do you mean by that I'm a mystery?" Lilly had no idea where the confidence was coming from to question him about his compliment. In fact she didn't know where the courage had come to even start a conversation but it was going well. So she's going to keep it up.

"You have to solve a mystery. I want to solve you. You are hiding something I want to know what. I want to know what I will find."

Lilly was taken aback by this answer but very flattered none the less.

"I think you would be disappointed with what you find" she said looking into his eyes again. Chris had no idea where he thought of complimenting her with mysterious riddles but it seemed to be working. He could see her blushing slowly but he was glad that she sort of impressed by his conversation skills.

"You need to be sure of your self. And do you have a date for tonight?"

Lilly looked wide-eyed at him. Was he asking her out on a date? She had never had a boyfriend since year six in primary school. She slowly shook her head but didn't take her eyes of his.

"Neither do I. Would you like to go with me?"

Lilly's face displayed a look of happy shock. She didn't know whether to kiss him right here and now or just hug him and say yes. She decided to just hug him. It's abit too early for kissing him. He only just asked her out on a date. She reached out and gave him a hug. At first he was surprised that she did but he relaxed into it and gently hugged her back. When she drew back he bent down and brushed his lips across hers. He lent back and whispered gently.

"I'm glad you are my girlfriend." He smiled again and winked. Lilly just stood there and watched him walk off towards the school doors. Lilly was still standing there, still tasting his lips. She felt like she could just scream and jump up and down until she died of excitement. She just got a boyfriend! Kori stood there dumbstruck too. She watched the whole thing; she had a front row seat to probably the best day of Lilly's life so far. Kori ran up to her and gave her a big hug as they both jumped up and down with glee.

"I am so happy for you Lilly! He is so right for you!"

"Thank you. And Kori I am forever in your debt. I could never had done this without you!"

"That is what friends are for. Are you going to dress up or go for casual?"

"Hold on, I'm only just getting over that one of the hottest guys in school asked me out. I haven't thought about what im going to wear." Then it just dawned on her. "Oh My God, what am I going to wear? You have got to help me Kori. I know you and Rachel come to my house tonight and help me chose. Will you?"

"Of course! Come on. I have to tell the others. Our very own Lilly has a boyfriend!" Lilly's eyes had come back to their natural deep dark blue for the first time in years. She couldn't help but smile. She even asked Kori for some lip-gloss. She had never worn make-up before and she felt so happy she let Kori put mascara on her as well. Lilly was on top of the world. Nothing could bring her down not even Katrina and her preppy friends.

Next in maths all Lilly's friends and even her enemies had noticed her eyes. They were all amazed at how deep the blue really was. They defiantly had sapphires in them and they looked like the midnight sky. They were such an enchanting blue. She sat down and all her friends when the maths lesson started came and sat around her table. She was still grinning.

"Lilly, your eyes are amazing. Why did you ever let them get to that depressing grey colour?" Garfield blurted out when he saw the twinkle that was sparkling in her eyes.

"Thanks Gar. I don't know but I won't let them get like that as long as Chris is around."

They all looked at her shocked except of course Kori who was smiling smugly.

"Chris? Who is Chris?"

Lilly smiled but at the same her blush crept onto her cheeks again.

"My boyfriend" she whispered almost silently.

Kori looked disgusted at Lilly. She just got her self an amazing boyfriend and she wasn't broadcasting it across the world. She nudged Lilly and whispered in her ear.

"Why are you whispering it? Shout it out to your friends Lilly. Be proud."

Lilly nodded and said more loudly and boldly.

"My boyfriend" all her friends smiled at her and congratulated her. Katrina walked over and looked down her nose at Lilly.

"What did you say fatty face?"

Kori nudged Lilly again to tell Katrina to shove off and that Chris was her boyfriend. At first Lilly was going to just ignore her but Chris's smile came into her mind and she glared up at Katrina.

"I said Chris Knom is my boyfriend, ok did you get that our will I have to say it louder?" Katrina looked shocked but regained her glaring face.

"Like he would go out with you"

Lilly had enough of being shoved around, she stood to her full height and towered over Katrina and slapped her so hard that you could hear the smack in the next classroom. As her friends were cheering her on.

"I dare you to say it again. Go on I dare you"

Katrina brought her hand to her red face and whispered so only Lilly could hear.

"Fatty Face"

Lilly brought back her hand but changed it from an open hand to a fist and brought it straight into her face. Katrina staggered back. A bruise was slowly coming through her skin, and layers of foundation. Katrina's eyes looked at Lilly's deep blue ones. Even though they were blue they seemed to be on fire.

"I am fed up with taking your shit. Insult me again and I swear that you won't wake up the next day." Katrina couldn't manage a glare she walked back to her chair and everyone was cheering on Lilly. Even all the jocks that made fun of her. Lilly sat back and looked at her friends who were all patting her on the back. Mr Kindle looked amused but couldn't admit it so he sent Lilly to stand outside for ten minutes. But he agreed. It was about time that somebody hit her. We were all waiting for someone else though. Lilly walked out and slammed the door. After that Lilly turned to her old self again. She was silent again but her friends knew that she would never be so un self certain. She still had the blue in her eyes and the gold in her hair and she practically glowed. But she still let no one look at her notebook. She was still didn't eat but her eyes told everything for her.

At lunch they went over to B&B's and whom else did they see there but Chris on a table on his own. Chris noticed Lilly and waved to her. Lilly waved to him then told him to come over to their table for lunch. He gave a tiny smile and went and sat next to Lilly. He ordered a blueberry muffin and coffee for him and the glass of water for Lilly. Lilly smiled bashfully when he put his arm around her waist. Everyone ordered their food and sat talking about tonight. Meanwhile Rachel was talking to Chris to get to know him better.

"So, what do you like about Lilly?"

"What is there not to like? The brains and hidden beauty."

"Are you a poet by any chance?"

"I was wondering that when I was complimenting her, by saying she was a mystery that I wanted to solve."

"If I was into that sort of thing I would probably say cute. But im not so I guessing I will say soppy."

"Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Yep, and he is about as intelligent as a plank of wood…aren't you Gar?" Rachel looked in Gar's direction. Gar looked at her and knew that she was commenting on his stupidity so he just nodded his head and carried on with his chat with the others.

"See, but I love him."

"Okay. That had got to be one of the weirdest relationships ever. Goth and comedian."

"Well I like to be different and he isn't that bad when you get to know him. Not that bad."

Chris smiled at Rachel. All of Lilly's friends were beautiful but they didn't have that same hidden factor as Lilly did. He was really lucky to get someone like Lilly. Girls like her come along once in a lifetime but mostly never.

Okay another chappie done. What did you think? I think it was really sweet that Chris liked her for the things that you couldn't see. Remember facts from this it will help u understand later chappies! Please review thnx TOODLE POP

Love ya all

XxMoondust161xX


	13. A Firework Date

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans.

WOW I gt a new reviewer this time. I feel so loved : D

Love is for sinners (): thankies for your review. It makes me feel special to get a new reviewer.XxX

Obezed: hya gud to hear frm you agen. Im glad u love it and u r a cheese 2! Plz in ur nxt review tell me how to make them IC instead of OOC plz. I need your help. I'm not too proud to beg either! Ps. I can't get to samuraigurl1213. So I cnt read ur strys soz. Coz when I search for u it ses there is no such person.XxX

bb-and-raven-rock: hya thankies for reviewind. glad you liked it. hope to hear frm u for this fluffy chappie! XxX

Kori-starfan93: hya. Thankies for your review and I hope u got my message! This chappie is dedicated to u just like I sed!XxX

THIS IS QUITE A SHORT ONE BUT I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPPIE. THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND THOSE WHO DIDN'T!

**The Gang's all here.**

A Firework Date.

They had just finished school and Lilly was walking home with Kori and Rachel. Bee was going with Jinx and Emily to a new café to see what its like and the lads were going to spend time with each other without the girls before they went to the Firework Parade that was on tonight.

"So Gar, are you taking Rachel?"

"Of course I am. Who else? Like Victor is taking Bee and Chris is taking Lilly and like you are taking Kori. It's all worked out."

Victor said nothing. He promised to take Jessie too. So it won't just be Bethany he was escorting. He cleared his throat for the others to look at him.

"I am taking Jessie too, you know"

"What? Have you dumped Bee for Jinx?"

"NO, I am taking both of them."

"Do they both know that you are taking both of them?"

"Yeah. Well Jinx knows I'm taking Bee as well but she doesn't mind. Bee doesn't know"

"You have to tell her Victor. Or you will be stuck in the middle of them both. Why did you agree to take Jinx?"

"I didn't want her to be alone so I said I would take her."

Richard and Garfield looked at each other and then Victor. They both shook their heads slowly. Victor sighed but carried on walking to his house where they were going to play videogames for abit.

Emily was a very friendly girl who liked to laugh a lot. She was a small thin girl and had tiny green eyes. She had dark brown hair and had dyed some strikes in of a bright red colour. They looked really nice on her. They all sat around the table and bought three strawberry milkshakes.

Lilly was walking in the middle of Kori and Rachel linked with them both. Lilly opened her door and a black and white cat dashed out of her front door.

"He is called Cosmic"

"Cute name for a cute cat" Kori said brightly.

"Nice cat" Rachel said quietly. She wasn't much of a cat fan herself.

Lilly shouted to the living room where her mum was lying on the sofa watching TV. Her mum sat up when she heard Lilly shout her. She stood up and looked at Kori and Rachel. Lilly's mum was tall with very short blonde hair. She didn't work so she was always in the house. Her name was Jayne. Jayne smiled at the girls and offered them a drink or a snack. All three girls refused and went up to Lilly's room, which was quite small. In her room in were the basics. A desk, bed, wardrobe and a chest of drawers. The walls were white but with a chinese theme going through the whole room. She had a bonsai tree in the corner and black chinese symbols were sprayed on her white walls. They all sat down on her bed and looked at her while she was getting out all her clothes. She was laying down about ten pairs of jeans and five pairs of normal black combats. Lurking at the back of her wardrobe was a skirt she got a couple of months ago but she refused to wear it. She actually had a lot of tops with low necks and that showed off her boobs but she never wore them. After trial and error they finally chose:

Top: a black top that was only on one shoulder. It had a hot pink swirly pattern across the chest. The one sleeve was long and went past the end of her fingertips.

Bottom: after much persuading they convinced her to wear the skirt. It was just above knee length and was black with pink stripes at the side. Lilly actually had quite good legs. They were long and shapely. They weren't tanned like Kori's but they were good enough.

Shoes: black boots that came to her knee. She agreed to wear the skirt if she could cover most of her legs with her boots. They had quite a large chunky heel.

They laid it all out on her bed and looked at it. They wanted Lilly to keep her hair like normal because it was so nice anyway. In one of her drawers she had contact lenses so she didn't have to wear her glasses. They good bit was, that they didn't have a colour so her natural midnight blue eyes shone through. And they didn't have to see her glasses before her beautiful eyes. Kori was even nice enough to cut her fringe so it didn't keep on coming into her eyes. Kori and Rachel were waiting in her room while she took a quick shower.

"So what are you going to wear Kori?"

"Dunno. Come to my house after Lilly is ready and you two can I help me pick something out. Then we will go to your flat to get you ready."

"Why can't I go like I am?"

"Because you at least have to be a little bit more dressy. Just abit of sparkle. Ok? "

"I guess so. I mean I have no choice anyway do I?"

"Nope"

They smiled at each other when Lilly came into the room with a towel wrapped around her. Her hair was plastered to her face because she had just washed it. She walked in and got her bra that had no straps and a pair of knickers then left the room again. She came back in the room again in her underwear and a hairdryer in her hands. She sat down at her desk and let Rachel dry her hair for her and Kori did her make up.

"You have really long lashes you know."

"Thanks"

"Welcome"

Rachel was amazed at the way hair almost dried instantly. And it dried so perfect and straight. Rachel was soon finished with her hair and was helping Kori with her make up.

" I think a clear lip-gloss with a tint of pink and some shimmery effect."

"Me too. Come on Lilly pucker up" all three laughed for most of the time that they were sorting out her make up. After it they saw that she looked beautiful. Well as beautiful as you could get Lilly to be. Lilly got into her chosen clothes and stepped into her boots. After it she picket up a black jacket to put over the top and a small bag to put her phone, some more lip-gloss, her purse that had twenty five dollars in it and of course a notebook. Not the normal one but a smaller version.

They walked down the stairs and Jayne looked at Lilly from head to toe.

"Who are going with?" Jayne asked raising her eyebrow. Lilly had never dressed like this before and she saw that her eyes were blue.

"Chris"

"Well have a good time girls. When will you be home Lilly?"

Kori blurted out before Lilly could answer her mother.

"Can she sleep at my house tonight Mrs. Bourne?"

"Please call me Jayne. And of course she can. Lilly come home tomorrow when you feel like it but not too late. Well when ever Kori kicks you out."

Lilly smiled then hugged her mum, made her way out of the house and to the bus stop to get to Kori's house.

"Thank you for letting me stay tonight."

"Well I thought it was your first date with him. You don't want to be always checking the time for when you have to go home. So you can say you were at mine all the time"

"What are you saying that we will do? It's only our first date."

"Nothing like that! Just go and enjoy yourself. But I expect you back and in my house before seven o clock in the morning." Kori said while laughing. They boarded the bus and got off at Kori's house. Lilly knew about Kori's past so she knew not to question it. She felt so sorry for her. There she was feeling sorry for herself because she gets bullied when Kori had a terrible life and she was at home with both her mum and her dad. They walked in side and Libby wasn't in yet. They might get to see her before they go over to Rachel's flat. All of them walked up to Kori's massive pink room. Lilly was amazed at the size and the colour. Kori invited them in her wardrobe to pick out a suitable outfit.

She ended up with a strapless top that was pink and had sequins across the top. It showed off her super flat tummy. Then she got a white skirt out that was made of denim. And put her white and pink trainers on. She spun in the mirror a few times and agreed. She had showered and had let Lilly do her hair and Rachel do her make-up then she got back into her outfit and spun around one more time. Then they left her room after she grabbed her black hooch coat again and the small bag with her phone money and make up in. they went out of the house and locked the door and got back on the bus to Rachel's flat.

While they were waiting for Rachel to come out from the shower Lilly and Kori looked through her clothes tops mostly. Most of them were black or purple and they all had a message or a picture on the front. None had any glitter or sequins or anything. They were going to give up when something that shimmered in the light caught Lilly's eye. She went back into the last drawer and pulled out a purple top. It was a tank top and had one set of jet-black jewels going in a straight line across the fabric. Lilly held up the top to Kori and they both smiled at the same time. They agreed before Rachel went to get a shower that she could just wear a pair of dark jeans and her vans. So they got out her clothes and placed the top with them. Rachel came back through the door and saw the t-shirt that they had chosen for her. She bushed when she remembered that, that very same t-shirt was the thing she wore on her first date with Garfield all those years ago. Rachel agreed to wear it so she slipped it on and let Kori do her hair. Lilly was very good at doing goth make up. She applied the black eyeliner and mascara perfectly and the white powder was spread evenly across her whole face. Once they had finished they saw the time was 8:30 pm. They had half an hour before they had to be at school. They stayed in Rachel's flat messing about. They invited Bee over when she was ready so they could all go together. Jinx promised that she would go to Emily's house so she couldn't come. The rest of the girls were secretly glad that she had become such good friends with Emily. They heard a knock on the door to signal that Bee had arrived. She stepped in with black leather pants with black boots. And her top was a tank top of yellow and black stripes. (Her uniform in other words) She still had her hair up in two buns.

The lads were at Victor's house, all except Chris of course. They don't know him that well yet. They were all going in the stuff that they wore all day. They didn't see the point of dressing up. They knew the girls would but that's just girls for you.

"Girls always overdress for occasions"

"Yeah Gar, but your Rachel doesn't want to. She gets forced by Kori, Lilly and Bee don't she?"

"True. I wonder what she is wearing. Even though it doesn't matter she looks hot in anything."

"Shut up gar and lets go. The girls will be waiting for us probably." Richard nearly screamed when he saw that the time was 8:55. They promised to meet their dates at 8:50 exactly. They all rushed out of Victor's house to bump into Jessie and Emily. Emily was with a boy called Jamie who was always falling over things. And Jinx was wearing nothing new. The dress, the tights, the shoes, the choker, the jewel, the hair and of course the contacts. They only thing that was different was that she had some pink powder dusted across her cheeks.

The girls were stood outside the school gates. None of the boys had arrived yet, not even Chris. Lilly and Bee went to search if they had already gone inside and Kori and Rachel waited at the front. Just when they thought that they were safe from being bugged by Roy and Aaron they both walked up to them. Rachel stood and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Aaron came and put an arm around her waist. Rachel looked at him smiling like an idiot.

"Take it off, or I will break it off." Rachel said to him and he gingerly removed his arm from around her.

"So Rach…" he tried to start but again Rachel cut him off

"Its Rachel not Rach. Call me Rach again I will make it impossible for you to speak anymore." She said again with no emotion but she smiled icily at his shocked face.

"Well…Rachel. Got a date?"

"Yes"

"Oh right. Will you still come with me." Rachel got bored easily of his pathetic questions so she just shook her head and walked away from him. Aaron wasn't going to give up that easily so he put his hands on either side of her waist. She spun around and grabbed his hands off her waist. She pulled them so they were behind his back again.

"How many times do I have to do this until you give it up? This must be the tenth time I have done this to you in this month at least" in response Aaron just did a quiet scream as she tightened her grip on his wrists.

"Leave me alone Aaron."

She let go of his hands and pushed him forward. He walked away rubbing his sore wrists but he didn't dare look back or say something. God he loved the way she threatens people. Kori wasn't having as much luck as Rachel was. Roy had already took Kori away from Rachel, remembering how much his balls hurt from the last time he did this, and took her around a few corners. They were now quite far away from the school. Roy was roughly pushing her along and whispering sick things in her ear.

"This should far enough."

"Let go of me now Roy." Roy just smiled and held onto her waist even tighter.

"I warned you Roy." Kori brought up her fist and smashed it into his face. He let go of her and covered his face with his hands.

"You made my nose bleed!"

"Want a black eye to match?"

"You know that you really want me Kori. Face it I am so much better than Richard…"

"That maybe true, but both of you put together aren't as good as me." Kori and Roy looked around the alley, that Roy pushed Kori into, to see Xavier standing there. Kori just had no emotion but shock, were as Roy was scowling at Xavier. Before Roy knew what had happened Xavier ran forward grabbed Kori and ran out of the alley. Roy didn't even see it happen it was just one big blur. Xavier used his skills from martial arts club to get away the quickest. He took her to another alley.

"You know, im getting really sick and tired of people dragging me into alleys! Come on be original at least."

"Shut up and kiss me for saving you from Roy."

Kori just looked up at Xavier and raised an eyebrow as if to say 'you wish' which he did. Xavier put an arm around her waist and one hand behind her head. He was forcing her head forward to his waiting lips but suddenly she jerked her head forward and head butted him. He stumbled backwards with a hand over his forehead.

"What was that for?"

Again Kori just raised her eyebrow at him.

"Its just you and me now cutie so relax."

"Do you really think that I would relax when I am alone with you?"

"I will help you relax. My kiss is magical for making girls relax into my arms" he tried to walk towards her but she stretched out her arms and forced him back onto the wall. When he was against the wall she moved closer and placed her trainered foot just over his privates and smiled at his face.

"Say that again and I will make the rest of puberty very boring for you." Her smile grew wider. She heard Rachel say that a couple of times to Aaron and it seemed like a good one to use.

"Calm down Kori. And take your foot away from my pride and joy."

Before she took her foot away she jabbed at them roughly to just get the message through.

"Be lucky that I don't have Lilly's buffalo's on, cos that would literally kill you."

He tried to smile but he couldn't help being a little afraid she had a major advantage over him at the moment. He shoved her foot out of the way and ran into the shadows of the alley.

"FREAK!" Kori shouted after him. She swore she heard him shout back cutie but she wasn't sure. She just smiled at the way she handled that event and made her way back to school because it was now 9:25. Everybody will be worried about her.

Rachel looked for Kori and bumped into the lads. She told them what happened and Richard flipped.

"What do you mean Roy took Kori. Where when and why?" Richard was making no sense and wasn't helping them so Rachel took him and gave him to Lilly and Chris to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid while he isn't thinking right. Bee joined the hunt for her. Lilly and Chris were trying to calm Richard down. But were failing miserably.

"Calm down Richard. Kori isn't a little girl she can handle herself."

"I don't care if she can handle herself! I want to know what happened right now and if I see that Roy he will no longer have a face."

"Richard, I don't mean to be harsh and I know you are worried, we all are but SHUT THE HELL UP!" Lilly shouted. Richard looked at her but began to just mumble under his breath about what he is going to do when he next sees Roy. Lilly rolled her eyes but she too was worried about Kori. She knew that Kori could get herself away from Roy. But what if something else happened to her when she walking back to school?

Everyone else went looking for her to just see Kori walk around the corner smiling to her self. She seemed to be ok and she was walking along happily. They all ran up to her and hugged her and asked her if she was ok.

"Yeah im fine and I don't think Roy or Xavier will bother me for awhile at least." Kori said happily and pushed them back to the school and inside where Lilly and Chris were sitting either side of Richard who was cursing under his breath like a madman. When he gazed up and his eyes fell on Kori he jumped up and hugged her. She whispered something in his ear, which made him calm down, and he practically went back to normal. But everyone noticed that when anyone walked too close past Kori that he didn't know he would drag her away and stand her next to him. Kori got a bit annoyed by this but let him because she knew he was in an overprotective mood at the moment.

"Wow. That is a pretty impressive bonfire don't you think?" Lilly said looking at the dancing flames.

"Not really. I mean I have seen and built bigger ones than that" Chris replied. He thought she looked great in her clothes. So looked even more beautiful with her deep blue eyes on show. He gently grabbed her hand. At first she didn't know whether cup or lace. It started with just cup but he laced his slim fingers through hers. A small blush wanted to come across her cheeks but she fought it down. When they stood still watching the amazing fireworks they noticed that the couples had broken of into their twos. Gar and Rachel were sat in front of the bonfire; Garfield had his arm around her. She leaned into his shoulder and let they light from the fire reflect into her contacts and his forest green eyes. They were both smiling sweetly at each other.

"I remember that top rach. You looked fabulous then I you look even better now."

"Since when do you compliment me like that? Normally its just 'you're lookin hot' or 'very sexy Rach, very sexy' never knew you were one to give nice compliments"

"Charming Rachel. That's just charming."

Rachel sighed as a reply and snuggled further into his shoulder. Kori and Richard were sitting on a small blanket in the corner of the field watching the fireworks. Well that's what they would say if you asked them but they were obviously kissing under the brightly lit sky. Jessie had gone off because Bee and Victor were walking around the field hand in hand and sometimes stopping to admire the fireworks and a quick kiss now and again. That just left Chris and Lilly standing right in the middle of the field hand in hand looking up at the view. All the colours flashed across the cloudless sky. Chris sat down on the grass and beckoned Lilly to sit on his lap. Lilly shook her head but sat next to him.

"Why?"

"If I sat on your lap, you won't be able to feel your legs for at least a week, or they would just break."

"Don't be silly" he said and patted his lap. She was about to shake her head again but he pulled her onto him.

"You are not heavy you know Lilly."

"Thanks for the compliment, but you are lying to try and make me feel better."

Chris didn't reply to this in words his just pulled her closer and looked up at the amazing view. Lilly wanted to sigh but stopped her self. She too gazed into the sky but couldn't help studying Chris's face too. He noticed her staring at his face so a slight blush rose to his cheeks but he still looked down at his girlfriend.

"Do you like what you see?"

Lilly snapped out of the trance.

"Yes, the fireworks are very pretty" she whispered. He chuckled lightly.

"Not the fireworks you fool, I saw you looking at me."

"Oh right, well yeah I guess so."

"What do you mean I guess so? You are supposed to say, yes Chris your face is very handsome." He said while still laughing. She began to giggle cutely.

"Ok then. Yes Chris your face is very handsome. Happy now"

"Yup." He said and smiled at her. She smiled back but averted her gaze back the sky. She looked back up at him because he hadn't taken his eyes of her face since they talked. They were just inches apart from kissing when someone over an overhead speaker disturbed them.

"Ok everyone. Going off next is the largest firework that will be going off tonight. I hope have enjoyed the first part of the show and will enjoy the rest of it. That will be all thank you" when it crackled out a new crackle was going from when they lighted the next firework. Everyone had gone silent to wait for the firework. With a loud squeal the firework fizzed up into the sky. After it was a trail of white stars. With an ear-splitting bang it popped into lots of different colours. Blue, red, green, yellow, pink, purple, orange and many more colours burst out of the firework. Then again each different coloured sparkle broke up into more coloured sparks. Many people were ohhing and awing at the firework but a certain couple didn't have the time.

When the firework was travelling into the air Chris kissed Lilly's lips softly and when he heard the bang he licked her lips and she agreed and opened her mouth to him. Lilly felt as if she was flying through the sky. Chris had his own set of fireworks going off inside his head as his was trying to memorise the way her mouth was set out. She broke away for air and smiled at his face. She gave him a quick kiss and snuggled into his chest.

They didn't see that their friends were watching and smiling from where ever they were. Kori wanted to run up to her and hug her and jump about for a bit but Richard pulled her back down when she stood up to run over to her and kissed her too. In the end all of the gang were kissing their partner.

Wasn't that sweet? I loved that chappie coz it was sweet and adorable but it shows you that Kori ain't as weak as people think. So if you think she is weak then she will come and kick your butt! WATCH OUT : D. Right next chappie be coming soon. Please review me it makes me feel speckle! (special)TOODLE POP

Love ya all

XxMoondust161xX


	14. Terror Terra and Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans but I do proudly own Ian, Lilly and Chris!

I AM SORRY FOR THE DELAY ON THIS CHAPPIE. IT TOOK QUITE AWHILE TO WRITE!

Reviewers:

Kori-starfan93: thanks a bunch for reviewing me! I hope you received my message bout hide and seek coz tht is a brill film! XxX

Obezed: thank you I am trying to make a point that everyone who thinks that Kori is the gullible one but she isn't. In fact she can be a real fighter when she wants to be so I got tht point across. Thank you so much for all your advice. I am trying to make them less OOC, please tell me at the end whether I have succeeded! Soon I will go on ur user and read ur stories, but I am not promising anything! I am really busy at the moment so it might not be for a while! Ps thank you for all three of my reviews! XxX

KG20: hello, nice to hear frm you again! Because you have reviewed again this chappie is dedicated to you SO ENJOY OR ELSE! XxX

**To anybody who it might concern:**

Everybody, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Not much will happen unless the mood takes me half way down the page to put a major turn into it. Like when I did the whole fight between Kori and Richard! I didn't know that I was going to put that until I wrote it! So maybe nothing major will happen but then again something might! You never know unless you read it. SO HERE IT IS CHAPPIE 14!

**The Gang's all here.**

Terror Terra and Secrets.

It was coming up to the Christmas holidays. Everybody was excited about the festive spirit. What I meant to say was that everybody was going Christmas mad and it was only the first week in December. Girls wore tinsel in their hair and had over done the make up. Well only three girls had gone over on their make up. If you can't guess who they were: Terra, Katrina and Barbara. It was now to the point that they all wore the same clothes to school each day as each other and did their hair exactly the same. They thought they looked cool but they didn't hear the sniggers behind their backs. Recently they had been bugging the lads even more. They wanted dates for the Christmas ball two weeks from now. Every time Katrina walked past Richard she giggle at a high pitch.

"Hiya Robbie-poo."

And she always got the same response from him.

"Shut up and go away."

Then she would giggle again, try and do a flirtatious wink and smile but she just looked like she had a nervous twitch.

And Terra would always go up to Garfield and link onto his arm. Garfield would try shake her off but she seemed to be super glued to his arm. And when Rachel saw Terra groping at Gar's arm she would raise an eyebrow and Terra would stroke his arm and look into his eyes and stalk off, pushing past Rachel. Rachel and Garfield got sick of this happening every time she saw him.

"Terra go and get your own boyfriend" Rachel would say to her when she pushed past.

"For your information Rachel, Garfield is my boyfriend. Why don't you go and get your own boyfriend?" Terra would smile at Rachel's face that looked like she was ready to kill. When Rachel would question Gar about what Terra was saying he would always deny it. Garfield didn't know what he felt for Terra. He knew he didn't love her but yet again he didn't hate her. But he knew he should. Then again he had feeling that she would do something to make him hate her so he wasn't worried about the feeling inside his stomach that told him to be her friend. He shook the thought of being Terra's friend out of his head and held tighter to Rachel who was walking next to him. He was walking her to the bus stop were she was meeting Kori to go to the mall. Kori was determined to get Rachel some more tops with sparkle on them. Rachel didn't have any choice so she agreed. They invited Lilly too but Lilly was going to a café with Chris that day and sleeping over at his house. Garfield walked back to his flat alone and sat down of the sofa with a bowl of potato chips and watched a TV movie.

Richard was at the Wayne mansion alone. Well all he had was Alfred to keep him company on this boring Saturday afternoon. Victor was trying to make amends with Jessie. She wasn't talking him because of the firework thing. He never talked to her once. Bee was trying to help Victor even though she was the problem. Kori and Rachel were busy doing something and Lilly and Chris were together. He had no other choice but to phone up Gar to see what he is doing. Don't get me wrong Richard's best friend was Garfield and he loved him like a brother but god did he get on his nerves. But Richard hadn't spent any quality time with just Garfield for ages so he picked up the phone and dialled his number.

"Hiya Gar, what you up to?"

"Nutin much you?" he wasn't quite talking right because his gob was still full of potato chips.

"Wanna meet up someplace and do something?"

"May as well. Just me and you?"

"Yup, I am all alone at my place and everyone else is busy. Park, play some football?"

"Yeah, see you there in bout fifteen minutes?"

"Fifteen minutes?"

"Yeah I gotta clean up a bit first."

"Right see you there"

Richard put the phone down and checked his appearance in his mirror. Lets just say he had the look to make the girls scream. He smiled and adjusted his dark glasses and ran his hand through his unruly hair. He went down stairs to the garage and hopped onto his motorbike. It took him ten minutes to get there because he was doing the speed limit. Before he got there he stopped off at a sporty shop and picked up a brand new pigskin. He had money to spare so why not?

Lilly got into her jeans like normal and a blue top with a jewelled star on the front. Her buffalo's occupied her feet and she threw over a thick black cardigan over her shoulders. Chris was picking her up any second now. He said they were going to 'Zen' it was a new café in town. He knew about her room being chinese based so he decided to take her to 'Zen' because it too was chinese based. He knew that she would love it. Next to her while she waiting for Chris was a large black bag that had her stuff for sleeping over at his house tonight. She was really nervous. She hadn't slept at his house nor had he slept at her house so she had butterflies fluttering in her stomach. When she heard the doorbell ring she nearly leapt out of her skin. She answered the door and Chris was stood there with his bright white smile flashing in the sun. She smiled sweetly at him then brushed her lips over his. She went back into the house and picked up the bag. Chris came in and sat down because Jayne told him to. Jayne took a liking to Chris. So every time he came he would have a conversation with him. When he finally finished they headed out the door and went to wait for a cab. First they were going back to Chris's house to put her bag there then they were walking to 'Zen' because it was only a few blocks away.

"Rachel you must come into this shop!"

Rachel looked up at the name of the shop that Kori was practically dancing outside of. She immediately took a disliking to this shop: 'Pink Power' not her kind of shop.

"Kori, No."

"Please? You may find something you like!"

"I am not wearing any thing from 'Pink Power' its more your shop than mine. You go in I will wait right here."

"If you won't go in than…well…oh okay I will be out in a bit." Kori ran into the shop and started to pick up anything pink, that was everything, and that was her size. Rachel rolled her eyes as she watched her best friend run wildly around the pink shop. Rachel stood there with no bags except the small black leather backpack that had her purse and everything else in that she would need. She was waiting there for about one minute before someone interrupted her train of thought. She turned to find Aaron there yet again.

"Leave me alone"

"Rachel, I want to talk to you"

"If only I wanted to listen."

"Please just have a normal conversation. You know like friends"

"When I am friends with you hell would be frozen over"

"Very funny. Just talk or my friends will take the mickey"

"What?" Rachel looked confused. Aaron had other friends from Roy?

"Them over there, they think you are my girlfriend. Just have a conversation with me then hug me good bye."

Rachel looked over to the group of lads who were all boggling at Aaron and Rachel; she looked back at Aaron who was pleading with her, with his eyes. Rachel shook her head.

"But I know what I can do to make them really take the mickey." Rachel smiled evilly and stalked off to the lads who looked shocked that she was walking towards them. She went up to what seemed like the ringleader and sat on his knee. She put his arms around his neck and whispered in his ear.

"Available?"

"D…don't you go out with Aaron?"

"Do I hell, he is such I liar. So available?"

"For you yes"

"Tough I am taken by Garfield. Sorry if I got you excited"

She hit his arm when he tried to grab her arse when she got off his lap and walked away. She walked right into Aaron and smiled.

"Got the picture? Don't lie."

Aaron nodded but he still couldn't believe that Rachel could act like that. You know all flirty and sexy but Rachel was full of surprises, that's another reason why he loves her so much.

From behind a large plant two blue eyes watch this event. She even took out her phone and videoed the whole thing. She had to push back her long straight hair out of her eyes and blink a few times to make sure she wasn't dreaming this. Rachel flirting with other boys? Well she wasn't going to pass an opportunity like this. She came out from behind the plant and walked up to Rachel.

"Rachel, what would you do if I told Garfield what you just did?"

"He wouldn't believe you, and I didn't do anything wrong. Just proving a point."

"Right, whatever. Well would he believe me if I showed him the video I made?"

"You were following me around with a cam-corder?"

"No on my phone stupid!"

"You are just being stupid. You wouldn't show Gar a silly video of me asking some random guy if he is avaible would you really sink that low?"

"Wouldn't I?" Terra smiled evilly then walked off. As she was stalking off she thought about the possibilities. She also recorded it with audio but she was just going to show Gar the video with no sound. But Rachel just said that she actually asked the guy if he was avaible so she downloaded the sound onto the movie and got on the next bus to Gar's flat.

Kori came running out the shop. Rachel raised an eyebrow at her three bulging bags when Kori said she only got a couple of items. Rachel told Kori what Terra had said and what happened with her, Aaron and his friend. At first Kori was shocked but then she just laughed it off. Rachel was still worried about what would Terra do, but she thought, how much can a stupid blonde do? She carried on like normal and if Terra did show him the video then she would explain after. They walked past a shop that Rachel was drawn to. It had red tinted windows and had lots of dark looking clothes on the other side of the glass. The shop was called 'Jet' she walked in and saw lots of tops that she would love to have but she promised only dressy tops or outfits. She was browsing through some black trousers when Kori came rushing over to her with her hands of hangers all with different styles of tops, trouser, skirts and even a dress that Rachel already ruled out.

Victor had Jessie locked up in her room. And she didn't say anything except when she snapped back at them.

"Jessie, Bee is my girlfriend. I wanted to and I had to spend time with her. I know I said I would take you too but you know…Bee is my girl not you."

"You so know how to make me feel better don't you? I appreciate that Bee is your girlfriend but that gives you no reason to totally block me out for the whole night!"

"Jessie, open the door. I don't want to shout through it anymore." Bee said in a calm voice trying to get her to calm down but she was actually glad that Jessie was in a mood with Victor.

"Tough, get used to it. Victor is my friend Bee, you are so controlling!"

"So it's my fault?"

"Yes, it is. Deal with it. You know Victor can have other friends than just you!"

"Look who's speaking. I'm not the one who is throwing a hissy fit because he didn't pay attention to me."

"Don't pin this on me!"

"What do you mean? You are pinning this on me!"

"That's because you are the true reason that this is happening. Victor had is own life you know!"

"I know that but do you?"

"GIRLS GIRLS! Chill y'all! Jinx open this dam door before I break it down!"

"Yes, go on Bee's side Victor! I knew you would. Don't be scared to go against her word. Rebel Victor! Rebel!"

"You are just sounding like a freak Jessie! I don't you dare tell my boyfriend what to do. Just because you are jealous!"

"ENOUGH! Jinx open this door now!"

They heard a loud sigh and Jessie walked to the door unlocked it and walked out.

"Happy now?"

"Right. Ok. Jessie I am sorry I ignored you but as I said before Bee is my girlfriend she comes first."

"Did she tell you to say that?"

Bee wanted to hit Jessie but controlled her self.

Lilly sat down on one of the black chairs and Chris sat opposite her. On the round white table there was bamboo place mats and chopsticks on the side. In the middle on the table there was a black kettle that was squared shape and had a bamboo handle instead of a metal one and two cup that were also black and squared with the bamboo handles. Lilly loved it, she had always thought that chinese traditions were great. Once you had drunk your tea there was and ornate garden outside with lots of fountain and streams with little wooden bridges over them and small gazebos littered around the lawn. Luckily it was nice and sunny outside so they could visit the garden after their tea and small bowl of flavoured rice.

Terra got off at his flat and asked at the desk of which room was his. She thanked the lady on the desk and climbed the stairs to his room. She knocked a couple of times before she noticed a white piece of paper taped to the door.

_To Rach,_

_Gone to the park with Richard. Be back soon. If you need me come to the park. Hope you had a good shopping trip see you soon_

_Gar xxx_

Terra smiled at the notice and took it down. Shoved it in her pocket and walked back out and made her way to the park to confront him.

"Heya Richard. What took you so long?"

"Went to the shop got new football. Go on."

"Go on what?"

"Go long!"

"Oh right." Garfield ran back and held his hands out in front of him to catch the ball. They were playing this for about twenty minutes before Terra showed up.

"Hi Gar!" she said in a higher voice then usual.

"Go away Terra."

"I only have something to tell you about Rachel. Don't you want to know?" when Garfield heard Rachel's name he turned and looked at Terra.

"What about Rachel?"

"Oh that she was flirting with Aaron and one of his friends."

"She wouldn't. Why would I believe you Terra?"

"Cause I got proof." She picked the phone out of her pocket and turned it on. She showed Garfield the movie, she loved the way his eyes grew wider and wider when he saw Rachel was doing. Terra forgot to turn on the sound so he only saw what happened.

"I can't believe that Rachel would do that!"

"Well you better had because you just saw it. With your very own eyes."

Richard who was looking over Garfield's shoulder was also shocked at the behaviour of Rachel. Rachel was like a sister to him and he never thought that she would do that!

"I don't know what to say." Richard said quietly

"Say nothing. I'm going home and waiting for Rachel. Terra give me your phone."

"Why?"

"Because I can show it, I don't want her to lie to me. And I need to speak to her alone" Terra gave him her phone and stalked of being happy with herself. Richard picked up the football patted Garfield on the back and left.

Garfield was furious. He was going to be even more furious if Rachel lies to him too. He stormed upstairs and saw that Terra took the notice. He slammed opened the door and slammed it back closed. He threw himself down on the sofa and glared angrily at the door waiting for her to return.

Rachel got five tops and three pairs of pants from the shop called 'Jet' they all had some sparkle but not too much and still had goth written all over them. She said good-bye to Kori who was going over to Richards to show him all the new clothes. She had also got a top from 'Jet', black and pink in horizontal stripes, it was a strapless top too. Rachel walked into her block of flats and made her way up-stairs. She put down all her bags to open the door, when she did she saw Garfield staring at her. She smiled but he didn't smile back. She put all her bags on the side and closed the door.

"Rachel, sit down." Rachel could tell by the way Garfield was talking to her that Terra had told him. She sighed and sat down.

"Did you flirt with other lads today?"

"No"

"Liar!"

"I was proving a point."

"Yeah, proving that you are probably cheating on me for all I know."

"What?"

"I have proof. A video. Do not deny it Rachel. Don't lie to me. Even though it is too late."

"I am telling you that you don't understand…"

"No, I am telling you. You don't understand Rachel."

"Did Terra tell you?"

"Yes but that doesn't matter."

"Oh but it does matter Garfield, it does!"

Rachel began to get angry. She knew that Garfield had every right to be angry with her but he could at least let her explain. He didn't know the whole story.

"Why does it matter Rachel? You are the one who is flirting with other lads!"

"No, it matters because you would rather believe that blonde bimbo instead of your own girlfriend!"

"Girlfriend? Huh whatever. Actually no. This is the end Rachel! I know it seems pathetic but you don't know how much it hurts to know that I trusted you!"

"No Gar, if you really trusted me, then you would believe me and listen to what I have to say. If you really loved me then you let me explain instead of just judging me from a silly video that Terra took! No Gar! I finish it." Rachel grabbed her bags and stormed out. Garfield knew that he should stop her and that they were just both angry and confused and that it wasn't that bad but anger clouded his mind. So instead of going after her he threw a cushion at the door that she just slammed. He sunk back down onto the sofa and looked at the phone on the coffee table. He picked it back up and watched the video a few times. He didn't know how Rachel could say that she wasn't flirting. It was in plain view. When he saw watching it for the tenth time he noticed that there was audio. He turned the volume up and replayed the movie back. When it was finished he knew what Rachel was going on about. He now understood why she did it. She wasn't flirting she was pissing off Aaron. He felt so stupid for not letting her explain and he felt a sudden rush an utmost hatred for Terra. How dare she try and spilt them up. He knew that he would have to find Rachel. He didn't know where she would go though. Kori was out with Richard and Lilly was with Chris and Victor, Bee and Jessie were all busy so he grabbed his coat and prayed she hadn't gone far.

Rachel stomped out of the block of flats and walked all the way to her favourite café. Dark Angel. It was quite far away from he flats but because she was so angry she didn't seem to notice the distance. She went in and sat down on the table right at the back. As she sat waiting for her herbal tea, she remembered when Garfield took her here and they sat where she was sitting right now. She wanted to hang her head and feel sorry for herself maybe even let her eyes fill with water, not cry, Rachel never cries. But she thought of Terra and Gar together, so held her head high and tried look as if nothing happened. A tall girl placed the cup on her table and walked away without even saying anything. Rachel slowly drank her tea; she didn't take her eyes of the black wall. She didn't even speak when the waitress came back for the money. Rachel silently got the money placed it in her hand and picked the cup back up and drank again.

Garfield looked all over the nearest cafés and teashops. Then he went a bit further out. He was walking down a long road that had nothing on it. Just plain grey walls and no windows. He weirdly recognised the road, like a memory, when he saw in the distance the small a small black sign coming from the side of the building. Where he first took Rachel on an official date. Her favourite café, he didn't think she would go there because it was so far from the flats. He had to take the bus twice but he knew that when Rachel is mad she doesn't care how far she is walking, what she walking on or anything. He hurriedly walked up the bleak road and stood outside and looked through the windows. He saw Rachel sitting where they always sit. She had her back to him, but he knew it was her; the hair was a subtle hint. He went trough the door and walked up to her, he was just about to speak when she turned on him.

"What are you doing here?"

Garfield was taken aback by her knowing that he was there before he said anything, but she could always do things like that. You know, sort of know what you are going to say next and things like that.

"I had come to find you"

"I could of guessed that, I meant why?"

"Well, I know you aren't cheating"

"Right, whatever." She said sounding totally uninterested, and then she turned her back to him again. He scooted around her and sat opposite her.

"Just like old times huh?"

"Nope"

"What do you mean nope? Don't you remember when I would take you here, and we would sit in these very seats."

"Of course I do, but then I thought I loved you. Not anymore."

"I admit it Rach, I made a mistake, as in totally nearly blow the world up mistake, but I know now. Please understand."

"You want me to understand? How about when I wanted you to understand, would you listen? No. So do you think that I will listen?"

"I guess not."

"Correct."

For this whole conversation Rachel couldn't make eye contact with him. She kept her eyes on the wall. She knew that if she looked in to his jungle eyes she would forgive and forget, but it wasn't that simple, so her eyes were glues to the wall.

"Rachel look at, at least look at me!"

"I can't Garfield."

"Why not?"

"Because if I do, and I see your eyes I will fall back in love with you, just like the first time, okay?" Rachel put her hands over her mouth and jumped out of her seat. She didn't care that everyone was looking at her. She grabbed her bags again left a tip and walked out. Before she walked out she mumbled

"I have got to go."

Garfield just looked at where Rachel was sat and stared. People stopped looking at him and slowly the noise rose back to a comfortable level. Still Garfield sat and stared, in the end the waitress had to tell him to leave and go after her. Garfield snapped out of his trance put some more tip on the table before running out of the café.

Chris and Lilly had their hands laced while they walked over the beautiful gardens. They came to a small river with a delicate wooden bridge going over it. Lilly looked at the dainty bridge and let out a small chuckle.

"What's so funny, Lilly?"

"If you think I'm going over that bridge you can think again. It would smash into millions of pieces if I stepped on it." Lilly said. She was laughing on the outside but really in side she thought that, that was really depressing. She let out a sigh when Chris shook his head and pulled her over the bridge with him. She was getting ready for the crash and for the cold water to splash up her legs. But it never came. When she was on the other side, Chris smiled at her surprised face.

"See, you aren't as heavy as you think you are."

"Yes I am."

"So why didn't the bridge break then?"

Lilly paused and thought that maybe she wasn't as big as she thought she was. She was going to smile but she looked down at her front and all she saw was flab so she said nothing but took her hand away from Chris's and walked to the gazebo. She lent on the railing and sighed. Chris raised an eyebrow and walked up to her. He looked down into her deep blue eyes but was surprised to see a hint of grey was included in her beautiful eyes.

"Chris…"

"You aren't breaking up with me are you?"

Lilly just sighed. Her secret was coming out, but she wouldn't allow it.

"Yes, I am sorry Chris. I have had the time of my life with you and I really do love you…"

"Then why?"

"You think you love me, but you don't. Its all pity and I don't want it." Lilly sighed again. She didn't want to do this but she had no choice.

"You shouldn't ruin your reputation by going out with me. I'm not good for you Chris trust me. I am not what I look like."

"I know that, you are magical, I don't know what it is but I know that I do love you Lilly, and if you love me too then there is no reason to split." When he said this Lilly just wanted to tell him but she couldn't. It was wrong of her to go out with him anyway. That was breaking the rules but he was so sweet. She knew if she stayed with him then she would let it slip and if he knew then he defiantly wouldn't want to be with her anymore. Lilly looked into his eyes and saw him looking into hers. She could tell that her eyes were now grey again because of the look on his face.

"Are you getting forced to do this?"

"Sort of."

"Don't give in Lilly. I made your eyes the most enchanting blue ever, don't let them become grey again."

"It's too late Chris. I have a secret. If I stay with you and I tell you then you would never want to be with me ever again. I can't tell you that secret Chris."

"Then don't tell me. But don't split with me Lilly. That is not going to stop me."

"You are sweet Chris but nobody knows what I truly am. I am a fraud."

"I don't care if you are in the drug market Lilly, don't leave me."

Lilly looked out over the garden that was lay ahead of her. Her secret troubled her. She didn't want to say it but she defiantly wouldn't want to dump Chris. Her head was full of images. There was the happy one with Chris in a small but nice house and she was still friends with everyone, they weren't rich but they were happy. But that flickered with the other image of her with a big house, great car and the money to get anything she ever wanted but she wasn't truly happy. She had her grey eyes and hair in front of her face while the other she had her magical eyes and she had her head held up high. And was that a real smile and I true laugh? She knew that she had to chose one or the other. She knows the one she wanted, but her family want her to take the other. Get a good job then you could have anything you want, except happiness.

Chris looked at her and knew that she was thinking so he put his hand over hers on the railing and squeezed it softly. Chris turned Lilly so she looked at him and met her lips with his, at first she stood up straight but then she melted into him. They broke apart and Lilly held onto Chris tightly.

"When I can tell you, will you leave me?"

"No"

"What if it is really really bad."

"No"

"What if…"

"Lilly, whatever you were going to say I am going to say the same thing. The only reason I would leave you is if this is just an act and you don't really love me" Lilly's eyes widened abit and she bit her lip. She did love Chris but would he see it that way when she could finally tell him?

Another chappie done. Well wat do you know. Two big turns in one chappie, that I sed might not have any turns in it. Well you are never going to know what happens next unless you review! Will Lilly tell Chris her secret? Will Rach and Gar get back together again? Find out in the nxt chappie! ps yes i know tht Rachel was abit ooc but i just wrote it! i also know that Rachel wouldn't do that, you flirt to prove a point but it sort of works out in the end.TOODLE POP

Love ya all

XxMoondust161xX


	15. Down and Deep

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans! But the poem is from my head to the computer screen!

Reviewers:

Kori-starfan93: you turn back into a human now instead of a turkey :D ps ta v. much 4 your review! XxX

KG20: thank you very much for ur review! XxX

Obezed: okay. First of all thanks for ur review! Secondly this chappie is dedicated to you. Answers to your questions: 1 Kori's brother comes back! You will jst have to be patient! 2 Richard is not robin! Robin does exist in my stry but Richard is not him. In my stry! 3 No Lilly is not related to the show in any way possible. Not nothing no way not even a little bit. 4 you will have to wait for Lilly's secret and finally 5 no they don't have powers never will in this stry, but I have to admit the whole thing between Rachel and Aaron that you sed would be extremely cool! XxX

Shikku: ta v.much 4 reviewing 'What is love?' u rock. XxX

?. ?. ?(): Thank you for your mysterious review! (For 'What is love?') XxX

StarfireAngel55: thank you for reviewing my poem called 'What is love?' I hope u enjoyed it and I also hope u get my message! XxX

**The Gang's all here.**

Down and Deep.

Rachel couldn't believe that she actually said that to him. He must think that she is a right push over now. She turned a corner and saw a small building. She recognised it for the Poet's Corner. It was called 'Down and Deep' and she went here all the time when she was little. Her foster mother is the manager. She stopped going because she didn't write depressing poems anymore when she met Garfield but now she had a great poem running through her head so she stepped into the small shop type café and went up to the counter where he foster mother was. She was called Susan. When Susan saw her she came from behind the counter and hugged her. Rachel hugged back and asked for a drink of tea. Susan got her the tea and sat down to listen to what Rachel had to say.

Kori had been at Richard's for a good two hours. She finished modelling her clothes and they had settled down to watch a movie. Richard had told Kori about Gar and Kori told Richard about Rachel. They put one and one together and figured out what had happened and left it so they can sort it out by themselves. Half way through Kori got up suddenly and grabbed her phone then walked out. When Kori walked back in she smiled.

"Who did you ring?"

"Rachel"

"Why?"

"Because she was there when me and you had a misunderstanding so I am going to be there when she and Gar have had a misunderstanding."

"Good" Richard felt a jolt of guilt every time Kori mentioned that night but he was getting over it slowly.

"What did Rachel say?"

"She said thanks and I will come around in about two hours. She said she has to get something of her chest."

"Right okay. Come back here and watch the rest of the film."

Kori smiled again and sat next to Richard again. Alfred popped in and out to make sure they always had enough popcorn and drinks.

Garfield had been searching for ages but couldn't figure out were she would go. In the end he was going to give up but he saw Susan, Rachel's foster mum, standing outside of her shop having a fag. He watched her until she flicked the cigarette butt onto the floor and went back inside. Garfield decided to go and ask Susan whether she had seen Rachel. Susan never really liked Garfield but there was no other option, so he walked in and up to her.

"Susan?"

"What do you want?"

"Have you seen Rachel?"

"Maybe you should open your eyes and your ears," she said. Garfield raised his eyebrow out of confusion.

"What?"

"You always were stupid," she said then she rolled her eyes and pointed to the stage were a pretty girl had just got up. She had very white skin and short purple hair and purple eyes. Garfield was going to shout out to her but Susan covered his mouth.

"Listen, that poor girl is trying to let out her feelings, don't you dare stop her like you stopped her life." She said harshly but Garfield just nodded and focused on the stage where Rachel stood.

"I just made up this poem because of something that has just happened. It's called 'Tears are falling'"

Rachel looked at the floor before she raised her head and spoke softly to the microphone.

'_I am alone_

_I am cold to the bone_

_Nobody wants me_

_Why don't I jump into the merciless sea?_

_Nothing can stop these lonely tears from falling_

_Even after all the calling_

_That's what I used to think_

_That I was a nobody and was beginning to sink_

_But now I will float_

_Your love is my boat_

_But am I too far under?_

_How you like me is a wonder_

_But as long as I have you for awhile_

_You can stop my lonely tears from falling_

_That's what I thought_

_Until you were caught_

_Not trusting me_

_What do you want me to be?_

_But now I don't care_

_Because I don't want you to be there_

_I thought I loved you_

_I thought you loved me_

_But if you don't want to_

_We will never ever be_

_So good-bye_

_I will always love and trust you_

_But you never seem to trust me too_

_So I will stop this desperate calling_

_And make sure that these lonely tears are always falling.'_

"Thank you, I needed to get that off my chest." Rachel said but she sighed before stepping down of the microphone. The whole room went into applause while Garfield just stood and stared again. Had he lost Rachel forever? Rachel walked straight past Garfield and didn't even see him. Garfield was going to put his hand on her shoulder but Susan gave him a dirty look so he didn't. He would have to wait until Susan wasn't looking. Garfield just sat down on one of the tables and listened to the man who was speaking some rubbish. Well he looked like he was listening but really; Rachel's poem was running through his head over and over again. In the café the lights were dim so you could only really see the person on the stage, because of the bright spotlight. That was why Rachel didn't notice Garfield.

Rachel walked up to Susan, but she said nothing that Garfield was here. Susan just gave her an apron and set her to work as a waitress. Rachel sighed but knew she had no choice. She had to get money some how. As she was walking around, a person on the other side of the café signalled her. As she walked closer she noticed it was a man.

"What can I get you?"

Garfield looked up at the waitress to see Rachel looking at the wall totally uninterested with what she was doing. He couldn't see her very well but he knew her voice anywhere.

"R…Rachel?" he stammered quietly. Rachel stopped looking at the wall and focused her eyes on the figure. Her eyes widened when she saw that it was Garfield sitting right there in front of her. She wanted to just run away and not go near him but Garfield grabbed her arm and sat her down next to him.

"Rachel? Speak to me!"

"Hi" she said feebly. But then the image of Terra and Gar popped back into her head and the anger levels rose inside of her again.

"What are you doing here Garfield? Come to laugh at me some more?"

"I didn't laugh at you did I?"

"Not to my face but I bet you had a good old laugh with your great new girlfriend Terra didn't you?" Rachel snapped. She knew she was over reacting but it just got her really worked up.

"Let me make something clear. I DO NOT LOVE TERRA MARKOV!" He screamed and everyone looked at him.

"What are you all looking at? Mind your own business!" Garfield snapped then turned back to Rachel but to find that when he was shouting at the people she slipped away from him.

Rachel couldn't take it. She could feel herself falling for him again but she didn't want to. Well she did but she didn't, she was too confused to come to a proper decision. She wanted to be back with Garfield and forget that this ever happened but again she had something telling her that she was too good for Garfield and another part saying Garfield was too good for her. She felt like her mind was going to blow up into tiny pieces soon. She ran back out of the shop, still with the apron but she didn't care, and she went anywhere the bus would take her. Fortunately it took it back to her flat. She opened up the door and went in side. She threw a couple of cushions about the room before she calmed down enough to write another poem for Garfield to find. She scribbled it down on a piece of paper and left it on the counter for him to find then picked up a few items. She took her book, and necklace that she got from him but left the hand made cushion by the poem on the kitchen counter and left the flat. She quickly got on the next bus so she didn't run into Garfield who was probably looking for her. She got of at the Wayne Estate and got let in by Alfred. Kori and Richard came up to her. Richard took her bags and took them to her room while Kori hugged Rachel slowly rocking her. Rachel still didn't cry, her eyes looked as if they were made from water but not one single tear ran down her pale cheeks.

"I am here for you Rachel just like you were there for me."

"I don't know what to do though Kori! Should I forgive and forget? Should I ignore him for the rest of my life? I am so confused." Kori knew it was bad because Rachel never gets confused. She always stays calm and collected; she was always the one who helped the others out. Kori knew that Garfield and Rachel were made for each other but she also knew that how many times she said that to Rachel, while she was in this state of mind Rachel would never believe her. She knew this because she didn't believe Rachel when she said that Richard and her were perfect together, so all Kori could do was hug her and answer her questions cautiously.

"Were we a good couple Kori? Tell the truth, I have to face it one day."

"You two were made for each other" but Kori already knew the answer to this question.

"You are only saying that to make me feel better!"

"No I am not, Rachel. I know that you don't want to but listen to me you and Garfield are a match made in heaven…"

"Heaven? No such place as heaven."

"I don't care, you two are perfect, and we all have the arguments. Remember how I never wanted to be near Richard again, now look at how close we are! Rachel you have to do what your heart says." Kori said. Richard just grinned and held back a laugh from how corny that speech really was but he knew he shouldn't so he went out to get some drinks.

"But my heart is in two minds. Left side saying, no Rachel. He doesn't trust you but my right is saying go for it Rachel he is one in a million."

"Do you love him Rachel?"

"It depends"

"On what?"

"Whether he loves me too…"

"No Rachel if he loves you or not, that doesn't matter for the moment. Do you love him right here right now no matter what he thinks of you?"

"…"

Garfield had finally given up looking for her, but tomorrow he will search again. He slumped his way back to the flats and trudged up the stairs. His feet were aching from all the walking he had been doing. He got to the door opened it and saw that the sofa had been thrown across the room. Rachel had obviously been here. He put the sofa back together before he noticed the cushion that he made her for her birthday. He walked up to it and held it in his hand softly. He smelt it and it still had she sweet fragrance of lavender that Rachel always smelt of. He looked at the poem on the counter. He read it but the words just seemed to fly over his head without a care in the world. But for the sixth time he read it, it finally sank in.

_To Garfield,_

_My mind is not thinking right so here is a poem I wrote. Please read and understand my feelings. Its called 'So do I or don't I?'_

'_I don't know what to do_

_I don't know if I still love you_

_But do you still love me?_

_Or would you just let me be?_

_My mind is in a muddle_

_My heart in a struggle_

_All I can remember_

_Is that you hurt me in December_

_But a love for you still flickers_

_Can you relight the flame?_

_Or is it too late, and who is to blame?_

_I want to get together_

_Be with you forever_

_My heart says go_

_But my brain says no_

_Can you change my mind?_

_Or have you turned blind?_

_Who should I listen to?_

_To me or to you?_

_Would you want me back?_

_Or would I just be put on the rack?_

_Can I trust you?_

_Do you want me to?_

_Can you prove your love?_

_Or is it just tough?_

_Can you answer these?_

_If you can then please!_

_I want to love you_

_But will you love me too?_

_From Rachel'_

Garfield quickly picked the piece of paper up and the cushion and set out for looking for her again. The poem gave him a new lease of energy to find her. He locked the door after him and set off again. He feet still rubbed but he didn't care, he needed to find her right now!

Jessie had stomped back up stairs after Victor made it perfectly clear that he didn't love her. Bee had gone home because she was getting too frustrated. Bee almost slapped her but Jessie ducked just in time.

"Jessie? Look this doesn't mean we can't be friends," Victor said through the door of her room yet again. He heard Jinx sigh from behind the door but no reply.

"If you are going to keep ignoring me, I will have to ask you to move out. I don't want to but I will if I have to."

"Yes, Victor chuck Jessie out just because you found out that she is madly in love with you" Jessie said in a sarcastic tone, mimicking Bethany.

"Don't make fun of my girl Jessie. I will give you until tonight to come out and talk properly and forget that this ever happened. If you don't then I'm sorry but tomorrow morning I want you out."

"You would really throw me out because I am not speaking to you?"

"Well yes. I am not living with someone who hates me. And secondly I can see that you and Bee are not going to get on…"

"Yes, it is all about Bee, isn't it Victor?"

"Well she comes before you"

"Just leave me alone. I might come out later. But for now. Get lost." Jessie said but he voice was muffled because she had her head under her pillow. Victor just sighed and left the hall out side of her door. He went down into the kitchen and got him some take-away donuts from Donut Hut. They said they would be arriving in about twenty minutes. He doesn't know why, but donuts always made him feel better.

Lilly was now back at Chris's house. They were up stairs in his room playing on his game station. Lilly wasn't very good at this game but Chris would always help her. Lilly couldn't remember when she had laughed so much in one night. She didn't know how, but Chris made everything look and sound hilarious. She had forgotten all about her secret but still at the bottom of the bag lurked the notebook. She was getting to the point where she hated writing in it, hated keeping everything under cover, all in code, nobody could know her secret, not even Chris. When Chris went out to get some drinks Lilly glanced at her bag and lent over to grab it. She rooted through the contents before she found the plain white notebook. She took it out and sighed when she flicked through page after page of secret messages and coded facts. She didn't notice Chris come back into the room so she carried on studying her notebook. Chris who was trying to read it over her shoulder but couldn't quite figure out how to de-code it. Chris moved his foot and something snapped under his weight, Lilly turned abruptly.

"Chris, how long have you been there?"

"Eermm…not long."

Lilly shoved the notebook back into her bag and plastered a fake smile on her face. Chris put the drinks on the side and sat down opposite Lilly and looked at her straight in the eye, which were rapidly turning grey again because she was feeling unhappy and under pressure.

"Is that notebook part of your secret?"

Lilly knew she should say no, and do what you were supposed to do in these circumstances. All the rules she learnt were going around her head but were escaping through her ears. And she couldn't lie to Chris, anymore than she needed to.

Lilly sighed and looked down at the floor before she looked back into Chris's eyes

"Yes."

"Is it a bad secret?"

"Yes"

"Can I know what is in that notebook?"

"…"

"Lilly?"

"No, I am so sorry Chris. You can't trust me I am full of secrets and mysteries, as you put it, this is what I was trying to tell you earlier I understand if you want me to leave and…"

Chris put one finger over her lips and shook his head. Lilly looked back at him.

"Who said I wanted you to leave?" Lilly looked deeper into his eyes and noticed that he was smiling, not only with his lips but his bluey-green eyes also had a cheeky grin.

"But I can't tell you! Don't you hate me?"

"I don't care that you can't tell me, I respect that it is your secret, and I will listen when you can tell me. And no I defiantly don't hate you."

"But, how do you know that it isn't really bad, don't you want a girlfriend who can tell you everything? Don't you want a pretty girlfriend? Don't you want…"

"I want you." He said softly before lip locking her. At first she tried to resist but she began to relax and she melted into his chest. She snaked her arms around his neck and his arms found them selves around her waist.

"Kori, do you think Garfield is out there looking for me?"

"Defiantly."

"You think he really does care?" then the Garfield is too good for me kicked into her system.

"Yes, Rachel. I bet he will burst through those doors and sweep you off your feet."

"He deserves someone better than me! He deserves someone who won't make a big deal out of nothing."

"Stop it you are sounding like Lilly. You are great for Garfield and Garfield is great for you. And when he comes here looking for you I want you to listen to what he has to say, then he will listen to you. After you do all the talking you will both share a passionate kiss."

"You should write romance novels." Rachel said, but at least she was chuckling at the same time. Not even ten minutes later had they said that Alfred came in with a very tired looking Garfield. But when he saw Rachel standing there the energy came back to him and he ran to her and hugged her.

"I would like to announce that Master Logan has arrived, but I see that you can tell that for yourselves."

"Thank Alf." Richard said while the butler walked back out of the room.

"Were you here all the time Rachel? I was so worried. I have been looking for you for ages. I got your poem. It was beautiful, just like you."

"Enough of the sweet talk. It is nice to see you…I think...but we have to talk on out own." Rachel said and looked at Kori. Kori smiled and made a kissy face and winked before dragging Richard out of the room. Rachel laughed at Kori's face, she was of course referring to the passionate kiss she and Gar were supposed to have at the end of this conversation. Rachel sat down and Gar sat down next to it.

"You first." Rachel whispered.

Garfield grabbed her hands in his and settled down on the sofa. Rachel still couldn't look him in the eye but she had a small smile playing on her lips. Garfield could always make her smile.

"Rachel, I want you back. I should have listened to you. I should have trusted you and I am so sorry that I didn't! Please come back." Garfield said and in his eyes Rachel could see a hint pleading. Then Rachel did the fatal thing by looking him straight in his forest eyes and the love for him came rushing up to her brain. They just stared into each other's eyes until their lips met together into a sweet kiss.

From behind the door Kori and Richard were looking through the keyhole and Kori practically jumped into the door when they kissed. She would have squealed really loud but Richard spun her around and met his lips with hers. So both couples in the Wayne mansion were sharing a long passionate kiss, and all Alfred could do was walk around them and try to ignore it.

Lilly and Chris had started to watch TV while the Chinese takeaway was on its way. Chris had ordered them the meal for two. Lilly said she wasn't hungry but Chris put his puppy dog eyes on and she couldn't resist.

"Please Lilly? For me?"

"Fine, but I am not going to have lunch for a month."

"Why?"

"I will end up like an even bigger whale! Do you know how much fat is in a Chinese meal?"

"You shouldn't worry, just enjoy yourself."

"Just be happy that I finally gave in to let you have this whole meal."

"You really need to have more fun."

"But if I have fun, do you know what they say?"

Chris wasn't go to answer this and just give in because he didn't want to get in an argument because he didn't want to lose Lilly, but because he thought that Lilly would return to the old Lilly, and he didn't want that.

They carried on watching the TV. When the doorbell went. Chris went to the door and took the food off him. He had to go and get his wallet from his bedroom, when he was out of the room; Lilly took out her purse and gave the deliveryman the money, she had plenty of money and she owed Chris this, when she could tell him her secret, the least she could do was buy this meal. Lilly paid him and closed the door, then quickly sat back down and shoved her purse back into her bag and sat there trying to look innocent. Chris came back in with his leather wallet, looked at the closed door, at the food on the side then at Lilly who was sat on the floor. Lilly smiled sweetly and shrugged her shoulders. Chris raised his eyebrow.

"Where is the guy?"

"He went away"

"But I didn't pay him!"

"I guess he was just a really nice deliveryman," she said but she couldn't hold back the laughter anymore. Chris's face broke into a wide smile and he came over to Lilly and started to tickle her.

"Did you pay?"

"Chris…stop it…I don't like being tickled!" she said but she was still laughing.

"I will if you tell me, that you paid for our dinner!"

"Okay…okay I did…just stop it! I'm not ticklish!" she said but she still couldn't stop laughing. Chris stopped for a moment and looked at her funny.

"So you aren't ticklish, but you laugh?"

"No, I am not ticklish, I laughed because you were the one who wastickling me and you are just funny."

"Why did you say stop tickling me then?"

"When you tickle my sides, you can practically grad rolls of fat, so I don't like it." Lilly said in an almost whisper. Chris just rolled his eyes and heaved her up on to her feet. When she got her balance she went over to the bag and started to dish out the food. Chris shoved the main meal in the oven to keep warm while they ate the starters.

Jinx slumped out of her room and downstairs. Her eyes were puffy and red but she tried to hide them, by letting her hair down from the pigtails and her natural fringe came in front of her eyes.

"Hello Jinx, good to see you out of your room, donut?"

"Please." Jinx said but without looking up at him. She caught her appearance in a nearby mirror. She got really angry with herself. Crying over some guy? Jessie was crying over some prat? She quickly brushed her hair back into her normal style and looked straight at Victor. She snatched the donut and ate in all in one.

"I am leaving tonight. Got a flat on the other side of town."

"Oh right. Are we still friends"

"Nope, but thanks for the donut."

"So you are not my friend because I don't love you?"

"Yup, that pretty much explains it all."

"Right, go get your bags, I want you out of that door in one hour maximum."

"Give me five minutes." Then she stormed up stairs. She didn't have a flat and she still loved him with all of her heart but no man was going to make her fall to pieces. She would get over him with time. She came back down stairs with the large black suitcase. She stood by the door and hugged Victor stiffly.

"Thanks for having me stay at your place."

"No problem, much"

"And thanks very much for breaking my heart" she said coldly then she stalked off down the drive and turned right, walking away from Victor's life, but was it forever? Victor was secretly glad that she was finally leaving, he liked her but she liked him too much. He rushed back inside and called Bee up to tell her the good news.

Rachel and Gar sat in silence on the sofa in each other's arms while on the chaise lounge Kori and Richard were silently sleeping. Gar looked down at Rachel when she looked up at him, and he kissed her forehead as she drifted off to a peaceful sleep. Soon after Garfield too had dozed off into a deep slumber. Alfred came in with two large thick blankets to put over the couples and turned out the lights.

Lilly and Chris had finished their meal and had gone into Chris's room where they will be sleeping. Chris had asked whether Lilly would want the bed and he slept on the floor but she refused and insisted that Chris had his own bed. Chris knew he wasn't going to win so he just shrugged his shoulders and got ready for bed. While Lilly was getting changed into her Pjs in the bathroom, Chris slipped into a pair of sweat pants and a loose grey t-shirt. Lilly came back in wearing blue Pjs with printed wings on the front over her chest. He smiled as she picked up the brush to brush her hair.

"Can I brush your hair for you?"

"Sure" she said, shrugging her shoulders and passed Chris the large brush and turned around then sat down in front of the bed, so he could sit on the end and brush it properly.

"You have beautiful hair Lilly."

"Thank you Christopher."

"Christopher? Since when have you started calling me by my full first name?"

Lilly shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, Lilly…darn I can't do it to you. Your name is just Lilly."

"No it's not."

"What, do you mean Lilly Bourne? No I mean full first name!"

"Yes so do I"

"Why what is your full name? I mean your first name?"

"Promise you won't laugh"

"Promise"

"My full name is…Tiger Lilly, but I just say it is Lilly."

"Your full first name is Tiger Lilly?"

"Yup, pretty stupid huh?"

"Pretty stupid? No I think it is just pretty. Wow that is so sweet!" he said then he pushed Lilly forward because he had finished with her hair. She got up and took the brush from him and shoved it into her bag. Chris just sat on the bed repeatedly saying 'Tiger Lilly' quietly. Lilly rolled her eyes and settled down on the bed made of blankets that she was sleeping on.

"So you like my name then?"

"Yeah, can I call you Tiger from now on? I mean as a pet name?"

"If you must"

"Don't tell anyone else, can you keep a secret."

"I'm sure one more secret won't hurt, okay I won't tell anyone my full name."

"Good!"

"Night Chris."

"Night Tiger" he said then yawned, soon he fell asleep but he quickly jumped up, lent over to Lilly and planted a tender kiss on her lips.

"I forgot my good night kiss."

"Night Chris" Lilly repeated and he went back to sleep. When Lilly was sure that he was sound asleep she crept out of her bed and got the notebook out. She wrote two pages of code then put it down and fell asleep herself.

But Lilly didn't have a great sleep. Her mind was thinking about Monday where the secret was going to get very difficult to keep. She wasn't sure how long she could keep this up.

Okay another chappie done and two more poems! So how did you like it please review soon, because I LIKE REVIEWS! Please? TOODLE POP

Love ya all

XxMoondust161xX


	16. Where is she off?

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans!

Reviewers:

Obezed: hello thanks a bunch for reviewing my last chappie (twice!) hope you enjoy this next chap! XxX

Half-Gothic Chick: thank you very much for reviewing. Since you are a new reviewer this chappie is dedicated to you. ENJOY! XxX

Wanda Carla: you didn't review so I won't lie and say thank you for reviewing because you didn't! But I would like to mention you and your story because I loved it that much! (The story I am talking about is Purgatory!) XxX

I would also like to mention that I have finally finished one of the best teen titans stories on this sight, The White Rose. I you have read it you will know what I mean by the greatness, if you haven't read it. READ IT RIGHT NOW! It is by Jessemudflap. Thank you for listening to that! XxX

**The Gang's all here.**

Where is she off?

This morning it was back to school again. On Sunday they all got back together and met up for some games in the park and just hang out until tomorrow when they had to get back to school. But today was Monday and Richard woke up and nearly jumped out of his skin, because looking at him from about three inches away from his face was a beautiful red head, staring at him intently. Kori smiled sweetly when she saw Richard jump but then calm down again and brush his lips against hers. Richard always slept with his sunglasses on when anyone was sleeping over, so still no one had seen his bright blue eyes. Richard sat up stiffly and looked around his dimly lit room. Kori smiled at his confused face, because he couldn't quite see that Alfred was in the room too.

"Hiya Robin, Good sleep?"

"Yeah thanks. Why did you call me Robin?"

"Well I said I would, so I am. Come on breakfast is waiting for you on the table." Kori said quietly before gently kissing him againand walked out of the room silently. Richard got of his bed then Alfred decided to make his presence known.

"Good Morning Master Dick. Itrust you had a pleasant rest?"

Richard again jumped out of his skin; he wasn't used to be awake yet. He gave the old man a scowl but it turned into a smile.

"Miss Kori requested that I gave you a shock to wake you up properly. I hope I have succeeded?"

"Yeah Alf, I sure am awake. And I will get Kori back later. Thank you."

Alfred nodded before leaving Richard to shower and dress.

Richard got dressed into a pair of baggy jeans and long 'Diesel' t-shirt that was a nice shade of red. He gelled his hair and adjusted his sunglasses. He walked out and down stairs to the kitchen where Kori was waiting for him. She was wearing a short denim skirt with glitter on and tank top that had Tigger on. It was a deep blue and had an orange tigger on with '99 percent bouncy' on it. Her hair was in two low pigtails today and she had simplistic make up on her face. She smiled at Richard.

"Did you have a good wake up call?"

"Personally it would have been better with a siren but thank you anyway," he said sarcastically. He sat down next to Kori and Alfred placed a plate of toast in front of him. Kori had already finished her bread. Normal people eat toast, Kori eats bread and butter. She probably eats more bread than she does chocolate! All through while they were eating breakfast they couldn't stop smiling.

"GARFIELD! GET UP NOW!"

"Oh mum, don't make me go to play school, they make fun of my teeth." Garfield mumbled while he was chewing on his pillow.

"GARFIELD! I AM NOT YOUR MOTHER! GET UP NOW!"

"Mmmm, marshmallows!" he said again and still the pillow was drowning in his drool.

"GARFIELD!" Rachel shouted.

"The bread is in the middle of the road." Garfield mumbled. He had his back facing Rachel but he turned to her, the pillow was just a soaking piece of cloth. Rachel didn't want to because of all the slobber but she knew it was the only was to make him wake up. She reluctantly lent forward and planted her lips against his. This woke him up. He sat up but made sure he didn't break the kiss. He licked her lips and she granted him his wish. As he explored her mouth yet again he had one arm around her waist and the other hand on the back of her head, Rachel's arms were around his neck They sat there for about three minutes before Garfield needed air.

"Well that was fun" he said when he looked at Rachel who had just got her breathe back. Rachel just smiled weakly as her eyes wandered over his naked chest.

"Don't I just take your breath away?" he said while laughing. Rachel just rolled her eyes at how corny that was.

"That was pathetic"

"What the kiss?"

"No the kiss was amazing, I mean the comeback. That was just so sickly"

Garfield just smiled goofily and pulled Rachel onto his lap. She snuggled into his chest before she remembered the time. She jumped of and pushed him into the bathroom to get changed. When she heard the shower flick on she went into the kitchen area and made a small fruit salad for his breakfast. Rachel was sipping her herbal tea when Garfield re-entered. He had the long light green top that he threw over his shoulder the other morning, and some long shorts. On his feet were simple white and green trainers. He walked forward and gobbled his breakfast in about two minutes.

"That was scrummy!"

"Scrummy?"

"Good Eatin'!" Garfield said and did a big thumbs up in front of her powdered face. Today Rachel was wearing black combats yet again with her vans. Her top was a red and had a dollar bill on the front saying. 'If men are made of money, I love men' her hair was down like always and she hadn't put her contacts in yet because Garfield was in the bathroom and that is where they are. She smiled and walked into the bathroom, she came out looking exactly the same apart from deep purple eyes looked at Garfield instead of her hazel ones.

Bee and Victor sat in the coffee shop waiting for their friends. Bee was so glad about Jessie's leave that she often just get up and do a little dance, but Victor made sure that while they were in public that she stayed firmly on her seat. They were drinking their third cup of coffee when Kori and Richard made an appearance.

Lilly had promised to wait at her house for Chris to come and get her. She was nervously sitting of the sofa waiting. She wasn't looking forward to today; this is when people are going to suspect something of her. She knew that in every lesson Miss Bates would come and get her for half of it, she would say that Lilly is coming for music lessons but that was a downright lie. Well Miss Bates was not her real name; her real name was Francesca Long. But while she was a 'teacher' she was Miss Bates. She was in her own world so she didn't hear the doorbell go, her dad answered the door and let Chris in, Chris walked into the living room to find Lilly sitting there looking at the wall, not blinking and no emotion appeared on her face until that unemotional face turned into a slightly depressed one. Chris cleared his throat and Lilly snapped out of it and looked at him. Her frown turned into a smile and her eyes lit back up again.

"Hiya Tiger"

"Hi Chris, ready to go?"

"I am, are you? You seem a little uneasy, is something bothering you?" Chris said in a concerned voice. Lilly sighed and knew that she couldn't tell him anything else, he already knew too much really but she couldn't help it.

"I am just a little tired I think. Lets go."

"Right."

Lilly thought that maybe if she forgot her notebook Miss Bates won't come for her so she left the notebook in the kitchen but her mum came out just before she walked out of the front door.

"Lilly, you left your notebook."

"Thanks mum." Lilly sighed; Chris looked mildly interested but didn't question it. Lilly took the notebook out of her mum's hand and shoved it to the very bottom of her bag. Jayne waved to Chris and Lilly as they walked down the drive hand in hand.

Jessie wandered the streets for one day and two nights before a group of girls found her and made her part of the gang. It was official, Jinx had become a prep. Kitten, Terra and Barbara had found her. And when Jessie told them about her love for Victor and the stupid 'Bee Girl' they girls all looked at each other and said that Jessie could stay with Barbara and be apart of their gang. They all promised Jessie to get back at Bethany soon. Jessie had already learnt the preppy laugh and well she made a very good addition to the 'team'.

They were all running towards the school, they were having a good laugh and forgot that they were supposed to be in school about twenty minutes ago. They all burst through the door and sat at the back of class. Mr Wilson ranted on about being tardy and so on and so on. But nobody was really listening. In five minutes a teacher came through the door. She was tall, and had long black that was twisted into a tight bun ontop of her head, she had squared glasses and she was wearing a long black pencil skirt, white shirt and thick black tights and on her feet were flat black pumps. In her hand she had a plain red folder and a piece of paper to Mr Wilson. This woman looked very strict. Lilly just looked at her. She knew that this was Francesca because Lilly was close friends with her, and Fran is not strict at all.

"Mr Wilson is it?"

"Yes"

"I am Miss Bates. I am here to collect Lilly Bourne. Is she here?"

"The one at the back sat on her own."

Miss Bates looked up and gave a quick smile to Lilly, just to tell her that she knows and then her face goes back to the strict one.

"Lilly, won't be coming back to this lesson, so get your stuff Lilly and follow me." Lilly nodded and picked up her bag. She walked out of the lesson.

"You know why don't you Lilly?" Miss Bates asks before they leave the classroom.

"Yes, Miss Bates." Lilly said then Mr Wilson looked up with mild interest.

"Why Lilly, and where? If you do not answer truthfully. I will not permit you to go."

Lilly looked at Fran quickly but Fran was calm and answered for her.

"Lilly, is coming with me for her music lessons. Does that answer your question Mr Wilson?"

"Very well."

Fran and Lilly both did a silent sigh before heading out of the room.

"Hiya Fran. Wow I didn't recognise you at first."

"I know. I didn't like having my hair dyed but I couldn't be a teacher with purple hair could I? And don't worry. This is a washout. So when this is all over I will have my purple hair back!"

"Good."

Lilly's friends all looked at each other because of the strange event that just took place. Lilly never said anything to them about music lessons.

"Lilly said that she couldn't play and instrument because of her stubby fingers and she couldn't sing to save her life. Why would she be taking music lessons?"

"I don't know. We will ask her when we see her in PE."

"That is really odd. I have never knew we were having a new teacher too!"

They all just sighed and carried on talking about whatever they wanted to.

The girls were waiting for Ms Duke to come to them when Lilly walked up to them. She had her hair in front of her face again but when she saw the others looking at her she tried to smile, and pretend that she only did a simple music lesson. Miss Bates was coming to get her in this lesson too but for another reason. Well another lie. They are going to do exactly what they did while the 'Music lesson' was taking place.

"Hello again."

"Hi. Why didn't you tell us you were taking music lessons?"

"Eermm…the school decided that I was clever in all my other subjects so they put me on a music course. To boost up my levels."

"Let me get this right, you are smart in all subjects so they put you on a music course."

"Weird huh?" Lilly said. Normally she was great at lying because she had to do it all of her life, but she had never made such good friends as these so it was getting really hard to keep lying to them, especially Chris.

They had all got changed and had just started on the trampolines when Miss Bates made her way across the sports hall and up to the teacher. Ms Duke nodded and beckoned Lilly over to her. Lilly just said good-bye again to her friends and walked back out with Miss Bates. No teachers knew what they up to either. Not even the head teacher. Miss Bates and Lilly were the only ones who knew the secret.

Kori, Rachel and Bee walked up to miss to ask her why Lilly had gone.

"Miss, where did Lilly go?"

"The new teacher Miss Bates was taking her for booster lessons. Apparently she isn't too bright." She said before she turned around to help the girl on the trampoline sort out her seat drop.

All three girls looked at each other.

"What? She went to music lessons because she was smart. Now she is going on booster classes because she is too dumb. I think something is going on."

"Maybe we just got the wrong end of the stick?" Kori said hopefully but Rachel shook her head.

"I never get the wrong end of the stick." Bee and Kori sighed as Rachel got up onto the trampoline for her last go before they get ready for yoga.

Richard, Gar and Victor never noticed but Chris was actually in their class for PE. He was on Richard's team today for baseball. They were doing football second. And this was the first time that Chris got to meet Roy up close and personal. Because yet again Roy got put onto Richard's team. Roy came up to Richard who was talking to Chris.

"Hi Richard,"

"Go away Roy. I am not in the mood to have a petty fight with you."

"Whatever, your Kori really hurts when she punches you know."

"You deserved it." Richard said. And Chris only just got on that it was Roy.

"So you are Roy?"

"The one and only. Hey aren't you the one going out with the fat bitch?" Roy said but as soon as he finished the sentence Chris had him pinned to the floor. Richard had to get Victor and Garfield to help him pull Chris off Roy who had a bleeding nose and the next day you could tell he would have a black eye. Also Chris threw the last punch before Victor pulled him off Roy, and that earned Roy a busted lip.

"Calm down Chris he's not worth it."

"You dare insult Lilly Roy, and I swear I will kill you." Chris said. The teacher came over to them and sent Roy to the hospital wing and Chris to the head teacher's office for attacking another student. Chris stormed off towards the school. He was waiting outside when he swear he saw Lilly's hair go around the corner. He followed it to find Lilly just duck into the janitor's closet. Chris raised an eyebrow at her strange behaviour. So he went to the door and knocked on it quietly.

"Lilly? Is that you?"

Lilly who had sat down and started to write into her notebook heard his voice and held her breath. What was she going to do now?

"Chris?"

"Tiger?"

Lilly sighed that it was just Chris but then she tensed back up again. She shoved the book into her bag and opened the door and walked out. Before she opened it she plastered a smile on her face.

"Wrong door!" she said laughing at the same time. Chris raised an eyebrow couldn't question her because the head just came out and asked him to step into his office. Lilly smiled but as soon as Chris closed the door behind him she sighed with relief and quickly walked to where Fran was waiting for her. In the hospital wing.

"So Mr Knom, would you like to explain your actions?"

"He provoked me."

"Right" he said quietly as he scribbled it down on a piece of paper.

"How did Mr Harper provoke you?"

"He called Lilly a fat bitch."

"Lilly who, and why are particularly bothered about her?"

"Lilly Bourne, and because she is my girlfriend and well I wasn't just going to stand there and let him call someone, girlfriend or not my girlfriend." He said. He was getting kind of angry. What sort of a question was that? Why was he bothered?

"I know that sounded stupid but I needed to ask it." He said when he saw the look on Chris's face.

"So Mr Harper and yourself were having a conversation, he calls Miss Bourne and you hit him onto the floor, break his nose, bust his lip and probably give him a black eye?"

"Pretty much yeah."

"Well, I am sorry but I will have to give you one month of after school detentions with me. And Mr Harper will be receiving a week of after school detentions for verbal bullying."

"But…"

"Good day Mr Knom. And I suggest you go and apologise to Mr Harper for punching him. I will get Mr Harper to apologise to Miss Bourne personally."

Chris just sighed and left the room silently.

Fran was waiting for Lilly inside of the hospital wing, pretending to be talking to one of the students. She was talking to Roy when Lilly came back in. Roy looked at Lilly and his lips curled into a small cruel smile.

"So you must be Lilly Bourne? The girl who Chris is with."

"Yes, why?"

"Lilly, the one who won't tell Chris anything. He got really angry about that you know. He was taking it out on anything that got in his way about that you didn't trust him. Unfortunately I got in his way." Roy loved spinning lies, and his smile grew wider and wider every time Lilly's eyes got wider and smile got smaller.

"And who are you?"

"Roy, a concerned friend."

"Kori had told me all about you. I am not going to believe you. You are just lying."

"Look Lilly, you are going to find out one way or the other just remember that it is the truth and the truth hurts"

"LIAR!" Lilly screamed but she immediately put her hand over her mouth and whispered sorry.

"Sorry I didn't mean to shout. I don't like to shout."

"Just remember Lilly, what I told you!"

Lilly just nodded then waved good-bye to Fran who was watching her. When she got back her next lesson was with Chris so she would know. Chris was waiting outside the classroom with Garfield.

"And I found her in the cupboard! It was really weird. I heard she got taken out from PE too. I wonder what she isn't telling me."

"I wouldn't worry too much. I am sure that when she can tell you she will."

"Yeah but I wish she could tell me now, I want to know and help her"

"She wants top tell you but she can't at the moment. You will be the first one to know."

"Dam all her secrets!"

"Chris!"

"No I meant I wish she didn't have any secrets because having them is making her feel unhappy. And if she feels unhappy I feel unhappy"

"Right."

Lilly was just about to walk around the corner when she heard Chris's voice.

"_Dam all her secrets!_" Lilly didn't want to hear what he was going to say next. Roy was right in two ways. He was right about Chris really feels for her and that the truth hurts, big time. Lilly walked off, she couldn't face Chris at the moment. She was just going to turn into the girl's loos but someone grabbed her arm. She spun around and Chris stood there with a concerned look on his face.

"Lilly, what is the matter?"

"What do you think?"

"I don't know what you are talking about Lilly."

"Does 'Dam all her secrets!' ring a bell?"

"Lilly, I didn't mean it like that at all."

"Well, even if you didn't. Why did you punch the living day lights out Roy?"

"So it is Roy who you have been talking to? He lied to you Lilly. What ever her said it was a lie."

"So it wasn't you who did that to his face?"

"Well, yes but I did that because he insulted you. Please Lilly you have to believe me!"

"…"

"Lilly, I do respect that it is your secret please believe me. Do you Lilly. Remember what is said? I will be here when you can tell but until you can I am going to be here and respect that it is your secret. Lilly?"

Lilly said nothing but she did give him a big hug. They walked back to their lesson and sat down next to each other like nothing happened but Lilly was sure that out of the corner of her eye she saw Garfield wink at Chris. Lilly just got rid of that thought and concentrated on the board until Miss Bates came to get her again.

Kori and Rachel were going through the first few scenes of the play. It was soon that the show would be done for real. At the end of January it was being held. At the moment it was a scene with neither of them on so they were at the side waiting. Roy and Aaron came up.

"Hiya gorgeous" Roy said to Kori. Roy was extremely happy about the part he played. Kori rolled her eyes and took a step away from the pair. Aaron put his arm around Rachel, but as soon as Rachel just looked up at him he carefully took his arm from around her waist.

"So, have you heard what scene we will be going through today?"

"No." Rachel said in a matter of factly way. Roy looked at Aaron and Aaron at Roy, they both then did a cheeky smile and they took a step closer to Rachel and Kori.

"The final scene, you both know what happens in the final scene don't you?"

Kori and Rachel's eyes widened, the final scene. The curtain closes on the kiss at the end. That is their last action on the stage before the curtain falls, until the curtains opens and they do all their bows but apart from that it was kissy time for Aaron and Roy. Rachel looked at Kori who was standing tall and looking straight at Roy who was smiling.

"Aren't you looking forward to it Rachel?"

"No"

"Not even a little bit"

"No"

"Not even…"

"If you finish that sentence I will make sure that you can never speak again, is clear?"

"Crystal." Rachel just rolled her eyes and linked onto Kori as they both walked away Roy and Aaron wolf whistled. Rachel walked into Ian so they decided to stop and chat because it was another ten minutes before they had to be on the practise stage.

"Hello Ian"

"Oh hello darlings, how is everything?"

"Fine you?"

"Perfect like always!"

"Thanks again for my hair stuff Ian!"

"Superstars need to be treated superbly darlings, it's a rule of life!"

"If you say so."

"Looking forward to the big show week?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I have to lip lock Roy and Rachel with Aaron."

"Not once but twice." Rachel added on the end of Kori's sentence.

"You poor darlings!" he said as they all looked behind them where Roy and Aaron was watching their every move. When the lads noticed that Rachel and Kori were looking at them, they both blew a kiss. Rachel just scowled at them while Kori turned back around to Ian.

"See what I mean?" Kori said

"They just won't take a hint" Rachel said when she finally turned back around from giving them dirty looks.

"I don't mean to scare you darlings, but it looks like Aaron didn't take the hint of you evil eyes Rachel." Ian said while he was watching Aaron walk up to them, Roy was still standing where he was snickering.

"I shall leave you two with him, because I just can't stand him, ta ta for now!" Ian said before moving away from where Rachel and Kori stood. Kori looked at Rachel who was fuming because she could sense that Aaron was too close for comfort.

"Rachel, you never told me it was your birthday!"

"I must have missed you off the list" she said sarcastically before rolling her eyes again.

"I would have got you a present. Well I do have one for you. Its better late than never." He said before spinning Rachel around and slanting his lips over hers. Rachel's eyes grew wide as he forced his tongue into her mouth. He had her arms pinned at her sides and her legs between his so she couldn't push him off. Kori was just standing there in shock that Aaron just did that. Roy was in a fit of laughter before he walked up to Kori and did the same thing.

"I am sure you didn't want to feel left out," he said before forcing his lips onto her delicate ones. Mrs Moran form across the room just smiled and said.

"I know they don't like each other, yet that doesn't stop them from ruining the drama. I mean kissing like that even when they are not been told to. They really are proper actors and actresses." She said before turning to yell some stage directions. The fury was building up inside both of the girls. They struggled but they couldn't break free from Roy or Aaron's grasp. Ian who was on the other side of the room couldn't do anything to help them, he was sorting out a wig, that he sort of supposed to do two weeks ago so Mrs Moran was in a mood with him and didn't let him do anything but wig making.

They couldn't even bite his tongue because it was moving too fast for them clamp on. Luckily even Roy and Aaron needed to breathe now and again so they broke it off and walked off quickly before they could get hit. Roy was lucky because Mrs Moran asked to talk to Kori but Rachel followed Aaron until he was cornered.

"Happy Birthday Rachel, come back for some more?"

"Don't you dare do anything like that again! The only way you are gonna get a kiss of me is, if it is fake, as in no feeling what so ever like the one on stage or you suddenly become Garfield." She said, she walked straight up to him and slapped him twice. So he had matching red cheeks. Secretly Ian was cheering Rachel on but Mrs Moran gave him a look when he tried to actually move to congratulate her. Rachel stomped off and saw Kori slapping Roy silly. Once Kori finished she stomped over to Rachel.

"That was disgusting, do you have any mouthwash?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

"Right last scene. I want Sybella and Isabella on stage and Anton and Pierre ready to enter." Aaron smirked at Rachel before he made his way to the left front wing while Roy winked and followed. The girls shuddered before walking out to the middle of the stage to go through their lines and of course to Roy and Aaron's glee, the movement on stage. Roy was particularly going to rub it in Richard and Xavier's face that he had got Kori to kiss him back, well she had too, she had no other choice. And Aaron only had Garfield to rub it in his face, but he was going to do it to the max.

They all met up at B&B's for lunch.

"Well if it isn't _my _Kori?" Xavier said grinning down at Kori like a mad man. He didn't take any notice to what Kori said to him on Bonfire night and he still bugged her but that was just Xavier.

"She isn't _your_ Kori Xavier she is _my_ Kori, so back off." Richard said fiercely and pulled Kori closer to his side and kept his arm around her waist.

"Actually Kori kissed _me _so doesn't that mean she is _mine_" Roy said and Aaron nodded who was standing behind him.

"And that is true, so that also means Rachel is _mine_" Aaron added. Everyone was looking at the two girls who sat there glaring at Roy and Aaron who just raised their eyebrows. Rachel explained what they did because it was her birthday and they all averted their glances to Roy and Aaron but they had another plan.

"True, they didn't kiss back but the second time, they practically threw themselves on us." Which was roughly true, they had been told to, stage directions they had no choice!

"We didn't want to but Miss said we had to."

"If that is going to be your excuse then fair enough, but it didn't just feel like some acting." Roy said looking at Kori. Kori narrowed her eyes so they were just slits.

"We.are.just.doing.what.we.were.told." she said slowly and carefully pronouncing each syllable perfectly. Roy ignored the dangerous tone in her voice and barged past Xavier and sat next to Kori. Slapped Richard's arm from around her waist and replaced it with his. Kori squirmed away from Roy's grasp and sat on Richard's lap. Then Lilly noticed that it was Roy, it was the puffy lip and cast on his nose she didn't recognise him at first. Lilly glared at him for telling her lies.

"What are you looking at you f…" he was going to call her a fat bitch again but he got a dangerous look from Chris and he didn't feel like getting into another fight, he had quite a hard punch.

"A liar."

"Guess what I am looking at?"

"What?" Roy couldn't help it; he just had to insult her.

"A fat bitch." Chris just stood up to jump over the table but Lilly put her arm on his and pulled him back down. She looked at Chris so he just mumbled under his breath like Richard usually does. Lilly looked back at Roy who was smiling smugly at himself. Xavier just left about two minutes ago because he wasn't getting anywhere with Kori, when the two losers leave he will come back again.

"That was original." She said calmly. She tried to keep a straight face and look him in the eye but she was sure her eyes were grey and showed her unhappiness and discomfort. Her mind flashed with all they scenes where she had been bullied for her weight. All the people who mocked her, all the times she would lock herself in her room and cry herself to sleep, all the times she would wish that by some miracle she would wake up thinner and all the disappointing morning when she woke up still being herself, still being in the same dam body. Roy picked up on her feeling when he saw that her eyes were glassy with tears that were building up.

"Like I said before it's the truth and the truth hurts."

"Well why don't you take that the truth is that Kori doesn't love you, she doesn't even like you. You are right Roy, the truth hurts so I am guessing that is why you run away from it all the time?" she said. She knew that she was going to break down any minute now but she had to make Roy and Aaron go away before she does but she didn't know how long she had left until hot tears poured down her cheeks.

"Don't bring that into it. There isn't enough room, your fatty body takes up the whole conversation like it does the room." He said cruelly and that over stepped the mark, Lilly tried to calm down before she blew but he just crossed the line between being bearable and death causing. Lilly stood up walked around the table and picked Roy up by his collar. He stood up and looked at her in shock, he thought that she was the quiet one who just sat and took it not the one to fight him about it. When he looked into her cold grey eyes he saw the pain, he didn't care really but he didn't want his face to be bashed in twice in one day. Lilly made it so he stood and she pointed his finger into chest and prodded it really hard so it would probably bruise but she didn't care.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT IS LIKE TO LIVE MY LIFE. SO UNLESS YOU HAVE TRIED TO LIVE IT, DON'T INSULT IT!" Lilly shouted. The whole café looked at her but she didn't care. Her friends were looking at her because she shouted, Lilly never shouts. Chris was wide eyed at the force that came from behind her voice. Kori was still in Richard's lap and Rachel had grabbed Garfield's hand a squeezed it. Rachel looked in Lilly's eyes and saw what Roy saw but Rachel cared that Lilly was having a mental breakdown in her head and probably has been for the whole of her life, but now it is beginning to show on the outside as well as on the inside.

"Is that it?" Roy said calmly. Really he was petrified of her but he did his best not to let it show.

"NO, THERE WILL NEVER BE AN END. AND WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO STALK KORI?" She said her eyes were now flaming, they were the same dull grey but they looked as if a fire had been lit. She suddenly turned to Aaron who was slowly making his way to be next to Rachel.

"AND YOU! WHY DO FOLLOW RACHEL? JUST FACE THE TRUTH AARON. SHE DOESN'T LIKE YOU AND I SWEAR IF YOU BOTHER HER ANYMORE YOU WILL HAVE ME TO FACE. THAT GOES TO YOU ASWELL." She shouted as she turned back to Roy who just looked at her. Roy slaps her.

"Don't insult me or Aaron you fat bitch. Don't tell us to face the truth when you can't face it yourself." Kori and Rachel stood up to Roy and Aaron.

"Don't you dare slap Lilly Roy." Kori said.

"She isn't called Lilly, are you? New name: Fat Bitch." Roy said and he smiled when a steady stream of tears came out of her eyes. Everyone had been cleared out of the café so they could argue and get everything of their chests, and so they didn't embarrass them selves in front of loads of people. Which was a good thing because Lilly screamed and her knees collapsed under her. Roy smiled again and he and Aaron started to chant around her 'Fat Bitch, Fat Bitch, Fat Bitch' over and over again. Chris tried to put his arm around her shaking shoulders but she scrambled away from him. Everyone tried but nobody could calm her down. She wouldn't stop screaming at them. Kori put her hand over Roy's mouth and Rachel put hers over Aaron's and they pushed them out of the shop and locked the door. Roy smiled through the window and breathed on the window so his hot breath made a mark on the cold glass. On the steam he wrote 'Fat Bitch' on the window, so it was back to front to him but the right way around to the people in the café. Victor went to stand in front of the window so Lilly wouldn't keep re-reading it. Finally she stopped screaming but it didn't improve she didn't say anything she sat there and looked at the blank wall with blank eyes.

"Lilly?"

"…" She wouldn't say a thing. She wouldn't remove her eyes off the wall. She started to rock slowly back and forth.

"Lilly please speak to me?" Chris said desperately.

"…" Still her mouth was firmly shut and her eyes hadn't blinked in the past two minutes, but still her salty tears poured from her eyes. Kori thought that this was the worst type of crying, silent crying. It was almost like she wasn't breathing. Then Chris looked at her properly and noticed she wasn't. She was holding her breath.

"Lilly, breathe!"

Lilly slowly shook her head. So Chris pried her lips apart to make her breathe again. Lilly closed her mouth again but she wasn't holding her breath anymore you could hear the uneven intakes and outtakes of breath. They all tried to coax her into talking but she didn't even move a muscle. She suddenly jumped up onto her feet and walked past them all. Victor tried to stop her but she pushed past him unlocked the doors and walked out. They all quickly got their stuff and followed her. She made her way back to the school. But when she went in she ran back out again. Bee went to see why and she saw that Roy and Aaron were waiting for her to come back. They were stood there with a large white piece of card with 'FAT BITCH' painted on. Bee walked up to them and slapped them both and tore the sign into little bits of paper, before she ran off after Lilly again.

Lilly walked back to her house, her dad was at work and her mum was shopping so it was deserted. She walked upstairs to her room and slammed the door. She turned on her stereo and lay down on her bed and put her head under her pillow. Her favourite song came blasting out of her speakers. She put it on repeat so the same song battered her eardrums but she didn't care. She didn't sob or moan she still silently cried.

So this is what it is like to have a mental breakdown, she thought to herself. It doesn't hurt that much physically. But suddenly her mind went blank. She threw herself off her bed and crouched down on the floor her hands running through her beautiful hair. She heard someone come in but she didn't care. She heard them run upstairs but she didn't care. She knew it was more than one person but she still didn't care. All she could think of was not being her. She locked the door before they could reach it so they were all banging on the door. Lilly turned off the stereo and held her legs to her chest tightly and began to rock back and forwards again. Chris managed to open the lock, Lilly told him how to do a couple of days ago they all rushed in and crowded around Lilly.

"Lilly speak to us!" Kori begged. Lilly opened her mouth but nothing came out, she began to rock more slowly. The all began to talk but Chris told them all to shut up.

"Shut up you guys Lilly is…singing."

'_I wish I could tie you up in my shoes  
Make you feel unpretty too_  
_I was told I was beautiful_  
B_ut what does that mean to you  
Look into the mirror who's inside there  
The one with the long hair  
Same old me again today  
My outsides look cool  
My insides are blue  
Every time I think I'm through  
It's because of you  
I've tried different ways  
But it's all the same  
At the end of the day  
I have myself to blame  
I'm just trippin'  
You can buy your hair if it won't grow  
You can fix your nose ifyou says so  
You can buy all the make-up that Max can make  
But if you can't look inside you_  
_Find out who am I, too  
Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty_

_Never insecure until I met you  
Now I'm in stupid  
I used to be so cute to me  
Just a little bit fatty  
Why do I look to all these things  
To keep you happy  
Maybe get rid of you  
And then I'll get back to me  
My outsides look cool  
My insides are blue  
Every time I think I'm through  
It's because of you  
I've tried different ways  
But it's all the same  
At the end of the day  
I have myself to blame  
I can't believe I'm trippin_  
_You can buy your hair if it won't grow  
You can fix your nose if he says so  
You can buy all the make-up that Max can make  
But if you can't look inside you_  
_Find out who am I, too  
Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty_

_As I reflect back on what I've used and abused  
And detect that I need some clues to get through  
To those that accused me of never being true  
I'll lose if I play into this game and never know the rules  
So how do I bring out the me nobody sees  
The forest for the trees, how 'bout the woman behind the weave  
The light from within this life is the only real remedy  
Or find the reflection you see to be so damn unpretty_'

Another chappie done and poor Lilly! I feel so sorry for her. And if you don't feel sorry for her, you must be heartless. Please read and review. And so no one reports me DISCLIAMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SONG LYRICS TO UNPRETTY BY TLC! Happy? TOODLE POP!

XxMoondust161xX


	17. Icy Cold Again

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans!

Reviewers:

Obezed: thank you for all of your reviews and yes it does have an ending. When the school year finishes in my story, so will the story. But don't worry if you r thinking that it might be too long because you might find out that I skip months randomly. XxX

Half-Gothic Chick: u r very welcome for the dedication and thank you for your review. XxX

Kori-starfan93: Thank you for reviewing! I will try and make Lilly happier but she is having a mental breakdown so it might be awhile yet. She might b bck 2 normal at the end of this chappie! XxX

Titangirlzrox: wow another new reviewer. I FEEL SO LOVED! Thank you for your review and this chappie is dedicated to u!

**The Gang's all here.**

Icy Cold Again.

Lilly was still sitting on the floor gently rocking backwards and forward. She had not stopped whispering her song and again her eyes hardly blinked. The salty tears still poured down her cheeks, Chris was wondering how that she wasn't dehydrated she had lost so much water through crying. Victor, Bee, Garfield, Rachel and Richard had all gone back to school but Kori and Chris refused to leave her side, they were worried that if she was left alone she would do something stupid.

"I wish she would speak instead of singing that same dam song!" Chris sighed when she started again with the tune. Lilly briefly took her eyes off the wall and looked at Chris when he said that. She shut her mouth and was completely silent. Not one sound came from her.

"Lilly?" Kori said anxiously when she started to look around the room quickly wall from wall. In her mind she saw 'Fat Bitch' scrawled on the walls and everywhere she looked she could see the same two words. Whenever Chris or Kori said something her ears only heard them calling her. She opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out but a long outtake of breath.

"Lilly, please talk to us. Anything saw anything. Sing again but please speak!"

Lilly looked straight ahead again and began to open and close her mouth but no sound came out, until you could hear her under her breath and soon she was whispering 'Fat Bitch.' Over and over again and it was slowly picking up volume. Soon she was talking normally and then it was getting slightly louder until she was screaming it on top of her lungs. Chris had to put his hand over her mouth so she wouldn't attract any unwanted attention from people outside. Lilly carried on screaming until she cried herself to sleep. Chris and Kori both audibly sighed when she finally dozed off. Her head was in Chris's lap and he was slowing running his hand through her hair. Kori held onto her hand. With her free hand Kori texted Richard.

Hya Richard, Lilly has finally fallen asleep, but not b4 she screamed the place down. I am v. worried bout her. Txt bck plz Kori xx

Richard was in history when his phone went off; luckily he was at the back so Mr. Mod couldn't see if he was playing on his phone or not. He read it replied and told everyone else about Lilly.

Hi, im in Hist. Is Lilly going to be ok? What should I say if Miss Bates comes 2 gt her? Is Chris still there? Txt bck Rich x

_I hope Lilly will b fine. Tell her tht Lilly went home ill. Chris is still here, he won't leave her! I will b comin bck in soon. C ya xx_

_Rit c u in a min xx_

Kori closed her phone and smiled weakly at Chris who was determined that to get every little knot out of Lilly's hair. Kori squeezed Lilly's hand before standing up and stretching her back to get all the kinks out. Chris had his eyes fixed onto Lilly's face that was still shiny from her tears.

"I am going to head back into school, are you going to stay here for when she wakes up?"

Chris nodded his head but didn't take his eyes of Lilly's face.

"Right see you soon. Here is my number if anything happens text me. Okay?"

Chris nodded his head again. Kori put the piece of paper on the desk with her number scribbled roughly on it. Kori sighed before she left the room. She walked back to school and went into drama where Rachel was waiting for her. Because Rachel wasn't in history she didn't hear Richard tell the others about Lilly so Kori had to explain to Rachel what happened. Luckily the scene they were rehearsing wasn't one with Roy and Aaron, they refused to even look at them, they only time Rachel even saw then both was when she went up and slapped them both.

It was getting half way through history when there was a knock on the door. Miss Bates came through the door and when her eyes scanned the room and she didn't see Lilly she raised an eyebrow. Bee gave Miss Bates and hard glare, so she would ask to speak to Bee.

"I see that Lilly Bourne isn't here, so may I take Miss. Beaker for a moment please?"

Mr Mod nodded and Bee got off her seat and walked up to the new teacher.

"Bethany is it?"

"Yes Miss."

"I will only need you for a moment." Bee nodded then followed Miss Bates outside.

"Okay, where is Lilly?"

"She went home."

"Why?"

"First of all why do you always take Lilly out of her lessons? And make up phoney excuses?"

"That doesn't concern you, now why did she go home?"

"Ill."

Miss Bates knew that she wasn't going to get any information out of Bethany so she sent her back into class and made her way out of the school and to Lilly's house.

Lilly was stirring in Chris's lap. She opened one of her eyes and he saw that her beautiful blue eyes had faded down to the grey, he was disappointed with this but it couldn't have been helped. When he smiled at Lilly she just sighed and put her arms around Chris's waist. They heard a knock at the door. Chris got up to go and answer it and saw that Miss Bates entered; she stalked past Chris and stomped quickly upstairs to Lilly's room.

"Lilly? You must come back to school at once." Chris came in and saw that Miss was picking Lilly up and practically dragging her to the door, Lilly put up no resistance, she was too tired to do anything.

"You can't take Lilly back into school while she is like that!" Chris said but Miss Bates ignored him.

"We were so close to finding out the first thing Lilly, you can't give up now, we are so close."

"So close to what? I demand to know what you are talking about!" but Miss Bates still pretended that Chris wasn't even there. She made Lilly pick up her bag, plaster a fake smile on her face and marched her out of the door. Chris just looked wide-eyed as Lilly was so manipulated; he wasn't going to stand for this he ran after them.

"Wait! Lilly are you sure that you are well enough to go into school?" Chris said in a concerned voice. But Lilly just turned on him sharply her cold eyes looked into his and the fake smile was so wide it was unnatural.

"I am fine Chris, I am not a little girl. It was stupid of me to do that anyway!" she said. Chris was taken aback by the tone of voice she used, it was so strong and confident, but he didn't like it one bit.

"Oh okay, you wanna come round to mine tonight?"

"Whatever, I don't mind." She said before she turned into the school. Chris knew he should be happy that she had got some confidence but he was sure that she now had no heart, well she might have a heart but it was made of ice. He had to melt away the pain and anger to get his Lilly back before she hurt someone. He thought that if Roy or Aaron or anyone in that fact who looked at her funny might not have any arms anymore. He bit his lip when she stalked into history, she even told Miss Bates to shove of and come back later. Miss wasn't going to get in an argument with her so she just nodded and went away. She went to sit down, and Chris sat beside her. Kitten giggled really loudly when Lilly walked in so at the end of the lesson, while Kitten was walking out Lilly grabbed a hand full of straight blonde hair and pulled on it. Kitten screamed with pain as Lilly practically pulled her hair out.

"Laugh at me again, and you will be bald." She said evilly Katrina just nodded and ran off when Lilly had let go of her grip on her hair. Everyone raised an eyebrow at Lilly's behaviour. Then they all looked at Chris who explained what he thinks had happened. They all agreed that, that was what has happened.

"Are you okay Lilly?"

"Would people stop fussing! I am fine!" she said but she stalked off to their next lesson. In drama Roy and Aaron have been told to go to their normal lessons because they weren't needed. Roy and Aaron was waiting outside of the room when Lilly came around they corner on her own because she speed walked. Roy and Aaron smiled mischievously at Lilly but she replied back giving them an evil grin.

"Hiya Fat Bitch"

"Not heard that one before."

"Facing the truth?"

"I am but are you?"

"Where did you get your confidence?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Cocky Bitch!"

"So I am cocky now as well?"

"Shut up fatty."

"I am feeling so depressed by that" she said sarcastically and she rolled her eyes. Roy and Aaron were wide eyed at how calm Lilly was and that she was actually back chatting.

"I don't like your attitude."

"When I care, I will tell you, don't expect anything soon." She said and smiled at their dumb struck faces.

It was then, that Chris walked around the corner. Chris made his eyes into slits when he saw Roy and Aaron talking to her, but knew that she wouldn't breakdown again. She would probably kill them first.

"Look, its your boyfriend!" they said pointing behind her.

"I know"

"How?"

"I am not stupid! Aaron incase you have forgotten, you are wearing sunglasses. I can see him standing behind me in the reflection!" Lilly said and she put her hand behind her and grabbed his hand, to pull him to her side. Chris noticed that her hands were icy cold at the touch.

"Hi Lilly, how are you feeling?"

"I thought I told you and the others to stop asking me that."

"Oh yeah, sorry Lilly."

"I was right about Chris you know Lilly, he is really pissed off that you can't tell him."

"No!" Chris shouted and he looked really angry. He glanced down at Lilly's face to see it was calm; she had one eyebrow raised and a smug grin across her face.

"No the only thing you were right about was that the truth hurts."

Roy just scowled at her before he walked away with Aaron. Lilly turned to her right and hugged Chris. He was sure she did a silent sigh but he wasn't sure. He just hugged back and hoped that soon she would melt her heart so she would be back to normal, instead of so angry at everything.

At the end of the day Lilly was almost acting normally but she still acted slightly cold towards people. Chris was sure she had forgotten that she was supposed to come round to his house but when he was beginning to walk off Lilly dashed after him.

"Wait!"

"So you are coming to my house then?"

"Of course I am!" she said and she let Chris lace his fingers with hers as they walked slowly back to Chris's house. Kori, Rachel and Garfield were going around to Richard's for a while. Victor had already said that he was going to Bee's house to help her revise for a test.

"Sorry you guys but I got to revise!"

"And I said I would help her, well we start of revising but after that, only god knows" Victor said jokingly but Bee just hit is arm playfully.

"You would be lucky to get any kisses from me tonight."

"NOOOO!" Victor screeched on the top of his lungs before laughing his head off. Bee just shook her head and dragged Victor off before he made an even more embarrassment to himself. As they watched bee turn a corner with a still laughing Victor getting dragged behind her, a black Merc came round the corner.

"Alf's here."

"I think we could tell, Richard" Rachel said quietly. Richard just did a lopsided grin at her and put his arm around Kori. Alfred pulled over, and everyone scrambled into the back seats, it was abit squashed but nobody minded. In the end they just Richard and Garfield sitting on the leather, Rachel and Kori sat on their laps. Alfred caught Richards eye and winked, Richard pulls his tongue at him, and Alfred raised his eyebrow before focussing back on the road. Soon they were all piling into the hall of Richard's mansion. They all looked around as someone cleared their throat. They saw that Bruce was standing on the stairs. He had his sleek black suit on and his hair that was black was slicked to the side. Both girls had to admit he looked pretty handsome, with his muscular jaw and toned body. Bruce forced his jaw into a smile when he saw Richard had his friends over, Bruce and Richard never really got on very well. Everybody knew that somewhere deep down the loved each other but they were always bickering about something.

"Hello Dick, and his friends of course."

"Bruce" Richard said but it was forced, Bruce just smiled at Richard's face. Bruce knew Richard hated being called Dick, but he loved his face when he called him that so he continued.

"So what will you be doing with your friend this evening, Dick?"

"Probably videogames." Richard said, it looked as if he had a nervous twitch in his eye. Bruce being the ultimate playboy of Gotham looked at Kori and Rachel in turn.

"Might I say that you both look fabulous, Kori and Rachel?" they were both used to Bruce so this didn't faze them.

"Thank you Bruce" Rachel said calmly but Kori always liked to be polite to Bruce because of his structure in society.

"Thank you Mr Wayne." She said and Bruce smiled at her sweet smile when she says that.

"How many times do I have to tell you Kori, please call me Bruce." He said but Richard had lost his patience.

"I would love to stand here all day and talk about Bruce but I want to show my friends that there is another part to his mansion then just the people who live here!" he said, they all looked at him but just smiled then looked at Bruce who looked highly amused with Richard's sudden outburst.

"We cannot help it, if people here are highly interesting, all of you are!" Kori said in a cute, small voice. Richard's heart did a flip when she talks normally but when she puts on that voice it does a triple forward flips double back flips and quadruple twist combo.

"Some more than others" Bruce said and that brought Richard back to the room instead from another world. Richard just scowled at him and pushed his friends up the stairs to his room. Bruce scowled back but smiled at his friends as they were shoved into Richard's dark room. Richard never had a tidy desk, the whole room was spic and span but his desk was littered with lots of papers, magazines and newspaper clippings. He switched on his light and the dull red light illuminated his room.

"Dude, how can you survive in the dark?" Gar exclaimed after he just walked head first into a wall.

"I know where the walls are, and my eyes are used to the dark, remember I wear sunglasses twenty four seven!" he said as he pointed to his glasses. Rachel's eyes had become adjusted to the darkness as Garfield started to walk over to her; he banged his leg on the bed, tripped over a chair and stumbled of a small table straight into Rachel.

"Just stay still Garfield!" she shouted as he just jumped into her arms.

"And get out of my arms" she said Garfield slowly got down and stood close by her side to make sure that he didn't do anything else stupid. Kori knew his room off by heart so she didn't have any trouble finding her way round to the bed where she flopped down and sighed. Rachel joined her by sitting on the edge of the bed. Richard was looking for something in his cupboard, after a while he brought out two controllers then he plugged them into the game station and turned the wide screen TV on. When it turned on it put a whole new bright white light around the room. Garfield jumped and hid behind Rachel, who just brought him in front of her and put her arms around his waist.

"The light is way too bright! Richard how can you look straight into that light?"

"It is dimmed out, I wear sunglasses!" he said as Garfield lent back into Rachel's shoulder.

"Oh yeah I forgot!"

"Okay, Garfield versus Rachel! Kori plays winner."

"Whatever" Rachel said pushing Garfield out the way she sat Indian style on the floor while Garfield laid down on his stomach so his eyes were a few inches away from the screen.

"Have you turned blind Garfield?"

"No why?"

"Then sit abit further away from the screen!" Rachel said impatiently. Garfield had taught her how to play a few of his videogames but she didn't really see the point of it. Why sit down and stare at a screen when you can sit down and write a depressing poem? But Garfield loved his videogames so in the end she gave in and let him teach her. Garfield sighed a moved about two centimetres back from where he was before, Rachel rolled her eyes and grabbed the back of his top and yanked him back so he was sitting right beside her.

"Humph" he said but he eyes suddenly widened as the racing game began. Rachel wasn't very good at racing games, at shooting and army games she was great but she couldn't control the car properly. Garfield shot off into the lead, and Rachel had only just figured out which button makes the car go forward.

"I am so going to beat up Rachel, you have no chance."

"Oh no, I think I might just suffer from depression if I don't win this game." She said but she was getting frustrated that this was the fifth time she had crashed.

"HA HA, I am the champion! You haven't even done the first lap yet Rachel."

"I don't care. Kay Kori its you against Garfield…Kori?" Rachel said, when she didn't hear an answer they both turned to find Richard and Kori in a lip lock on the bed. Rachel was just going to leave them, and let them get on with it, but Garfield isn't so nice.

"OI! You two, stop playing tonsil tennis and start playing!" Kori and Richard broke it off and they both looked at Garfield with small smiles on their recently kissed lips. Rachel just raised an eyebrow and passed her controller to Kori who took it and sat down in-between Rachel and Garfield. Rachel and Richard were cheering on Kori while Garfield was cheering himself on.

"Go on Kori, you can beat that grass stain!"

"You will beat Gar, easy peasy!" Rachel said, she was trying to sound excited but she failed.

"GO GAR GO GAR!" Garfield shouted to himself, in the end Kori lost because she got too occupied with looking at Richard instead of the screen.

Chris un-locked his door and let himself and Lilly in. Lilly dumped her bag by the door and slung her jacket down over the top of it.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Its your house you decide, I don't care." Lilly said while looking in the mirror, she was smiling when she was speaking but when her eyes scanned her reflection her smiled turned slowly into a straight line with no expression then a slight frown. In the end she looked mildly depressed. Chris was studying her reactions to things and when Lilly noticed, she quickly put on the fake smile again, but her eyes told the whole story not her gleaming white teeth.

"Okay, well do you want to watch TV?" Chris suggested. Lilly just nodded and went into his living room and sat down on the sofa. Chris turned the TV on and got the remote control, then sat down beside her. Lilly sat up straight as her eyes studied the screen, Chris pulled her closer, she was as stiff as a pillar at first but she relaxed finally and slumped into his embrace. Chris couldn't tell if Lilly had gone to sleep or not.

"Tiger?"

"…" He heard nothing, so he presumed that she had fallen asleep, but when he carried on watching the TV her body was shaking. He turned volume right down and heard that she was again silently crying. He pushed her off so he could look at her face and saw that she was asleep but the tear poured down her cheeks. Chris just pulled her towards him again and hugged her until her body stopped shaking. He looked back at her face, as she opened her eyes again.

"Was I crying again?" Lilly said quietly and she sighed when Chris nodded his head.

"You must think I am pathetic." She said while she looked away from him. Chris was in two minds. He should be sad that she has gone back to her quiet self and that she didn't have any confidence. But in the other hand he was glad that he had finally melted her heart and got her back from hell. He knew that in her mind she must feel like a hurricane has ripped through all her memories, thoughts and feelings. Chris studied her again and noticed that she had zoned out, she was staring at wall. He was deciding whether to interrupt her thought or leave her. He was just about to open his mouth when Lilly turned around at him. He looked into her eyes and the strangest thing happened.

Her eyes were flickering from the blue and the grey. He mouth was twitching from a smile and a frown. He was totally scared by Lilly's face that he had to close his eyes. Her face was showing all her emotions, all the good times, all the bad times all at the same time. Her mind couldn't decide on what emotion to show. When he opened his eyes Lilly had gone. He looked quickly around the room but Lilly seemed to have disappeared. He got off the sofa and ran to the door, her bag and coat were still there and the door was closed, she couldn't have run out of the house. He went on a search for her, he found her in his room, sitting on the floor hiding her face. When he walked up to her she looked at his face, her eyes hadn't stopped switching colours but her mouth was a permanent frown.

"Am I that ugly?" she whispered.

"No, why?"

"When you looked at me, you had to close your eyes, could you not stand looking at me?"

"No, I was just scared because…"

"Because I am a monster." She said quietly, Chris looked at her as she curled up in a small ball. He put his arm around her and let her cry again on his shoulder. When she had finished she was almost back to normal, as in when she first arrived at the school, no confidence, not going to speak. They were going to have to build up her confidence again. Chris was going to have to be her armour for a while.

Lilly briefly brushed her lips against his before she grabbed her bags and walked slowly back to her house, Chris offered to walk her back but Lilly refused and said not to bother. Chris went back upstairs and looked at the piece of paper in his pocket, Kori's mobile number. He decided to text her to tell her what had happened.

They had finished their tournament and Richard had won, nobody could beat him except Victor and he wasn't here so Richard was crowned king. As a reward he got a kiss of the girl of his choice. Rachel and Garfield were waiting five minutes before Kori and Richard came back in.

"How was your five minutes in heaven?"

"Glorious!" Kori exclaimed

"Tongue tiring" Richard said and grinned at Gar while the girls just glared at him. Garfield winked then started jumping up and down and tugging on Rachel's sleeve.

"I want five minutes in heaven too!" he said but Rachel just stopped him from bouncing.

"You didn't win. You are a loser so…you get seven minutes in heaven." She said and pulled Garfield into the room where Kori and Richard had just left. Garfield just did a wide grin and winked at Kori who was rolling her eyes. Richard put his thumbs up just before Rachel smiled at them both and closed the door after them. Seven minutes later Rachel came out flattening out her hair and Garfield followed her putting the top back over his head, his green hair was in an even more of a mess, but his smile was wider than ever.

"Enjoy it?"

"You bet."

Garfield couldn't stop smiling while they made their way downstairs to have some dinner. Alfred raised his eyebrow at Garfield's hair, and his top that was on back to front but said nothing.

OKAY another chappie done, im so sorry it took so long to update but I only have two days a week that I am free, and I need to do hmwk too! Hopefully I can update faster next time thank you for reading, please review Thank you! TOODLE POP

Love ya all

XxMoondust161xX


	18. Shop till you drop

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans! Shock Shock Horror Horror Shock Shock Horror!

Reviewers:

Obezed: thank you agen for all your reviews! YOU ROCK MY SOCKS! XxX

Kori-starfan93: ta v much for your review! Dnt wrry Lilly will b bck to normal agen soon…hopefully! XxX ps oh yeah this chappie is dedicated to you!

Titangirlzrox: u r very welcome for the dedication and I hope u enjoys this chappie as much as the other ones! I am Bruce will be over stepping the line! XxX

Half-Gothic Chick: thanks for ur review and as I sed Lilly will come back and u just wait and see for what she does! And the secret aint comin out yet, but more hints are always in the chappie! If u can guess what it is BROWNIE POINTS FOR U! AND ANYONE ELSE WHO GUESSES CORRECTLY! - XxX

AirGirl Phantom: thanks for reviewing my poem 'Dreams' you r a superstar! XxX

NOTE: this is just a fluffy chappie, and it will save me a lot of description for the actual Christmas Ball chappie. SO REMEMBER! Thnx!

**The Gang's All Here.**

Shop till you drop.

It was the Christmas Ball soon and everyone was shopping for his or her outfits. Kori thought Rachel was depressing to shop with, Lilly was even worse. Whenever she saw something that she liked, she refused to even try it on.

"I will look horrible in that. How much flab would escape through that hole there?"

"None." Rachel replied like always.

"It would. I need something that will hide all my lumps and bumps," she would say then she would look at all the horrible dresses that old granny's wear to wedding and they think they look like Marilyn Monroe! Kori hadn't decided on a dress yet, she didn't know what sort of colours she would wear. She couldn't decide between green, with her eyes; red, with her hair; or just go for a totally random colour and accessorize. Rachel was an easy shopper; there was a real great place for things that Rachel was into. The shop called 'Jet' had just stocked in prom dresses, all, in Rachel's opinion, beautiful. Rachel had ended up with a black dress that had long sleeves that has a triangle at the end of them, which loops onto her middle fingers. It was made of a velvety material and it had a rather low neck, low as in it just came above her belly button low, so she also bought a deep red broach that took the shape of a rose, to stop anything from deciding to pop out and say hello to the world. She bought some new white powder and blood red lipstick to match the rose. She was just going to wear her black suede boots because the skirt of the dress goes right to the floor, it puffs out a little, but not madly and has a very small train at the back. When Rachel was trying it on Kori couldn't believe how much that dress was made for Rachel. It fit her perfectly and it defiantly screamed Goth and don't dare mess with me.

"Perfect, and I got the make up to wear. I am sorted for next weekend! I will wear my Raven necklace Gar got me too."

"Defiantly, Femme Fatale." Lilly said when Rachel did a slow turn to show her friends the back of the dress.

"What does that mean?" Kori enquired

"Sexy to look at but dangerous to know." Lilly said.

"Oh right, I was thinking more along the lines of Mortisha Adams." Kori said when Rachel had stopped twirling and had gone back in side the cubicle to change.

"I know, lets say that I look like a girl called Rachel Roth? That's a good idea." Came Rachel sarcastic voice from behind the thick dark purple curtain.

"Well what do you think Rachel? Mortisha Adams or Femme Fatale?"

"Neither, I am not a wanna be, I am Rachel Roth. Always have always will be."

"No you won't."

"What do you mean?"

"Later on in life you will be Rachel Logan." Kori said and Lilly had to stuff her fist in her mouth to stop herself from having a laughing fit. Kori just smirked and waited for Rachel to answer.

"True." Rachel said monotonously. Kori did a double take.

"What?" Kori had to admit that she was expecting Rachel to freak yet she sounded so calm about it and so sure.

"I said, true, I will be Rachel Logan just much much much further down the line." Kori just nodded and felt happy that Rachel was fine about marrying Garfield. It was kind of cute in a weird sort of way. Lilly just sat there and tried to stop drawing attention to herself. She was looking through the skulls and spider jewellery and all the shop assistants were giving her evils, but not as much to Kori. But it didn't help that Kori was wearing a deep pink top. It looked as if it burned their eyes to look at it. When Rachel finally came out she looked at Kori and smiled.

"But only if he gets me a decent sized rock!" she said jokingly. Kori just smiled and shook her head, then dragged Lilly away from the display so they could go with Rachel to the check out. The guy there that had a tag pinned to his chest was called Rick and he was 'happy to help all customers at 'Jet'!' apparently. The only thing Rick seemed interested in was checking Rachel out. Rachel was getting really peeved off by his wandering eyes so she turned around to Kori and Lilly and started a whole conversation about Garfield with them. He got the hint and did his job quickly. Rachel paid and snatched the bag from his hand then stomped out from the shop.

"Well at least one of us is sorted. I wish that Bee could be here though, but she had to visit her gran. Poor her, last time Bee visited her gran was sure that she heard Bee sing on TV with 'Spice Girls'! Poor old thing." Kori said while they were looking around loads more shops.

On the opposite end of the mall from where they usually go, Kori never noticed a little green shop; it was called 'The Petit Dragon.' Kori dragged Rachel and Lilly to look at it with her. Lilly loved every dress in that shop, but refused to buy them or even try them on. If you couldn't tell it had oriental dresses in. Lilly just browsed through all the dresses complimenting on the quality and the fine complicated designs stitched on the sides of them. Kori had tried about ten on before she decided on a white one. It was fitting and went down to the floor. The design was a red dragon that looked like it was crawling up her right side. She got a pair of white chopsticks with red gems on the top to put in her hair. Lilly took one dress from the rack and Rachel and Kori both held their breath for whether she was going to try it on, but she put it back after looking at the size.

"I have always been told to never wear chinese dresses because they make me look even bigger, so sorry but I can't." Lilly said when Rachel and Kori looked at her. They left 'The Petit Dragon' and went for some lunch.

"Lilly, you will never get the perfect dress if you never try anything on! Me and Rachel have our perfect dresses…"

"But you and Rachel have the perfect bodies to shop for." She said looking quite sad, she didn't mean to snap but it was kind of depressing that all three of her best friends were thin and shapely. She always felt like the little fat one that waddles after them, annoying them like a fly that just won't go away.

"Have you ever just looked at your self? And noticed that you aren't actually fat?"

"Not since I was seven."

"What?"

"I have not looked in a full length mirror at my self since I was seven."

"Well, then how do you know that you're fat?"

"I can feel it, I can hear it from everyone else. I don't need to see it to believe it."

"Next stop, get Lilly to actually look in a full length mirror so she can realise how much she has been lied too." Rachel said. She stood up picked Lilly up with her and took her to the first shop so she could try on some dresses. The first shop they came to was 'View' Rachel marched her in side, into a cubicle. Then went around the shop and got some random dresses. And shoved them through the curtains. First dress she came out in they banned her from because she looked like a hooker. It was way too short and way too low, and for some mad reason looked as if it was made from red plastic. The second dress was also banned because it made her bum look huge. Third dress was the wrong colours, Lilly refused to go to a Ball in a rainbow dress.

"You know you two, that I am not a hippy, or a prostitute, I don't suit dresses!"

"Nonsense, we will find you a dress, even if it kills us! Next dress Lilly, come on!"

Next dress was okay but Lilly wasn't adventurous enough to have such a low neck like Rachel was. Even though the neck suited her because of the massive size of her chest. They went through loads of dresses but none of them suited her, so they went to the next shop and the next shop. They were soon dragging their feet along the floor, still desperately trying to find a dress for her. They were going to give up when a dress caught Lilly's eyes. It was like a peasant dress. The top half was a black bodice type corset and it had blue ribbon to tie the front together. The skirt went straight down, it was a deep blue, just like her real eyes, and it was made out of quite a heavy material so it didn't kink, and it would hide her legs.

"That's a nice dress, and because it had a bodice type corset it will help me suck in my stomach, can I try it on?" Lilly said nervously. Kori just smiled and nodded. They walked into the shop called 'Time Tells Best' it had all old-fashioned outfits, and suits. When Lilly tried the dress on she was sure that a real smile crept along her lips. But when her eyes scanned the price her smile vanished.

"I can't afford this yet, I'm not paid till Wednesday."

"I never knew you had a job Lilly, what do you do?"

"Did I say that? I must have hurt my head…I don't have a job." Lilly said trying to plaster that fake smile back on her face. Lilly was so stupid to say that, everyone thought she was jobless.

"Okay then…well can you afford the dress? It really suits you. And that necklace over there…"

"Of…course…I can. Yes sure. Yeah defiantly" she said but cursing herself on the inside, how she was going to explain this to Fran and her parents she didn't know. Kori and Rachel looked at each other but didn't say anything, just smiled sweetly when Lilly went to look at the necklaces. She chose out a simple plain black chocker that made from ribbon, but when the light caught it, you could see a blue tint in it. Lilly paid for the dress and necklace then left with Kori and Rachel, they were going back to Kori's house to put on a fashion parade for Libby, much to Rachel's disappointment. Them they were spending the night with their loved one, but they all agreed that they couldn't see their dresses till next week when they had to wear it for real.

Garfield was sitting alone on the sofa, he was missing Rachel, and he didn't have anything to do, because all the boys are just hiring a tuxedo, so they didn't have to go anywhere. Garfield thought whether he should invite all the lads round but the flat was a mess, and Garfield didn't do tidying. He complained that it was against his religion. Rachel being a naturally tidy person anyway, just rolled her eyes and cleared it up. But made Garfield pay for being lazy, normally his punishment was no videogames for a week. But not even Rachel could stop him from playing on his game station. Garfield sighed and was flicking through all the channels, Rachel hated it when he did that, but she wasn't here so he could flick to his hearts content.

"Hey thanks for inviting me around Richard." Chris said happily when Richard opened the door to his mansion. Richard, like Garfield, was bored so he got all the lads around to his house, so they could hang out and chat. Next to arrive was Victor. Victor was really bored at home, because nobody was there. Both his mum and dad were working and Bee was visiting her grans. And he didn't have a maid or butler like Kori and Richard. And to top it all off Jinx moved out, so he had nobody at all to talk with. He was sat at home eating waffles and sauce.

"Hey Man. Thanks for letting me come round. If I didn't I would have become fat in no time." Victor said happily. They were all waiting upstairs for Garfield to arrive, on the phone Garfield exploded that he would love to come, so they all just sat on the bed, nobody could think of a conversation starter. That was Garfield's job. About ten minutes later they heard someone running up the stairs, run past the room, stop, and then come back to the door. Everyone raised their eyebrows until Garfield burst through the door with a cheeky grin on his face. Everyone just sighed about that it was just Garfield.

"You were abit quiet!"

"We were waiting for you."

"I feel so loved!"

"Man, the only person who loves you is Rachel."

Garfield just smiled evilly then flopped down on the bed and started whistling 'twinkle twinkle little star.' Everyone just looked at him, he stopped sat up then looked at everyone in turn, waiting for someone to start a conversation.

"What are you waiting for Gar? Bring up a subject!" Chris said impatiently.

"Oh okay, well, as we all know, the girls have gone shopping. What sort of dresses do you think they have got? We will place bets on each girl. Bee hasn't got a dress yet, so we will just guess what sort she would have got if she was with them." Garfield said.

"Good idea, and that was a pretty long sentence for you Garfield, has Rachel been teaching you?"

"Yup, and how much are we betting on each dress? All of us for each girl!"

"Tenner?" Richard said, well he had endless amount of money. His source of money? Bruce.

"We haven't got millions of tenners spare, like some people Richard." Garfield said. In the end they agreed on a fiver for each correctly guessed dress, but the catch was you had to say which girl, what dress. They all agreed and shook hands with each other.

"Alfred?" Richard shouted through the door, in about one minute the agile yet old man had made his way to Richard's room.

"What can I get you Master Dick?"

"Can you get me a white board in my room please?"

"Of course, but may I ask why?"

"We are doing a little wager and we need a chart so people can change ideas while we are discussing, but when it is all agreed, they can't change it but I can keep it up as evidence. Okay?"

"Certainly, anything else?"

"Whiteboard markers, please Alf."

"Consider it done, the white board will be up shortly."

"Thanks Alfred." Richard said before going back into his room, where all his friends were wide eyed.

"Dude, I wish I had a dude like that who would do anything I say!"

"You have one them man! What do you call Rachel? Apart from the dude bit!"

Garfield narrowed his eyes at Victor and threw his shoe at him; it hit him square in the face.

"I will get you back for that you little grass ass."

"I wouldn't have done it if you hadn't insulted Rachel."

"I didn't insult Rachel, I insulted you."

"Well that's okay then. Sorry for throwing the shoe at you." Garfield said. He didn't really care if people insulted him, he was just so used to it, but insult Rachel and they will be eating a shoe. A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door then Alfred wheeled in large looking white board into the centre of the room. And he also produced a packet of black whiteboard pens and a separate packet of coloured pens.

"Sorry for the delay Master Dick, and friends, but I had to order a white board because we didn't have one in the house. Hope this meets your standards?" Richard nodded and said thank you while his friends were just looking at Richard then Alfred then the white board and back again to start the routine. When Alfred left they all just looked at Richard.

"Did, he just buy you a brand new, hot of the shelf, expensive whiteboard, just because you said so?"

"Yeah, that's his job. Don't worry we pay him good, and his holidays are great. You should see his house! It is massive."

"I always thought he lived here."

"He does, we have the back house that he lives in."

"That back house is double the size of my house!" Victor exclaimed

"Told you it was massive." Richard grinned while Chris was drawing a neat chart on the board. They elected him to be the writer because his writing is so small and neat. It had all the girls' names at the top and the boys' names at the side, than each box was a reasonable size, to describe what type of dress, as little or as much as they wanted. Garfield wasn't really concentrating because he was drawing on the other side lots of little colourful drawings.

"I know that Rachel's dress will be black." Garfield said because they decided that he could go first.

"And it's probably plain. But she might accessorize with red or dark purple items." Garfield said ticking off all his ideas for Rachel's dress. Next on the chart was Kori.

"Defiantly not black, probably a bright colour, pink maybe? Yeah pink."

"Okay, anything you want to add?" Chris said when he finished writing PINK NOT BLACK on the board.

"Eermm, it won't be plain. So put down patterned too. Then that's it." Chris wrote that down then asked Garfield for what dress Lilly would have.

"Hmm, this is the hard one. I think Kori and Rachel might have forced her into a strapless dress, you know to show off her amazing boobs…sorry Chris but they are huge!" Garfield hastily added on the end when Chris glared at him.

"I know, but there is no need to shout it out to the world." He hissed, and wrote STRAPLESS in the box.

"I don't know anything else. Go on to Bee next. I think she will go for short and yellow." Chris noted it on, and went to Richard who was next. He agreed with Garfield on everything but made slight adjustments. Like that Rachel's dress would be deep purple, and Kori would go for pure white, with a small design. Richard had to admit though, that he fully agreed with Garfield on Lilly. He got a short glare from Chris but he ignored it. Victor said that Rachel would go for a black dress with lots of petticoats on underneath.

"Why do you think that?" Garfield questioned

"Dunno, I guess that I just like the word petticoats." Victor smiled. But Victor was sure that Lilly wouldn't get a dress.

"She might get a trouser suit or skirt and top but I am sure she won't get a dress." At the end of their little meeting, they had all placed their bets, shaken hands and Alfred had taken the board away, making sure he didn't rub any of it off. Richard said good-bye to all his friends and slumped on the bed. Bruce had asked to speak to him so he was getting ready to be annoyed.

Garfield went home and found that Rachel was already at home; he ran in a swung his arms around her shoulders.

"RACHEL! I have missed you so much!" he said while holding onto her tight. Rachel put her cup of herbal tea down and gently hugged back while rolling her eyes.

"I was only out for a day. Maybe I should go out more often if I get this response."

"I know but I had no one to talk to until I went to Richard's!" Garfield said.

"Okay, well, its nice to see you too and you can let go now Gar. And have you remembered about tonight?"

"I haven't stopped thinking about it all day!" he said when he un-wrapped his arms from around her shoulders. Tonight Garfield had booked a table at a restaurant in town. It was going to a romantic evening because it was the anniversary of them officially getting together and everyone else knowing, because the real time was on valentine's day but they didn't tell people until December so this was their official date shall we say. Rachel smiled and sat back down, then continued to drink her tea while Garfield got showered and dressed in to a smart-casual outfit.

Bee, had got away from her gran early and had gone back to Victor's house to surprise him. When Victor came back through his door he almost had a heart attack, when he saw Bee standing there with a big smile across her painted lips. When Victor got over it he picked her up bridal style and swung her around, Bee was laughing the house down while Victor was just smiling manically.

Chris went around to Lilly's house. Lilly hadn't arrived yet so he was waiting in her room for ages. At first he just sat on her bed but he was actually quite a nosy person. So he got up and looked at a picture that was on top of her chest of drawers. There was a picture of a girl, she had the same hair as Lilly, and she was tall but abit plump. She had a sweet smile and beautiful eyes. Chris realised that this was Lilly when she younger. He recognised those eyes, but he couldn't believe that Lilly looked like that once. She looked truly happy with everything in life and she looked as if nothing could go wrong. He wondered how long ago that this picture was taken. He took the picture out of the frame and looked at the back. There was a paragraph, but all in the code that she uses. It was set out as if it was a letter from a girl called Fran. He had no idea who this girl was but it was a sweet gesture, he thought. What he didn't know was that it was really the letter that told Lilly why she had come to that particular school, and what they were doing and looking for. Lilly came through the door and saw that Chris was holding the picture, she quickly came forward grabbed the photo out of his hand and put it back. She smiled weirdly before putting her bag down in side her wardrobe, so he wouldn't see her dress.

"Hiya Tiger, what did that letter say?" Chris asked. Lilly's smile was rapidly fading but she answered him anyway. Even though it was just a complete lie.

"Fran, was my friend in one of my old schools, and she took that picture on my last day at that school, it says about see you soon, and good luck. I have never seen her again since she gave it to me. She still lives in England" she lied quickly. Chris just nodded and hugged her gently.

"What do you want to do know?"

"Do you wanna go to the cinema?" Chris suggests

"I would love to, let me go grab a coat." Lilly said before walking to her wardrobe, picking out a black jacket then she followed Chris out of her house, and to the cinema's.

Richard was just dropping off to sleep when Kori came bursting through his doors, Bruce had decided that he would talk to Richard while Kori was there, just to be extra annoying. When Kori came in Richard sat up and watched her as she gracefully sat beside him and gave him a hug, it was supposed to be an innocent hug but Richard made sure that Kori didn't get out of his arms until he had her lips planted against his. As they were 'hugging' Alfred pops in by accident and scared the living daylight out of both of the teenagers.

"I am so sorry Master Dick and Miss Kori but Mr Wayne would like to talk to you Master Dick, and he says that Miss Kori is very welcome to join you. That's all." Alfred said quickly before he left back the way he came. Kori immediately started to flatten her hair and make sure that her lip-gloss was okay, not all smeared, and started to get all the wrinkles out of her black denim skirt. She had a deep pink t-shirt on with 'Miffy the Bunny' on the front and on her feet she had knee length black and pink stripy socks. And some black dolly shoes. She cursed for wearing her socks, they weren't really suitable for wearing if you are going to see the richest man in America, and who is also your boyfriend's guardian. Richard just smiled, as Kori was fretting about how she looked and whether she should take her socks off, but Richard said she looked fine, but in his mind he couldn't stop drooling and how hot she really looked, he was quietly wondering how she got away with wearing socks like that but she could get away with anything. She smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips before letting him lead her out and to Bruce's office. When they got there Bruce gestured them to take a seat.

"Please take a seat, both of you." Bruce said while smiling at Kori yet sneering at Richard.

"Thank you Mr Wayne" Kori said politely again. While Richard just sneered back and slumped down on the leather chair. Kori lightly sat down and sat up straight and crossed her legs neatly.

"Relax Kori, and I love your socks, very original." Bruce said while looking at her, sitting bolt upright in her chair, she just smiled and sat fully on the chair but still up straight.

"Are sure that you like the socks? Or just the legs in them, Bruce?" Richard hissed as he watched Bruce watch Kori with up most interest. Bruce averted his glare to Richard who had his eyes like slits.

"Jealous are we, don't worry I know that Kori is yours calm down, _Dick_" Bruce said as the blush was rising on Kori's cheeks.

"Please, Mr Wayne, you are too kind." Kori said quietly, who was trying desperately to hide her rosy cheeks.

"Kori, what have I said, call me Bruce."

"Mr Wayne, what have I told you? I want to call you Mr Wayne, it sounds so much better." She said sweetly so Bruce just shrugged then smiled back. Richard couldn't believe that Bruce decided to flirt with Kori just annoy him, Richard never knew Bruce would sink so low.

"Well, isn't that nice? Can you get to the point Bruce, Kori and I were in the middle of something…something rather important." He said and once again Kori's cheeks became flushed.

"I believe that Kori and I were having a conversation, _Dick_, when I have finished then I will speak with you." He said harshly before turning back to Kori.

"So Kori, how are you?"

"I am fine, thank you how are you…Mr Wayne" Kori said timidly.

"I am fine as well, now we have finished our conversation, Dick, I believe that you got a brand new white board today? I am not telling you off for getting it. I merely wish to know why. So Dick, why?" Bruce said.

Bruce knew all too well why he got the whiteboard, but he loved seeing Richard in uncomfortable positions and now Richard would have to explain to him and Kori, that he was betting on what dresses they all got. Nothing major but he knew that Richard was going to blow a fuse any minute now, and he loved it.

"Well…we…were…"

Both Bruce and Kori were looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"We had a bet on what dresses the girls got." He said quickly but they both got what he said, Kori just looked at him and smirked while Bruce was amused by Richard's face, he was getting really angry and Bruce just had to push him over the edge, he knew just how to do it. He knew it was harsh but he needed to laugh at something, and Richard was his favourite entertainer.

"So did you guess what underwear, they are going to wear with the dresses too? _Dick?_" he added on the end just to give it a little bit of spice. Kori cheeks again became a deep scarlet while Richard jumped off his seat.

"WHO DO YOU THINK I AM SOME SORT OF PERVERT? I BET YOU WOULD GUESS WOULDN'T YOU BRUCE? OF COURSE I DIDN'T! YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE DIDN'T YOU? COME ON KORI, LETS LEAVE BEFORE I HIT SOMETHING!" He yelled at Bruce's smiling face. Kori got up and waved to Bruce.

"I will try and calm him down Mr Wayne, and thank you again for the compliments. Good-bye Mr Wayne." She said before walking out after Richard who was still fuming at Bruce. When they got back to his room he jumped down onto his bed and pulled Kori with him, he took a big breath and then started to rant on about Bruce.

"I can't believe he did that, I hate him so much, so what that he is so rich, I don't care and…"

Kori got bored of listening so she slanted her lips over his to shut him up. It worked like magic. When they broke apart Richard smiled at her.

"Thanks I needed that, and where were we up to?" he said while smiling. He pulled Kori back onto him. And they 'hugged' for the next three minutes.

Garfield came back out into the living room where Rachel was sat waiting so she could get a shower and change. He came out in long jeans, that had a slight hint of green in the denim, and a black shirt and he actually brushed his hair, you couldn't tell really but he did actually do it. Rachel went up to him kissed him gently before going to get a shower. About half and hour later Rachel came back out looking beautiful. She had her long black gypsy skirt and a plain black spaghetti strap top. Around her neck was a black, gothic crucifix, she was an atheist herself but she thought it went with most of her stuff so she got it. Her face was powdered, eyes outlined and her lashes were coated. She took a black jacket to wear when they were going to and from. Garfield wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer and closer until their lips met. When they finally broke apart Garfield laced his fingers with her and led her downstairs to the bus stop.

Chris and Lilly were laughing as they came out of the cinema together. They didn't actually know what happens in the film, they were too occupied with…other matters, to be bothered about what happened on the screen. Chris had his arm around Lilly's waist when Miss Bates comes up to them both.

"Ah Lilly and Mr Knom am I right?" she said while raising an eyebrow at Lilly who just smiled and held tighter to Chris.

"Call me Chris." He said slowly, because last time he saw her Lilly was in the middle of a mental breakdown. How Miss Bates forgot him he doesn't know but he wasn't going to pick it up now.

"Okay, Chris. Well I will see you on Monday Lilly, its your music lesson remember?" Miss Bates said looking hard in Lilly's eye but Lilly just winked.

"Of course, my music lesson, I almost forgot see you on Monday Miss." Lilly said before steering Chris away from Miss Bates and towards the car park.

"Sorry about that, she is nice really but…"

"Lilly, what are you talking about?" Chris said looking down on Lilly whom's face just changed from a happy one to a shocked one.

"Nothing…I guess I am just tired." Lilly said to cover up her third mistake today.

"Okay" Chris said but he wasn't sure so he just held onto her and walked her back to her house.

Bee and Victor had stayed at home all night, they watched a movie, they kissed abit, they played some videogames, they kissed abit, they had some tea, they kissed abit, they watched TV, they kissed abit and finally they made out on the couch until they both fell asleep. They both thought that it was one of the best nights ever.

Garfield opened the door for Rachel, when she walked inside everyone turned and looked at her. It was a dark restaurant that was quite expensive but defiantly up Rachel's alley. It had purple walls and dim lights. It was called 'Fallen' its whole name was 'The Fallen Angel' but everyone just called it 'Fallen' Rachel waited to be seated while Garfield closed the door. Rachel and Garfield were standing there for a good five minutes, until a waiter finally noticed them, well noticed Rachel at least. He was very tall and had longish black hair that covered one of his eyes; he had lots of eye makeup on the eye you could see. He winked at Rachel, but looked down his nose at Garfield because he noticed the waiter looking at Rachel so he laced his fingers through hers.

"Welcome to 'The Fallen Angel' I am called Dru, I will be your waiter for tonight, do you have a reservation?" he drawled but still not taking his eyes off Rachel.

"Yes it is under the name Logan." Garfield snapped at Dru, but Dru just continued to look at Rachel.

"Right, oh yes here it is, follow me." He said totally uninterested with his job, the only reason he came to serve them was because he thought Rachel was hot, and she was. But the bad thing was that she was taken, but he was sure he could put his charms over her, he hardly believed that such a beautiful goth would go for a green maniac.

"Here is your table, what drinks can I get you?" he said in the same voice.

"Herbal tea." Rachel stated without even looking at him.

"Just a coke" Garfield said but he strained it through his teeth so he wouldn't have a go at the waiter. Garfield couldn't believe how much Rachel and Dru were alike; the tone of voice used by Dru is almost exactly like Rachel's. He was actually kind of scared by the link that Rachel and Dru already shared because they both were dark.

"So Rachel what do you think of Dru?" Garfield asked quietly.

"I hate him, he thinks that just because both him and I are goths then I will instantly fall for him, that just proves how much of a pervert he is. Oh look and here is our drinks" Rachel stated without any interest in the subject. Garfield sighed that Rachel wasn't falling for Dru. Dru smiled at Rachel and put the cup down in front of her and sneered when he placed the coke in front of Garfield. He also placed two menus in the middle of the table. He winked at Rachel again before leaving them in peace.

"Wow, it was so long since I asked you out on our first date."

"Yeah, do you think we will get married?" Rachel said while her eyes scanned the menu. Garfield nearly choked on coke when she said married.

"W-What?"

"Married? Do you think that you and me will get married?" she said obviously not noticing Garfield having a panic fit.

"Soon?"

"NO, I mean later in life, maybe even ten years from now, but do you think that we will get married in the end?" she said and she was looking into his jungle eyes with her lavender eyes, he gulped but nodded. As long that she didn't mean soon then yeah. He never thought about that, he hoped to right up to God and back that they did. Rachel just nodded and carried on looking at the menu.

"Just that Kori brought it up while we were shopping today. So what are you going to have?" she said quietly. Garfield quickly scanned the menu and decided on a Vegetable Hotpot.

"Veg hotpot, what about you Rach what you getting?"

"I think I might have the Chicken Satay Sticks. Yeah I will."

"But that is only a starter! Won't you starve?"

"My stomach can't handle as much as you can, because I drink so much. Its not really used to food." She said before Dru walked back towards them.

"So what can I get you both?" he said but focussing all his attention on Rachel.

"Chicken Satay Sticks"

"Vegetable Hotpot." Garfield said but Dru was still looking at Rachel.

"She had made her order now."

"Yeah, but that was only a starter, I am waiting for her main meal."

"No I am eating a starter as a main meal so if you'd be so kind and take my boyfriends order"

"Oh okay, so you want Chicken Satay Sticks as well for your starter, what do you want for your main meal?" Garfield opened his mouth to say that he didn't want Chicken Satay Sticks but Rachel butted in for him.

"When did he say that he wanted Chicken Satay Sticks?"

"I just presumed"

"Well, don't presume again, because you have just insulted my boyfriend, do it again and I will complain." Rachel said calmly as Dru now was scared of her.

"How did I insult him?" Dru said trying to not sound totally petrified.

"Him has a name, Garfield is a vegetarian."

"So it's a green vegetarian?"

"It's? It's? His name is Garfield! And do you have a problem with him being a vegetarian?" Rachel said he voice was slowly increasing in anger yet her face looked cool and calm. Garfield wanted to tell Rachel to calm down but he knew that Rachel would just bite his head of, for letting some jerk insult him for no reason.

"No, not at all. So what will you have, _Garfield_?" he said carefully because he was so scared of Rachel that he even smiled and made sure he called him the right name and not to even snigger when he said he choice of meal.

"Vegetable Hotpot" Garfield said quietly and Rachel just smiled sweetly at him.

"Okay, your orders should be ready in about thirty minutes, sorry for the disturbance I made" he said and smiled again so Rachel smiled back but just winked at Garfield.

Kori and Richard had finished 'hugging' and had gone downstairs to order a pizza and rent a movie. When they had finished Kori had called Libby to tell her that she was staying with Richard tonight.

"Do you want to sleep on the sofa or the bed?"

"I should take sofa, it is your bed, you should sleep in it." Kori said sweetly while Richard just rolled his eyes but he placed his arms around Kori anyway.

"If you say so, I will get Alfred to get you blankets."

"No its alright, I know where they are, no need to call Alfred." Kori said before she walked off towards one of the many cupboards that held the blankets.

Rachel and Garfield stood outside Rachel's room when they came back from their night out.

"Thank you for standing up for me"

"Thank you for taking me out tonight Garfield, I loved it." Rachel said quietly before kissing him softly then breaking it off, and going back into her room. Garfield sighed then walked across the hall to his room.

Okay another chappie done! Could be awhile until next chappie or maybe not, I dn't know! Okay PLEASE read and review thank you! TOODLE POP

Love ya all

XxMoondust161xX


	19. Snow Begins To Fall

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, no matter how much I want to!

Reviewers:

Obezed: hya thnx for all of your reviews, hope u like this chappie coz I like it and I hope u do 2! XxX

Kori-starfan93: hya thnx 4 your review! And when I sed 'hugging' I really meant tht they were making out, but I got bored of saying kissing all the time, just makin it more interesting XD! XxX

Half-Gothic Chick: hi thank you so much for your review! No u haven't guessed it yet, keep going! And when I sed it was Fran for the friend bck in England, that was talking about Miss Bates! Okay? And this chappie dedicated to you! XxX

Titangirlzrox: hya thanks for your review! U made me feel SO special! And thank you for your compliment! XxX

Note: this is a long chappie, well for me writing, probably a normal chappie length, but anyway ENJOY!

**The Gang's all here.**

As Snow Begins To Fall, Love Continues To Blossom.

It was Saturday morning, the morning before the Christmas ball. Everyone was excited, nobody could sit still. All the girls were at Kori's house while the lads were all separated thinking about what is planned to happen tonight. Richard was trying to occupy his mind, but he wasn't very successful. Every time he tried to read or play a videogame his mind would wander into thinking about what Kori is going to look like, and whether he would have to dance or not, and everything else that was running around his mind that morning. He lost count of how many times Kitten had asked him to the ball, and he also lost count of how many times he said no. He looked over to his wardrobe that had his tuxedo in it waiting for tonight. Richard smiled at Bruce's face when he told him that he actually bought the tux, not just rent it. Well he had the money; it was probably about a penny compared to all the suits Bruce wears.

Garfield was still asleep on the sofa from when Rachel left him to go to Kori's house three hours ago. He got up early to say good-bye to Rachel, because the next time he would see her she would be in her dress and all that stuff. He was dreaming about living in a tofu town, and that if you took a bite, it would just magically reappear. What he didn't know that while he was dreaming this…odd…dream, he was slowly but surely eating his pillow.

Chris was looking at the promise ring that he had bought Lilly. It was made out of white gold and had a deep blue sapphire teardrop in the middle. On the back of the teardrop, _'I_ _will stop your tears from falling'_ was engraved in curly, tiny writing. He had bought it her because she had finally recovered from her mental breakdown, she was still very sensitive but better than she was. He sighed while spinning it round in between his fingers, he was thinking about whether ten years from now, whether he would still be with Lilly, or if not together, then just friends. He didn't know. He hoped that he would still be with her, but he can't tell the future. He put the ring back into the black box and lay back on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

Victor was freaking out because he forgot to pick up his tuxedo from the shop, and he couldn't find his car keys. He had newly got his drivers license, being the oldest person in the school, excluding the teachers of course. The only other person that Victor knew could drive was Richard on his motorbike. Victor sighed with relief when he found them under the couch; he jumped over the couch and ran through the front door and to his car.

Richard went downstairs at one o'clock. The ball started at seven and ended at ten. That night they were all sleeping over at the Wayne mansion. He saw Alfred talking to someone over the phone, before he went to the fridge and pulled out the milk carton. He downed it all in one, and wiped the back of his hand across his mouth to take away the white moustache. Alfred came off the phone and looked at the empty milk carton.

"Well Master Dick, isn't it good that I have just ordered more milk for the week?"

"Oh yeah, sorry Alf, but thanks for ordering some more."

"You are very welcome Master Dick, and is anything the matter, you do not seem yourself?"

"I am just nervous about tonight, it is the main dance thing until the leavers prom. But that isn't till July. I was wondering whether I would look okay next to Kori. You probably think I am a right ponce now aren't you?" Richard said when he saw Alfred's eyebrow slightly raise as he carried on he sentence.

"Not at all, but I am sure you will look fine Master Dick. And Miss Kori will too. I am sure of it!" Alfred said before bustling off somewhere else to clean something. Richard sighed as he watched Alfred turn around a corner. He bent down to cupboard and picked out a packet of crisps. He walked out and sat down, turned on the TV and began to eat his crisps. He decided to watch some action film that was being previewed on the TV.

"Rachel did you bring your necklace?"

"Oh no! I forgot! And Gar won't be awake until another" she looked at her watch before continuing

"Few hours so I can't phone him, and I can't let him see me."

"I will go for you! What necklace is it?" Lilly said while standing up.

" If you wake him up he will know which one if you tell him that's its my Raven one." Rachel said while passing Lilly the front door key.

"Okay. See you all in about twenty minutes." Lilly said waving before she went out the front door.

Lilly got off the bus and ran up the stairs and found the door she was looking for. She unlocked it slowly incase Garfield decided that he wanted to run around the house in the nude for fun, but luckily she could hear him muttering in his sleep. She crept in quietly and shut the door after her. She walked up beside Garfield and began to shake him, but she didn't know what sort of a deep sleeper he was.

"Garfield? Garfield!" she whispered but when she saw that, that wasn't going to make him wake up. She went into the kitchenette and filled a glass with cold water. She walked back over to his side.

"GARFIELD!" she shouted to give him one last chance but he just snorted in her face.

"Sorry Gar, but its for your own good." She said before throwing the glass over his sleeping face. He woke up instantly.

"What? Why did you do that for? I was only sleeping, wasn't I? Why are you in my flat? HI LILLY" he shouted at the end when he realised who it was who actually woken him. Lilly just smiled and helped him dry his face.

"Sorry, but I had to wake you."

"Well, now that I am, what do you want?"

"Rachel's Raven necklace, she forgot to bring it with her."

"Oh her favourite one? I bought her that! Come on I will go get it for you." Garfield said hauling himself off the sofa and into her room. Which smelt strongly of lavender, she had obviously meditated before she left the flat. He walked up to her jewellery box where the necklace was on top of it. Still wrapped in some black tissue paper. Garfield picked it up carefully and passed it to Lilly, who opened the tissue paper to look at it.

"Wow, that is beautiful, I bet Rachel would have loved it!" Lilly said, she wasn't dark like Rachel but the necklace was still gorgeous. She wrapped it back up neatly and put it into her jeans pocket. She walked back out.

"See you tonight Garfield." She said when he gave her hug good-bye. She gently hugged back before she walked back out, and down the stairs.

"Oooops I forgot to tell Lilly, how to wake him up!" Rachel said about ten minutes after Lilly had left.

"Well its too late now, I am sure she will be fine." Kori reassured as she heard someone walk up her drive. Lilly was earlier because the bus was early. Lilly came back in and sat down with Bee, Kori and Rachel. Lilly passed Rachel her necklace.

"There you go, its beautiful."

"Thank you, and I hope you didn't have too much trouble waking Gar."

"Nope, one glass of ice cold water is all you need. Throw it over his face he gets up really quickly then!" Lilly said proudly.

"Really? I will have to use that next time. If I want to wake him up I have to kiss him. And it's all slobbery…disgusting." Rachel laughed. But when she had finished chuckling her face went back to un-emotional state like usual.

Hours had passed and it was now 6 o clock, all the girls had showered and they were now doing each other's make up hair, before they put their dresses on. Bee had gone for a short yellow dress with long billowing sleeves and a high neck. She had some stiletto sparkly heels to wear with it. But at the moment all four girls were in their underwear waiting to be ready to put on their wonderful dresses. First up it was Rachel. Lilly was doing her makeup for her while Kori and Bee were styling her hair into loose violet curls. Lilly smoothed the white powder evenly across her whole face, and made her lashes pitch black. Then outlined her eyes with a thick charcoal pencil. Lastly she applied her blood red lipstick to her pale lips. Lilly finished and held up a mirror to show her what she did.

"Thanks Lilly, its great. Do you think that people will get the idea that I'm gothic?"

"You bet."

"Rachel? You know 'cause your dress has a really low neck, what bra are you going to wear?" Bee questioned, because Rachel couldn't wear the bra she was wearing now, you would see it really badly.

" I have got a special one, you know just the cups? No straps, so you wont be able to tell." She said. She had bought them especially for the dress, because the neck was really that low. Down to her belly button low.

"Oh right, good. And I think your hair is done." Bee replied and she took a mirror off the side and showed her the back of her head because Lilly was still holding one in front of her face. A large smiled came across Rachel's red lips when she saw her hair and makeup together.

"Thanks guys, and next it is Lilly's turn!" She said.

Rachel and Lilly changed places. But Kori agreed to do Lilly's make up while Bee started to brush through her hair and Rachel helped Bee. Kori put some concealer and some pale pink blush. Kori decided not to go for foundation so the blush went on and then she went for some very pale blue eye shadow. Next she put some rose-tinted lip-gloss across her lips. Kori wanted to put blue mascara on Lilly's lashes, so she did. And she looked amazing. She was going to wear her contacts again that let her real eye colour shine through. Bee and Rachel couldn't decide on what to do with her hair because it was just so perfect anyway. But in the end they decided to bring the two sides up into a small ponytail and left the bottom bit down. The put in a blue bobble and attached a small sprig of mistletoe to it. When Bee told Lilly that this is what they did, she wasn't so sure on the mistletoe, but when she saw it, Lilly fell in love with the idea. It was a good compliment to her hair; the colours just went with each other.

When they had finished Lilly, Bee got into the chair. Rachel was going to so her make up and Bee agreed to let Kori and Lilly straighten her wild frizzy hair. She had only straightened her hair once, and that was in primary school, before she met any of her friends now. She knew it would straighten; they just had to be patient with it. At the end of Bee's session her hair fell just above her shoulders and it was pin straight. Everyone was amazed at how beautiful Bee looked with straight hair, but it did take ages. Bee had perfect skin anyway, no spots or blemishes and the most gorgeous chocolaty skin, so Rachel didn't want to over do the make up. Just some nice lip-gloss and some good mascara.

Lastly it was Kori's turn. Lilly was putting her hair into a high and neat bun atop of her head, and Rachel was helping her make sure that every bit of hair was included. And she was also armed with the hair spray, to make sure that when they finally got every bit up, that it wouldn't come undone. The hair spray also had a slight shimmer to it. When they successfully put her hair up and made sure it looked beautiful, Lilly carefully slipped in the chopsticks that she bought with her dress. Bee had done her make up to match the dress slightly. Pale foundation, dark pinks lips and no eye shadow but the mascara was black, and then over it was a clear one with glitter in. she looked amazing, just like Bee, Lilly and Rachel did.

They heard the boys enter and sit down in the living room, all they had to do know was get into their dresses and put on and jewellery.

Garfield showered and put on his tuxedo, then made his way over to Richard's house where all the others were waiting for him to arrive. All four men were in practically the same suit but with different coloured ties, and they all had a black shirt on too. Victor had a white tie with the black shirt, Richard had a deep red one, Chris had a midnight blue one on and Garfield had, well can't you guess? A green one! They all got in the back of Richard's private limo and let Alfred drive them over to Kori's house where they were going to meet the girls. Richard opened the door and sat down on the sofa, Chris went and stood next to the window, and Garfield and Victor went to sit next to Richard. The girls were still up stairs getting ready.

The girls had got changed and they were all in the main part of Kori's bedroom, making sure everyone looked okay, and complimenting each other. Lilly was helping Rachel attach her red rose. And the cups that Rachel got were great; they really looked as if she was wearing a really good bra but an invisible one. All the girls were sure that Garfield wont be able to take his eyes of her VERY exposed cleavage. But she looked fabulous! When Lilly had finished clipping it on and Rachel put her necklace around her neck she was ready. Kori turned around to help Lilly lace up the front of her bodice. At the end her waist had shrunk but her boobs seemed to have grown bigger. The bodice pushed them up nicely, not slutty, just right. Then Kori put Lilly's ribbon around her neck for her. Bee was zipping up the back of Kori's dress, then she sat down and let Rachel help her tie the stilettos, because the strap actually wound itself up her legs up to her knees. After they were all sure that they were done. They were going to go down one by one. Bee was going first, then Rachel then Lilly and last but defiantly not least Kori.

By this time all the men were stood up pacing around waiting for their dates to walk downstairs. Everyone went silent when they heard a door open. And they all looked at the stairs when they saw Bee make her way slowly down the stairs.

_Vic's point of view _

_When I saw her walk down the stairs I felt like my heart just stopped beating, she looked beautiful. I was amazed at her straight hair, and her legs! I must have smiled so wide when she walked so gracefully down the steps. God I love her._

_Normal again!_

Everyone was mostly looking at her hair, because nobody had ever seen Bee with straight hair.

"You had all better close your gobs, before you choke on a fly" she said jokingly. That brought all the boys back to earth. Victor walked up to Bee and kissed her.

"You look wonderful," he said after they broke apart.

"I know but thanks. And you look handsome!" she said while looking Victor up and down, before approving and standing by his side as everyone looked up the stairs again because Rachel was getting ready to walk down.

_Gar's point of view _

_Wow, she looks so hot, yet dark! How low is that dress, I am one lucky dude. She looks amazing! Yet I can't take my eyes of the neck of the dress, good job she is wearing that rose. Her face looks great I love the blood red lips to go with the rose, she is so smart as well. Wow so much skin!_

_Normal again!_

"You take all your eyes off my breasts now." She said as she noticed that every boy seemed to be focusing on her naked skin. She was sure that she saw everyone blush, except Garfield who just looked a bit more before he wrapped his arms around her, and gave her a short but sweet kiss.

"Wow, I never knew you were so daring."

"Well now you know." She said and Garfield poked the rose.

"Will it come off when we dance?"

"That's if we dance, but if we do then no it won't…so that means you can stop poking it now!" she said and Garfield stopped and put an arm around her waist. Lilly was next down the catwalk.

_Chris's point of view_

_She looks so happy, and I love her hair even more than usual. That necklace is nice, wow I can see the blue tint! Beautiful! I love that dress, wow I have only just noticed her enhanced boobs! No bad Chris, look at her face, that's a good boy!_

_Normal again!_

Lilly couldn't think of anything to say so she just waved to everyone. Everyone smiled back and Chris winked. She thought Chris looked very handsome in his tuxedo. She wanted to be confident like Bee and Rachel and tell them all to look away from her chest but she didn't have enough courage, but luckily Rachel butted in for her.

"What is it with boys and boobs? Look away you perverts!" Rachel said and smiled at Lilly who mouthed thank you at her. Rachel blinked slowly, as sign to say she is welcome.

"You look great Lilly, can I have a kiss?" he said, but Chris didn't wait for an answer, he slanted his lips over hers before she even had a chance to say yes. They broke apart because Kori was making her way down the stairs.

_Richard's point of view_

_Everyone looks great; I wonder what Kori will be like. Oh my God. She looks amazing. I love everything about her. I can't wait to get my kiss off her. That dress must have cost a fortune, wow her hair looks great too. She is just gorgeous all over! I love her more than anything!_

_Normal again!_

"Do I look okay?" she asked

"You look much more than okay." He said before pulling her closer and giving her long kiss. When they broke apart Kori got a lip-gloss out of her dolly shoe and reapplied to her lips. Then put her lip-gloss in Richard's pocket.

"I don't have any pockets, and when its in my shoe it hurts." Kori said.

Richard shrugged his shoulders before lacing his fingers with Kori's to lead them all back out to the limo.

While Kori and Richard were sharing their kiss, Chris had given Lilly her ring.

"Lilly I got you a little something." He said before he produced the black box, Lilly's eye widened but she smiled. When she opened the box her smile grew even wider and she threw her arms around his shoulders.

"It's a promise ring, read the back." when Lilly peered behind the teardrop she whispered what it said and hugged Chris again, she pulled away and kissed him again. He took the ring and placed it on her right hand. The finger next to the little one, her ring finger, surprisingly. She felt as if she was cry with happiness but Kori would kill her, she didn't have waterproof mascara on. After that they followed the others out of the house and to the limo.

The all sat down comfortably in the back while Alfred just studied each person for what they looked like.

"You all look enchanting, where to Master Dick? Straight to school?" Alfred said after he had finished looking at everyone.

"Thanks Alf." Richard said through the window when everyone had got out of the limo and into the school car park outside of the main hall. Alfred winked and drove off. Everyone was holding hands with their loved one, as the walked into the dimly lit hall.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!" Garfield shouted at the top of his voice so everyone would look at them. Rachel just pulled Garfield away to the table. They all sat down until more people arrived. Lilly had her hand under her head and everyone noticed the ring.

"Lilly, that is a beautiful ring, where from?" Kori said but Lilly just blushed.

"Its not where from, its who from and that answer is me!" Chris said while putting his arm around her shoulders, her cheeks flushed at all the good attention she was getting.

"Lets have a look see." Kori said. Lilly slipped the ring off and passed it to Kori. Kori looked at it and read the back, she did a little sweet smile before handing the ring around the table. Everyone said it was really pretty and she was so lucky to get one. When it finally got back to Lilly she put it back onto her finger and snuggled into Chris's shoulder. Kori decided to get everyone a drink; she knows what they all want because she knows them all too well. She stood up gracefully and walked over to the counter where guess who but Xavier stood there grimacing.

"You look extra sexy tonight Kori." He said when she approached the bar.

"Thanks but just keep your eyes on my face instead of my chest." She said and Xavier just narrowed his eyes. But still smiled at her. As she placed her order someone put their hands on either side of her waist. She slowly turned her head to find Roy looking over her. She shimmied out of his grasp and slapped his hands away from her arse.

"You are looking so hot. Did you do it for me?" he said but Kori just glared and refused to talk to him because of what he did to Lilly. But she could always make an exception and yell at him, or insult him and even back chat.

"Look, I was just stating the obvious for her, she seems fine now."

"You don't know how much pain you put her through." She said slowly.

"I don't care, but you know what I would care whether you kissed me or not."

"You can dream on Roy. Now get out of my face…and off my arse," she added when he replaced his hands on her backside. Roy took his hands of her bum but still lingered behind her. Xavier was taking his time getting everyone's order because he wanted Kori in his sight for as long as possible.

Rachel just got up from the table to go over to the girls loos. On her way out an unappealing person stood in her way. Aaron stood there grimacing at her, well he was actually smiling at how much of her pale skin was on show, he nearly died when she walked in and he saw how low the dress was. Roy had to slap the back of his head so he would stop drooling.

"Wow, Rach…el" he added quickly when her eyes looked into his with a death glare.

"Go away before I make it impossible for you walk again." She said icily and tried to dodge around him but he stood in her way.

"Aren't you going to at least let me have a dance with you?"

"No."

"But you look so good, I want you!"

"Tell someone who might care, because I defiantly don't" Rachel said before she finally managed to push past him and back to the table, where everyone was waiting for her. And Kori had come back with the drinks. She managed to get rid of Roy because she slipped away while Xavier and Roy were having an argument about which Kori likes best. So she just took the tray of drinks and walked away from the two losers.

"What kept you so long Rach?"

"Take a guess, go on a wild guess!" she said angrily, she didn't mean to snap but Aaron got her so wound up.

"Aaron" everyone said simultaneously. And Rachel nodded her head slowly while still glaring at Aaron who was going to come up to her, but one of Rachel's dirty looks was enough to scare anyone off. Aaron just smiled goofily and walked towards the bar, where Roy and Xavier were still having a heated discussion.

"More people are arriving now." Richard stated to try and get a conversation going, but again people just nodded their heads and looked around. Bee and Victor got up to dance because Bee can't stand being in silence and doing nothing. Lilly smiled while she watched Bee and Victor move with each other on the dance floor. Lilly didn't dance she hated it. Chris noticed Lilly smiling at the dancing pair and offered to dance with her.

"No, I don't dance. Thank you." Lilly said but deep down she knew that she did really want to dance with Chris, but she didn't want to make a fool of herself. Chris just sighed and sat back down, next to her. Lilly got up to go to the loo, because she was sure that her cheeks must have been burning up. She got up and walked slowly over to the girl's loos. Almost everyone had arrived now, including Kitten, Terra, Jinx and Barbara and their dates. All four girls wore the same pink strapless dress; each one of them had their hair down and straight. The all had a rose clipped onto the side of the dress. (Like Kitten in date with destiny, just imagine, Jinx, Terra and Barbara in exactly the same dress!) Lilly just rolled her eyes when she saw them all standing in a line. She thought they didn't notice her but Jinx spotted her from the corner of her eye.

"Look, is that Lilly?" she said evilly, and all the girls looked at Lilly. At first they looked shocked at how good she looked but they weren't going to say that.

"Are you wearing a corset, to help hide your huge stomach? Cause if you did, it hasn't worked" Kitten hissed but Lilly just looked at her.

"Did you all wear the same dress, because you want to show everyone that you are freaks?" she said, she knew it wasn't a very good come back but it was the best she could think of for the moment.

"At least we all look good. You look a mess."

"Obviously you didn't look in the mirror before you came, well I can see why, when you tried it broke before you got a chance didn't it?" Lilly snapped. Lilly was getting worked up already because this was supposed to be a party; she had every right to enjoy it.

"How much did you spend on that dress, two dollars?" Barbara said while looking at the obviously expensive dress.

"No, did you get yours from a trash can, for free?" Lilly replied. But Barbara reached out with her hand and pulled on her ribbon necklace. It tore off from Lilly's neck. Barbara stood in front and tore the pieces of ribbon up and let them drift down gently. When she had finished she stomped on the little pieces with her pink heels and stomped off with her slutty friends. Lilly had her mouth wide open at the little pieces of blacky blue ribbon that littered the floor around her feet. That was the last straw. Lilly stomped over to Barbara, slapped her and pushed down off her feet.

"You _**will**_ go to 'Time Tells Best' and you _**will** _buy me a new necklace, and you _**will** _apologise to me." Lilly hissed at Barbara's shocked face, that was also a glowing red colour.

"Whatever" Barbara said but really she was terrified of Lilly.

"No, not whatever. Get up now. We are going to the shop, hope you brought your purse with you." She said while pulling Barbara up and pushing her towards the door.

Chris went looking for Lilly because she was gone for ages when he saw her push Barbara towards the door hissing something about a necklace. Lilly walked to the table with Barbara still at her side to tell the guys where she was going and doing. Chris sat back down and listened to what Lilly had to say.

"Me and** _friend_** here, are going on a little shopping trip, because my little _**friend**_ here decided to rip my necklace up into tiny sheds so, she so kindly _**offered** _to buy me a new one, isn't that _**nice**_?" Lilly said slowly and all her friends were giving Barbara dirty looks, she kept on trying to get away from Lilly but her grip was too tight.

"You deserved it, you fat…" she didn't even get a chance to finish her sentence because Lilly slapped her again. Barbara glowered at Lilly who just gave her a hard stare back. Then Lilly stomped off towards the mall, which was luckily open and very near the school. About twenty minutes later Lilly came back in with a new ribbon necklace and Barbara came back in with an empty purse. Everyone gave her evils before she stomped off towards the place where Kitten and that lot were all waiting for her.

"I love it when things go my way," Lilly said before bursting out in fits of laughter with the rest off her friends except Rachel who just smiled slightly.

Later on in the night all couples were on the dance floor apart from Chris and Lilly. Garfield persuaded Rachel to go dance with him, and Bee and Victor were already on the dance floor. Kori had sweet-talked Richard into doing just one dance, but this was now their fifth dance together. Lilly still sat in the exact same place staring at all the people who were dancing and enjoying themselves. Lilly glanced at Chris who looked really bored, he wanted to dance, but Lilly couldn't pluck up the courage to ask him, or even except his offer. Lilly stopped looking at Chris's bored face and back onto the dance floor. She took three deep breaths and fully turned around to Chris who just looked at her.

"Would you like to dance with me?"

"Would I ever!" he said, and he practically jumped out of his seat and dragged Lilly up with him. When the rest of the gang noticed that Lilly was finally dancing they did a quiet cheer.

"Dude, I thought you'd never be dancing with her!" Garfield said as he swung by, with Rachel who was clutching on for dear life.

"Well done man." Victor said as he and Bee danced past them. Richard and Kori were next but Richard didn't say anything because he was concentrating too much on not stepping on her feet. So Kori decided to congratulate them instead.

"Go on Lilly. Dance till you drop!" Kori said before she winked and let Richard lead her to another part of the dance floor. That quite lively tune had just ended. Because it was nearly the end of the ball, the slow songs started, and Lilly looked around as all the couple got closer and began to sway.

"Don't worry, just relax." Chris said before taking her hands and putting them on his shoulders then placing his own hands on her waist, and they softly swayed together.

Richard had pulled Kori closer as the slow song began to start; she rested her head gently on his toned chest, as they moved side to side. Garfield had finally stopped running around wildly and he was actually quite a good dancer. Rachel snaked her arms around his neck and his arms were around her waist. They slowly turned on the spot, Rachel thought that she could fall asleep listening to the gentle beat of his heart but she kept herself awake knowing that soon she will get a kiss from Garfield. It was abit awkward for Victor and Bee because Bee was taller than him so it didn't look right. But they were in love so they didn't care. A few slow songs later it was the last song for the night. Everyone pulled their date extra close, and moved to the rhythm.

Lilly had finally got the hang of spinning on the spot with Chris and not getting dizzy. She would get a dirty look from the sluts when she went past but she didn't care. She was with Chris, and that was all that mattered. Kori and Richard were in the right hand side corner and they were slowly moving together, while Garfield and Rachel weren't really dancing anymore. Garfield couldn't wait to kiss Rachel so during the whole of the song, they were making out. You should have seen the look on Aaron's face when he saw Rachel playing tonsil tennis with Garfield while he was standing next to them, it was a classic moment. Victor and Bee were still dancing slowly, Bee tried taking her stilettos off but she was still taller than him, but they didn't really mind. So she just grabbed him from his chair and slow danced with him like everyone else.

The last sweet note rang through everybody's ear, that was the cue for them to share a romantic kiss, and it was for everyone in the room, apart from Rachel and Garfield. The last note was cue to take a breath before carrying on making out.

Everyone was sat in Richard's living room, in their Pjs or nighties in the girls' cases. Well Rachel and Lilly were wearing Pjs while Bee went for a yellow and black nightie and Kori's was bright pink in colour with a deep red cherry on the front. Rachel was wearing black silky Pjs and Lilly's were just cotton. They were blue and had a moon on the front. All the lads had sported for just sweat pants. Their sweat pants were the same colour as what tie they had, it was all co-ordinated. They had a really fun night together, but nothing kinky! Soon they had all fallen asleep, dreaming about whatever they wanted to.

Another chappie done folks hope u all liked and I hope to get ur reviews! TOODLE POP

Love ya all

XxMoondust161xX


	20. The Show must go on

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans. Wow, that was difficult.

Reviewers:

Obezed: thank you for your reviews. D XxX

Samuraigirl 1213: HYA AGEN (ALL OF YOU) ;D yes I do know that I have thank you twice but I think that is quite cool. No I do not have a goal number for reviews. I am just glad when I get all the reviews that I do. So keep your stories comin, and I am really busy lately so it will be awhile b4 I can review you agen, but I will try my hardest. This chappie is dedicated to you! (Not the other you, this you!) XxX

Lauren1991: ta very much for reviewing chappie one! Hope u like the rest of my stry! XxX

Kori-Starfan93: hya huni, thnx for reviewing. I got some sugar woO X chappie is dedicated to you toots! XxX (that is my new name to call ppl! 'toots')

Titangirlzrox: wow thnx for your review and all the advice! XxX

Half-Gothic Chick: thnx v much for reviewing. Keep guessen! and thank you agen for putting me into a C2 community!XxX

Crazy Sugar Girl: WOW a new reviewer, I feelin loved agen, - getting warm fuzzy feelings in my stomach! - XxX

**IMPORTANT NOTE!** : I would like to thank **_Obezed_** for her fabulous idea about this chappie. So any credit should really go to her. But please leave some for me too! XD XxX And I will not describe everything that happens on the stage because that would take me about five chapters in itself, so use your imaginations. The really cool idea will of course be described. But mainly just use your imagination okay? Thnx XxX

**The Gang's all here.**

The Show Must Go On.

Kori and Rachel were chatting to Ian, most people get nervous before a big show like this but Kori and Rachel were used to the stomach butterflies that they just got over it. It was afternoon before the last, big night of the performance. They had done the show for four nights now, but this was the main one, the one where family, if any, and friends came to watch them. Bruce Wayne and Alfred came to watch them, and all their friends. Because of Bruce's immense fortune he had bought the whole front row, for their friends and any close relatives. He had also made a generous donation to the drama department. To get better props, costumes and more wigs for Ian to style. It was Friday the twenty seventh of January. Anyone involved in the show got excused from all lessons today, to get ready and set the stage.

It was two hours before the opening, and everyone was working hard to make sure everything was perfect and ready for the start. Kori and Rachel were sat on a chair as Ian was sorting their wigs so they stayed on their heads, even if they are in a struggle.

"So have you two got the jitterbugs?" Ian said as he was fastening the wig to Rachel's head.

"I haven't, have you Rachel?"

"Nope. Never have probably never will."

"Oh I do, and I'm not even going on the stage, but I always get the jitterbugs before a performance." He said before chuckling to himself, Kori joined in by giving a slight giggle but Rachel just forced a smirk onto her face, so she didn't seem rude.

Richard was in the queue to get popcorn with Victor and Garfield. Bee, Lilly and Chris were all sitting next to Bruce and Alfred. Even though Lilly came from England she even knew about Mr Bruce Wayne, the multi millionaire. Lilly was like Kori. She sat up straight and politely laughed at all his jokes and answered in full sentences. Bruce took a liking to Lilly; he knew that she would be a businesswoman she looked like one now; he even offered her a job on the Wayne Corporations. Lilly said that she would think about it. Where as Bee was just like Rachel, she was polite but knew not to take anything seriously.

"I heard that you marched someone over to the mall, to get you a replacement necklace?" Bruce said to Lilly, and he cheeks flushed. She thought to herself that, just ruined her chance to be acknowledged by Bruce, but he just smiled at her rosy cheeks.

"I think that is very sensible of you, I would have done the exact same thing."

"Thank you kindly." She said as her cheeks returned to their natural colour. Richard rolled his eyes behind Bruce's back, and mimed hitting him over the head.

"Dick, if you were doing that properly, I might not be able to tell, what your are doing." Bruce said calmly and grabbed Richard's wrist and pulled him down to sit on the chair next to him.

"I don't want to sit next to you."

"I don't want to sit next to you, but if you insist on being so immature then I will have to put up being sat next to you, Dick." Bruce hissed before looking back at the stage because the main lights had dimmed out and the curtains began to open. Everyone went into silence in the auditorium as Rachel and Kori made their way onto centre stage.

Richard and Garfield, who sat next to each other, just glared evilly as Kori and Rachel had to flirt with Roy and Aaron. Whenever Aaron got the chance he would smirk at Garfield. The red curtains closed on the scene where Kori and Rachel just got kidnapped for the interval. The audience broke into applause, and then everyone got up and went to the loo or to get some more sweeties.

"I swear that if Aaron looks at me like that one more time, when Rachel is acting to like him…"

"Just shut up Gar, I know how you feel but just put up with it. Kori told me to calm down at the end. Apparently I will get mad at the end. So calm down for now."

"Dude, that made no sense but I got the drift, let's change the topic. How do you like it so far?"

"It's great, Kori and Rachel really are great actresses aren't they?"

"Yes they are, I am fully enjoying myself. Don't you think Kori and Rachel suit the two other lads?" Bruce replied from behind Richard. Both Richard and Garfield gave him a hard stare.

"No, they don't Bruce. If you have forgotten, they are already taken. Remember" Richard hissed but Bruce just laughed at him, sat back down and drank his cup of coke.

"That just wasn't funny, dude." Garfield said before looking back at the stage, because again the curtains began to open. Kori and Rachel were strapped to chairs and had sticky tape across their mouths. They had their heads hung down until the auditorium was silent then they started the scene.

Richard's knuckles were turning white as he gripped to the arms of the chair and Garfield's teeth were gritting together slowly, as they watched the love scene between Kori and Rachel with Roy and Aaron. When their mouths met Richard's eyes popped out, even though he was wearing sunglasses. Richard told himself, calm down, they have to do this. It is just an act. Then he noticed that the girls kept trying to break away from them but they kept them close. This was the last action of the whole show, so they couldn't close the curtains until Roy and Aaron had got their filthy mouths off Kori and Rachel's. Poor Rachel and Kori had to pretend that they were enjoying it. When Roy's hand reached to her butt it got too much for Richard to bear, the same went for Garfield. They both stood up at the same time and jumped onto the stage. They pushed the boys off their girlfriends. Smiled at their dumb struck faces and slanted their lips over theirs. Roy and Aaron had been pushed right off the stage and the other actors, with help of Ian, stopped them from returning on the stage. Miss Moran closed the curtains quickly. The audience were in complete shock of what just happened, that they weren't sure whether to boo, or to cheer for it.

Bruce stood up by himself and began to clap loudly. When everyone noticed that Bruce was cheering, they all stood up and began to clap and cheer loudly.

They broke apart when they heard the audience yelling their heads off for an encore. Kori looked up at Richard and smiled at his handsome face.

"Thank you. And you should be glad that you got a clap or Miss Moran would have your head."

"Yours too Gar." Rachel whispered.

"Right when the curtains open again, for the bows, you have to join hands with everyone and bow then pick me up bridal style when everyone else has gone from the stage. Then the curtains shut then we can get off the stage." Kori explained to Richard as everyone was getting into his or her places. Rachel told Garfield the exactly same thing. The curtain re-opened and everyone cheered louder. The other various actors and actresses made their way from the stage and only Kori and Richard and Rachel and Garfield were left on. The boys picked them up bridal style just like the girls told them to do. The noise went up even louder when they shared their last kiss on the stage in the spotlight. The curtains closed for the last time and Kori and Rachel had to hurry to get their photographs done. Richard and Garfield gulped when Miss Moran made her way over to the boys.

"Wonderful! I never would have thought of audience participation. And they need you for the photo call. Thank you lads, you have made this the best night!" she said before hurrying off, to give an interview about what happened. Richard and Garfield smiled for the camera as they were in their places. Richard and Garfield had the girls in their arms and Roy and Aaron were to stand behind them trying to get to the girls but failing.

"The headline, Actors jealous as simple viewers grab the girls! Wow what a headline!" a reporter said as he was running around trying to get interviews or any back-stage gossip. Kori smiled sweetly as Rachel tried to do an innocent grin but she couldn't quite manage to make her smile look sweet, it looked like she had just poisoned someone, but it didn't matter. The camera lights flashed all around them as they could still hear the cheer of the audience.

When the girls finally got away from the photographers, and had come out of their personal dressing rooms Richard and Garfield were busy in a glaring match with Roy and Aaron, who were on the other side of the room. Kori pulled Richard's glance away from the lanky redhead and onto her, a beautiful redhead. While Rachel just stood in front of Garfield's face and kissed him. Aaron's jaw dropped but she didn't care, she pulled away and let Garfield lead her into the reception area where the rest of their friends were waiting. When they came into a large red room, it broke into applause again. They tried their best to ignore everyone and get to their friends but it took them ten minutes to get to them.

"Y'all mad." Victor said when the four stars approached. Alfred politely clapped from behind the large build of Victor. While Bruce just looked at them, forcing his jaw into a lopsided grin. Lilly hugged them while the others congratulated them.

"Wow, I so wouldn't have had the nerves to do that!" Chris said, but he was lying to make them look good. He had been apart of a private drama group since he was three, but he hated just acting. He was more into the musicals. His last main part, he played Oliver Twist. And he knew that if it was Lilly up there kissing his worst enemy he would also stomp up onto the stage like they did, but this was their moment so he stood back and let them take the limelight.

"I couldn't even be on the stage. Not even if I was just the cleaner person at the end." Lilly said while she gently hugged her four friends. Bruce ushered them all outside to where the limo was waiting. Richard rolled his eyes when he saw the sleek black limo.

"You just wanted to draw that extra bit of attention didn't you Bruce?" he said when everyone else had made their way into the limo and only he and Bruce stood outside.

"I didn't know you were going to jump up onto a stage because you can't control your emotions did I, Dick?" Bruce said before getting into the passenger seat. Richard just scowled then hopped in next to Kori.

"I was so scared that no body would clap!" Kori said to get a conversation started whilst they were driving back.

"They wouldn't have if I didn't start it off." Bruce said, this of course was true but Richard hated it when Bruce was right.

"Yeah, everyone congratulate the big shot Bruce. Everything good that happened was because Bruce exists." He said sarcastically but his friends started to clap for Bruce, because they could except that Bruce was right, this time.

"Thank you kindly"

"Without even looking I could tell Lilly just said that, apart from I know the voice." Bruce said, Lilly's cheeks just flushed but you couldn't really tell.

"Go on Bruce, tell all _my_ friends how _amazing_ you are." Richard said so Bruce turned slightly in his seat to face the youngsters.

"I heard her say it before. And only Kori and her talk to me like that. If she said Mr Wayne, then I would know it was Kori. If they just said thanks it could have been anyone else. Then I would have to listen to the voice who was saying it but…"

"As much as this is interesting, I think that my friends have right not to die of boredom" he said evilly, Bruce just winked at his friends and faced the front again, Richard sighed with relief when the black screen came up separating them from the front.

"You shouldn't be so rude to Mr Wayne you know, he had raised you since you were a very little boy." Kori said sweetly but Richard just shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. Garfield could feel the tension, so he decided to start a conversation on a random subject, to try and lighten the mood.

Bruce had said goodnight to everyone and had made his way up stairs, he had loads of telephone calls and documents to fill in no doubt. Alfred stayed downstairs for a while to make sure everyone had everything that they want.

"Would anyone desire a drink?" Alfred said into the room. Most people shouted out many different drinks, but Lilly felt sorry for the old man, so she got up and followed the man into the kitchen.

"I have come to help you Alfred."

"Thank you Miss Lilly. I am grateful for your assistance."

"You come from England don't you, London right?"

"That's right. How did you guess, I try and hide my accent." (I don't know whether Alf really is from London, but he is now!)

"You can never hide a proper cockney accent! Wow you're the only person I have met, apart from family, that is from England."

"Yes not many people in Gotham or Jump city have immigrated. Tell me do you miss England?"

"I used to think I did, but now I have met Chris and all my new friends, I am glad I came here. I don't want to go back at the end of the year."

"You shall be departing form us? I am sure your friends shall miss you dearly."

"Don't tell them I am leaving, can you keep a secret?"

"Any true Londoner can keep a secret." Alfred said as he put the glass down and turned to look at Lilly.

"I can't tell you the whole story but, when school finishes in July this year, I have to go back to England and I probably will never come back. I do this a lot, and it never really bothers me, but all the other times I didn't make any friends, well not like these. And then there is Chris as well. But don't tell a soul, promise?"

"Not even mine, I promise" Alfred said before winking and passing four cups to Lilly, for her to carry into the main room. Lilly smiled gratefully at the kind butler, before taking the cups into the other room where her friends were waiting for her.

"Thanks Lilly, so what movie do you guys wanna watch?" Garfield said when everyone got their drinks and had settled down.

"If we have to watch a film, I am not watching a comedy. Horror or no film." Rachel stated bluntly. Everyone knew that she wouldn't change her mind so they were deciding on what horror to watch.

"The grudge?" Kori suggested.

"Boring." Garfield said.

"It has to be really scary!" Lilly agreed, but she didn't know why. She doesn't normally like horror films but a good scare now would be okay.

"The Seed of Chuckie." Victor said while browsing through the DVDs.

"I haven't seen it, can we watch that one?" Chris said, while Kori was talking quietly to Richard.

"If I get the frights can I hold your hand?"

"Of course you can Kori, and I would be worried if you wanted to hold someone else's hand." Richard chuckled as Kori snuggled into his shoulder. Kori was more into chick flicks or Disney. She loved happy endings and fluffy story lines. But as long as Richard kept tight hold of her, she would get through the night.

The next morning Lilly had woken up earlier. She hasn't been filling in her notebook recently so she got it out from the bottom of her bag and began to scribble down some notes. She really enjoyed the film last night. All the girls had an excuse to snuggle into their boyfriends, well everyone except Rachel. Garfield was the one who had the excuse to snuggle into his lover. Rachel seemed unfazed by the whole film; she didn't find it remotely scary infact she found it quite funny. Lilly sighed as she turned over the page and carried on to jot things down. Alfred came into the room to find everyone snoring away. He just smiled and left the room. Lilly sighed and sat back up again, and then she got her pen from underneath her bag with her notebook and carried on to write in codes. She didn't want Alfred to find anything else out about her. If he came from London he might have heard of her, but Lilly was sure that he hadn't.

"Tiger, what you up to?" someone mumbled from behind her. She shoved her notebook and pen in her bag and turned around to see Chris looking at her with sleepy eyes.

"Nothing."

"You sure?"

"Positive. Go back to sleep." She said, but before she could even finish Chris was back to sleeping again. It was late night last night but Lilly was used to sleepless nights, and going to bed late and getting up extremely early in the morning. Lilly smiled at the sleeping figures of all her friends. She got up and took her clothes out with her bag that had her toothbrush in and walked to the downstairs bathroom. She cleaned her teeth and brushed her hair into low ponytail, then got changed. When she came out everyone was still asleep. She walked into the kitchen where Alfred was busy preparing breakfast for everyone. Lilly smiled and helped by washing up the glasses from last night, and the popcorn bowl. Alfred winked at her.

"You have no need to do that you know."

"I have nothing better to do."

"You have finished your little writing piece?" Lilly's eye widened, how did he know. Luckily Richard answered this question. He walked in just after Lilly.

"Alfred doesn't miss a trick, do you Alf?"

"I certainly don't Master Dick." Alfred smiled. Lilly just forced a smile on and carried on washing.

"Lilly why are you washing up?"

"I like to help Alfred, and I have nothing better to do. What are you going to do?"

"I am going to the gym, I do every morning, so if any asks that is where I will be." Richard said before jogging of down the corridor and down the flight of steps. Lilly just nodded and put away all the glasses, then walked back into the living room. Everyone was still asleep but there was a thin black door that had a flickering light from underneath it. She looked around nervously and went to the door she knocked twice no answer so she opened the door slowly to find Rachel sat up straight, in a circle of purple candles.

"Rachel?" Lilly asked timidly, she didn't know that Rachel meditates a lot.

"If you have to do something, sit down and close your eyes."

"I never knew you meditated."

"I said sit down and close your eyes, not stand there, keep looking and distract me. Now sit." Rachel said impatiently. Bruce had made this room her room, because she was nearly always at Richard's so Bruce was kind enough to dedicate a room to her meditation sessions. Lilly nodded and sat down Indian style next to Rachel. The candles let off a strong smell of lavender, Rachel was mumbling a mantra but Lilly didn't want to disturb her again, she just used this time to think about how lucky she is to know these people. Rachel stopped whispering put out all the candles; the room went into pitch-blackness.

"Tell me, can you still see me?"

"Yes, my eyes are used to seeing things in the dark." This was the truth; Lilly had often had to stay up all night and watch things at the dead of night.

"Good" Rachel said before leaving the room, and closing the door after her, Lilly just sat there in the dark wondering why Rachel didn't tell her to leave as well. She just shrugged her shoulders and followed her lead out of the room. Everyone was awake now apart from Garfield. Rachel was just bending down to kiss him but Lilly cleared her throat and held up a glass of cold water; Rachel smiled evilly and took the glass from Lilly's grasp. Then poured it over his head.

"What did you do that for? I prefer it the other way Rachel."

"Tough this one is so much more fun, so should see your face when the water touched you." She smiled but when she saw Garfield's face when she said that pouring water over his face was more fun than kissing him, she felt really bad. Garfield's eyes widened and his mouth drooped.

"What are you looking like that for Gar?" Rachel whispered

"I thought you liked my kisses." He said slowly and sadly. Rachel just raised her eyebrows and leant closer into his face.

"I do. It was just joke you fool." Rachel whispered again, and she saw his mouth turn back into his normal cheeky grin. Rachel just gave a small smile and have him a short sweet kiss. Now everyone was awake. Kori had gone down to the gym to find Richard.

"Richard?" Kori asked into the empty gym. Suddenly a grey and black blur came racing towards her from behind.

"Boo" it shouted before hugging her from behind.

"AAHHH" Kori screamed when she felt someone's arms wrap around her waist and someone's lips came in contact with her cheek. She put up her hand to slap whoever just scared her but Richard's firm grasp stopped her from giving him a red cheek.

"Sorry I scared you Kor, but no need to slap me!" Richard said gently and Kori sighed with relief and lowered her hand. Then turned to properly face him, and kissed him. When they broke apart Richard smiled.

"That's more like it."

"It's your own fault for scaring me." Kori said before wriggling out of his grasp and walked towards the punching bag where Richard had just been taking out his anger. She just shook her head and walked out the gym, and Richard followed her like a lovesick puppy. When everyone washed and dressed they said good-bye to Alfred and made their way to the park.

Victor was taking Bee, Lilly and Chris in his car, Richard was going on his motorbike with Kori and Rachel and Garfield were going to walk it. Well halfway then Victor was coming back to get them after he dropped the others off. Kori followed Richard down to the garage and hopped onto his motorbike after him. Every scrambled into Victor's car before he drove off, so only Rachel and Garfield were left. Garfield was going to get a lift with Victor because there was room for one more, but he didn't want Rachel to walk on her own. So they set off hand in hand to the park.

"So, what did you think of the film?"

"Not scary, I don't do fear. Well not fear from a deformed puppet. Didn't you think that their faces are actually kind of cute? Cute being the operative word." Rachel replied in her monotone voice. Garfield just looked at her funny when she said the puppets were cute, those puppets give him nightmares.

"How could you call them cute?"

"Because it is so fake. Okay so they're not quite cute, but they are defiantly funny." She replied and Garfield just looked at her weirder.

"Funny? You are the weirdest girl I know, most girls…"

"Well, I'm not like most girls Garfield, and if you prefer what most girls are like then I'm sorry to hear that." She snapped but she told herself to calm down, count to ten. She didn't want to fall out with Garfield again.

"No I didn't mean it like that Rach, that's why I love you, you aren't too scared to be different."

"Thank you" she mumbled so it was just loud enough for him to hear. She pretended that she didn't like him complimenting her, but really it made her feel happy, but only on the in side. Only Garfield knew that she really loved being complimented, only Garfield knew that she is a sensitive soul in denial. She never let anyone criticise her, and she acted like she didn't care but it did actually effect her. But she kept everything bottled up in side; she refused to cry, ever well not in public. Not even Garfield has seen her eyes leak water. If she ever cried she made sure no one could see or hear her first. Rachel's emotions were now running around her head widely and her throat was clogging up, so she softly whispered her mantra, to calm down and get everything sorted in her head. Garfield heard her voice whispering and knew that she was getting stressed, so he squeezed her hand just to make sure that she knew he was there for her.

"Here's Vic" he said quietly so she would know to stop muttering her mantra. She didn't like people knowing that she needed to just relax for a while. She raised her head and smiled at Garfield, he gave her a giant grin in return.

"Hop in you two." Victor shouted through the window, Garfield opened the door and dived in while Rachel got in gracefully, and closed the door softly behind her. Soon they were all at the park. The boys and Bee were playing football while Kori sunbathed, in the unusual winter sun, and Rachel sat under a giant oak tree, like she normally does and got one of her thick books out of her bag and began to read. Lilly sat next Kori but as Kori could go out in a vest top and skirt, there was no point of Lilly sunbathing because none of Lilly's skin was on show. So she sat and watched the others play football. Lilly had nearly finished her task with Miss Bates; she thinks that she will have to leave earlier than the end of the year. If she remembers correctly she goes at the end of March. Today was the first day of February. Lilly was dreading telling all her friends, especially Chris, the truth about her.

KK another chappie done, what did you think, u tell me I cnt read minds, unfortunately, so PLEASE read and review! Thnx and can any one guess Lilly's secret before I reveal it soon? THAT'S RIGHT FOLKS I WILL BE SOON REVEALING LILLYS WELL KEPT SECRET! YOU MUST READ IT TO FIND OUT WHAT IT IS! Well just thought I would let you know that! So anyway please read and review Thnx TOODLE POP!

Love ya all

XxMoondust161xX

Ps. Yes i know that it is really sad, get the tissues ready! MY STORY IS COMING TO AN END! -SOB BOO HOO CRY-


	21. Be My Valentine

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans. Wish I did though!

Reviewers:

Lauren1991: hey thnx for reviewing agen! Glad u liked NO loved my story! Dedicated to you darlin! XxX

Half-Gothic Chick: hey darlin ta for reviewing! U knows tht u r a superstar right? XxX

Samuria-girl1213: hey ta v much 4 reviewing! I put your idea in did u like it? Kori's brother comes back in this chappie (briefly) so don't worry! Sorry no sequel but maybe a chappie set in the future, im not sure yet. You will have to wait and see what the ending is! Patience is a virtue after all! Yes soon I will b posting more poems and one shots until I get a new idea for a stry! XxX

Kori-starfan93: hey toots, get beta soon, DON'T DIE ON ME! …No I wont tell u how it ends just have hope in everyone okay? XxX

Titangirlzrox: hey babe, hows u? Thank you for all your positive comments! I thought that was a sweet chappie 2! This chappie is gonna b fluffy! –Cheesy grin- thanx agen XxX

FLUFFY CHAPPIE FLUFFY CHAPPIE FLUFFY CHAPPIE FLUFFY CHAPPIE FLUFFY CHAPPIE FLUFFY CHAPPIE

**The Gang's all here.**

Be _MY_ Valentine/One Week Left.

Kori was talking to Libby, she had found a new Boyfriend, but she did on the Internet, so Kori was worried for her. Libby was so kind hearted that Kori was sure that some sick men will take advantage of her, so Kori was making sure this one sounded okay.

"Do you even know his name?"

"No, but his username is myheadisonfire, he sounds so sweet."

"How much older is he than you?"

"Three years older."

"Are you sure Libby?"

"Yeah I am meeting up with him tonight, you know because it is Valentines Day. It will be fine, if he turns out to be some sort of pervert then I won't stay with him."

"Well is you are sure then I suppose I cant stop you"

"Damn straight. So what you and Richard doing tonight?"

"He is taking me someplace nice. I can't wait."

"What are the others up to?" Libby enquired

"Gar and Rachel are going to the beach to have a midnight picnic, sweet huh? And Chris is taking Lilly somewhere, I can't remember quite where. Bee and Vic are staying in."

"Wow, he is taking me to restaurant in town."

"I can't believe that you don't even know his name."

"He doesn't know mine, so it works out really."

"If you say so, well Rich is picking me up soon, so I am just going to get ready."

"Me too, I said I would meet him outside mine, but after can we come back to your house? Please?"

"Yeah of course you can, but try not to trash anything okay?"

"Thanks Kori you're the best, well got to go see you later, have a good time with Richard." Lilly said while hugging Kori then quickly gathering her stuff and walking out of the front door. Kori shook her head before making her way upstairs.

Rachel was in the bath, she had lots of lavender bubble bath and soap and even shampoo. She just loved it, lavender was her favourite scent. Garfield had gone out for abit and she thought that she might as well take a relaxing bath. As she slipped further into the hot bubbly water she spread her toes and wriggled them. She sighed deeply before reaching to the side where her shampoo and conditioner were waiting for her. She lathered up her hair then rinsed until her hair was squeaky clean. She sighed again before washing her body then sighing again, she thought about getting out of the bath but she was too tired so she just laid back abit more and relaxed for another half an hour. When she decided that she had to get out she hauled her self out of the now luke-warm water. She dried herself off, and then slipped into her smart-casual outfit. Black with sparkly red pinstripes, trousers with some black pointy dolly shoes. She was browsing through her selection of tops when Garfield came back in. He had something behind his back but Rachel was too busy trying to find a good top to wear that she didn't notice when Garfield slipped past her and put the present into the wardrobe. Garfield walked back out and got the picnic basket out and began to fill it with plates and cups. It was now seven; they were going to walk to the beach so they had to set off at ten, so they would get there and get everything ready. Garfield wanted to make this perfect for her.

Chris was just going to take Lilly to the park, but to abit that was his secret place. It had a small round fountain and one wooden bench; nobody ever goes there because they don't know it is there. It is well hidden in the denser part of the wood. He used to go there as a child and play and he still knows the way to get there today. He slowly brought his hand to the door to knock on for Lilly.

Vic and Bee had a whole line up of movies to watch together, so they were both happy. They had a wide screen TV, all the popcorn they could eat, any drinks that they want and the phone that was ready to call the Pizza Place what else could you ask for. Well they of course had each other, the main part of the whole night.

Richard had decided to take the motorbike, he parked outside and walked up the driveway to her front door, he knocked and then adjusted his sunglasses. While he was waiting he must have ran his hand through his hair about ten times. Finally Kori answered the door, Richard's jaw dropped off completely.

She had curled her hair into loose curls, so they bounced over her shoulder; she had outlined her giant green emeralds and her lips looked extra juicy with her rose tinted lip-gloss. She was wearing a deep blue pleated mini skirt, when I say mini, I mean it. She had some dull green dolly shoes that had a flower attached onto the side of them. Her top, well what of the top that was there was the same green as her eyes. It was a halter neck with hardly any back and a rather low neck. It was made of a floaty material, luckily tonight was a pleasant enough night to be wearing this sort of stuff. She leaned in and gave him a hug then a kiss.

"You look amazing Kori, how do you get away with wearing stuff like that?"

"Well why do you think I can?"

"You have the perfect body," he said instantly, and then a slight pink crept onto his cheeks because he answered too quickly but Kori just laughed and laced her fingers with his. Closed the door then let Richard lead her down and to the motorbike. She hopped on the back after him and they sped of into the quickly darkening night.

Lilly answered the door and smiled at Chris. Chris smiled back but his eyes were on her hers. They were the deepest blue he had ever seen; they were an extra deeper blue than usual. He just couldn't believe that she looked ultimately happy.

"What's wrong with my eyes?" Lilly asked because she noticed he was losing himself in her deep sapphires.

"Nothing, they are just looking extra blue. Don't worry that's a good thing" he said when he finally managed to escape from her jewel eyes.

"Thank you. Are we going to go now then?"

"Sure, and these are for you." Chris said, he got her favourite flowers from behind his back. White Lilies. Her eyes widened when she saw the pure white petals against the forest green leaves. Lilly lent forward and gave him a kiss before closing the door and following him to the fountain.

While Rachel was making him his favourite fruit salad he slipped his present into the picnic basket, they were leaving soon, so the fruit salad was the last thing to go in the basket. Rachel chose a red strapless top that had black gems on it. She reached out to open the basket but Garfield snatched the bowl of fruit and took the basket away from her.

"I think you better go and get jacket I don't want you getting a cold, I will put the fruit salad in the basket. When you come back we will get going okay?"

"Right" she said slowly with one eyebrow raised, but she didn't question him, she just walked into and then backs out of her room again. She left with black silky jacket to put on.

"Ready?" Garfield said while he smiled at her hazel eyes. She agreed that she wouldn't put her contacts in.

"Yeah, are you?"

"Yup, come on lets go!" he said, putting the basket over one of arms and lacing his other hand with Rachel's. They walked hand in hand out of their apartment block and down the road.

Richard and Kori have been travelling for ages now, and Kori had no idea where she was. Richard went here the last time he ever saw his parents, not including them falling to their unfortunate death. He sighed when he pulled up in exactly the same space his mum and dad did, when they took him here all those years ago.

"Wow, Richard its beautiful." Kori gasped when she saw the scenery. They were on top of Jump City Mountain. They had travelled all the way from Gotham to here, but both Kori and Richard agreed it was worth it.

"This was the last place my parents took me." He said quietly when they sat down and let their legs dangle of the side. Kori just smiled, she knew he hated talking about his parents, so she always said that if he did want to talk she would listen.

"I love the scenery, don't you Kori?"

"Yes, Richard, it is most beautiful. You are too good to me"

"No I'm not, I didn't even get you a valentines present." He said looking down at the ground.

"Richard, you don't need to get me a present, its enough that you took me to the beautiful place. You are very lucky to know this place, Richard." Kori said quietly, and it was the truth, she didn't mind one bit that he didn't get her present.

"Well I have got you a sort of present, but its nothing you can treasure…"

"I will treasure anything you give me Richard, whether it's a diamond ring, or just a compliment."

"It's nothing you can hold, or show anyone else…"

"I don't mind Richard. Truly." She said and she faced fully at Richard who turned to look at her as well.

"I want you to take off my sunglasses. I want you to see my eyes." He said slowly and he watched as Kori's eyes widened. She has always wanted to see Richard's eyes. She slowly reached up towards his sunglasses.

"Are you sure Richard? You don't have to."

"Yes, please I want you to see me." He said slowly. Behind the black lenses he had his eyes tightly squeezed shut. As she just touched the side of his glasses, his face became tense; Kori lightly stroked his cheek with the back of her hand to relax him.

"Richard, last chance, are you sure?"

"Yes." He said. Kori smiled and reached back towards his glasses. She slowly removed them from his face. He had his eyes shut but this was still the first time she had seen the whole of his face. He had a very handsome face. She stroked his cheek again and one of his magnificent eyes opened to Kori. Then he opened the other slowly. Kori's mouth was wide open, when he saw that she was staring he quickly closed his eyes again.

"Richard, please don't close your eyes, they are beautiful." Kori said. Richard reopened his eyes and Kori once again lost herself in his bright blue, almost silvery white eyes. They were the very reason anyone says big blue eyes. They were huge but handsome, and the white tint to the icy blue gave him an extra hint of mystery.

"They are the best eyes I have ever seen."

"Thank you, your are the third person to see them, only my parents and you have seen them, not even Bruce or Alfred." He said quietly, he kept looking to the ground but Kori gently grabbed his face and pulled it so he was looking straight at her.

"Your eyes are the meaning of soul windows." She said when she saw his emotions dancing around inside the luminous blue jewels. He blinked slowly and Kori met his lips with hers.

Lilly was standing next to the fountain letting one of her hands trail through the smooth cool water. Chris was standing behind her smiling at their reflection. Chris looked into Lilly's face and noticed that she wasn't smiling. He spun her around so was facing her, and looked into her fading eyes.

"What's wrong tiger?"

"Nothing…it doesn't matter. Come on this is supposed to be a happy night not a depressing night." She said and she forced a smile onto her lips. She was thinking about having to leave him. She shuddered and put her arms around him as they sat down on the thin rim of the fountain.

"Do you like your lilies?"

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I? You spoil me. You have only just recently got me that ring."

"Special girls get special presents." He answered simply then moved himself and Lilly, form the fountain to the only wooden bench. Chris looked down on Lilly who was staring into her bunch of lilies. Chris cleared his throat so she would look at him, when she did he slanted his lips over hers. Without breaking the kiss she placed the lilies on the floor carefully, then turned fully to Chris and began to kiss back.

Rachel and Garfield arrived at the beach and had chosen a spot in the middle of the sand. They laid down a black blanket. Rachel lay down on the blanket and stared into the stars that were twinkling above her. She was sure that she could make a heart in the sky but Garfield's head popped out from the side of her. It took her by surprise so she sat up quickly. Then stood up, she was going to snap at Garfield but her eyes softened when she saw him on one knee with her annual black rose. She dropped down to her knees and took the rose gently from his hand.

"Thank you Garfield."

"I couldn't not give you one could I?"

"If you say so, come here you great big softie." She said before pulling him closer and giving him a long kiss, Garfield just kissed back and pulled her so she was as close as possible, without being awkward.

Victor and Bee were sitting on the couch next to each other, kissing softly when the midnight hour began to strike; all couples were now kissing either under the stars or in Vic and Bee's case, a roof.

Lilly was walking back to her house with Chris. She had her lilies in one hand and Chris's fingers laced with her other hand. When they got to her door he gave her another kiss then left. She sighed as she opened the door and stepped inside. She put her flowers on the side and looked into the mirror, her hair was a mess. But that wasn't her fault, blame that on a certain Chris Knom, but then again she didn't mind. So she just smiled before picking her flowers up and put them into a black and white jar.

Victor and Bee were now sleeping in each other's arms; they had kissed until they fell asleep. The phone rang but they weren't going to get up, why should they?

Garfield put the basket down on the kitchen side and Rachel came in the sat gracefully on the sofa fingering her real black rose. She didn't know where he got them from but she didn't care. Garfield leaned over the back of the sofa and planted another kiss on her lips, Rachel put her rose on the table and pulled him over the top so he was sat next to her.

Kori and Richard sat in silence looking at the wonderful sight. Again the silence filled the air around them, Kori leaned into Richard who still wasn't wearing his sunglasses. This reminded him so much of that last night with his parents. He sat in-between his mum and his dad. They were always warning him to not go near the edge. But Richard was just as stubborn as a child than he is now, so he went to the cliffs edge and nearly toppled right off, but his mum and dad were his armour, they both reached forward and grabbed an arm to stop him falling from the top. Richard didn't go near the edge again, unless he was either with his mum or his dad. He felt Kori fall asleep on his shoulder so he just picked up the blanket he had brought with him, and put it over both of them. He then leant his head on hers and fell asleep himself.

Richard opened his big blues and gazed upon the gentle light that was coming from over the horizon. He gently shook Kori awake.

"Mmmm?" Kori muttered as she stirred from her dream.

"Look at the sunrise, I know you like them."

"This is the best sunrise I have ever observed."

"If you say so." He said while Kori's eyes were glues to the colours rising above the horizon. When the sun had fully rose Kori looked back at Richard and smiled.

"Richard? Are we going?"

"Yeah, I just need my glasses…"

"Wait, I want last kiss, with your eyes, if you know what I mean…" but before she could finish her sentence he slanted his lips over hers. When they broke apart Kori smiled at his handsome face. He smiled back then slipped his glasses over his amazing eyes. Kori was really disappointed that he had to cover them up.

"Just to let you know Richard, you gave me the best valentine's present ever." Kori said Richard just smiled and folded the blanket.

"Why do hide your eyes, they are amazing" Kori enquired.

"I don't want everyone seeing my soul, and my true feelings." He replied simply. Kori just shrugged her shoulders and slipped the red helmet over her curly hair.

Lilly woke up with a start, the phone was ringing.

"Who would be ringing this time in the morning?" then she glanced at the clock and realised it was now ten in the morning, she sighed and picked up the receiver.

"_Hello?"_

"_Lilly, this is Fran…I mean Miss Bates. I have come to tell you that we got all we needed. We are going back to England at the end of next week! Think of it Lilly, we will be back in England this time next Saturday! Lilly…"_

Lilly just slammed the phone down and went under her covers. She couldn't believe it; she will be leaving in a matter of days. She will have to spend lots of time with everyone. Just so they won't forget her. How was she going to break this with Chris? She sighed and got up and changed. She needed to spend time with people starting right now. She decided to do something special with each person on each day.

Today she will go to Vic's and do some mechanics, Sunday do Bee's hair and make up, Monday play video games with Garfield, Tuesday meditate with Rachel and read some spooky books with her, Wednesday go to the gym with Richard for a while, Thursday go on a shopping spree with Kori. And finally on Friday spend her whole day with Chris. Saturday morning tell them all, say good-bye and get back to England.

_**Saturday:**_

"Hey Vic, I was wondering can I help you do some mechanics?"

"Eermm sure, why?"

"Don't ask, please just let me help you." She replied and stepped forward to Victor's car. They had a good laugh all day, Lilly would often mispronounce technical lingo but Victor just laughed then corrected her. She learnt loads about cars and how engines work. It only seemed like a few hours but a whole day flew by without Lilly noticing.

"You wanna sleep over here? It's pretty late."

"No thanks, I gotta go see Bee tomorrow. Thanks for letting me spend the day with you" she said before leaving his large house and walked into her own.

_**Sunday:**_

Lilly got up and walked around to Bee's house.

"Hey babe, what's up?"

"Do you want to spend some girl time together?"

"I sure do, come in. I got some new GHD straightners! Will you straighten my hair?"

"Of course, come on, I will do your nails as well if you want." Lilly spent the whole day laughing with Bee, they had a pillow fight and they also painted each others nails, and did each others make-up, had a good gossip and just some quality girl time. At the end of the day Lilly said good-bye and walked back to her house. They had this week off, so she didn't need to worry about school. The next person on her list was Garfield.

_**Monday:**_

Lilly knocked on Garfield's door. She already knew that Rachel had gone to Kori's so it would just be her and Garfield.

"Hey Lilly. What do you want?"

"Lets play some videogames okay?"

"I thought you would never ask!" Garfield said before dragging Lilly inside and shoving a controller in her hand.

"Wow, don't you think that looks like me?" Garfield said pointing to one of the characters. He really didn't but Lilly decided to be nice.

"It is a spit of you Gar!" she said before they both burst out in fits of giggles. They mucked about for the rest of the day; Lilly had tried Garfield's tofu and agreed that it was eatable. She smiled as she walked out of his flat and back to her own house.

_**Tuesday:**_

Garfield went round to Victor's so it was just Rachel when Lilly went around to her flat.

"Hi Rachel, I have come to spend some time with you." Lilly said, Rachel just stood back and let her into the flat.

"What do you want to do?" Rachel asked dully, she wanted to get some meditation done but she can't if Lilly doesn't want to.

"Meditate?" Lilly asked and Rachel's face perked up a little bit more.

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Come on." Lilly said and sat Indian style on their modern rug, Rachel mimicked her and they both closed their eyes. Rachel began to murmur her mantra again but Lilly just thought in silence, it really calmed her down, she was quite amazed. She would miss Rachel, even though she never really spoke to her. She was still always there. For the rest of the day, they wrote some poems, read some thick, old novels. At the end Rachel actually smiled at Lilly when she left.

"Thanks Lilly, you made this day feel really special!"

"That's my job!" she winked before leaving.

_**Wednesday:**_

Alfred let Lilly back into the mansion, before he took her to Richard, he took her to a side room.

"Miss Lilly, do you know when you shall be returning to England?"

"Yes" she said, she didn't know why, but she felt like she couldn't lie to this man.

"May I enquire when?"

"Saturday"

"This Saturday?"

"Yes, but remember not to tell anyone!"

"I have not forgotten my promise. Master Dick is down in the gym. I will show you the way." Alfred led her down lots of corridors then they got to the gym, they could hear the grunts of Richard pounding the punching bag. Alfred stepped in and cleared his throat.

"Master Dick, Miss Lilly is here to see you." He said before sharply turning and leaving.

"Hey Lilly, why do you want to see me?"

"Everyone else was out and I am bored, so I thought I could spend some time with you. I brought my own tracksuit, you know if you don't mind." She said holding up a little drawstring bag.

"You want to train?"

"Yes please."

"Well of course you can. There are some changing rooms there, I will be here waiting." He said pointing to a white door with a little black lady on. Lilly smiled at Richard and walked into the changing room, ten minutes later she came back out again. She had a loose blue tracksuit on, her hair in a messy bun and had two sweatbands around her wrists.

"Lets get started." Richard said.

They trained with each other for ages until they stopped for lunch then they began to spar together. Richard won of course, but Lilly put up a good fight. Alfred called them for tea. Lilly had only just got out of the hot shower so she quickly put on her clothes, and wrapped her hair up in a turban, then followed Richard up to the dining room.

She left two hours later. She thanked Richard and Alfred then started to walk back to her house, tomorrow she was with Kori.

_**Thursday:**_

Lilly knocked three times loudly on Kori's door, she heard a shuffle of feet and Kori's friend Libby answered the door for her. Libby had a very tall red head behind who had his arms around her waist.

"Come in Lilly, Kori is in her room." Libby said kindly before shutting the door behind her and letting this giant red haired man take her into the living room. Lilly smiled and headed upstairs. She opened Kori's door slowly and peered through. Kori was sat on her bed writing in her diary.

"Hey Kori, who's the guy with Libby?"

"Come in sit down and I will tell you properly," she said while smiling widely. She snapped closed her diary and slipped it under her pillow then patted the space next to her. Lilly accepted this invitation and sat down next to her.

"Libby met some guy on the internet, the started dating and they were meeting up on Valentine's Day. I come back to my house to find Libby making out with my older brother Ryan! How cool is that?"

"That guy is your brother?"

"Yeah, everyone says that we look alike."

"Now that you mention it, you do the same hair and I bet you have the same green eyes too?"

"Yes, apart his aren't as big or beautiful as mine. Was he wearing his sunglasses?"

"Yeah, is he like Richard, nobody to see his eyes?"

"No he is just wearing them today, and guess what Richard gave me as Valentine's present."

"A rose?"

"Nope"

"Ring? Necklace? Earrings? Any sort of jewellery?"

"No"

"I give up what?"

"He showed me his eyes! They are the most exquisite eyes I have ever seen in my whole life!"

"What colour are they?"

"The brightest blue you could ever imagine. They are almost silver."

"Wow, I got a bunch of my favourite lilies."

"Sweet, do you want to shopping?"

"I was going to ask you the very same thing!" Lilly said, and lifted up her handbag where her purse was full of money, she got paid yesterday, a lot of money. Kori smiled and started putting some essentials in a bag.

Lilly had bought each one of her friends a rather expensive present but she had the money for it. Whenever Kori went to try something on, she would buy something. So Kori had no idea. Lilly still didn't how she was going to tell everyone about her departure.

"What do you think about this Lilly?"

"Fab, but it, I will for you if you want."

"No you have already bought me two tops and a skirt. I will buy this one." Kori said before returning behind the curtain. Lilly gets paid a lot of money, and Kori had been like her best friend so she liked to spoil her, this was the last day she could fully spend with Kori. After they went shopping they both went back to their own homes with arm full of bags. Lilly dumped all her bought stuff on the bed and began to root through the bags to find the presents. And began to wrap them all in the same sparkly blue wrapping paper. She sighed as she put them all in the cupboard.

"Only one more day before I go." She whispered to herself before she got ready for bed.

_**Friday:**_

Lilly walked around to Chris's and let herself in the back way. Chris gave her a key. She slipped in and walked up to his room, she knocked and he came to the door looking like he had only just woken up. His hair flopped over his bluey-greeny eyes and he was still in his sweat pants that he uses as Pjs. He wrapped his arms around her, and she hugged back tightly. Lilly sat on his bed while he got ready in the bathroom. He came back out with his hair slightly gelled and properly clothed. Lilly had brought a camera with her to take pictures with; she smiled as they walked out the house together. The walked around all over town, then to the park where she used her camera loads. She got a nice old lady to take a picture of her and Chris sat on the fountain.

"Smile dearies." She said before clicking the button. Lilly and Chris both smiled sweetly. Then Lilly got up and took the camera off the old lady. Before she hobbled off, Lilly thanked her.

"Thank you kindly." She said the lady just smiled and whispered

"Anything for young love, don't let go of him dear." Then she walked away. Lilly just stared at her for a while but then smiled, she would never forget what the nice woman told her. They spent the rest of the day together, walking along beaches, going into caves, buying ice creams and strolling around the park. When Lilly got back home she got ready for bed and slipped under the covers.

"Tomorrow I will never see them again." She said before silently crying under the covers.

Okay another chapter done, next chappie is going to be my last ever chappie for this stry! It will properly be a long one though, half of it is going to be the next day, the other half is going to be in future so I hope that you liked this story, and thank you to all my very loyal reviewers and I hope to get lots more reviews for this chapter too! TOODLE POP TOOTS

Lv ya all

XxMoondust161xX


	22. Never judge a book by its cover

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans!

Reviewers:

Titangirlzrox: thank you for ur review, and u r such a sweetie for putting me on tht list! Ta toots. This last chappie dedicated to you! Do u feel special now? XxX

Kori-starfan93: sorry toots but I am afraid ur heart will be broken into lickle tiny pieces, but maybe at the end it will fix! XxX

Crazy Sugar Girl: I'm sorry but she gotta go! Dnt worry it is happy ending but she does leave. XxX

Samuraigurl1213: I thnk tht he might but I am not sure because it is the last chappie! U r very welcome, thnk u for letting me use ur ideas! Lilly's secret revealed in this chappie so hang in there babe! XxX

Violet Poter: thank you for reviewing my first few chappies hope you like all my others too! XxX

**The Gang's all here.**

Never judge a book by its cover.

Lilly remembered her week with her friends. She had such a good time in America, she really didn't want to leave, she especially didn't want to want to reveal her dark secret, and they would never forgive her. EVER! So she sighed and went to the school car park where Miss Bates was picking her up and where she told her friends to meet her. She had her suitcase and two bags full of the presents she bought them. She nearly started crying when she saw all her friends in a huddle in the middle of the car park. Miss Bates was by a large black car, the company car. All her friends turned to look at her as she slowly walked up to them.

"Why do you have a suitcase? Are you going on holiday?"

"Sort of Gar, sort of." She said while plastering her fake smile across her face. Garfield looked smugly at Rachel who just gave him a 'shut the hell up' look.

"What's the matter, why is Miss Bates here?"

"I have a confession to make." Miss Bates stepped forward and lowered her hood; her long bright purple hair fell down to about her elbows, in gentle waves. They all looked at her, in her baggy jeans and a black vest top.

"I am not a teacher, I am Fran Long, nice to meet you." She said while sticking her hand out to all the people. They shook her hand but still looking confused.

"Okay, we had a really groovy teacher and didn't even know about it." Garfield said while shaking her hand.

"I told you, I am not a teacher." She said in a response.

"Okay, so how do you know Lilly?"

"We knew each other in England. I will take it from here Fran thanks, go get a coffee or something." Fran nodded then walked of leaving Lilly and her friends stood in the middle of the car park.

"She is cool, I thought she would be really strict."

"Who Fran? Nah she is a real push over. But she is really kind, a good friend." Lilly replied but she saw that her friends needed to know now. So she took a deep breath to start explaining.

"I am a part of the FBI, I am the youngest member used for such things like this. Your school is suspected for illegal use, that's why I got put in your form. The main suspect is Mr. Wilson. Also known as Slade. The code is a special code we use in the FBI. Only official members know it. I have been doing searches and observations of the school and Slade. I had to act like I am so shy, no one suspects me then. The whole thing with Miss Bates was an act. I wasn't supposed to make friends but you guys are too nice so I couldn't help myself. I get paid a lot of money so that's why I could afford that dress in the end. I am afraid that the whole of me was just an act; apart from that I am obsessed about my weight I can't cover that up. You basically know nothing about the real me. Well that's what it is supposed to be like, but I couldn't lie to all you guys so you do actually know me quite well. I didn't like keeping this secret away from you, but I had no choice. I am leaving for England in about half an hour, and you will never see me again. I can never come and visit you, never come and try to find me in England. Just forget all about me. But so I don't get forgotten all together I bought you all a special present. Don't tell anyone of anything about me. The school just thinks I am going back to England. I'm so sorry, that I am just a fraud, but I guess that is always 'Never judge a book by its cover.'" Lily said then she looked at everyone who all had his or her mouths wide open. She tried to smile but she couldn't.

"The whole time you have been here, it had just been an act?" Chris said, his eyes looked hurt. Lilly looked into them and nodded slowly.

"So you don't really love me? I was just part of this little play? Have a good trip Lilly." He said and ran off.

"CHRIS, WAIT DON'T GO I DO REALLY LOVE YOU! " Lilly screamed but it was too late Chris had run off. She sighed as she watched his figure in this distance. She couldn't go after him.

"Do you guys just want to leave now too?" Lilly said but they all shook their heads.

"Lilly, it's not your fault. Chris will understand that, just give him some time." Kori said while putting her hand on Lilly's shoulder.

"Thanks for being here, and sorry I couldn't tell you."

"It doesn't matter Lilly. Do you really have to go? Do we really have to forget all about you?"

"Yes, but I bought you all a present to help you remember me, but don't tell Fran." She said before she rooted in her bag and brought out Victor's present first.

"Here Victor, I hope you like it." She said while giving him a hug. He hugged back then stepped back and began to open the present. Inside was the missing part to up grade his car.

"Thanks Lilly, I can finally up grade my car, but I won't have you to help me!" he said while checking out the shiny material. Lilly smiled and brought out Bee's gift.

"See you Babe." She said while hugging Lilly tightly. Bee opened her present to find a large box full of 'Toni & Guy' hair stuff. It had stuff that would last Bee a year. Mega expensive.

"Thank you Lilly."

"No problem, here you go Garfield." She said, Garfield gave her hug and ripped the packaging off.

"WOW MEGA MONKEYS UNLIMITED! THIS HAS ONLY JUST HIT THE SHELFS!" He screamed and gave Lilly another hug. Lilly just smiled and beckoned Richard forward.

"I didn't know what to get you Richard, I don't know you that well, but when I came round to your house I realised that you only had American fitness machines. I have shipped some England fitness machines straight into your gym, when you go back you will find them. They are great!" Lilly said, and gave Richard a brief hug.

"Thanks Lilly." He said, he broke away and was about to walk away but she grabbed his arm.

"Can you give this to Alfred please?"

"Sure." He said when Lilly passed him a snow globe that had a set of London in the middle. Richard raised his eyebrow at it but Lilly just smiled.

"He will understand, just give it to him from me." Lilly smiled then Rachel stepped forward.

"I really enjoyed that day with you Rachel. I looked at your books and realised you didn't have the main book."

"I could never afford it!"

"But I can for you." She said while passing her a heavy package. She opened it slowly and gave Lilly a hug when she finished.

"The Book of Azarath. I have always wanted this, but it was way to expensive and really rare!" Rachel said.

"I knew you would like it." She said as Rachel went back and Lilly got Kori to step forward.

"You were like my best friend Kori, you were the one to try and make friends with me first. And thank you. Here." She said passing her a bag.

In the bag was everything that when they went on the shopping trip, Kori couldn't afford and she refused for Lilly to buy them on the day. So Lilly went back and bought it for her. There was a selection of tops, skirts and trousers and two dresses.

"You spoil me!" she shouted and hugged onto Lilly. Lilly just hugged back and smiled.

"You deserve it Kori. Just don't forget me. But pretend to, I mean to everyone else."

"I could never forget you Lilly, nobody will. No matter how many times you tell us to."

"I bet Chris has forgot that I even exist. If he comes back, give him this. He might burn it or something. But at least I gave it to him."

"If he burns it, I will burn him." Rachel said while holding a new book underneath her arm. Lilly smiled and her eyes began to water as Fran started to walk back towards them. Lilly was leaving.

Chris ran off, he didn't know where to, but he just kept running. He heard what Lilly shouted after him, but he was too upset to register it. In the end he found himself sitting on the bench that he took Lilly to yesterday. The place where they took the photo. He sat down and stared straight ahead. He had flash backs of everything he did with Lilly, how much fun he had with her. He sighed, he missed her already. And she was probably missing him as well. As he was deep in his thoughts some one patted him on the shoulder. He looked around and there was the little old woman who took their photo.

"Excuse me deary, but where is your pretty girlfriend?"

"She is going back to England."

"Why aren't you with her now?"

"Good question."

"I can tell that the girl loved you with all her heart. I can tell these things"

"But she is leaving me!"

"Is she leaving you? Or just the country? Will she not be in your heart?"

"You know what, you are right."

"I am always right, go tell her that you will never forget her, before its too late."

"Thank you."

"Young love, the best love ever."

She smiled at Chris before walking away from him again. He smiled got up and ran back to the school. When he arrived he saw the black car just pulling out. He ran to the window but he was too late. By the time he got there, the car had pulled out onto the road. Taking his Lilly away from him forever.

"LILLY, I UNDERSTAND!"

"You are too late Chris. Now she has left thinking that you hate her." Kori said while walking towards him.

"But I don't hate her, I love her."

"Here, she told me to give you this." Kori passed him the present, he opened it slowly and it was a 24-carat gold love heart photo frame. In the middle was the picture of him and her on the bench that they wise old lady took of them. He smiled at the picture but his eyes watered that he will never see Lilly again. Lilly was gone, never coming back. All seven of them looked into the distance some with water in their eyes and some just looking blankly into the sky. They would never forget Lilly, for as long as they live.

_**(Future) The End of the year, the Leavers Prom:**_

Chris sat down on his own, he had never dated anyone since Lilly left him, so many girls had asked him out, but he refused them. Slade or Mr. Wilson got arrested, when he did, they all thought of Lilly, but didn't say anything. Kori and Richard were dancing like Rachel and Garfield and so was Victor and Bee. So many girls asked to dance with him, but he couldn't get Lilly out of his head. He had the picture up on his bedside table, his MSN picture was that one, and he never forgot her, he hoped that she didn't forget him too.

Lilly was sat on her bed; she had all the pictures of her friends and lots of Chris, all up on her wall. She would often meditate and think about them. She would always have a bunch of lilies in her room, she got better at playing videogames, she went on regular shopping sprees, and she could now fix her dad's car whenever it broke. And she was the best at doing Fran's hair. She had even convinced her mum and dad to get a gym, and she filled it with American machines. She always thought about them, she often asked her boss, whether she could go and visit them.

"Please, just to say hi?"

"No"

"Just a couple of days?"

"No"

"Please?"

"Lilly, this is why you can't make friends like this. You agreed that when you took this job."

"I never knew I would actually meet someone like them did I?"

"It's all in your job."

"Not any more."

"What?"

"If I can't see my friends then I quit. I will see them any way."

"But your were such a valued member, you won't get paid!"

"I want to lead a normal life, and not here! I want to go back to Gotham, with my friends and live normally. No secrets! No codes! No spying just living like a normal teenager."

"If that is you final word, then you are dismissed, good-bye Lilly, you were a good agent."

"Good- Bye" she said storming out of the office, she gave a hug to Fran and knew that she could never speak to Fran again, but she was willing to do that.

"Good-Bye and Good Luck Fran. Miss you" Lilly said while giving her hug, then she left the tall black building forever. She went back into her house; her mum and dad were out. She packed her suitcase and left a note and poem on the side. She had written this poem on her last day with Rachel, and she felt like this was a good time to use it.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I am leaving for Gotham City in America. I miss my friends and Chris too much, I quit my job, and I will write all the time. Don't be too mad, love you:_

'_Why do I live?_

_I never give,_

_I never learnt to be filled with glee,_

_You made love never really happened to me,_

_I had the smart_

_I left the heart to heart_

_I was clever,_

_You stopped me from getting together_

_I had the money,_

_But no one now to call me honey_

_Every time I tried to laugh_

_People just said don't be daft_

_No one else could make me feel good_

_Only Chris really could_

_I could have had that special guy_

_But I chose all the things that money could buy,_

_Well I wanted to choose Chris to be my king_

_But you made me choose the other thing_

_I can make up my own mind_

_I wanted to be gentle and kind_

_But look at me now_

_I will finally disagree and say no_

_Because that was my last show_

_For now I have to go_

_To make love rehappen for me_

_I will be wanted, I wanted to be_

_Truly Happy'_

_I will come and visit sometimes, promise you are not mad? That's my true feelings in the poem, see you soon! Lots of Love Lilly XxX_

She wrote it down and left it on the side, and then she called a taxi to take her to airport. If she calculated it right, she would be back in enough time to get ready for the leavers prom. She put her stuff in the boot of the taxi and then it whisked her away to the airport. She got tickets because she phoned Fran to ask for one last favour, to get tickets for her. When she arrived Fran was waiting for her. She wasn't supposed to see her but they were such good friends.

"Are you really leaving?"

"Yes, I need to go back to where I belong"

"Where will you live?"

"Where I can find."

"Well, write to me, remember the code?"

"Yep, and of course I will write to you. Try and comfort my mum and dad please?"

"Of course" Fran and Lilly hugged in the middle of the room before Lilly dashed off, her plane was leaving any second. Lilly rushed off; soon she will be back in America, with her friends, Back with Chris.

There was an avaible flat in Rachel and Gar's block. She quickly agreed to it, and used up some of her wages to buy it. She rushed upstairs and got showered and changed for the ball, she only had the dress she wore to the Christmas Ball but it would have to do. She dried her hair and brushed it, it had grown slightly longer over the months, and she has had it feathered. But it was still the same colour and still pin straight. She applied some lip-gloss and mascara and walked quickly from the block and to the bus stop. She got off at the school, she got to the doors, and she felt happy that she could see all her friends again. But she didn't buy a ticket; the doorman wouldn't let her into the hall.

"But I used to go to this school"

"No ticket, No entry unless your partners with you and he has a ticket?"

"But my partners in there!"

"No luck little lady, just leave." He said before turning away. Lilly sighed and let her legs take her some place else.

Chris was really bored, he refused to dance with anyone else, and he wanted to see Lilly. Tell her that he understands. He got up slowly and waved his hand at Richard to tell him he was leaving early. He couldn't go home, because they were sleeping at Kori's. He would go and come back later. He walked past the doorman and walked down the streets.

Lilly found herself sat on the last place where Chris and her were friends. On that bench, but it was in the dark. Nobody was around, just Lilly and the stars. Lilly began to cry to herself.

"I never thought, what if they don't want to see me." She moaned to herself, she dried her eyes and told herself that it was stupid to cry, and that of course they would want to see her. Well Chris might not; he might still be against her. She sighed into the night and looked at the stars.

Chris wandered to the park, he was going to sit on the bench, but as he came up behind it, he saw that some one was already occupying it. He stared as this girl began to softly cry to herself, she was wearing a prom dress, so her date must have ditched her. Her hair reminded him of Lilly, but at the moment some crisps remind him of Lilly. She had the same coloured hair; it twinkled and sparkled in the moonlight. It was longer than Lilly's hair, but still as straight as she had hers. He watched from the shadows, she stopped crying and stared into the stars, when she sat up properly, he noticed that she had the same sort of dress as Lilly wore. But it was too dark to tell if it was the same dress. She looked back down at the floor and began to softly cry again. Chris walked towards the bench and sat down next to the girl. She had her hair swung in front of her face, just like Lilly did when she first came to this school.

Lilly looked back down at the ground and began to cry again, she missed Chris, but she was sure that he didn't miss her. She swung her hair in front of her face again, she felt someone sit beside her. But she just ignored them. She heard them clear their throat but still she continued to cry.

He sat down and cleared his throat to try and get the girl's attention, but she just ignored him. He reached out with a shaky hand and drew back her soft curtain of hair. He gasped as he saw the face come into view. Even when she was crying he could see her grey eyes.

"Lilly?" he whispered, the girl turned to look at him, with a water stained face, he saw that it was defiantly Lilly. He was overcome that she came back but she looked into his eyes and just carried on staring.

"Lilly, it's me Chris! You're back!"

"I know, I understand if you never wanted to see me again when I left." She said while putting her hair back in front of her face and carried on to mumble

"But I am living here now, but I won't see you. Maybe we will bump into each other at the shop but that's not my fault. Sorry Chris, but I have to go. Tell no one you saw me. Forget that you saw me!" she whispered, she tried to get off the bench but Chris's grip kept her sat down.

"Lilly? Please listen"

"I'm listening," she said quietly, still behind her curtain of hair

"I do love you still, I understand. Please don't ignore me. I love you Lilly, I am so happy that you came back." he said and he grabbed her hair and swung it over her shoulder so her face was in view. He pulled her closer and slanted his lips over hers. They shared a long kiss under the stars. Chris smiled as they walked back to the prom. The doorman let her in this time.

"Look who I brought." Chris shouted to all the gang.

"LILLY!" they all shouted together and dashed towards her, and gave her hugs.

"I guess that The Gang's All Here." She whispered, and her friends laughed.

END OF STORY, BIT POO THE ENDING BUT I LIKE IT, ITS KINDA SWEET! SO END OF STORY NO MORE -SOB- get your tissues out now and use them all up, no more chappies but hopefully a new story or one shots or poems coming soon! I would like to thank everyone who has ever reviewed me:

**Kori-Starfan: thank you so much for reviewing since the start of the whole story! I can always count on you! XxX **

**Samuraigurl1213/ Obezed: thank you for being with me all through the story, u r a darlin! XxX **

**Titangirlzrox: thank you babe, u were a great reviewer! XxX **

**Crazy Sugar Girl: thank you babe for all ur great reviews! XxX **

**Half-Gothic Chick: thanks, u have been one of my greatest reviewers, and thanks agen for putting me into that C2 community! XxX **

**Lauren1991: thank you babe XxX **

**Violet Poter: thank you babe XxX **

**Shikku: thank you babe XxX **

**KG20: thank you babe XxX **

**ShadeOfGreen: thank you babe XxX **

**Southern Rebels: thank you babe, u were such a good reviewer and keep writin! XxX **

**Mrs.Skellington13: hey babe, ta very much for all of your great reviews! XxX **

**bb-and-raven-rock: thank you babe XxX**

**Timberfox: thank you babe XxX **

**Love is for sinners: thank you babe XxX **

So sorry if I missed anyone off! If I have THANK YOU BABE! okay I think that's all, please read and review and feel free to ask any questions I can now answer them! Look out for new stuff; thank you all for reading this story hoped you liked it! Please please please R&R thank you TOODLE POP TOOTS

Lv ya all

XxMoondust161xX


End file.
